Espacio en blanco
by Chiaki28
Summary: La rutina, el trabajo y el desgaste los terminaron destruyendo. Ichimatsu estaba cansado de lamentarse todo el día por el descuido de Karamatsu, de esforzarse por los dos. Cuando llega un prometedor editor a su vida para ofrecerle un interesante trato una relación aún más torcida nacerá. La venganza se puede jugar de a dos, y en ella el engaño mata. KaraIchi/OsoIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Primero este pequeño muto nació de una conversación muy rara en donde descubrimos que solamente sirvo para escribir relaciones destructivas y toxicas.

Este fic estará lleno de drama medio telenovelesco, temas sensibles en una relación como lo es el engaño, y muchas otras cosas malas, asi que lealo teniendo eso en cuenta.

Esta historia va para mi amor que hoy me convenció de salirme del hiatus con esta nueva historia. Corazón gracias, siempre estas allí para escucharme aunque sean medias tontas mis preocupaciones y fue divertido como este fic salio, prometo integrar más o menos decente lo de los nerds y el geeks. Love you.

Bien, las parejas seran KaraIchi y OsoIchi, no necesariamente finalizará en ese orden.

Y gracias a quien esta leyendo esta cosa.

* * *

Yo odiaba a Karamatsu.

Su voz; pretenciosa y profunda, capaz de opacar cada sonido en la habitación para imponerse, tan rasposa, repleta de mentiras y promesas a medias.

Sus ojos; demasiado azules para ser reales, de pestañas delgadas, aunque abundantes, de mirada insondable y preocupada, debajo de un arco de cejas descuidadas y sobre unas ojeras que delataban los sueños por los que ya no valían la pena llorar. Se los habían robado.

Su sonrisa; ridículamente perfecta, con los dientes de arriba más rectos y parejos que el desastre que existía sobre sus labios, gruesos, marcados, con sabor a nostalgia, con textura de memorias, con mi nombre en medio grabado.

Me enfermaba la manera tan dulce en que él me daba la mano para cruzar la calle, la forma en que un suspiro de enamorado se le escapaba al contemplarme, las fotografías que él con tanto esmero por el apartamento colgó, sus planes ridículamente ingenuos, sus tiernos y cálidos abrazos por las mañanas. Todo eso lo detestaba; patético y repulsivo.

Yo odiaba a Karamatsu porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Una terrible debilidad.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que mis ojos atraparon su delgada silueta en los pasillos de la universidad, con un par de audífonos celestes demasiado grandes para una cabeza repleta de magia, con una camisa a cuadros de mal gusto a medio abrochar sobre una polera blanca, y unos lentes gruesos que se utilizaban por mera moda. La sensación que él me provoco; a magnetismo, a romance con su toque de locura, fue algo que jure atesorar, algo que, con los años, como todo lo demás, se gastó.

Yo era un gótico perdido con ridículas convicciones; de pensamientos perturbados, de amigos escasos y futuro a medio sembrar. Ser correspondido por él fue como si mis rezos hacia la Luna hubiesen sido acunados. Fui feliz, joder, fui muy feliz a su lado. Los primeros meses de enamorados embriagados, buscando cualquier excusa para rozarnos los dedos, gozando de la compañía ajena, de absorber al otro en una mirada, sufrir cuándo llegará el momento de la separación en la estación de autobús, fue lindo. Demasiado bello mientras duro.

Cuando esa sensación se convirtió en años y en un matrimonio simbólico se consolidó, profese que mi final de cuento me había alcanzado, sin embargo, a nada más que tragedia pasó.

El cariño se gasta.

" _Ichimatsu, my love, no te arrepentirás"_ Las palabras también.

"Que mal sabor" Mi voz escapó gangosa entre los primeros rayos del amanecer en la habitación, mi antebrazo, desnudo, se posó sobre mi frente "Que mala sensación" Balbuceé esforzándome por abrir los ojos. De regreso a la pesadilla, una hermosa realidad.

"¿Qué hora es?" Con pereza y resignación aprecie el cuerpo a mi lado; delgado, agotado, viejo y gastado, con la ropa aún puesta "¿Ichimatsu?"

"Van a ser las siete" Respondió la rutina mirando el reloj de la pared "Ya te deberías ir" De lo más profundo de la garganta de Karamatsu escapo un quejido, él se envolvió entre las sabanas con fuerza, aún demacrado "Oye" Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos "Kusomatsu" Ni siquiera lo había escuchado anoche llegar "No estoy jugando" Me había dejado de importar.

"I´m sorry my boy" El idiota se volteó encima del colchón para entrelazar nuestras miradas "Es solo que" No era ni el vestigio de sombra de quien alguna vez amé "Ayer renuncio la chica de recursos humanos" Sus orbes se escondieron detrás de un grueso par de ojeras y unos parpados hinchados "Y yo tengo que reemplazarla" Una risa sarcástica fue la respuesta que resonó. Sacando con pereza mi cuerpo de las sabanas apoye mi rostro sobre mis rodillas, apreciando mi tan esperado _final feliz._

"Tú no trabajas en esa sección" Su sonrisa fue lo único que él logro sostener al cerrar los ojos otra vez, comenzando a babear en el colchón. Cuanto atractivo "Quizás deberías delegar en alguien más" Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente, aun así, no fui digno de su atención.

"¿En quién?" El más alto con dificultad hundió ambas palmas entre las frazadas de la cama, fracasando en su intento por levantarse del lugar "Mi equipo confía en mí" Que miserable ni siquiera se podía parar.

"Nadie te está pidiendo esos sacrificios" Con la mano derecha apreté sus mejillas, golpeándolas ligeramente, consiguiendo que él se estremeciera por el tacto; frío y distante "Si sigues bajando así de peso y te descuidas tanto para dormir vas a acabar desapareciendo" Un desagradable burbujeo inundo mi estómago ante la falta de reacción.

"Si yo fuese nuevo agradecería la ayuda" Karamatsu finalmente despertó al imitar mi posición "Es mi deber con ellos" El pecho me ardió.

"Pero" Lo triste de esto "Yo me preocupo por ti" Es que uno se acaba acostumbrando a vivir con un constante dolor "Más que ellos" Uno entre el alma y el corazón "¿No merezco la misma consideración de tu parte?" Escrito con tinta en la decepción.

"I´m sorry" Sus labios chocaron con pereza en contra de mis nudillos "Pero ya conoces la respuesta, Ichimatsu" La espalda se me encorvo, un abismo aún más grande que el ayer entre nosotros nació.

"Sí" Con nula sutileza me aparte de él "Ya lo hago" Bajándome de la cama con el crujir del colchón, escupiendo decepcionado en lo que fue un lecho de amor.

"Yo"

"Me iré a duchar" Sus ojos me recorrieron con ingenuidad mientras me desprendía del pijama "¿Me quieres acompañar?" Dejando hasta la última prenda en el suelo. Arma para seducir.

"No" Humillante al fracasar "Tengo que arreglar los informes de la presentación" Típico, Ichimatsu. Ya no te debería importar.

"Suerte" Pero lo hacía "Estaba pensando qué" Y aquello te lastimaba y te hacía enfadar "No importa" Porque sabías que eres idiota.

Muy tonto por aguantar.

Con pasos tímidos y entorpecidos me encamine hacia la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente fuese la que limpiase mis penas y mis pensamientos se viesen opacados por la densa capa de vapor en la que ahora me encontraba asfixiado. Con una esponja empecé a tallar una piel que hace meses se dejó de mimar, contemplando en los azulejos de porcelana como cada día yo lucia peor. Me estaba descuidado, me había dejado de importar mi final. Era un sádico juego, en donde se respiraba por respirar y se vivía por vivir. Que trágico y amargo, un mártir de la pasión.

" _My kitty, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo"_ Mis dedos se deslizaron por las hebras delanteras de mi cabello, jalándolo con rabia, con una reprimida sumisión _"Me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida contigo a como dé lugar"_

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que me había besado?

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez en que me había prestado una mísera gota de atención?

Lo trataba de comprender, el trabajo de Karamatsu era complicado y demandante, un cargo de sub-director en una empresa de seguros no era un empleo que se le asignase a cualquiera, sin embargo, me agotaba. Pretender con sonrisas temblorosas que entendía la lejanía y aceptaba el desconocimiento, danzar con la mediocridad, ser quien soltará la cuerda en un torcido juego de control, convertirme en una figura casi maternal en las noches que él no conseguía dar más. No fue lo que imagine que en los hilos de nuestras manos se trazaría, pero por alguna razón sin él no soy capaz de seguir. Que masoquismo el estar aquí. Una enfermedad crónica que lentamente nuestra fecha de caducidad sentencia, sin embargo, me elijo quedar.

"My kitty" Aspire hondo la calidez y humedad del vapor antes de cortar el agua de la ducha para empezarme a secar "Hoy es fin de mes" Era mentira, apenas íbamos acercándonos a la quincena "Significa que me tendré que quedar dos horas más tarde" Me tuve que morder los labios para no soltar de manera tan evidente mi quejido.

"Si eso es lo que quieres" Me amarre la toalla a la cintura, rodando los ojos ante esa hipócrita expresión de cordero que su rebaña ha dejado. Falso y tóxico.

"No es lo que quiero" Él de intensa mirada azul se acomodó una corbata negra sobre una camisa recién lavada "Pero" Metiendo de manera frenética y compulsiva un gran folio de papeles reciclados a su maleta "Es lo que tengo que hacer" Mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho, con la indignación tatuada.

"Lo de siempre nada más" Pude percibir las gotas descendiendo desde mis brazos hacia mis tobillos "No necesitas pedirme permiso para esa mierda si de igual manera lo vas a hacer" Hacia frío en la habitación. Sus labios se abrieron pidiendo en silencio perdón, sus manos juguetearon ansiosas con el borde del maletín.

"Darling" Que insolente, creyendo que con cientos de apodos que costillas han de romper y muecas infantiles me va a comprar "Entiéndeme" ¿Qué mierda hacíamos siendo pareja nosotros dos?

"¿Sabes qué? Me da igual" No lo comprendía.

"Fantastic!" Con un apresurado caminar él se posiciono a mi lado depositando un beso superficial sobre mi mejilla "Sabia que lo comprenderías" Apreté mis puños incrustando mis uñas en la toalla y mis dientes contra mi lengua ¡Pero por supuesto que no lo hacía!

"Llega a la hora que quieras" Y detestaba que él no lo pudiese comprender.

"Gracias" Supuse que era más fácil el pretender no hacerlo "Adiós" O quizás él ni siquiera me conocía lo suficiente para percatarse de aquello.

Triste, triste realidad.

Con un portazo y una expresión digna de una revista él abandono nuestro apartamento, dejando detrás suyo el aroma de una colonia que ahora solo era capaz de aspirar entre mis almohadas y un gélido que ya había personificado junto a mi locura. Era aceptar este carnaval de soledad, nosotros estábamos tan quebrados y gastados, pero no tenía ni la energía ni el valor para intentar algo más. Era una traba el seguir viviendo.

" _¿Casarnos?"_ Una real estupidez _"¿Qué acaso estás loco? ¿Todo ese estudio te mato las últimas neuronas que te quedaban?"_

Agarrando una polera morada de mi armario al azar y unos pantalones deportivos negros me empecé a vestir, consintiendo que mi cabello se secará solo y fuese un desastre magistral, ordenando el caos de oficina que él solía consigo acarrear. Karamatsu era destructivo y violento, era un asesino silencioso que con cada respirar una parte más de mi vitalidad arrasaba.

" _Te lo estoy proponiendo enserio"_ Tan joven, rebelde, e iluso _"Haz esto conmigo, my boy"_ Repleto de esperanzas de cristal, encaminando líneas desconciertas de forma descalza y azarosa.

Éramos jóvenes e imprudentes.

" _Sí"_ Y yo fui quien más de nosotros perdió.

Quien se enamora primero pierde ¿No?

"Deberías avanzar con tu manuscrito" Me regañe en voz alta imitando la voz de mi jefe, golpeándome ligeramente del rostro hasta encaminarme hacia mi solitario y viejo escritorio, sosteniendo un computador en una permanente suspensión.

Cinco años de una exitosa carrera como escritor. Primero lo tomé cual pasatiempo, escribiendo mis experiencias entre las cortinas de lo oscuro y los versos que siendo gótico aprendí, no pensé que tendría éxito o resultaría ser un prodigo, fue una sorpresa a medio descubrir. Cuando aquellos traumas empezaron a tomar peso fue que el llamado al apocalipsis entre las paredes de mi mundo interior resonó. Yo me auto saboteaba, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros del premio de la felicidad, a una inspiración de gozarlo me dejaba caer al tener la consciencia de que yo no era un digno merecedor, y justamente esto estaba haciendo una vez más con mi carrera.

Era la primera vez que una empresa me contrataba sin tener precedentes de mis obras, o pedirme un avance de mis ideas, era una confianza total en un muchacho desastroso sometido a un drama de telenovela. Fue un grave error, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz, yo era una basura que tenía el talento de lo bello quebrajar con solo mirar, pero me había dejado llevar, por la adrenalina, por la codicia, y ahora de mi laberinto de decisiones era incapaz de salir. Torpe.

"Piénsalo bien" Murmulle acariciando las teclas del computador, mirando la maldita página en blanco "Es un capítulo importante" Balbuceé como si aquel monologo me ayudase "El protagonista finalmente acepta aquel amor"

Quizás estaba tan jodido en mi soledad que necesitaba de escuchar la voz de alguien más, aunque fuese la mía. Patético Ichimatsu, realmente estabas mal.

"Solo" Mis uñas resonaron en contra de las teclas, algunas tan viejas que yacían pegadas con cinta adhesiva "¡Escribe maldita sea! ¡Tú reputación depende de esto!" Permití que mi cabeza se estrellara en contra de mi ordenador presionando de manera fortuita vocales y consonante, llenando el documento de bazofias sin sentido. Yo era brillante, como me sabía arruinar.

" _Esto te podría terminar gustando, creo que lo deberías intentar"_ ¡Todo era su culpa! _"I belive in you my love"_ Él con su estúpida amabilidad y sus palabras hipnóticas. Él con su perfecta actuación de galante de novelas, con sus tactos eléctricos, con sus besos de menta, él con su…

"Ay" Con su recuerdo nada más. Lo extrañabas. Te estresaba.

Mi mirada se enfocó en una mancha sin importancia en el papel tapiz de la sala de estar, las teclas seguían resonando en el ordenador, marcando error en la pantalla del equipo, los brazos me colgaban al costado de las caderas mientras mis piernas continuaban cruzadas en la silla. Era como estar en confinamiento, no recordaba cuando aquella pesadilla empezó, no sabía cuántos años en ella llevaba o como escapar, de lo único que era libre de percatar era de que aquello me deprimía, ese enfermizo juego de poder y control, esa barra intermitente en negro pidiendo que se continuase con el camino dorado. Maldición.

Una estridente melodía de rock intervino en la habitación, sin tener la suficiente energía vital, o, mejor dicho, la motivación, arrastre las ruedas de mi asiento con un infernal sonido por la alfombra hasta llegar a la mesa del medio del salón, tomando mi celular, esbozando una mueca de desagrado al observar la foto de Choromatsu. Que daría por una condena de aislamiento perpetuo.

"¿Diga?" Su respiración se escuchó molesta del otro lado del altoparlante, de seguro él tendría el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, sentado de manera imponente y ególatra en ese ridículo sillón de terciopelo negro. Karamatsu jamás fue buen consejero de tendencias.

"¿Dónde estás?" Un bostezo choco con mis labios, las pestañas me acariciaron los bordes de los pómulos.

"En mi casa" Por el chirriar que nació entre su mandíbula supe que aquello lo fastidio. Me encantaba.

"En un par de horas tienes una reunión con tu nuevo editor" Su respiración fue acelerada y caliente, la tensión en el ambiente como concreto me encerró "Quiero que te pongas presentable, te subas a la primera micro que pase y llegues primero que él para dar una buena impresión" Mi espalda se dejó descansar en el respaldo de mi silla, sosteniendo mi cabeza sin atribuirle importancia a esas palabras.

"Ya estoy en camino" Estirando con una impresionante lentitud mis piernas para ponerme un par de feos zapatos "No dejaría mal apropósito a tu preciada empresa" Hubo un suspiro del otro lado de la línea; uno largo, amargo y resignado.

"Ichimatsu" Podría adivinar que él se estaba frotando el entrecejo "Por favor" Acomodándose un par de gafas innecesarias "He tenido mucha paciencia contigo" La culpa desde mis escrúpulos se colgó "Trata de cooperar"

"Si, si" Mis músculos crujieron al volverse a usar "Estoy en camino" Murmulle antes de colgar para salir del apartamento. El día estaba nublado. Que cliché.

El bus estaba repleto y mal cuidado, me fui de pie por más tiempo del necesario, mirando por la ventana con una melancólica monotonía inyectada en mis pupilas. El recuerdo de su beso me supo a nada, la memoria de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura había desaparecido en un atardecer, sus sonrisas, y aquellos preciados días, los habíamos marchitado. No los supimos cuidar.

El edificio en donde trabajaba Choromatsu era grande e imponente, de paredes de cristal traslucido, con puertas adornadas con pilares y pisos que parecían al cielo anhelar llegar. Cuando toque la puerta él me recibió con esa densa y desabrida expresión; predispuesto a mi fracaso y arrepentido por haber firmado con su peor error. Las ventajas de ser una pesadilla camuflada de un lindo sueño.

"Al menos llegaste a tiempo" Suspiro invitándome a tomar asiento en frente de su escritorio "Una cosa menos para preocuparse"

"Ahora explícame eso del nuevo editor" Le pedí intentando permanecer recto y profesional en ese doloroso sofá "El viejo no tenía problemas con mi método de trabajo"

"El anterior editor renuncio hace semanas" Sus zapatos comenzaron a golpear con impaciencia las baldosas de cerámica "Presento una licencia por depresión" Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho con inflexión "Has acabado con cada hombre que te hemos traído" Encogí mis hombros intentando restarle importancia a ese ardor, reclamando por la cólera y el mal sabor.

"No es mi culpa que sean idiotas sin paciencia" Era de cobardes el no poderme confrontar "De seguro les hice un favor" La palma del de orbes jade se dejó caer sobre mi clavícula, apretándola ligeramente.

"Esta es la última oportunidad que te concedemos" Sus uñas recorrieron mi piel, incrustándose en ella con el sonido de un infantil golpetear "No la arruines" Gruño recobrando su postura profesional. Escalofrío.

"No lo haré" Le prometí al aire antes de que abriera la puerta, dejando entrar a un joven con el cabello revuelto, con la mirada apasionada y encendida por un curioso escarlata, algo en él me estremeció.

"Él es Osomatsu Matsuno" El nombrado me sonrío de manera traviesa antes de inclinarse "Tu nuevo editor" Con un aire petulante y arrogante alrededor "Bien" Que perdedor "Los dejaré para que se conozcan" No había modo de funcionar.

El chico tenía una camisa roja a medio meter en un par de jeans rasgados, la corbata estaba mal colocaba, los zapatos embarrados. Él era un desastre. Cuando se sentó sobre el escritorio, apoyando los pies sobre el sillón favorito de mi jefe el pretencioso, manchando las fundas con barro, lo comprobé.

"Así que" Desvié la mirada nervioso por la insistencia que la suya presento "Trabajaremos juntos de ahora en adelante" Dentro de sus orbes se lograba observar el infierno de una creación, tan vivos y apasionados, traviesos, con toques de mentiras y falsa voluntad "Te deseo mucha suerte" Cuando él rio mis piernas se estremecieron, alertas.

"Es un gusto poder trabajar contigo" Sus manos se enredaron en su flequillo, exponiendo su frente "Ichimatsu" Mi nombre por primera vez en años fue un objeto de seducción.

"Sí" Me profese frágil bajo aquel depredador, no me quedo más que hundirme en el sofá "Supongo que para mí igual" Las manos me sudaron, la atmósfera peso.

"Entonces" Él acomodo sus brazos sobre su regazo, inclinándose al frente mío "¿Me puedes decir porque te niegas a mandarles un avance de tu novela?" No lo mire.

"Porque no puedo avanzar" Ni siquiera cuando una ligera y divertida sonrisa él libero. De aliento helado y coqueto.

"Eso me parece un poco obvio" Salté en los cojines del sofá al percibir su respiración sobre mi cuello "Déjame hacer memoria" El muy imprudente no conocía el espacio personal "Esta es la historia de una chica que busca su identidad en medio del mundo de la mafia, batallando con un pasado conflictivo y una latente muerte" Su perfume olía muy bien.

"Lo dijiste bastante bien para ser un novato" Me mofe tratando de no retroceder. Ocultando lo enigmática que me resultaba aquella mueca. Quizás.

"El tango de Choromi, un éxito que parece prometer" Su sarcasmo me fastidio "Lo poco que leí de eso también me logro engatusar" Sus manos se posaron sobre mis rodillas, con una confianza inventada "¿Por qué no lo sigues?" Golpee sus palmas recobrando los límites de esta batalla mental. Los acordes de la tragedia.

"Viene una escena de romance" Su nariz se arrugo "Me cuestan esas cosas" Su atención de focos cambio.

"Qué curioso" Su mano la mía atrapo "Yo habría dicho lo contrario" Acariciando ese anillo de escenas falsas y oro que no se consolido "¿Estas casado?" Roles y papeles que no se utilizaron.

"Si" Identidad sin construcción "No" Y besos que no le pertenecen a nadie "Algo así" Osomatsu alzó una ceja, curioso ¿Lo culpaba?

"Con mayor razón lo deberías poder hacer" Claro que no.

"Escucha solo" La saliva se me atoro en la tráquea ante la imprudencia que él mostro con su cercanía "Dame una semana de aislamiento y voy a tener listas un par de páginas, no es necesario si quiera que hablemos, con tres mensajes estará" El más alto movió la cabeza cual negación, imitando mis movimientos al levantarme frenético del sofá.

"No fue lo que el amargado me señalo" No retroceder fue un desafío personal "Además de que yo no escogí este trabajo al azar" Sus ojos desprendieron magnetismo "Yo quería trabajar contigo Ichimatsu"

"¿Qué?" Aquellas palabras no se lograban procesar dentro de mi conflictiva mente, elegirme por libertad, imposible "¿Por qué?" Antes de que él pudiese responder la repetitiva melodía de mi celular me interrumpió "Espera" Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque el aparato observando un mensaje de texto.

" _Lo siento si fui muy frío en la mañana. Estoy afuera de tu edificio ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?"_

Odiaba la facilidad con la que Karamatsu me ilusionaba, como una tonta sonrisa nacía entre mis labios de forma casi inconsciente, como el corazón parecía danzar un dulce vals adentro de mi pecho y las amarguras quedaban en un cajón de olvido, siendo quemadas con la fotografía de la traición. Aquella sensación me enfermaba.

"Yo" Era tan irresponsable cuando se trataba de él "Lo tendremos que discutir más tarde" Porque no le tomaba peso ni a las consecuencias ni a nada "Hablamos después" Tan solo salí de la oficina omitiendo los gritos frenéticos de Choromatsu.

Es tan patético el ceder, sin embargo, lo quería ver, y si yo no era quien cedía nunca lo vería.

Karamatsu, con el rostro aún destrozado, una sonrisa ya más que gastada y un cuerpo cada instante más delgado me estaba esperando; con una esperanza de parchar esta monstruosa pasión entre sus manos, pidiéndome con fuerza que lo ayudase a cooperar. Yo era huraño y desagradable, terco, y odioso. No por eso dejaría de tratar.

Nos sentamos en la misma cafetería de todas las semanas, pedimos lo que ya en nuestro menú era habitual para quedarnos en silencio, con una postura incomoda y una risa nerviosa aguardando ser puestas de tema. Esperé que él acercará su mano para rozar de manera tímida mis dedos. No paso. Hace más de tres años no pasaba.

"Y" Él tomó con fuerza su taza, bebiendo el café cargado con un gran sorbo "¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" No hubo tacto, no me miro. Rutina.

"Bien" Mis piernas se rozaron bajo la mesa de madera, mi mirada se enfocó por un instante en el gran ventanal que se encontraba al lado "Ya sabes, lo normal" Jamás fui expresivo, eso me fastidiaba.

"Ah" Pero antes a él le importaba lo suficiente para insistir "Yo estoy agotado" Ya no más "Me han dejado a cargo de las demás áreas de la chica que renuncio" Acá vamos otra vez "Es complicado" Apoye mi rostro sobre la palma de mi mano escuchando aquel eterno monologo, era como sí él solamente me hablase para reportarme las trabas de su historia.

"Eres lo suficientemente adulto y responsable como para poner un límite en eso" Lo regañe sin tocar mis alimentos, alzando una ceja al ser incapaz de conectar con esa mirada perdida. Él tenía la mente hastiada con preocupaciones. Yo no sería una más.

"Lo soy" Balbuceó trepitando en el asiento con un vibrar "Espérame" Sacando ese maldito teléfono para ponerse a escribir en la única hora del día que me regalaba ¿Tanto le costaba entregarme un pedazo de atención? No le reclamaría nada. No lo valía.

"Kusomatsu" Él hizo un sonido con los labios para indicarme que se encontraba escuchando, aunque sus orbes recorrieran de manera obsesiva las letras en el celular "Yo he estado pensando algo con todo este drama que he tenido con la editorial"

"¿Sí?"

"Y he estado pensando en llevarles un manuscrito mío, más original" Infle mi pecho con valor, apretando mis manos en mis rodillas antes de preguntar "Y me gustaría que tú" Temor, cobardía "Pudieses ser el primero en darme la opinión sobre"

"Maldición" Él se paró de forma violenta en la silla "I´m sorry my love, ha ocurrido una emergencia en el trabajo" Karamatsu no volteó al tomar su portafolios y salir del café.

"Quisiera que tú fueses el primero en leerlos" Musite observando como su silueta desaparecía del local y una desbordante tristeza me tiñese de azul.

Odiaba la facilidad con la que él me ilusionaba, porque esa misma facilidad era con la que él me decepcionaba.

Era cuestión de prioridad. Típico, cotidiano, algo primordial.

Karamatsu me enfermaba, me hería, me lastimaba, y lo único que hacía era que yo quisiera todo el día llorar. Lamentarme por su ausencia, desquitarme en su presencia, celarlo de los demás, era una jodida tortura esta relación, se había podrido cuando el apartamento comenzamos a compartir, y yo estaba aterrado. No sabía dónde correr. Había arruinado mi vida por él, y me molestaba la carencia de retribución. Era un egoísta. Al menos me aceptaba.

"Así que" Aquella tercera voz destrozo por sorpresa mi mar de barreras "Esto acabo siendo más interesante de lo que pensé que sería" Esos ojos escarlatas me había seguido hacia el café, parados al frente de un hombre que todo motivo perdió.

"No te incumbe" Gruñí a la defensiva.

"¿No?" Osomatsu me entrego una sonrisa coqueta "Me parece que tienes un espacio en blanco en tu corazón" Antes de extenderme una mano "¿Te parece si me lo cuentas en un bar?" Él lucia como yo me imaginaba mi siguiente error, pero estaba cansado de odiar el amar. La mejor opción era el alcohol.

Las personas solo quieren amor cuando es tortura. Me lo advirtieron.

* * *

Como en tres semanas sere una Chiaki más libre y feliz, que actualizará regular, por mientras de aqui a dos semanas tendrán el capítulo dos de este experimento.

Gracias a quien leyo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis ternuritas!

It´s me, con otro fic mamón y mutante para ser leído.

Lamento la demora y el hiatus anunciado/no anunciado.

Este capítulo lo narra nuestro querido Ichi.

Y espero que les guste! Mil gracias a todos los que han impulsado este fic.

* * *

No lo digas porque duele; así se debería haber titulado mi relación con Karamatsu.

No hablemos de eso, durmamos en la misma cama sin tocarnos, desayunemos en la misma mesa sin mirarnos, besémonos dos veces al día sin llegar a sentir algo, ensuciamos las sabanas con nuestros cuerpos sin estremecer el corazón. Pero que mala historia, una tragedia barata. Me quitaba todo el esmero por vivir.

" _Nos estamos adaptando a vivir juntos"_ ¡Ja! Cinco putos años en busca de acostumbrarse a esa torcida rutina _"It´s okey my boy"_ ¡No!, no lo estaba, cada segundo a su lado más lo detestaba, sin embargo, yo jamás se lo diría.

Muerte antes de admitir el error.

Y toda la culpa era de esos ojos azules; esas condenadas puertas hacia el cielo más bello, y al mar más profundo, con atisbos de inocencia en medio del iris y un par de coquetas pestañas impregnadas con lo que lucía como una promesa abierta hacia la felicidad. Me entregué a la farsa por ellos, me sumergí en la clase de personaje odioso que me enfermaba escribir. Genial Ichimatsu. Definitivamente no deberías ser el protagonista de tu vida.

"Ay" Musite acariciándome la frente, con la cabeza palpitando por el insoportable ruido que provocaba una guitarra eléctrica en agonía, bebiendo de golpe la tercera jarra de cerveza que ofrecía ese lugar de mala muerte, con aroma a sexo rebajado.

"Entonces" Ni siquiera me moleste en mirar a mi acompañante al pedirle al cantinero desde la barra otro vaso más. La cerveza estaba amarga y la jarra sucia "Me ibas a hablar de tu bello matrimonio" A mi dignidad no le importo.

"Yo no recuerdo haberte prometido nada" Gruñí encorvándome en el taburete, tratando de acomodarme en la cuerina roja, ya gastada "Solo te seguí para poder calmarme con algo" Osomatsu resoplo a mi costado, provocando que los mechones de su frente se desacomodaran.

"¿Siempre eres así de cerrado e insoportable?"

"Que curioso, el insoportable pareciera ser alguien más" Perezosamente me volteé hacia él, chocando con el diablo enfundado "Deberías renunciar ya" Contemplando una altanera sonrisa de pura satisfacción "Porque conmigo no vas a durar" Arrogante. Más que yo.

"¿Eso crees?" El más alto acabo su primer vaso de alcohol satisfecho ante mi mueca afirmativa "Que ingenuo" Si "Sensei es adorable" Esto no iba a funcionar.

"Bien" Con un torpe salto mis pies regresaron hacia el suelo mientras mi mano cual magnetismo tomo la jarra rebosante de espuma y un prometedor liquido dorado "Si tú no te largas yo lo haré" Una infantil mueca de desagrado nació entre sus cejas. Victoria.

"Ichimatsu" Sus pegajosos dedos se aferraron a mi muñeca "Quédate, se supone que debemos hablar y trabajar como un equipo"

"¿Y tener que soportarte?" Con un brusco movimiento me libere "Jamás" Dirigiéndome a una apartada y lúgubre mesa en el bar; al lado de una polvorienta y rayada ventana.

Mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar el borde de la jarra, retirando el exceso de espuma. Siempre he tenido buena resistencia para los licores, ellos no me noquean ni nublan mis catastróficos pensamientos impregnados de pesimismo, solo reducen el abismo que existe entre mi boca y mi mente, como si se lograra una eléctrica conexión; convirtiendo el mundo en un lugar más tolerable para existir. O al menos con eso me suelo consolar.

" _Ichimatsu"_ Él solía pronunciar mi nombre con tanto cuidado, cargándolo de significado y reflejo de cariño _"Hoy se cumple nuestro primer año"_ Una torpe sonrisa se esbozó sobre mis labios. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día; dos estudiantes, sin dinero, sin experiencia, recostados en una plaza cualquiera, temblando por el frío al estar sobre el pasto mojado.

" _¿Era hoy?"_ Estaba tan nervioso _"Debe ser un récord para ti que alguien te haya soportado tanto"_ Era tan difícil sostener una mirada entre nosotros dos _"¿No es así?"_ Porque…

" _Si"_ Recuerdo haber pensado que aquel cuadro _"Creo que es un récord"_ Con Karamatsu bajo los nacientes rayos del atardecer, con las mejillas siendo rosadas por la hierba, los cabellos despeinados sobre su frente, nuestros cuerpos acercándose de forma torpe e inocente sobre posas y humedad.

" _Yo"_ Fue el primer momento que quise que el mundo se detuviera _"No quise sonar tan bruto"_ Con palabras torpe y un escudo de sarcasmo _"Soy bastante malo en esto de tener una relación"_ Cubierto por la vergüenza hasta el final.

" _Eso está bien"_ Ninguna de mis barreras impidió que él tomara con firmeza mi mano _"Porque yo también soy bastante malo en esto"_ Bajo una sonrisa aún más segura que el mismo movimiento _"Prometo mejorar, my boy"_ Y un tierno beso en la palma. Él me ganó.

Lo extraña; cursi, doloroso y rompiendo hasta mi última costilla con sus exageradas y altaneras risas. Joder, lo echaba de menos.

Una húmeda sensación me regreso a mi realidad; había dado vueltas la jarra sobre la mesa. Tonto, incompetente, no podía hacer nada bien, ni siquiera mantener a flote una relación adulta. ¿Lo podía culpar?

" _Ichimatsu"_ Claro que no _"Mejoraré por ti"_ No lo pienses. Duele.

"¡Hey! ¡Tsunderematsu!" Cada uno de mis músculos se tensó al escuchar la molesta voz de Osomatsu aproximarse hacia mi mesa "Estas jugando con la poca paciencia que suelo cargar" Fue lo que bramo al dejarse caer en la butaca de al frente.

"Me imagino que la sueles gastar rápido para tener que tolerarte a ti mismo" Mi comentario le pareció hacer gracia. Un brillo extraño en él se posó. Mal sabor.

"La verdad si" Divago acomodando su rostro sobre sus nudillos, con lentitud "Dicen que soy bastante insoportable" Perdiendo su mirada en medio de mis ojos carentes de sentido "Aunque pienso que la gente es la que no capta bien mi encanto"

"Patético" Musite rozando con mis uñas los bordes de la mesa; listo para huir una vez más. En sus marcas.

"Hey" Él me mostro las palmas en seña de resignación "Ya me cansé de perseguir al ratón" Bajándolas con cautela "¿Qué te parece tener una conversación decente?" Sin una pisca de emoción.

"No es algo que parezcas poder sostener" Él se rio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Ególatra.

"Mira, lo puedo entender" Elevando una de sus cejas "Toda esa fachada de muchacho sombrío e insoportable con la que te sueles resguardar para apartar a los demás" Desprendiendo una pesada estática "No es más que un penoso escudo repleto de fugas" De pronto fue difícil mantenerme dentro de mi personaje cliché "¿No te cansas de eso? ¿De mentirte a ti mismo todo el tiempo?" ¿Listos?

"Wow, pero que interesante teoría" El sarcasmo estaba incrustado en cada consonante y vocal.

"No es una teoría, es la verdad" Por mi expresión él debió hallar una pista para continuar "Es fácil, no te gusta tener a gente a tu alrededor así que los apartas para proteger tu mundo interno, ahogándote con tus problemas" Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre su regazo con una mueca que pretendía ser intelectual "¿Sabes? La vida es más llevadera si te aferras a algo más que tus dramas post apocalípticos" Que molesto e irritante. Fuera.

"Y eso lo infieres porque me pudiste conocer muy bien en este par de horas" Insoportable y petulante.

"No" Decía la verdad "Lo puedo saber porque soy un fanático de tus historias" Un calor ajeno se posó sobre mis mejillas; alguien más lo pinto "Y puedo decir que es muy personal" La boca me flagelo "Es lindo que puedas ser tan sincero de esa manera" No lo pude volver a mirar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Un tartamudeo escapo.

"Ayudar" Y una ceja incrédula se elevó "Sé que para tu terca cabeza debe ser difícil comprenderlo, sin embargo, es un trabajo después de todo, es para lo que el pajero me está pagando" Pero ambos sabíamos que había algo más. Osomatsu era ingenioso en sus respuestas, con evasivas impersonales y risas traviesas, la ambición era lo que encendía esas apasionadas escarlatas. Quizás podría ganar algo en este juego de hipocresía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" O al menos tratar.

"Esa actitud es mucho más agradable" Y de las infinitas combinaciones que en el léxico se podían establecer "Karamatsu" Él me entrego la única que no podía comprender. No quería.

De significados eternos; cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, de miles de fotografías empolvadas en medio de una memoria enmarañada, rodeado por un rio de odio y pensamientos mortíferos que eran olvidados el instante en que su cuerpo chocaba agotado en contra del colchón, provocando que la cama crujiera como un constante recordatorio de que él la prometió arreglar y no lo hizo. Karamatsu implicaba admitir que me había equivocado en el tipo de libro de vida que escogí escribir; seducido por una promesa de bufandas y tazas de cafés para beberlas y usarlas solo.

"¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? Porque no lo entiendo" Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Para mi toda esa relación estaba mal. Yo sufría a su lado. También sufría sin él.

Sus labios le pertenecían a su moderno celular, sus pestañeos a sus documentos, sus besos al lema de la empresa, su cuerpo al cansancio. No recordaba nuestra última conversación, ni llamadas, ni visitas, ni sonrisas. Todo estaba mal; una constante lluvia que me pintaba de azul, sin embargo, a él no le parecía importar. Tal vez eso era lo más doloroso.

Que él llegase a nuestro hogar para pretender que todo entre nosotros dos estaba bien con un contacto que no me atrevo a llamar amor, solo para descubrir en esa ingenua y boba expresión que él no estaba fingiendo y era incapaz de ver mi aflicción. A veces él podía ser tan inhumano. Un estafador en las botas del príncipe encantador. No lo digas.

"Todo está bien entre nosotros dos" La respuesta que acostumbraba a entregar "Llevamos un par de años saliendo y supongo que maduramos o algo así" Ay Ichimatsu, ni siquiera tú te lo lograbas tragar.

Porque duele.

"Oye" La expresión del más alto se desbarato "Si queremos al menos fingir que esto va a funcionar debes cooperar" A una de verdadero pesar "¿No te gustaría tener un amigo?" Su mano intentando rozar la mía no fue más que una respuesta básica de empatía. Tristemente el contacto más romántico que en mucho tiempo recibí.

"Si" De mi garganta aquello sin mi permiso escapo "Si me gustaría" Volvió a balbucear. Fragmentando mi consciencia, danzando sobre la razón.

"No te voy a juzgar" Oh, por supuesto que lo haría.

"Bien" Ya daba igual "Yo y Karamatsu somos una historia complicada" Mi mirada fue atrapada por la mancha ahora seca de cerveza sobre la mesa "Solo digamos que él no me presta atención" Se sintió tan tonto y exagerado decirlo en voz alta, cual niñato mimado "Digo" Mi rostro ardió, las manos me sudaron, la piel se me erizo. Esto era estúpido.

"Sigue" ¿Acaso existirían las palabras suficientes para describir lo real que se sentía aquel malestar? "Adelante" No.

"Yo" El tartamudeo no ayudo.

"Anda" Entre la espada y la pared, con miles de imágenes atacando, con un nombre quemando, con una herida arrasando "Puedes hacerlo" Sus ojos; rojos, sangrientos, sedientos "Ichimatsu" Quemaban "Creo en ti" Hace tiempo me rompí.

"¡Solo extraño tenerlo conmigo!" No pude más "Se siente como si estuviese conviviendo con un extraño todo el tiempo y como soy una mierda leyendo a los demás jamás sé si las cosas están bien, y me complico mi existencia por lo que resulta ser nada y es todo muy estresante y terrible, y dejar de respirar luce como la mejor opción siempre" Cual magia negra y maleficio destrozado el pecho ya no me peso "Es difícil" La boca me tirito, sentí unas insoportables ganas de llorar junto con unas asquerosas nauseas por haber revelado mi secreto más oscuro, la daga de mi debilidad "Muy difícil" Aquella resultaba ser la primera vez que le confiaba a alguien la tormenta que de añil me bañaba. Estaba asustado.

"Ya veo" El rostro se me calentó de cólera por esa miserable respuesta.

"No, esto, yo no" Por supuesto que él pensaría que era tonta la situación y le restaría importancia, era un berrinche de un adulto con más de 24 años con problemas de inestabilidad mental, una risible situación "No quise" Lastimero, realmente idiota.

"Pues si está complicado" Balbuceó tratando de posar de forma intelectual. Deseaba que la tierra me tragara y me arrastrara hacia el infierno de una maldita vez.

"Sé que suena como algo bastante estúpido y caprichoso" Una risa nerviosa fue lo que escapo mientras mi sistema se preparaba para la auto-explosión "De hecho lo es" Mis neuronas tenían escritas una retirada "Deberías olvidar todo lo que dije y pretender que jamás nos conocimos" Si tan solo fuese tan fácil "Mañana podemos partir otra vez y te tendré listo el libro" Pánico y pena. Me pinte de azul.

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

"¿Ah?" La seriedad se había adueñado de esas masculinas facciones. Una bonita ilusión de preocupación y altruismo.

"A Karamatsu" Me recordó a él "No creo que tu marido sea adivino y entienda por lo que estas pasando" Antes de reclamarle él siguió "Me pongo en su lugar" Sus labios hicieron un gesto seductor antes de relamerse "Si mi lindo esposo me dijera que las cosas están bien entre nosotros dos, aunque casi no nos veamos por mi trabajo" La expectación entre nosotros floreció "Yo le creería a él porque supongo que nos tenemos la confianza suficiente para ser sinceros"

"¡Eso es ridículo!" El corazón se me enfrió "Son algo así como normas básicas de la vida que se deberían poder inferir" Un ruido molesto y arrogante de su garganta escapo. Una risa.

"No recuerdo haber leído un manual que me lo enseñara" Y en medio de esa ardiente y hambrienta frustración "Piénsalo" Sabia que él tenía razón.

"Tal vez" Osomatsu volvió a suavizar su tono antes de golpearme la frente para captar mi atención.

"Tal vez ¿Pero?" Siempre hay uno.

"Él debería conocerme lo suficiente para saber que hay algo mal" La boca me supo a decepción, con ella se fue toda la magia del alcohol. La esperanza era la peor traición.

"Hey" Sus dedos se arrastraron por la pegajosa superficie para entrelazarse a los míos. Me debía ver vulnerable y lastimero, lo último que necesitaba "Deberías organizar una cita con él" Basura incombustible para los demás.

"¿Qué tonteras dices?" Él no me pago con agresión.

"Este viernes en la noche, haz una cena especial e íntima en el apartamento y ahí habla de todas estas cosas con él" La saliva se me atoro en la garganta, el miedo le ato un nudo "Cuando aclares todo creo que te será mucho más fácil escribir esa escena romántica" El estómago me cosquilleo como si me hubiese tragado un par de paquetes de clavos.

"Yo no sé hacer esas cosas" Admití por lo bajo, evitando esos acusadores y pecaminosos ojos "Él siempre fue quien arreglaba nuestros encuentros" Una de las muchas razones por las que dejaron de existir.

"Yo te ayudaré con eso este par de días" El tono que él utilizo fue de júbilo y excitación "Así aprovechamos para que nuestras personalidades congenien también" El mío un manto negro de desprecio y autocompasión.

"Está bien"

Osomatsu cumplió con lo que prometió. Él se aseguró de mantenerse a mi lado las 24 horas del día para arreglar hasta los últimos detalles de la supuesta cita que tendría con mi pareja, quien más que emocionado acepto y prometió hacerse un espacio en la agenda de trabajo para llegar a tiempo. Hace años no observaba a Karamatsu con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la que me confirió la mañana que acepto; con un beso real. Se lo debía, lo quería aclarar, y era evidente que tragarme y asfixiarme con mis tragedias no estaba dando los resultados esperados.

Era extraño, una sensación casi surreal el confiarle un trozo de mi vida a alguien más, no me podía mentir, me daba miedo como Osomatsu amenazaba con adentrarse tanto en mi historia. No lo quería, yo mejor que nadie comprendía lo mucho que hería cuando se perdia a alguien; era un maldito ciclo: existía una profunda conexión, nacía la amistad, quizás algo más; la dependencia, la adicción, se envenena, se quiebra el cariño, se odian y se lamenta el haber comenzado.

No permitiría que él llegase a eso.

Cuando el viernes en la tarde arribo yo toleraba aquella petulante personalidad con mejor disposición; con las manos aun secas de inspiración, y el alma tiritando con una infinidad de escenarios que dejaría esta noche en mi consciencia, marcada en escarlata. Frente a un espejo con una camisa lila planchada, con pantalones de tela gris y un intento que acabo en mal chiste para que mi cabello se quedase en su lugar. El de orbes escarlatas me había ayudado a preparar un par de platillos que se estaban terminando de calentar en el horno asegurando una cita exitosa; hasta pensar en aquello era patético. El ambiente era ligero, eso no evito que la tensión de mi mente y mi traicionera confianza estuviesen atando la soga que a mi cuello iba a adornar. No lo digas.

"Hey" Para estas alturas de la semana el más alto ya conocía de manera superficial mi apartamento "No te pongas tan tenso, lo viste en la mañana" Su risa sobre mi oreja me tranquilizo, sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mis hombros en un gesto gracioso "No es momento para comportarse como un adolescente" No estaba seguro de la razón, sin embargo, le permití el acercarse. Cuan necesitado de tacto estaba.

"No estoy nervioso" Fue lo que el orgullo respondió "Es solo Mierdamatsu" Él rodo los ojos escudándose en diversión. Su mirada decía algo más. Contradicción.

"Por lo que me has dicho de él pienso que será comprensivo con tu situación" Osomatsu se sentó en el brazo de mi sofá, aspirando la colonia que al azar me compró "Y si no lo es, al menos habrás escapado de esa incertidumbre" Un zumbido no me dejaba de atormentar. Sabor a cinismo.

"Tú" Una advertencia mental "No lo comprendo" Sus ojos fueron como un letargo al buscar los míos "¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo por ayudarme?" Mis pies comenzaron a trazar caminos nerviosos en medio de la alfombra "Pudiste dejar nuestra relación como algo meramente profesional y habría estado bien"

"Eso es simple" Con una sonrisa arrogante él se volvió a parar "Muy, pero muy, simple" Frenando mis movimientos con un agarre en mi cintura.

"¿Me estás diciendo idiota por preguntar?" Había algo extraño alrededor. Pesado, denso, magnético.

"Siempre es así contigo" Musito quitando uno de los mechones que se había escapado del gel de mi cabello "A la defensiva" Sus yemas viajaron hacia mi frente "Tan gruñón" Hacia mi mentón "Tan Ichimatsu" Había algo embriagador. Me mareo.

"No lo comprendo" Balbuceé sabiendo que estaba malinterpretando cada uno de aquellos gestos. Imposible.

"Es simple Ichimatsu" Esperando un poco más "Tú" Su aliento acaricio mi nariz "Desde mucho antes" Él olía a loción barata y tabaco "Ni lo debes recordar ya, pero desde hace mucho tiempo" Mis manos se aferraron a él "Me gustas" Dándome un golpe final. Tan solo caí. Caí entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" Parpadeé atónito, atontado por la cercanía de él, por su calor.

"Me gustas mucho" Repitió acercando sus labios, chocando nuestras narices con una impropia timidez.

"¿Qué mierda?" Las alarmas en mi cabeza devastaron mis muros, era un desastre, un tornado, un huracán.

"Por supuesto que sí, eres mi escritor favorito, me gusta mucho tu literatura" ¿Acaso? "Me emociona ayudar al autor que admiro" No, fue todo mi imaginación, hilando tragedias, sin poder leer a los demás.

"Ah" Hubo un toque de decepción por como la sangre se me congelo "Era lo que imaginaba" Aunque debería estar aliviado "Yo" No pude.

"Si" Sus labios se separaron, consintiendo que las palabras se convirtieran en aire, y ese aire no significase nada. Solamente un si.

"Bueno, creo que te deberías ir" Teñido de decepción "Karamatsu prometió que estaría en casa a las seis" Intente aligerar la sofocante estática al recordar el ingenuo brillo de esos ojos "¿Sabes? Él se puso realmente contento cuando lo invite a comer juntos" Una risilla resonó por el apartamento; un eco de nostalgia "Es lindo que aún conserve ese entusiasmo después de lo que hemos pasado" Esta clase de momentos.

"Espero que salgan bien las cosas entre ustedes" Me hacía recordar las razones por las que en un principio me enamoré.

"Yo también" Nuestros ojos se conectaron "Gracias por tolerarme estos días y darme el valor para hacer esto" Una trémula sonrisa se posó sobre su boca, sus mejillas se llenaron de coraje. Divergente.

"Me gustaría ser un buen amigo para ti" Musito con palabras bonitas, y una expresión incomoda "Esta semana me parece que fue un buen inicio" Lo ignore.

"Supongo que lo fue" Me encogí de hombros, golpeando mis muslos sobre la rígida tela "Te deseo más suerte que a los otros editores que he tenido, suelo agotar la paciencia de las personas" Osomatsu solo me miro con ternura y suavidad antes de extenderme la mano.

"No acabaras con la mía" Se escucho tan bella aquella propuesta "Digamos que tengo mis motivos para actuar de esta manera" Adivino antes de que nuestras manos se estrecharan. Las suyas eran más grandes y cálidas, de dedos largo y uñas mal cuidadas.

Osomatsu salió de mi apartamento dejándome a solas para que acomodara las cosas en la dichosa cena. Estaba nervioso, no lo podía encubrir o disimular, esta noche sería yo quien tomaría la iniciativa para hablar de nuestra relación, sería una decisión egoísta, ignoraría los miles de problemas que lo deben aturdir en el mundo empresarial para anteponerme. Mis ansias se dispararon sentado con el ambiente ya listo; lucía un tanto improvisado, un mantel nuevo y un par de platos con comida casera, no era mucho, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que a él le removería el gesto. Kusomatsu era cursi y soñador.

"Lo vas a hacer de verdad" Murmulle repasando las ventanas de mi hogar, por si necesitaba escapar al ser prisionero del arrepentimiento.

Si, era tan tonta la traba en nuestra relación. Yo no era más que un mocoso encaprichado que sufría porque su pareja tenía un empleo mucho más demandante y mejor remunerado que él, y quien además tenía una incapacidad biológica para hablar de sus preocupaciones sin explotar. Nunca entendería que diablos él vio en alguien como yo, pero al menos debía tratar, Osomatsu me dio el impulso y tampoco lo quería decepcionar. Había que ser valiente.

Pero el reloj marco las seis y la puerta nunca se abrió.

Marco las siete; me marchite.

Las ocho. No lo digas.

Las nueve. No lo hagas.

Las diez. Por favor.

Las once. Porque duele.

Lo peor de tener esperanza es que duele cuando está se rompe. No hay amor.

Las once y un poco más; los platillos que Osomatsu me había enseñado ya se habían enfriado y no desprendían un aroma que incitaba a calentarlos, mis piernas estaban acalambradas al haberse negado a moverse de la silla, los ojos me dolían de tanto mirar el reloj de la pared, el tiempo se estiro para que escuchara el crujir de la puerta, como la llave era girada en el seguro, moviéndose con lentitud, dejando ver una cansada silueta; con unas ojeras tan oscuras como sus ojos, con la piel pálida, él lucia tan deprimido. No era Karamatsu. No el que conocí.

"I'm exhausted" Suspiro arrojando su delgado cuerpo sobre el sofá. Si fuese más delgado él dejaría de existir.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" No me moví de la silla; tenía que poner de mi parte en este juego de prioridad y comprender, la cena igual se haría.

"Lo de siempre" Su antebrazo cubrió su rostro "Realmente quiero ascender en esto, no puedo desistir porque las cosas se comenzaron a poner difíciles" Con una tímida sonrisa él se trató de consolar. Optimista hasta en el infierno.

"Las cosas ya están frías a esta hora, pero no importa" Murmulle captado su atención "No es lo mismo, pero las puedo recalentar" Esos intensos y honestos ojos azules repasaron aturdidos el apartamento; la mesa, mi figura. No podía ser.

"Wow, hace mucho no comemos algo que no sea instantáneo" No es cierto.

"Es que hoy" No cuando estaba buscando abrirme con él, mostrarle lo que a mí me importaba "A las 6" Entregarle un trozo que a nadie más le confié. No hoy. Dilo.

"¿Sí?" Lo había olvidado.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Llevo toda la semana preparándonos para esta tarde" Sus orbes se abrieron, hundiéndose entre las bolsas sobre sus mejillas, consiguiendo que su rostro se viese aún más cansado.

"Yo" Estaba vacilando "My boy" El corazón me ardió "Estoy cansado" Lo había olvidado.

"Deberías irte a dormir" Una parte de mí se quebró, por algo pequeño y tonto "Yo me quedare escribiendo un rato más" Karamatsu me sonrió antes de darme un beso muerto en los labios y desaparecer en nuestra habitación, rindiéndose apenas su nuca hizo contacto con el colchón; su verdadero amante.

Mire con decepción la mesa; ahora fea y desarreglada, contemple el intento de galantería en el reflejo de mi ventanal y me abrace, me encogí sobre la silla, decidido a no sollozar, aferrándome con fuerza a mis propios brazos, sabiendo que estos serían los únicos que me consolarían.

No me dolió que él olvidara la cena por su trabajo, podría haber sido un aniversario, un cumpleaños, una Navidad, estaba acostumbrado a fingir indiferencia, a convencerme de que lo entendía y era lo mejor para nosotros dos, sin embargo, aquella noche le quería regalar mis temores, lo necesitaba, una confirmación de que no estaba enterrando un matrimonio y él me fallo. Ni siquiera se molestó en recordarlo. Tanto trabajo de parte de Osomatsu, preparativos, litros de valor y proezas recolectadas para que él…

Nos estamos dejando ir.

Me mordí la boca, aferrándome con aún más fuerza a mi camisa nueva. Me odiaba, sabía que esto acabaría así, pero guarde la esperanza, y ahora era tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de recoger los pedazos que yo había repartido y él había pisado para recomponerme.

Una estridente música de rock me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi bolsillo vibrando, iluminando el único nombre que a estas alturas me era familiar. De verdad estaba necesitado de afecto o contacto humano para permitir que alguien se adentrase con esa rapidez. Tal vez.

"¿Sí?" Pude reconocer el cambio de su expresión bajo mi patético tono por cómo alteró el ritmo de su respiración.

"Lo siento, sé que debí esperar hasta mañana para preguntarte, pero me gano la curiosidad" Su voz se volvió más cautelosa; prudente "Porque confió en que lo hiciste" Pegue a mi oreja el celular, embriagándome con el aire. Ese apartamento era una prisión.

"Él" Debía confesarlo "Lo olvido" Sin importar lo humillante que fuese. Él lo merecía.

"¿Qué?" Aquella pregunta fue incertidumbre pura escurriendo por el auricular.

"Kusomatsu olvido lo de hoy" Trate de sonar casual y relajado "Aunque no es la gran cosa, él llego tan cansado, ni siquiera comió, no tiene mayor importancia" Pero Osomatsu y yo, en un contrato secreto y silencio, lo sabíamos.

"¿Cómo estás?" Furioso, frustrado.

"De maravillas" Dolido "Para serte sincero estoy aliviado de no tener que hablar de ese tema con él, que no le importe, me está quitando un gran peso de encima" Y sobre todo decepcionado.

"Ichimatsu"

"Es genial" Un cálido camino de tristeza rodo por mi mejilla "Esto salió mucho mejor de lo que lo pudimos haber planeado ¿No?" Osomatsu no se rio conmigo.

"¿Quieres hablarlo?" El chico reflejado en la ventana lucia tan pequeño y frágil, impotente.

"No" Solo.

Me había convencido de que esta vida la había construido con Karamatsu hace años, sin embargo, ahora me sentía como un extranjero en mi propio hogar, ajeno, descolocado, rechazado. Estaba muy solo, yo me había convertido en mi única compañía.

"Osomatsu" La voz me trepito "¿Esta bien aferrarme a ti?" Con un deseo impulsado por la desesperación "¿Esta bien confiarte mis problemas y mostrarte lo realmente miserable que puedo ser?" Algo se había roto "¿Eso está bien?" Finalmente vi las horrorosas cicatrices de las que era portador.

"Lo está" Mis pestañas se cerraron "Hazlo por favor" Pretendiendo alivio.

"Eso será lo que haré" No lo digas "Ya no quiero estar solo" Porque duele. No más.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **Kashvy:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww primero que amor por lo que dices, enserio gracias, perdón por la demora, y debo decir que a mi tambien me encantan las historias en donde Ichi es tan, no sé bien como decirlo así que dejemoslo en especial.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias.

Mi bella y maravillosa sensei, pero que sorpresa más grande fue encontrarla por aqui. Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad es lo que primero debo decir.

Corazón, las dos sabemos que tú y yo somos masoquistas sin remedio, tanto para escribir como para leer, así que, comprendo ambos sentimientos. Oww, lamento no haber seguido ese, lo haré eventualmente el fin de semana, te lo puedo prometer porque sé que esperas a Ichi, así que eso es tuyo.

La relación es complicada porque ambos la han dejado y se perdio el contacto, pero yo pienso fielmente que toda relacion puede ser salvada si las dos personas ponen de su parte al considerar que lo valen, ya veremos acá.

Mil gracias mi preciosa sensei!

Abrazo!

* * *

Para variar soy un caos y mucho enredo, personajes complicados que no se entiende y un Ichi post apocalíptico, pero lo bello de esta pareja es que con la simpleza que tiene Oso para ver la vida, Ichi no sentirá todo tan caótico y va a poder ir viendo las cosas con más calma, incluyendo sus emociones.

Eso.

Mil gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis pequeños entes que respiran.

Les traje un capítulo como 3 meses después con una noticia, como mi Octubre luce muy decente y bonito este fic tendrá su actualización semanal alrededor del fin de semana hasta que mi Noviembre se vuelva más desagradable y muera por un mes.

Este capítulo es de Ichi nuevamente.

Y Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Era azul.

Estaba desesperado. Me estaba ahogando dentro de él, me estaba dejando carcomer por una rutina cuyo trágico final fue lo que me convencí a ambicionar amar.

Era extraño; que Karamatsu fuese lo primero que mis ojos captasen cuando los rayos del sol acariciaban de forma traviesa las cortinas, y que fuese el último suspiro antes de ser arrastrado hacia el siniestro mundo de las pesadillas. Era extraño; mirar el celular en espera de un patético mensaje, no querer convertirme en quien le hablase primero por orgullo. Llegar a una casa vacía, tocar un teclado ya muerto, oler las rosas empolvadas. Era triste, tan azul. Vivir con un completo desconocido. Odiarlo tanto, solamente para desear amarlo un poco más; era insoportable.

" _I´m sorry my boy, será otra noche, esta me quedaré a trabajar"_ Él era un hombre de disculpas _"Te lo compensaré"_ Demasiadas.

" _No te preocupes"_ No servían _"No es algo que tenga mayor importancia"_ Mientras yo era experto en el arte de las mentiras. Grandiosa combinación.

Odiaba sentirme así, sin embargo, ya no recordaba cómo era ser portador de alguna emoción más. Había pasado un poco más de cinco años, no obstante, nuestra pasión hace mucho expiro ante la fecha de caducidad.

"Ya estás pensando mierda otra vez" Me reproche acariciando con mis uñas las teclas de mi computador; con la flecha de regreso faltante, con la barra del documento atrapada en un infernal parpadear, con una hoja que no se parecía querer llenar. Y no era justo. Cuando se suponía que las letras serían mías nada más, y por su culpa ya no era capaz de volver a escribir. Quería renunciar.

Pobre Ichimatsu, pequeño y fracasado. Impotente otra vez.

Dejando que mi cabeza azotará el teclado liberé un gruñido, sabiendo que se había armado un lio de palabras imposibles de leer en lo que alardeé qué se convertiría en mi nuevo capítulo, incrustando mis garras en medio de mi nuca para tratar de callar esa repugnante voz de autocompasión. Me estaba ahogando. Mis pestañas me envolvieron junto con un suspiro amargo; el apartamento estaba sucio y desordenado, sus camisas tiradas en el suelo, sus papeles esparcidos en el comedor, y solo recuerdos atrapados en marcos de vidrio; memorias que parecían ahora pertenecerle a alguien más. Como lo extrañaba. Aquella sensación dolía; ardía.

" _No mires así nuestro hogar"_ Su sonrisa había dejado un vacío insaciable _"Ya verás que con una capa de pintura y un poco de trabajo quedará acogedor"_ Su aroma se había transformado en la sensación de protección y seguridad _"Además"_ Sus palabras en promesas rotas _"Yo estaría bien donde fuese mientras estuviese contigo, my kitty"_ Y sus brazos me habían dejado de acurrucar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar poniendo esa cara de miseria?" Mis ojos se abrieron de manera bruta; la piel se me erizo, un escalofrío azoto mi columna vertebral, me golpeé la cabeza, dejado caer el computador de la mesa "Porque eso dejo de ser lindo desde hace un par de horas" Con las cejas arqueadas encontré al dueño de esa voz relajado en medio de mi sofá.

"¿Cómo mierda entraste a mi casa?" Fue lo que le escupí a la defensiva. Osomatsu se levantó con lentitud del lugar, contorneándose de manera graciosa hasta llegar a mi lado.

"Porque" Su dedo golpeo mi nariz "Le pedí al pajero que me entregará una llave de tu adorable hogar" Esa maldita sonrisa altanera.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de acosador?" Me asqueaba. Un puto petulante. Malhumor.

"Si quieres llamarme así" Fue lo que balbuceó encogiéndose los hombros "Realmente no me ofende" Con un gesto invasivo él me quito los cabellos de la frente, dejándome completamente expuesto "Ahora lo importante" Me jodia "¿Por qué estas lloriqueando en lugar de escribir?" Él lo sabía hacer.

"Ese no es tu maldito asunto" Sus ojos rodaron cansados, para volverse a posar en un rostro demasiado viejo; agotado.

"¿Enserio?" Sus brazos se cruzaron de manera soberbia sobre su pecho "¿Volvemos al juego del gato y el ratón?" Mis labios se abrieron para gritarle y apartarlo "Es mejor que ni siquiera lo intentes luego de todo lo que me has confiado" Mis labios se cerraron sabiendo que en estos momentos aquel derroche de humano era lo que me separaba a caer en mi propia locura.

"Chantaje" Gruñí fijándome por primera vez en lo grandes que eran sus ojos; curiosos, repletos de engaños "Yo solo perdí la inspiración" Yo era el maestro en hacerlo "Nada que tú puedas arreglar con tus molestos métodos de trabajo" Antes de que el alivio escapará de mi garganta, su sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Una tan diferente a la de él "Porque podría apostar que si sales conmigo un rato al regresar vas a tener toda la parte cuatro esperando ser publicada" Me atrapo. Era larga, era gruesa, era silenciosa; tóxica. Y, aun así, por unos segundos.

"De verdad espero que algún día alguien baje de las nubes a tu ego" Pensé que era realmente hermosa "Y ojalá te duela esa caída" Las mejillas se me calentaron "Y no te puedas levantar" Pensando cosas innecesarias una vez más "Jamás" Estaba vulnerable. Necesitado.

"¿Sabes?" Esperaba con mi último grito que él lo pudiese ver "Me encanta cuando eres así de adorable" Para que él me pudiese conocer más que al hombre al que me entregue, por quien sufría en cada latido y moría en cada respiración. Quería aferrarme a él. A cualquiera.

No quedaba mucho de mí que salvar.

Antes de que pudiese seguir reclamando, su mano se aferró a mi muñeca para hacer uso de una exagerada fuerza y arrastrarme afuera de mi hogar; dejando el computador en el suelo, pisando las ideas con las que había soñado con escribir. Las perdí, las regalé; de aquella apuesta nada gané. Mi mundo lucía azul.

Osomatsu no se fue capaz de cerrar su boca el resto del camino, obligándome a entrar hacia el centro comercial más cercano; con aroma a desinfectante y molestos gritos en el contraste. Su mano en ningún instante me soltó. Mi atención entre las tiendas fue captada por un anuncio gigante de la mala adaptación que un estudio barato de cine le entrego a mi saga favorita de libros. Sonreí; de forma trémula, al recordar como Karamatsu me había invitado a verla meses atrás, prometiéndome una tarde libre apartado de su amante el teléfono celular. Dejando que aquella se deformará hacia una mueca de disgusto al saber que aquella fecha en el calendario no existió. Para él yo no existía. No era más que restos de tiempo.

"¿Qué?" Mis piernas chocaron con la amplia espalda de mi acompañante "Tú" Sus pestañas cubrieron sus ojos reiteradas veces; en un mohín ridículamente infantil para alguien de su edad "Tú" Antes de reír de manera estruendosa. El desgraciado me sabía avergonzar.

"¿Quieres dejar de balbucear?" Fue lo que pronuncié entre dientes "Suficiente esfuerzo pongo en tratar de entenderte cuando no lo haces"

"Quieres ver esa mala película" Fue lo que especulo antes de que sus orbes se encendieran y mi rostro demacrado me delatase "¡Si quieres!" Su emoción era redundante y fastidiosa "Que lindo" Cuando trato de tomar mis mejillas entre sus manos lo golpeé.

"Te vuelves acercar tanto a mí y lo pagarás" Sin embargo, esa estúpida expresión no se borró.

"No lo haré" Ni me soltó "¿Qué estamos esperando?" Ni se enfadó "Vamos hacia el cine" Tan solo me supo leer. Como él lo solía hacer. Cuando le solía importar.

"Está bien" Y la resistencia de esos gastados muros simplemente cedió, estaba tan cansado de pretender. La saliva se me atoró en la garganta, las manos me sudaron cuando los bordes de sus dedos rozaron mis palmas. Él era un idiota, no tenía consciencia en la clase de lio que se estaba atando; con la soga al cuello, con el agua en los pulmones, el mundo para él podría quemar. Pero no lo solté. Me quería aferrar de la bondad de alguien más, aunque fuese por lastima.

Lástima nada más.

El más alto compró los boletos para entrar enseguida en la función; eligiendo los asientos de más atrás; en una sala pequeña, con el piso pegajoso y el ruido de envoltorios siendo sacados de mochilas ajenas. Su sonrisa en ningún instante se esfumo, mi ceño fruncido tampoco, había una extraña y desagradable tensión en el ambiente, cubierta por las luces de las paredes y por los tráilers aún sin anunciar. La iluminación comenzó a bajar. El bolsillo de mi pantalón vibro. Una tonta expresión se tatuó en mis facciones al ver que sí era un mensaje de Karamatsu; después de no contestarme en todo el día cuando antes todas las mañanas me recordaba lo mucho que me amaba, luego de haberme entregado una vista de su espalda y un nuevo maletín. Habían escasos instantes en los que me convencía de que el sufrimiento valía la pena y era llevadero en la promesa del verdadero amor, sin embargo….

" _No me esperes para comer, llegaré tarde otra vez"_

El amor no era más que dolor.

El mundo me pesó, los tráilers de las películas comenzaron, las luces se apagaron, el filme se inició. Y lo único que pude pensar mientras mi historia favorita era encarnada fue en las muchas ganas que tenía de llorar. El idiota de Karamatsu no tenía ni la menor idea porque jamás había derramado una sola lágrima al frente de él, pero todas las noches en mi habitación llovía tristeza y los colores se me escurrían entre las manos; su indiferencia era un tempano sobre mi cuello, y la decepción era un pétalo marchito imposible de barrer. Eran tantos caídos que ya no había rosa que salvar.

Yo no esperaba nada de él; no quería, no obstante, una diminuta parte de mí lo seguía haciendo, estando consciente de que dolería. Masoquista.

Los ojos me ardieron, me enfoque en un punto vacío, mis puños se apretaron sobre mis rodillas y la mandíbula se me desencajo, quise llorar; estaba frustrado. Todo el día esperando un maldito mensaje para evitarme un poco más, la sangre me erupciono. Era un estúpido, preocupado eternas horas por él, ansioso, torturándome al cuestionarme si las cosas estaban bien cuando a él ni siquiera le importaban; ¡Ni siquiera trataba! Era un insensible, ¡Era tan idiota que él no me podría leer ni aunque tuviese mi rabia tatuada en medio de la cara con letras de neón! ¡Estúpido!

" _¿Estamos bien?"_ ¡Por supuesto que no lo estábamos! ¡Lo debería saber!

" _De maravilla"_ Pero no podía.Y era decepcionante otra vez. Estarlo esperando sabiendo que aquel martirio no cambiaría.

Yo me había convertido en azul.

"Hey" Una mano cálida; más grande, apretó la mía sobre la separación de los asientos "¿Estas bien?"

"Yo" Nunca podría volver a estar bien "Estoy enojado" Me sincere con una opresión en medio del corazón y la garganta "Estoy dolido" Corroboré. Mi respuesta de impropia naturaleza honesta lo pareció sorprender por la clase de mueca que se trazó sobre sus facciones. Osomatsu no espero otra palabra más para levantar aquella separación.

"Ven acá" Musito antes se rodearme con su brazo; con una distancia desagradable "Solo enfócate en la película" Su pecho tenía una respiración fastidiosa e irregular. Su aroma era una exagerada mezcla de desodorante barato con sudor. Era asqueroso.

"No porque me lo pidas lo haré" Me agrado.

No supe en que instancia de la película aquel abrazo olvido el significado de incomodidad. Mi cuerpo me atraiciono; los músculos me dejaron de tensar, acomodándose a su lado, aferrándose a esa invasiva calidez para ser impregnado por aquel intento de aroma masculino. Karamatsu fue un nombre que paso a segundo plano entre los disparos de la película y un par de tontos comentarios sarcásticos, el pecho me presiono; inyectándose de nauseas, fue por algo más. No lo quise comprender.

¿Cuán necesitado estaba para tomar esa compasión?

Miserable.

"Esta clase de terror" Me dejo de importar "Es realmente malo" Muchas cosas lo hacían "Deberían habernos regalado las entradas, esto es una estafa" Aún debajo de su brazo, con el ceño completamente tenso lo miré. En un tiempo fluido e irreal. Colorido.

"Ya deberías saber que los libros siempre son mejores que las adaptaciones" Por un par de segundos "Así que no digas que es mala" Ínfimos, miserables y a la vez, eternamente fugaces "Por qué" Él estuvo cerca "No lo es" Con su respiración sobre mis labios, con su nariz sobre mis cabellos, y con una mirada.

"Era obvio que la defenderías" Que me fue imposible describir. Ni con las más profundas y complicadas palabras "Eres orgulloso" Lo transmitía todo "Bastante" No trasmitía nada.

"Si" Sus ojos eran seductores.

"¿Paso algo?" Su voz también; él olía a tabaco. Su labio inferior se mordió con lentitud "¿No la estas pasando bien?" Su mano se entrelazo con la mía. Mi mente apretó el botón de autodestrucción antes de convertirse en un mar de caos y una nueva clase de dolor. Las piernas me temblaron, la espalda se me contrajo hacia el asiento en espera de ser ignorado.

"Yo" No había aire en la sala "La estoy pasando bien" Musite sin dejar de repasar sus facciones; imponentes, masculinas "Gracias" La lengua se me enredo, los dedos me cosquillearon.

"¿De verdad?" Estaba hechizado "Me alegro" Sus labios depositaron un tierno beso sobre mi frente. No supe que significo. El corazón se me detuvo escribiendo en el las palabras más bellas que en un capítulo pude haber sido capaz de plasmar.

Osomatsu era un maldito manipulador. No confiaba en él.

Ya no podía.

El resto de la película me negué a continuar danzando con la preocupación. Él no me dejo. Había una extraña calma y familiaridad en Osomatsu; una tierna expresión goteando nostalgia, un suspiro travieso, un brillo misterioso, era reconfortante. La sensación de tener sus dedos entrelazados con los míos cuando estos hace mucho se marchitaron en un beso extinto. Se sentía mal; el no comprender si aquello era algo normal. Se sentía bien; porque lo estaba lastimando a él. Necesitaba aferrarme.

Con un lento movimiento acompañado del rechinar de la silla el más alto me indicó que saliéramos antes de que las luces se encendieran para volverme a arrastrar hacia una banca apartada en el centro comercial. La piel se me erizo cuando su palma se apoyó con una regalada confianza sobre mi rodilla. Inescrupuloso y molesto. Era un fastidio su mera actitud.

"Entonces" Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió pronunciar. Idiota "¿Ya te sientes más inspirado?" Con una mueca descompuesta deje que mi rostro reposará sobre mi mano.

"Por supuesto" Haciéndole oda al sarcasmo "Ahora siento que llegare a terminar dos libros y me convertiré en un éxito a nivel nacional" Su boca trazo una torcida sonrisa. Sádico.

"Tú en verdad eres alguien imposible de tratar" Musito antes de acomodar sus manos sobre su nuca para estirar sus piernas "¿Debo recordarte que tú fuiste quien me llamo aquella noche?" Mi rostro fue envuelto por las llamas "¿Y me pidió que me convirtiese en algo más?" En un incendio infernal.

"Si, pues creo que me arrepentí, no sé en qué estaba pensando" Me encorvé aún más bajó esa segura y socarrona expresión. Yo era pequeño "No necesito tener un amigo" Su mano enredándose entre mis cabellos fue la silenciosa y mortal confirmación "No necesito a alguien como tú"

"Ichimatsu" Él pronuncio mi nombre cargado con emoción "Por favor" Una que no existía "Cuéntame" En verdad quería.

"Lo siento" No obstante, yo jamás lo haría. Yo era un caos. Un maldito desastre disfrazado de pesadilla. Él suspiro, dejándose caer sobre la banca, con los músculos rendidos; enfocando su atención entre la multitud de transeúntes que invadían el centro comercial, sin centrarse en nadie en realidad.

"Tengo otra pregunta" Finalmente murmullo, con las orbes atentas a las luces que colgaban sobre el techo del quinto piso "¿Puedo?" Yo era experto en provocar esa clase de expresión.

"Si" Pisando mis propias fantasías descalzas y despeinadas. Me sentía azul.

"Tú" Pronto su postura cambio "¿Por qué comenzaste a escribir?" Encorvándose sobre sus propias rodillas, con los brazos cruzados "Solo quiero saber" Y con una mirada a la que le fui incapaz de ocultar nada.

¿Cuándo le concedí aquel poder?

"No era mi plan inicial" Estaba tan frágil entre un mundo de telarañas y polvo que lo olvide "Solo lo hacía en la escuela porque era un buen escape hacia la realidad" Tirado en el pavimento de las memorias "No lo tome enserio hasta que en una presentación un profesor mío me recomendó para una beca en una universidad" A mi corazón se le escurrió el color en un palpitar.

El ceño de Osomatsu se frunció, su mandíbula contuvo un rechinido, fue incapaz de sostener mi mirada. El ambiente se tensó, costo respirar. Lo había arruinado.

"Entonces" No me debería sorprender "¿Solamente lo hiciste porque te dijeron que eras bueno en ello?" Decepción y mal sabor.

"Si" Por supuesto que no "Lo hice porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer" Lo hice porque amaba dejar una parte secreta de mí en los demás. Porque me gustaba destrozarme, venderme y exprimir mi dolor hasta volverlo algo comercial. Lo hice porque entre las letras me dejaba de sentir azul.

Masoquista.

"Eso es bastante"

"Decepcionante" Me adelante "Era eso lo que querías decir" Sus ojos se entrecerraron "¿No es así?" tratando de descifrar un libro imposible de leer. Tonto.

"Iba a decir interesante" Me corrigió acercándose un poco más "Me parece bastante curioso que hayas descubierto tu talento de esa manera" Su mano apretó con fuerza mi rodilla "Tuviste suerte" Con tacto y suavidad.

"Aunque" El mundo a mi alrededor se detuvo por primera vez "A Karamatsu le gustaban" Balbuceé preso del rencor "Él amaba leer la basura que le traía" La lengua me ardió "Fue por eso que le comencé a dar más importancia de la que merecía" Mi alma se anclo "Luego de un tiempo de verdad me gusto" Hacia una cadena cuya llave se hundió "Y sin quererlo le acabe regalando cada una de mis historias" Cuya salida se perdió "Todas son de él"

"Yo" No me quise detener.

"Es por eso por lo que no puedo terminar esa novela" La boca se me lleno de un sabor amargo, el estómago se me revolvió "Nosotros dos dejamos de estar bien" Mis palmas; sudorosas, se aferraron a mis propios hombros en un torpe abrazo "Y ahora escribir solo duele"

"Ichimatsu" La misma encarnación del fracaso.

"Porque ambos me han dejado de pertenecer" No me lograba reconocer.

Era tiempo de despertar y aceptar aquella cruda realidad.

Me hería que él ya no estuviera.

"Quizás deberías tratar de organizar otra cita para contarle esto" Osomatsu hizo un gesto intelectual con su boca y sus dedos "Me imagino que cuando las cosas estén bien entre ustedes dos, tus libros regresaran a su gloria original" Me rendía.

"No lo sé" Musite, buscando inconscientemente la cercanía del más alto "No creo que funcione" Con todos los poros de la piel gritándome para que no lo hiciera "Yo solo" ¿Realmente nos iba a dejar caer?

"Lo extrañas" No podía "Lo comprendo" Ya no había nada por lo que valiese la pena luchar. Solo una bufanda tejida de mentiras, con hilos azules y morados, se me veía mal.

"Me duele" Corregí siendo sincero e ingenuo, como el niño al que con tanto esmero encubrí "Me duele que él no lo comprenda, mirarlo y que para él las cosas sigan iguales, es enfermizo vivir en una montaña rusa solo, cuando se supone que es de a dos" Una risa sarcástica me acaricio la boca "Pero ¿Cómo culparlo?" Mis hombros se encorvaron "¿Cómo saber que las cosas están mal cuando ni siquiera hablamos?" En esas escarlatas vi pena y lastima reflejadas en una candente fusión.

"Pues esa no es una buena relación" Pude distinguir algo similar a la empatía. Su palma nuevamente fue depositada sobre mi rodilla. Peligroso "¿Has pensado en terminarla?" Con atisbos de maldad que la fragmentaban. Osomatsu no era transparente entre su mente y su garganta.

"Sí" Un maldito juego de a dos "Más veces de las que me gustaría admitir"

"¿Y qué es lo que te amarra a él?" Aquella pregunta fue mi condena desde el instante en que nuestros ojos se encontraron en un pasillo repleto de ingenuas risas, con música de los años 80 de trasfondo y manos sudorosas siendo profanadas por primera vez, con camisas de a cuadros.

¿Qué era lo que me mantenía atado a él? Lo pensé.

Podrían haber sido las memorias; el anhelo de que las manecillas del reloj corrieran de forma contraria en espera de que las cosas se arreglaran por magia, la esperanza de no ser quien nos tuviese que reparar otra vez, las ansias de que sus emociones fuesen lo suficientemente grandes como para ahogar mi rencor. Podrían haber sido todas esas razones, pero no. No era nada de lo anterior.

"Quiero que sufra" Fue la respuesta que le entregue. Otra mentira "Quiero que le duela tanto como a mí me ha dolido su puta indiferencia" Ya va una tercera vez "Yo no me perdonaría dejar las cuentas a medias" Ichimatsu; acéptalo "Solo eso" A ti te aterra la soledad. No sabes convivir con ella.

"Comprendo" Por su expresión pausada en el tiempo, y sus movimientos cautelosos; supe que no lo hacía.

No importaba, era mucho mejor que él se apartará ante una persona de corazón ennegrecido a admitir que yo era débil. No lo diría.

"Creo que me debería ir" Antes de poder moverme él tomo mi muñeca.

"Mira, no sé nada de relaciones porque las he evitado toda mi vida desde mi gran fracaso" No pude evitar sentir curiosidad por el misterio que en sus ojos estallo "Pero" Triste "Siento que deberías dar un último intento con él" Amargo "Después de todo están casados, ¿No?" Aquella fue una afirmación.

"Algo así" Murmulle quedándome en el lugar "Karamatsu me lo propuso de verdad, no obstante, su familia no se sintió cómoda con eso y" Tanta pelea, tanto sacrificio "Hicimos un matrimonio simbólico entre nosotros dos" Para nada "Por eso siempre uso ese ridículo anillo" Falleció.

"Eso" Para tener a un extraño del otro lado de la cama "De hecho es algo que pasa en uno de tus libros" Se mofo provocando que mis mejillas ardieran "Así que sí eres autorreferente" Bromeó dándome un molesto golpe en el hombro.

"Eres detestable" Bramé con el ceño tenso.

"¿Te puedo decir algo?" Con un gruñido de la garganta confirme que lo estaba aceptando "Creo que eres muy lindo" Su estruendosa risa paralizo mi dolor.

"¿Qué?" Me aturdió.

"Sí" El más alto lució ligeramente avergonzado "Tú me pareces realmente encantador" Se mofo antes de tomar mi mano para depositar un pequeño beso sobre está y destrozar cada uno de mis pensamientos. Y el mundo se dejó de ver azul "Ven" Para empezar a pintarse de un radiante y apasionado escarlata "Te llevaré a tu casa" No cabía duda.

"Mientras no sueltes otra estupidez como esa en el camino todo estará bien" El rojo era su color.

Había una sensación efervescente en Osomatsu; magnética, agradable, que me permitía mofarme y detestar su presencia mientras rogaba un poco más de ella. Me era imposible formular aquella sensación, solo sabía que él se había convertido en el único punto que mis ojos buscarían en aquella habitación. Estaba bien a su lado. Le daría una oportunidad como mi editor.

Entre chistes y bromas infantiles de parte del más alto regresamos a mi hogar; con la ropa aún tirada sobre el suelo, con los platos sucios en el fregadero, con la cama a medio hacer, con fotografías que parecían pertenecerle a la vida de alguien más.

"Espero que esto te haya servido" Fue lo que musito al frente de mi apartamento; moviendo los pies ansiosos en señal de querer salir "Yo realmente quiero que termines tu libro" La garganta se me seco, las piernas me flagelaron. No "Así que me voy" Me dolió el corazón.

" _It's our home my boy"_ No lo era.

Me aferre al borde de la sudadera de mi editor antes de que él se pudiese mover y abandonarme con esos fantasmas; con esos insoportables ecos resonantes, con esos ojos azules en cuadros muertos para que pudiese atormentarme, con esa maldita página en blanco en el ordenador. Talento perdido.

"Espera" No quería regresar a esa jaula, me iba a ahogar.

"¿Qué?" Baje mi rostro ante ese despectivo tono travieso y divertido "¿Acaso quieres que me quede contigo un poco más?" No fue necesario verlo para saber que sobre su boca se había adornado una mueca rebosante de satisfacción.

"Si" Musite libre de orgullo "Quédate un rato más" Osomatsu lo estaba pisando.

"Tú" Su palma elevo mi mentón, dejándome a la merced de esos cautivadores ojos "Realmente puedes llegar a ser muy lindo cuando te lo propones" Su aliento me embriago; no pude evitar aspirarlo "Te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso" Me advirtió.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo?" No le preste atención. Él se mordió la boca analizando mis facciones con cuidado.

"Sí" Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, acercándome "Estas tentando al diablo" Me deje envolver por la adicción. No podía leer la situación. No sabía.

"Mira lo mucho que me aterra eso" Proclamé altanero y poderoso; sus dedos recorrieron de manera traviesa mi cintura, bajando un poco más. El ambiente era extraño. Era enternecedor.

"Es peligroso que me sigas el juego de esta manera, creo que lo deberías saber" Yo era un inepto incapaz de leer el comportamiento social. No comprendí el significado de aquellas palabras, ni de aquella expresión, tampoco lo quise buscar.

"De nosotros dos, el único que debería temer eres tú" Solo sabía que molestarlo me hacía feliz, me hacía olvidar "Espero que tú si sobrevivas como mi editor" Me reía.

"Yo también espero haberlo" Cuando ya había olvidado como se escuchaba mi propia risa. ¿No es triste?

¿No es real?

"¿Ichimatsu?" El rojo se escurrió entre mis dedos para perderse a la distancia al escuchar una tercera voz junto con el azotar de un maletín "Love?"

"Karamatsu" El nombrado y mi editor intercambiaron una tensa mirada antes de que las manos de Osomatsu me liberaran "Pensé que trabajarías hasta el cierre otra vez" Sus cejas lucían más arqueadas de lo usual, sus ojeras más profundas, y su rostro aún más demacrado.

"Corrieron la reunión para mañana" Musito apoyándose en la puerta, con el traje desordenado y la camisa manchada "¿Quién es él?" Con un codazo en las costillas empuje al más alto para presentarse con una actuada decencia. La verdadera no existía.

"Soy Osomatsu" Con una graciosa y juguetona reverencia "El editor de su marido" La burla lo vistió al contemplar de manera despectiva nuestro juego de anillos "Es un verdadero placer finalmente conocerlo" De palabras convincentes y máscara adecuada. No estaba bien.

"El placer es mío" Balbuceó sacando las llaves para invitarme a mi hogar "Agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de trabajar hasta tan tarde, pero nosotros dos tenemos cosas de las que necesitamos hablar" Fue la excusa que Karamatsu le entrego antes de encerrarnos en una maraña de arrepentimiento y dolor. La puerta del apartamento se cerró.

"Eso fue un poco brusco" Le reclamé apoyando mis caderas en la mesa de la sala de estar, pasando mi mano incontables veces por mi cabello "Él no debe pagar porque tú vengas de malhumor" Mi pareja se acercó; con una imagen que no reconocí. No lo conocía.

"Ichimatsu" Sus palmas apresaron con gentileza mis mejillas, acercándonos; tratando de quebrar muros que con años se construyeron "My boy" Y con rencor se pintó.

"¿Sí?" Una ceja incrédula se alzó.

"Tengo la extraña sensación de que las cosas están raras entre nosotros dos" Mis facciones se suavizaron "Yo no comprendo bien la razón" Solamente para volver a caer en la decepción "¿Estamos bien?" Crece Ichimatsu.

"Pues" Aprende de las lágrimas secas.

"¿Lo estamos?" Y los sueños pisados.

"Si" Él nunca lo iba a notar "Estamos realmente bien" No había nada más que esperar.

"Great" Él me dio palmadas suaves sobre los hombros "Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar" Él me entrego una sonrisa gastada antes de alejarse hacia su papel regular "Entonces, si no hay nada más me iré a dormir" Perdiendo su delgada figura entre los pasillos del apartamento.

"Realmente bien" Y quise llorar al ver como todo mi mundo era envuelto por una gruesa y densa capa de azul. Bloqueando cualquier otro sentimiento y asfixiando cualquier otro color.

Me deje caer en una silla; mirando el ventanal, profesándome atrapado, sabiendo que escribir era algo que no volvería a pasar.

No le mentí a Osomatsu; yo odiaba de manera enfermiza a Karamatsu, su sola presencia intoxicaba los restos de mi buena voluntad. Lo detestaba porque él no era capaz de ver lo muy enamorado que aún me encontraba de esos ingenuos ojos, y aquello dolía hasta matar.

Tenía un gigantesco espacio en blanco en un corazón cuyo color se olvidó para ser reemplazado por un nostálgico tono azul. Necesitaba aferrarme a algo más.

Era azul.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

 **dannadagnel** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Jajajaja awww, comprendo esos sentimientos, de hecho si Ichi fuese un poquito menos post apocaliptico y hablase las cosas la relación funcionaria mucho mejor, pero tu lo dijiste, salseo.

Corazón, con lo de si Karamatsu tiene un amante o no, eso es un tema en un par de capítulos más, así que tenme paciencia con eso, pero tranqui se aclara. Osomatsu no tiene remedio, ni respeto por el espacio de Ichi. Yo también veo al OsoIchi medio toxico, es terrible porque por las personalidades pueden ser bastante amorosos y adorables, pero como Oso es medio sádico e Ichi muy masoquista, creo que de ahi nace lo tóxico, o es la explicación que me suelo dar.

Muchas gracias por leerme, me halaga bastante que te hayas pasado por mis otras historias y lamento la demora.

Espero que te haya gustado!

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Yo puedo tardar siglos pero siempre tendrán continuación, más con la segunda temporada que inspira vida. Giros? Por supuesto que puedo hacer eso, y de hecho te los daré con mucho gusto, pero dame un par de capítulos para llevar las relaciones un poco más profundas. Ichi lleva mucho tiempo de esa manera con Kara porque se queda callado en un estado de nada, pero ahora que Oso llego a alborotar un poco más cosas; pues como que no le resultará mucho seguir siendo indiferente.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

 **PitchBlackIdiot:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Quiero que sepas que luego de leer tu comentario sufrí y me sentí muy mal por no subir nada en mucho tiempo. Gracias, de verdad; no tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecio esa clase de comentarios, y lo poco que los espero, me agarraste por sorpresa, y solo te puedo retribuir mejorando.

No era el mejor momento para mí, pasa, la vida sigue. Pero acá me tienes, el tango es una historia que amo escribir, tengo mucho avanzado, y puedo decirte con seguridad que esta activa, solo que tengo más preferencia por esta.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi querida sensei. Tiempo sin hablar, meramente mi culpa que tengo la mala costumbre de desaparecer un tiempo.

Ese capítulo sigue en su deriva, esta lista, esta en mi carpeta pero no me siento con mucho animo para revisarlo, creo que estoy más en este fic, eventualmente lo subire que conste, porque sé que te encuentro absolutamente toda la razón por el otro lado, y es un amor saber más de ti, kara eligio libremente a Ichi y como minimo debería ser capaz de conferirle alguna seguridad a nivel de pareja, al final lo esta dando por sentado, y le esta dejando la impresión incorrecta a Ichi acerca de si le importa o no. Sabes que drama tendras conmigo, de sobra.

I know, tenemos la misma debilidad en cuestiones de parejas, aquellas cosas bonitas que te recuerdan porque en un comienzo siguen juntos, tratare de no defraudarte en eso.

Mil gracias por seguir aqui. Te quiero, te admiro y te leo.

Gracias!

* * *

Bueno; las cosas van a subir de intensidad, y esa ambibalencia de sentimiento que Ichi tiene con Kara tambien, en resumen el chico odia estar enamorado.

Muchas gracias a quien leyo hasta acá! Nos veremos por el Domingo o el Lunes.

Muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis entes que hacen fotosintesis humana!

Les traje otro capítulo porque no pensé que tanta gente aún lo leyera. Gracias!

Este lo narra Ichi el siguiente es de Oso, así que no se preocupen.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!

* * *

Me enfermaban los Domingos; era un plazo redundante en la semana, en donde una capa de aburrimiento se impregnaba cual brea entre las neuronas de mi cerebro. El clima era gélido y feo, las alarmas demasiado perezosas como para resonar, los amantes muy apasionados como para despertar. Aquel solía ser nuestro día.

Mis codos se apoyaron en el barandal del balcón, apreciando la poca magnificencia entre la que se fundían el smog y las nubes de una ciudad de cartón. Mi labio tirito, el frío me abrazo bajo una delgada polera, las pestañas se me bajaron para que evaluara toda mi tragedia en un amargo destello de luz. Si, lo recordaba bien; él me solía preparar el desayuno con un mensaje de amor, con una rosa sobre la mesa, recibiéndome entre un par de brazos que estaban sostenidos por algo más que huesos y por besos que sabían a calor y tendían a significar detalles pequeños y descalzos. Si, lo recordaba bien; su sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos eran lo primero en conectarse sobre la misma almohada gris, las piernas enredadas, los cabellos convertidos en un bello lio. Ahora él duerme en el sillón.

Y lo único que este derroche de persona fue capaz de hacer era quejarse y martirizarse en silencio para atragantarse con aquel dolor; confrontando una muerte incapaz de completarse para dejarse manipular por la miseria a venda ciega. Me ansiaba ahogar. Con la rabia hasta los pulmones y un último grito atrapado en el corazón. Era sofocante pensar.

" _No lo olvides hoy tienes que asistir a la fiesta de la editorial para conseguirte más patrocinio"_ Si, yo detestaba los Domingos.

" _Lleva a tu marido contigo, te hará buena publicidad"_ Siete letras transmutadas a fotografías rotas; quemadas, con las cenizas sobre la brisa en la cara y el smog.

¿Qué paso con todos los sueños que tenía?

"My boy" Su voz se escuchó rasposa; patética, como si se hubiese tragado a medias una bolsa de polvo "¿Me puedes alcanzar los documentos que tengo en el cuarto?" Con un gruñido molesto me incorpore en la habitación. Quizás fueron nuestros restos los que se tragó.

"¿Desde cuándo ser tu pareja significa ser tu sirviente?" Su esqueleto yacía sostenido por una silla de madera en la sala de estar; sus mejillas habían desaparecido, sus ojeras lo parecían consumir cada vez más.

"Yo" Su mirada me dolió "Trato de redactar un nuevo trato para la compañía" Su imagen realmente me lastimaba. Era terminal.

"Iré por ellos" Karamatsu había bajado dos tallas desde que había comenzado a trabajar en mi nuevo libro, los pantalones ni siquiera los podía salvar aquel viejo cinturón de cuero que solía defender, él había empezado a robar mis camisas porque las suyas se le resbalaban de los hombros. Algo andaba mal. Una pesadilla sin poder despertar.

Entre el desastre que se habían convertido las sabanas encontré una carpeta llena de papeles con letras escritas en los bordes, números en la parte de atrás y un extraño aroma siendo envuelto por ellas. Por un insólito y desbordante impulso tomé las hojas para olfatearlas con profundidad; una mueca de asco fue lo que conseguí. La fragancia que estas desprendían era nauseabundamente dulce; a perfume barato, con aroma a burdel y cocteles de media noche. Repugnante. No lo pienses. No lo digas. Regrese a la sala de estar.

"Ten" Gruñí antes de arrojarle la carpeta sobre la mesa, provocando que está chocara con la parte de atrás del ordenador. Él no alzó la vista ni dejo de escribir formulas "Oye" Mis palabras habían perdido el poder para alcanzarlo "Kusomatsu" Él era distante. No lo podía tocar más "¿No me quieres contar algo?" Fue lo que susurre tomando asiento al frente de él.

"¿Algo cómo qué?" Su tono fue gélido; me corto la respiración "¿Hay algo que quieras saber?" Sin intención. Inocente sadismo.

"Lo que sea que me quieras contar" Murmulle revistiendo la impotencia "Siento que últimamente no hablamos de nada" Mi mano trato de alcanzar la suya "No tengo idea de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor, las cosas por las que estás trabajando o lo que te preocupa" La suya se aferró a ese maldito ordenador "Kusomatsu" Háblame. Escúchame.

"My kitty, no ha ocurrido nada que te pueda contar" Mírame "¿Qué hay contigo?" Préstame un mísero segundo de atención "¿Algo interesante?" Quería importarle, que me buscará, que me descifrará.

"No" Pero aquello jamás paso "No ha ocurrido nada" Y aunque si lo hubiese hecho "Perdón por distraerte, fue una estupidez espontanea" No me hubiese prestado el diálogo de la escena. Yo era restos de tiempo para él. Maldito sádico cruel.

Mi mano se apoyó de forma perezosa sobre mi rostro; analizando con detalle y cautela las facciones de mi pareja; sus ojos lucían opacos y cansados, hipnotizados por la pantalla del computador, sus pies temblaban ansiosos debajo de la mesa, su estómago gruñía, sin embargo, él se negaba a comer, en una ridícula huelga de producción. Lo odiaba. Sus largas pestañas, su boca pálida, su nariz respingada, su cabello pastoso, me desagradaba su mera presencia. Quería gritarle.

¡Mírame nada más!

No era digno de contemplar. Yo debía ser grotesco.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el ventanal, sin llegar hacia el barandal, repasando el desecho de persona que era; con un rostro común, con un cuerpo inmundo; no lo podía culpar, yo podría ser el personaje extra sin destino en uno de mis libros. Él tan solo se dio cuenta de lo monstruoso que yo podía llegar a ser. Lo aleje.

"Disculpen" El aire se me escapo de la boca al escuchar una inesperada voz junto con un invadir de privacidad "Choromatsu me mando a dejarte estas instrucciones para la reunión de hoy" Y sonreí.

"Osomatsu" No comprendí por qué "No esperaba verte hasta el martes" El nombrado ingreso con altanería hacia mi hogar, negando con la cabeza al ser testigo de nuestra patética escena de felicidad. Un cuadro gastado en una inexistente eternidad.

"Creo que no estoy interrumpiendo nada importante así que pasaré" Se mofo antes de golpearme en la cabeza con el folio "El pajero me pidió que hiciera bastante énfasis en que los debías leer" La atmósfera en la habitación cambió "Él me paga mi sueldo, léelo" Con un torpe e infantil gesto de dedos.

"No necesito que un idiota me esté vigilando para hacerlo" Le reproche agarrando la carpeta. Nuestros ojos se enlazaron adormilados y negados entre el cementerio de sentimientos que solía llamar hogar; justo debajo de la presencia de mi pantalla. No nos dijimos nada, no obstante, nos parecimos poder entender; con un parpadeo fugaz, con un mohín que la tensión disipo, con un clamado de ánimo mudo. Él lo podía hacer. Karamatsu debería.

"Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir" Fue lo que murmuro al estirar sus brazos de manera perezosa sobre su nuca; dejando ver su abdomen debajo de la sudadera "Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y compromisos a los que debo asistir" Sin embargo, sus pies no se movieron en la habitación "Me estoy yendo" Su labio se mordió, estaba expectante "De verdad" Él era un idiota.

"¿Quieres una taza de café?" Fue una cortesía sacada de un libro en oferta que pensé.

"Una cerveza me encantaría" Cantoneó de manera brillante y juvenil "No te preocupes, sé dónde está la cocina" Mis cejas se arquearon, solamente para cubrir el éxtasis del que era prisionero. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca, era reconfortante y familiar. Las manos me temblaron de las ansias. Era desagradable.

"¡Mierda!" Un puñetazo hacia el computador fue lo que me trajo de regreso a mi realidad y quemo las luces que apuntaban hacia mi editor. Karamatsu con la mandíbula tensa, con los dientes gastados y unas arrugas demasiado marcadas, se comenzó a mover guardando las cosas de la desastrosa y vieja mesa. De forma frenética y esquizofrénica.

"¿Qué?" Ni siquiera se cambió aquella polera manchada, ni se tomó la molestia de ducharse; tan solo se acercó a la puerta, buscando huir de mí "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Fui más rápido al interponerme en su amorío con la salida. No sería el único en perecer "¿Y?" Condena compartida.

"My love ha surgido algo y me tengo que ir" Su mano apretó mi hombro; de forma temblorosa y bruta. Él no era así "Por favor muévete" Me recargue con más fuerza sobre el marco de la puerta, con la manilla incrustada en la espalda. Con la traición siendo saboreada en cada centímetro de mi piel.

"¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste en la mañana?" Lo desafié; con la sangre hirviendo, con las náuseas en el estómago "¿Al menos lo recuerdas?" Lo necesitaba hacer.

"Ichimatsu" Aquel nombre se había transformado en una maraña de odio y frustración. En un resentido débil.

"Dime" Su mano me clavó, repasando de forma superficial mi piel "¿Qué fue lo que me prometiste esta mañana?" Su falta de emoción me jodío "¡Respóndeme!" Estaba danzando con la desesperación "¡Respóndeme maldición!" Sin paciencia.

"¡No lo recuerdo!" Él no era hombre de gritar "No tengo tiempo para estos juegos" Él antes sabia priorizar "Por favor córrete" Sabia donde se encontraba mi lugar. Me boto, me desprecio, y ahora se divierte pisoteando un orgullo cuya existencia se perdió.

"Dijiste que irías conmigo a la fiesta de la editorial, es algo importante" Quise vomitar, me sentía mareado y acalorado "Dijiste que estabas libre" Contemplando la historia de alguien más "No me defraudes" La mía se encontraba perdida.

"I´m sorry" Disculpas baratas cuyo precio se había regalado entre sus labios "Debo hacer esto" Mentiras "Necesito hacerlo bien" Engaños y traición.

"Karamatsu" Sus ojos se desenfocaron con los míos esperando para confesarme algo, sin embargo, el bolsillo de su pantalón vibró "Dijiste que lo harías, por favor no me defraudes en otra cosa, esto es importante para mí" Estaba en una batalla imposible de ganar.

"Yo" Sus orbes estaban muertas y vacías. Carentes de las gotas de pasión.

"Te necesito" Me aferre a esa manchada y asquerosa camisa "Quédate" Se lo suplique "Por favor" Me arrastre "Por favor" Pero no fue suficiente para él.

"No te pasará nada si vas solo este año" Nunca lo sería.

"Pero"

"Tengo cosas más importantes de las que me debo encargar, uno de los dos debe traer dinero a la casa para que el otro pueda jugar a ser escritor" Fue lo que proclamo antes obligarme a moverme de la puerta para salir corriendo a través de está. Dejando a un mar de lágrimas en un altar estropeado, con las manos heridas por tratar de sostener un amor fragmentado en concreto, con la voluntad vencida y una autoimagen arrollada por un hombre cuyo rostro se olvidó. Karamatsu sabía escoger. Yo era una terrible opción.

Lancé un grito de frustración pateando la puerta cerrada, percibiendo como una ardiente energía de aversión era la que me poseía; rogando por ser descargada, acumulándose, atando sus manos en medio de mi garganta. No había salida. Las fotografías, las palabras, su presencia, punzaba. Y me empecé a ahogar, otra vez, olvidé respirar. Dolió, una daga más que añadir a este martirio. Otra cicatriz más el corazón.

"Hey" Me controlé para no desmoronarme al recordar su presencia, con un par de rápidos pasos y un cálido abrazo "¿Estas bien?" Me deje sostener.

"No lo entiendo" Balbuceé refugiado "Yo no cambie, su trabajo no cambio, nuestra vida debería estar igual" Sus palmas se enredaron entre mis cabellos, mi nariz se acomodó sobre su codo en aquel abrazo "Pero no lo están" Ambos terminamos de rodillas en el piso "Él no es igual"

"Tranquilo" Murmullo reteniendo un colapso nervioso "No es la gran cosa, es solo una molesta reunión" Lo triste es que lo era.

Habían sido tantas las veces que Karamatsu me había fallado que mi mente ya no las lograba retener; se me deslizaban, sin embargo, aquello no impedía que recordara cada expresión de decepción en la que me fui deformando. Había tratado de sostenernos con tanta fuerza, me había acostumbrado a despertar con un tirón entre las manos y el alma, a sufrir en cada sonrisa al tenerla de vidrio y que está cortará. Me había acostumbrado a vivir en dolor, a llorar en las noches, a profesarme como mierda en frente del espejo y atribuirme toda la culpa. Y estaba cansado de sentarme estático mientras él escuchaba mi llanto y lo dejaba ser.

"Osomatsu" No toleraría más "Acompáñame tú a la reunión" Sin importar las consecuencias "Por favor" Que Kusomatsu se ahogase solo en su miseria.

"¿Yo?" El de rojo parpadeo encarnando a la confusión.

"Si" Mi mano se acomodó sobre su pecho "Tú" Su respiración fue irregular; sorpresiva "¿Puedes?" Él tan solo me sonrío antes de ayudarme a levantarme.

Hoy no pensaría.

Este Domingo Karamatsu no existiría.

Osomatsu me llevo en su auto hacia la dirección que Choromatsu me había indicado; la recepción se estaba realizando en el salón de un hotel, con pilares de granito gris, con piso de baldosas color crema y extravagantes bocadillos en bandejas de plata. Estaba fuera de lugar. Él apretó mi mano con fuerza. Las presentaciones fueron rápidas e incomodas; el ambiente olía a menta y lavanda. Gran parte de la comunidad de escritores se encontraban reunidos en aquel salón con música clásica de fondo; con editoriales nuevas y prometedoras, algunos de ojos expectantes, otros con sonrisas enmascaradas, eran expresiones curiosas que me ayudaban a ignorar, sin embargo, la mueca más atractiva de todas.

"Wow" Fue la de él "Acá deben estar todos los autores que alguna vez he leído" Su sonrisa fue dulce e infantil "Es impresionante" El pecho se me aplasto. Fue estático.

"No pensé que fueras tan fanático de la literatura" Él más alto, aún en su poleron rojo, se apoyó en un pilar repasando el salón.

"Lo soy" Enfocando su mirada en un candelabro del techo "Soñé tanto tiempo con estar en este lugar" Gatillando la chispa de mi curiosidad.

"Tú" No me lo permitió.

"Trate por tanto tiempo y" Sus ojos se cerraron, sus hombros se relajaron "No esperaba estar en un lugar así" Él era lindo. El rostro se me calentó, las manos me sudaron, Osomatsu lucía realmente encantador en aquellos instantes. Quizás estaba más desesperado de lo que me profese para pensar aquello. Que fastidio.

"Deberías venir de ahora en adelante a esta clase de reuniones conmigo entonces" Fue solo una frase tonta e impulsiva "Yo" Más, su mundo por unos segundos se pareció detener "Solo si tú quieres" Me corregí extendiendo los brazos a la defensiva "Digo, es una tontera venir a perder el tiempo acá, pero"

"Estaría más que halagado" Me corrigió regresando a su socarrona e insoportable actitud "Acompañar al gran Ichimatsu sensei a hacer tratos" Su codo se apoyó en la pared sobre la que se encontraba acomodada mi espalda "Es casi un sueño hecho realidad" Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el mío. Buscándolo.

"Si te pones insoportable puedo retirarla" Buscándome "Además, te sería útil saber en qué me voy a meter si se supone que serás mi editor mucho más tiempo" Su lengua repaso su labio inferior antes de que sus dientes lo atrapasen. Hipnótico.

"Créeme" Sus dedos se deslizaron de forma lenta y eléctrica por mi mentón "No pretendo ir a ningún otro lugar" El aire supo extraño; embriagador. Una sensación tóxica de la que anhelaba que se llenará hasta mi último rincón. Viciosa.

"Estas tentando a tu suerte" Él se encorvo más. Mire sus labios; apasionados, altaneros "Y subestimando mi carácter al asumir que te quedaras" Su sonrisa me pulverizo los restos que poseía de razón. Adictiva y ligera. Mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas para evitar aferrarme a él.

"¿Qué?" Su aliento acaricio mi nariz; alcohol y tabaco, cafeína. Repugnante "¿Pasa algo?" Su tono de voz fue puro sarcasmo y su risa diversión "¿Te sientes incomodo?" Él era molesto y petulante "¿Intimidado?"

"No" Maldije la diferencia de altura cuando nuestras narices se rozaron "Me siento excelente"

"¿Entonces porque estas tan rojo?" Las alarmas de mi mente se gatillaron, su estructura pegada a la mía me impidió interponerme para poder escapar "Te ves realmente lindo de esa manera tan sumisa" Destrucción mental, nervios, el estómago me burbujeo. La sangre me quemo para congelarse.

"Yo no me pongo rojo, no digas estupideces" Pero sus dedos recorrieron de manera traviesa y descarada mis pómulos hasta depositarse sobre mis labios. Sentí un cosquilleo casi eléctrico por donde él pasó.

"¿No?" La punta de su nariz se acercó a mi mejilla, contuve la respiración "Luces bastante nervioso para encontrarte excelente" Su aliento sobre mi oreja fue magnética, aterciopelada, seductora "Supongo que debe ser mi imaginación" Pude percibir como mi corazón latió en mi garganta mientras el éxtasis adormecía esos ojos azules. Se llevaba el dolor.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Me sentía bien con Osomatsu. Su rostro se apartó sin moverse de mi altura.

"Nada" Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatas, grandes, deseosas; habían pasado miles de frases desde que alguien me había observado así "¿Qué estás haciendo tú?" De repente la vida me dejo de doler; no me estaba ahogando con él. Me aferre.

No supe que contestar, no supe cómo reaccionar, no entendía su juego de coquetearía y seducción, me era imposible analizar si era una decente normalidad o una torcida realidad, sin embargo, no me atreví a detenerlo. Porque se sentía bien. Ser el protagónico de esa clase de expresión, aunque fuese por despecho y travesura. Ser tocado, ser intoxicado por el aroma de alguien más, mirar otros ojos sin romper en ganas de llorar. Olvidar por un instante; uno pequeño, el martirio de relación que me esperaba en aquel apartamento vacío, con un hombre que se negaba a tratar, con un desprecio clavando sus espinas hasta en mi inconsciencia.

¿Era tan malo? ¿Querer ser un par de horas feliz?

"No lo sé" Respondí enredando nuestros dedos, dejando que se acercará. Karamatsu merecía lo que fuese que iba a pasar. Yo tenía clara mi lista de prioridad "Pero no lo detengas" Venganza, dulce, dulce venganza.

"¡Ahí está mi escritor estrella!" El rostro de Osomatsu se cayó hacia una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la voz de quien se supone que era el encargado de mis ventas.

"Choromatsu" El nombrado vestía su traje verde favorito acompañado con unos lentes innecesariamente gruesos "Finalmente nos encontramos" A su lado se hallaba un hombre guapo y alto, de porte formal, de sonrisa engatusadora. Tenía clase.

"Por unos instantes temí que no llegarías" Sus ojos repasaron a mi editor antes se forzar una sonrisa. Falsa e hipócrita, de la risa me punzó "No sabía que traerías a esta clase de compañía" El de rojo apoyo con altanería un brazo sobre mi hombro. Primitivo y animal.

"Si" Él inflo su pecho en una inexistente lucha por el control "Él me lo pidió" Su peso se cargó arriba mío "Y no pude negarle algo a una cara tan bonita" Mi jefe y yo rodamos los ojos asqueados, aun así, no lo aparte. No quería.

"Bueno" Él tosió clamando la atención "Confiando en que me hiciste caso y leíste la carpeta te quería presentar al hombre del que te hable" Las felinas orbes del desconocido se posaron sobre un personaje a medias.

"Sí" Un nudo se tragó mis palabras. Idiota, irresponsable, era tan poco profesional dejarse absorber por la miseria que encerraban las paredes del hogar.

"Atsushi Sakurai" Los dedos de Osomatsu acariciaron mi hombro en una especie de silenciosa señal "¿No es así? ¿El joven emprendedor que formo su propia editorial de la nada?" El de corbata azul sonrió de forma tranquila asintiendo.

"Veo que si hicieron su tarea" Su tono fue maduro y profesional "Estoy bastante emocionado por finalmente conocer al autor" Su mano fue extendida "Soy un muy buen admirador de sus obras" La mía gracias a Osomatsu fue acogida.

"Ichimatsu está bastante conmocionado por tener la oportunidad de trabajar para usted" Él continuo "Sé que usted esperaba ver un adelanto de sus secuelas" No pude evitar mirar aturdido a esas salvajes e incandescentes orbes rojas "Pero le tengo una propuesta mucho más interesante que la que Choromatsu le preparó" Apasionadas e impredecibles.

"¿Cual?" Inyectadas de vidas "Estoy intrigado" Sin ojeras ni reclamos; con anestesia, con psicosis, con un tiempo que no dejaba de fluir.

"Pues nuestro preciado escritor tiene un par de obras originales que no le ha mostrado a nadie aún, pero le gustaría llegar a publicar" Las piernas se me paralizaron "Y para nosotros sería un honor que usted lo pudiese considerar"

"¿Como?" Fue la idiotez que solté; con la boca abierta, con el aire faltante. Imposible.

"Una vez, cuando estábamos revisando tu intento por el capítulo ocho del tango de Choromi me dijiste que tenías una que otra idea secreta" Su dedo índice golpeo mi nariz de forma traviesa, los mechones de mi frente fueron retirados "Yo te presto atención" Sus palabras fueron humeantes "Siempre lo hago" Mis parpados descansaron.

"Eso es tonto" Inconscientemente me enderece para quedar a su altura, retrocediendo en la pared "No deberías recordar esas cosas" Esperando que él se acercará.

"¿Para qué te quejas?" Sí lo hizo "Cuando te encanta que lo haga" Su mano tomó mi mentón, nuestros ojos fueron incapaces de dejarse de buscar, encontrándose a sí mismos en el reflejo de luz ajeno. Osomatsu tenía unos ojos despampanantes; parecían cambiar de color con el sol a unos más claros.

"Debe ser lindo" Musito Atsushi, desprendiendo de a poco la estática "No quiero sonar indiscreto al preguntar" Una pequeña sonrisa fue ocultada bajo la manga de su traje "¿Pero cuando tiempo llevan juntos ustedes dos?" Y la vida se rio en mi cara mientras escupía dentro de una herida.

"¿Como?" Lo quise alejar.

"Es que ustedes dos lucen muy bien juntos, es una buena relación" Murmullo con un tenue movimiento de nuca "Si tuviese que adivinar diría que llevan saliendo un par de años como mínimo" Deseaba tanto que el infierno me arrastrase de una maldita vez en lugar de mofarse de la sátira que era mi historia "Me parece admirable que se apoyen como pareja en el ámbito profesional"

"Si" El rostro de pánico que se arqueo entre las facciones de Choromatsu no se logró disimular "Dejemos a estos dos idiotas a solas mejor, de seguro tienen muchas cosas de las que deberían hablar acerca de ese proyecto original" Sus orbes estaban inyectadas de rencor y frustración "Mientras tanto lo llevaré a conocer otros potenciales autores para su editorial" Bien hecho Ichimatsu.

"Me parece perfecto" Proclamo antes de despedirse con un gesto de mano "Estaremos en contacto pronto"

"Eso espero" Musito Choromatsu arrastrando a Atsushi fuera del lugar. Entregándome una mueca que invalido todo intento por explicación.

Osomatsu y yo no intercambiamos más que una sonrisa obligada y una mirada incomoda. Era la primera vez que notaba algo de vergüenza pintada sobre su cara; siempre tan altivo y potente, inmoral, ególatra, fue extraño encontrarme con esta faceta cuando hace un par de segundos parecía tan seguro de lo que profeso. Él me contemplaba con emociones poco usual; desatando un huracán en un incendio, enredándose en un drama del que yo lo único que buscaba era correr. Era extraño. Era tonto.

"Entonces" Con una impropia actitud me relaje "¿Llevamos un par de años saliendo?" Le pregunte mordiéndome el labio, consiguiendo que él sonriera. Una sonrisa bella.

"Al parecer" Con Karamatsu jamás me sentí de esta manera "Mierda, tenemos una muy buena relación" Con Osomatsu las cosas eran fáciles y ligeras como si las consecuencias no fuesen un tema del que se debiese escribir, mientras que el azul solo sabía traer dolor y destrucción.

No existía.

No lo mires.

No lo pienses.

"¿No te parece invasivo recordar cada cosa que te digo?" El más alto recupero su actitud, impregnado el ambiente con su característica estática. Pude escuchar los violines a la lejanía, los murmullos de la multitud, el aroma en constante cambio dentro de la recepción, y sentir lo limpias que se encontraban las baldosas al deslizarme por estas.

"Eres mi autor favorito" Se corrigió, apoyándose a mi costado; ocultándome de los demás "No veo lo malo de recordar cada cosa de ti"

"Eres insoportable" Fue lo que gruñí antes de regresar al anonimato en aquel mar de negocios.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió de manera grata y natural. Recibí varias ofertas para colaborar con proyectos en común y temáticas de las que les gustaría escribir a la editorial. Fue sorprendente, cuando yo pensé que hasta la última gota de mi talento se había drenado y mis colores se habían estropeado, recibir cierta clase de comentarios, saber que a alguien le importaban aquellos gritos desesperados. Fue algo que no supe confrontar, me estremeció el corazón. Tal vez no era tan malo el aventurarme entre las letras del ordenador; con fantasías descalzas, con las muñecas arañadas, con la voluntad cansada.

Me aterraba; aceptar que existía un mínimo de potencial. Me frustraba; que él se lo hubiese llevado junto con las historias para las que con tanto esmero trabajé. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de sostener aquella preciada y arreglada farsa. Había atacado lo suficiente a la bestia de ojos morados para saber que acabaría huyendo una vez más. No se lo diría a Osomatsu. No lo rompería a él.

En medio de la agradable y superficial conversación un mesero me ofreció un vaso de vino el cual con cortesía tome. No pude darle el primer sorbo al haberlo perdido de mis manos gracias a la poca discreción de Osomatsu. Él más alto solo negó regresándolos a la bandeja, acomodando con un permiso que no le escribí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura ¿Era normal? ¿Era correcto?

"¿Qué?" Fue la estupidez que liberó con una ceja alzada; casi indignado "Eres pésimo bebiendo, no permitiré que te ridiculices con toda la empresa acá" Un choque eléctrico fue lo que en mi cabeza se ideo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso si jamás lo he mencionado?" Su máscara era bonita y adecuada "¿Osomatsu?" Se comenzaba a quebrajar.

"Ya lo has mencionado" No iba a ceder por la norma social.

"No es verdad" Mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho "Lo recordaría" Una estridente música de celular fue lo que lo salvo de aquella conversación. Las plegarias del salvador; respondidas por el mismo lucifer "Ya regreso" Le anuncie sacando mi teléfono de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, apartándome hacia un rincón. No fue necesario ver el nombre en la pantalla para responder. Predecible. Patético.

"Kusomatsu" Amargura y acidez "Déjame adivinar" El anillo alrededor de mi dedo ardió, como si se estuviese incrustando en la carne "Se te quedaron otros papeles sobre la mesa y debo abandonar lo que sea que esté haciendo para írtelos a dejar, porque lo mío no tiene importancia" Yo era venenoso e infame; no me inmutaba en ocultar.

"Yo" Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado; los había comenzado a coleccionar "Perdón" Había perdido el número de veces que me había entregado esas inútiles disculpas. Ya no servían, se deberían descontinuar "De verdad" Lo odiaba.

"¿Por qué te estas disculpando?" Quería su atención.

"Te traté bastante mal antes de venir a trabajar" Acerqué el auricular hacia mi oreja deseando atraerlo con la misma fuerza "Y, además, rompí una promesa" Por alguna razón dolió tener la certeza de que no era su prioridad. Había quebrado aquella traslucida esperanza. Idiota, tonto.

"No tiene importancia" Aprende para que deje de doler, ciérrate "El trabajo no podía esperar ¿No?" A él jamás importarían las lágrimas, los llantos, los gritos o mi trabajo. Yo siempre estaría al final. La muñeca en oferta esperándolo con una cena a medio calentar. No podía.

"Quiero compensarlo" Nuestras risas se habían convertido en polvo "Te voy a llevar a algún lugar bonito con el dinero extra que estoy ganando" Y nuestra compañía en prisión.

"No" No lo digas Ichimatsu. No lo veas más.

"¿No quieres ir a cenar?" Ambicionaba que lo entendiera con desesperación, que pudiese leer aquella insaciable necesidad "¿Quieres un regalo?" Que me conociera, que me mirase, que me abrazase, quería regresar atrás "¿Cómo lo puedo compensar?" Ambicionaba tantas cosas.

"No puedes" Pero no las iba a reclamar "Tengo que cortar" No lo valía.

"Espera" No iba a sostenernos más "¿Podemos hablar de esto en casa?"

"No" Estaba cansado.

"Pero"

"No voy a llegar" Este Domingo para mí Karamatsu no existía.

No era malo ¿Verdad?

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo!

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Jajajaja corazón, puedo prometerte más que una cachetada, pero es cierto, es bastante molesta la actitud de Kara de dar por sentado a Ichi. Sobre lo de Oso, lo escuche, se plasmará la siguiente semana, de hecho me encanta escribirlo porque su mente es entre retorcida, ligera y coqueta entonces es gracioso.

Hurt, confort, awww, detecto cierto nivel de masoquismo, uno pequeñito no más, pero, don´t worry, yo me encargare de satisfacerlo, las cosas entre estos tres se van a complicar un poco más, pero por mientras disfruta de lo que va a nacer entre Oso e Ichi, ni ellos saben bien que es, pero no le quita lo disfrutable.

Linda! Gracias, siempre pienso que quedo denso y sufro, así que es un amor leer esta clase de comentarios, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, sigo trabajando para mejorar, es realmente buena idea lo de los escenarios, creo que se nota que me cuesta, pero aprecio muchisimo esta clase de cosas.

Gracias!

 **PitchBlackIdiot** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Tampoco esperaba que luego de tanto tiempo la siguieras así que debo confesar que me siento halagada y bastante agradecida como persona que escribe esta cosa.

No te preocupes por mí, es muy dulce, pero al final es tonto dejar algo que me gusta por alguien, ya lo he hecho, no pasará otra vez. Con Ichi las cosas son un poco complicadas porque en el fondo lo único que quiere es atención de parte de Kara, alguna muestra de cariño, y conseguirla de alguien más puede que no sea la mejor idea que pudo haber pensado.

Ya sabrás más de Kara, pero si, es bastante molesto, tiene sus prioridades claras, lo que duele bastante, al menos a Ichi.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

 **Guest:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Primero bienvenido a este fic bastante extraño. Aprecio que me dejaras el review por el capítulo pasado, y estas cerca con lo de los universos, no fue tan azaroso lo del tango.

Mil gracias!

* * *

Bueno, ahora si no sabran de este fic hasta la otra semana.

Explicaciones torpemente redundantes, Ichi ama a su pareja, es obvio, por eso soporta tanto, pero todos tienen un limite y Kara abuso de este hace rato, era hora de un cambio de actitud.

Eso.

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis bonitos lectores!

Como veran he estado muy inspirada y he subido esto muy seguido; la culpa es de varías personas, pero este capítulo se lo dedico a Mishiro96, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Eres un amor de persona y espero que te guste.

Este capítulo es el primero que narra Oso.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Sabía muchas cosas acerca de Ichimatsu, algunas pequeñas y torpes, otras infames y oscuras, podrían llegar a erizar la piel.

Sabía que le gustaba sentarse al lado de la ventana en los viajes largos, que las rosas eran una pasión martirizada entre esos sedosos labios, que se embriagaba entre detalles, que su cuerpo descansaba ante el sonido del tecleado dentro de una oda hacia la inspiración, que amaba que le prestasen atención y se torturaba cuando aquello no ocurría. Que él odiaba el azul. No lo merecía.

Si, sabía muchas cosas acerca de Ichimatsu, más de las que alguna vez le podría llegar a confesar. No habría redención. Era un muy mal plan. Me fascinaba.

Mis dedos repasaron el largo cuello de cristal de la copa sin prestarle atención al montaje que había resultado ser dichosa fiesta; con rostros de papel, con trajes de ficción, con diálogos prescritos, era digna de la escena de algún mal libro. Los autores eran petulantes y altaneros, en un ambiente que las alas podrían llegar a cortar. Fue decepcionante y amargo luego de haberlo soñado de más. Ingenuo, tonto.

" _De ahora en adelante me deberías acompañar"_

Las manos me sudaron consiguiendo que el vaso se resbalase de la palma, sin llegarse a caer; estaba ansioso, mi boca estaba repleta de efervescencia por culpa de él, por esos sagaces y lindos ojos, de tonos morados y cafés, de pestañas largas y curvas, de dolor tatuado revestido con indiferencia. Que encantadora combinación. Estaba perdido. Mi cordura había aprendido a pender de un inexistente hilo. Tenía un eclipse en medio del corazón; uno que bloqueaba los pensamientos coherentes que amenazaba por formular.

" _¿Esta bien aferrarse a ti?"_ Me debía controlar. Disimular lo mucho que me costaba respirar cuando nuestras palmas se rozaban, lo mucho que él me encantaba. Yo era un truhan.

"Osomatsu" Aquellas fueron las únicas letras que resonaron por el pomposo salón "No pensé que pudieses caer más bajo de lo que ya estabas" Una sonrisa; traviesa, satisfecha se esbozó en medio de mi boca al reconocer aquella voz.

"¿Yo?" Inocencia vendida.

"Sí, tú" Vistiendo un traje barato y un peinado al azar; de cabellos bajos "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en este lugar?" Al mirar esos feos y pretenciosos zapatos de cuero con unos pantalones exageradamente planchados "No recuerdo haberte invitado" Lo había estaba esperando. Hambre con pintas de picardía.

"Ay, mi querido Choromatsu" El nombrado arco el ceño; oscureciendo unas horribles ojeras "No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no he hecho nada malo" Mis dientes fueron asomados; un par de colmillos filosos "No lo he molestado" Lo amaba fastidiar "Aún" Que por mi culpa se tiñera rojo de furia. Era enternecedor.

"Te lo preguntaré otra vez" Sus gruñidos se atoraron en medio de su garganta mientras se repasaba la frente en un ruego por paciencia "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho "Cuando yo explícitamente le pedí a Ichimatsu que trajéese a su pareja, no al patán de su editor" El estómago se me inundó de asco.

 _Pareja._

Esa mierda no era una relación. No lo valía.

"¿Qué crees que pasó sabelotodo?" Sus lentes se deslizaron sobre su nariz "Tu Romeo se fue cabalgando hacia el trabajo y lo abandono" La chispa característica de esos expresivos ojos verdes "Debiste verlo, ni siquiera le dio una buena explicación" Se apagó "Me dio vergüenza ajena" La de ambos lo hacía. Amargo.

"¿Lo dices de verdad?" Su cuerpo se tensó.

"Sí" La música en la fiesta cambio.

"Maldición" Un ritmo similar al del tango "Esto se está poniendo peor" Suspiro dejándose caer al lado mío en la pared, al compás de los violines y las luces del atardecer "Yo" Los anteojos fueron depositados sobre su nuca "Estoy preocupado" Murmullo, con una genuina mueca de aflicción. Un ególatra solidario. Extraño.

"No entiendo que fue lo que le vio en primer lugar" La envidia se inflamó "Karamatsu luce como una persona realmente desagradable y egoísta, su sola presencia me causa rechazo" Mi confidente se alzó a la defensiva.

"No siempre fue así" Sometiéndome con una frustrada mirada "Tuvieron buenos tiempos" Repleta de mentiras "Fueron felices juntos" Rebosante de desesperación "Estaban tan enamorados cuando los conocí"

"¿Es así?" El sarcasmo era mi color "Pues esos días hace mucho se acabaron porque hoy apenas se parecen poder soportar" El amor tiene fecha de caducidad "Y yo no puedo tolerar que las cosas sigan de esta manera" Aquella fue mi más sincera verdad "No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada"

"Lo sé" La melancolía escapo "Pero cuando te mencione que quería que Ichimatsu fuese feliz no esperaba que él te llegase a interesar de esa manera" Balbuceo con la culpa cual velo "Osomatsu, no creo que sea buena idea estar jugando con él" Apoye mi brazo detrás de su espalda; acorralándolo.

"¿Quién se supone que está jugando?" Inclinándome hacia él "Porque yo voy muy enserio respecto a ese gato huraño" Choromatsu no se intimido "Además, tú me asignaste ese trabajo para que le coqueteara ¿No?" Jamás lo hacía. Aquello era el problema.

"No" Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi pecho; empujándome con una estática reprimida "Yo solo te pedí que lo distrajeses, que lo ayudases a superar a Karamatsu con una buena amistad y apoyo laboral" Rodeé los ojos goteando fastidio. Mentiras nada más "Es que no soporto verlo de esa manera" Hipócrita y cínico "Ya no es él" ¿Había otra manera de actuar?

"Si es lo que tú dices" Su rostro se acercó "Supongo que así es" La saliva me paso como si fuese polvo.

"Confió en que me harás caso y mantendrás tu distancia con Ichimatsu" Una sátira malograda "Recuerda que si vas muy fuerte lo vas a asustar" Fue lo que musito antes de apartarse de la pared, con el último sonido de la canción "Cuídalo bien, a mí no me deja" Una amenaza cubierta de buena satisfacción "Y no te entrometas más de lo que es necesario" Sus pies se giraron en el suelo en un aplauso de multitud.

"Hey, Pajamatsu" Su rostro se pintó de rabia. Sus manos se apretaron en un puño, sus cejas provocaron que sus ojos desaparecieran al hundirse en él "Eres un encanto" Lindo.

"Ni siquiera me molestaré en regañarte" Una frase infantil.

"Bien, no lo hagas" Sería en vano "Quiero saber" Me deslice sobre la granita de la pared "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?" Si es a mí a quien conoces desde hace más tiempo" Hubo una mueca extraña sostenida entre sus labios. El aliento se me congelo.

"Porque" Él lucia culpable, con la horda alrededor "Digamos que se lo debo" Musito transmutando hacia la lastima. Extraño "Llévalo a salvo a su casa" Algo no me calzo "Tampoco me deja hacer eso"

"Seguro" Balbuceé tratando de analizar nuestra conversación.

"Y, en todo caso" Fue lo último que me susurro "Tú tampoco me has dicho porque aceptaste tan fácilmente meterte en esto" Una sonrisa fue sostenida; coqueta, lenta y traviesa. Aterciopelada.

"Eso es fácil" Lleve mis dedos hacia mi boca "Yo tengo mis propios motivos para actuar" Proclame alejándome de aquel lugar con la duda entre bolsillos. Pereciendo entre una multitud de aplausos de cartón y máscaras de piel. Falso; todo se había vuelto comercial. En especial la lealtad.

No la mía.

Choromatsu había sido mi mejor amigo en época de universidad. Lo conocí en medio de una batalla de personalidad psicótica y obsesiva luchando para triunfar. Fue triste y ácido contemplarlo en este trágico final; atrapado con un empleo que no ansia, tratando de redimirse al salvar una repugnante relación excusado con un altruismo de mierda. Es patético y rastrero. Yo soy mucho peor.

Sus ojos verdes me rogaron sostenerlo cuando sus pies tocaron un vacío que él mismo provoco, sus manos buscaron aferrarse a las mías en la tormenta, cuando el pobre ingenuo ni siquiera pudo leer los intereses tatuados en medio de mis pupilas. No era gratis, no era caridad, yo tenía mis propios asuntos que soldar con el chico de las barreras transpersonales. Lo necesitaba. Me lo debía.

El eclipse me volvió a bloquear.

Entre los pasillos de la recepción lo busque, empujando gente con perfumes costosos, saludando con falsedad a escritores carentes de talento, llegando hacia el balcón para encontrar una silueta desecha apoyada en el barandal; con la mirada perdida en una infinita nada, con la fría brisa revolviendo sus cabellos, con sus brazos aferrándose a él, como si temiese perderse, ser tragado por la melancolía y aquel doloroso mar de decepción.

Ichimatsu era un chico bonito con una triste expresión. Siempre lo pensé.

"Hey" Fue lo que musite con pasos cautelosos "Te he estado buscando" Él ni siquiera me miro, estaba atrapado en un trance "¿Ya te aburriste de la fiesta?" No fue necesario que sus labios se separaran para que apreciara los pétalos caídos.

"No" Él era una hermosa paradoja; imposible de armar "No me he aburrido" Me deslice atravesando aquellas filosas espinas con las que él se tendía a rodear. Acomodándome a su costado en un frío barandal.

"¿Entonces?" Su rostro se elevó, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, con rastros entre sus mejillas y miles de decepciones atrapadas en un respirar "Yo" No "Perdón" El pecho se me destrozo ante esa pintura quebrajada; como si uno de los fragmentos en su interior lo estuviese desgarrando.

"No pongas esa cara Inutilmatsu" Él se trató de reír "Estoy bien" No funciono "Enserio" Me corrigió al predecir mi escena. Mentiras y engaños.

"No" Con mi mano acune sus mejillas; eran suaves, eran frías "Ambos sabemos que no lo estas" Él lucía tan dañado "No me pidas que lo ignore porque no lo haré" Sus piernas trepitaron; el aire entre nosotros escaseó.

"Eres un maldito terco" Aquel bufido se escuchó como un contradictorio alivio "Creo que eso ya lo deberías saber" Ya no se podía reconocer.

"Dime" Lo anhelaba apoyar "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Karamatsu?" Lo necesitaba "¿Qué fue lo que trato de hacer?" La noche pereció entre nosotros con una respiración contenida.

"Nada" Lo sabía. Lo abracé; sin importarme la manera en que su cuerpo me rechazo o sus manos me apartaron.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Insistí; me preocupaba por él. Lo conocía.

"Él" Su nariz se acomodó en el espacio entre mi cuello y el gorro de mi poleron "Se trató de disculpar nada más" Rabia y asco. Esa relación me enfermaba.

"¿Eso no debería ser bueno?" De su boca ningún sonido melodioso escapó. Karamatsu se los había robado "Digo, así pueden arreglar las cosas" Pero yo no lo quería "Hablarlas" Egoísta, venenoso.

"Él dijo que lo sentía" Lo repitió otra vez; aferrándose a mí con temor a que sus propias palabras lo hicieron desaparecer "Tienes toda la razón" Frágil y pequeño "Me debería hacer feliz que él lo dijese, después de todo es lo que he estado esperando" Así era Ichimatsu.

"Pero" Había algo más.

"Ya estoy cansado" Mi cabeza se acomodó sobre sus cabellos; su aroma era dulce y magnético "Quiero que esto me deje de importar" Su calidez se fundió con la mía "Estoy cansado de sufrir por todo esto" Estaba cerca "Estoy cansado de sufrir por él"

"¿Lo dices de verdad?" No le creía; él tenía el hábito de ser masoquista.

"Yo" En ese entonces su mirada cambio "Sí" Más oscura "Quiero que pague" Su mandíbula se frunció, sus dientes rechinaron "Quiero que me odie" Su puño sobre mi poleron fue mera impotencia "Quiero que me mire" Un bonito desastre atrapado en la confusión "Maldición" Dolía estar cerca de él "Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que estoy buscando en todo esto" Un problema de piel blanca y sonrisas quebradas. De costumbres que en el vicio lo harían perecer.

"Esto está bien" Yo también lo era "Ichimatsu" Quería ser un desastre con él "¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa? ¿Qué hable con él?" Porque él me encantaba "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con Karamatsu?"

Un tonto nada más.

"No" Cada centímetro y manía esquizofrénica que tenía "No quiero regresar con él esta noche" Me encantaba "No puedo" Su labio se mordió en gesto de vacilación.

"¿Entonces?" De manera lenta; tan sensual.

"Yo quiero quedarme en tu casa" Sus ojos me suplicaron bajo las primeras estrellas compasión y comprensión "¿Puedo?" El de azul no se lo daría.

"Claro que puedes" Con una venda ciega se vendió al diablo "Ni siquiera me lo debiste preguntar, me ofender" Grave error. El primero de muchos.

No espere que Ichimatsu pronunciara otra palabra para sacarlo de aquel lugar; con despedidas furtivas y sentimientos devorados en un atracón; aún faltaba la purgación. En todo el viaje el más bajo se dedicó a suspirar y contemplar el reflejo de la ciudad por mi ventana. Habían cosas que no lograba comprender. Me daba lastima; él debía de profesarse completamente abandonado y rechazado para aferrarse a mí. No se lo podía perdonar.

Karamatsu me había arruinado.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio; de paredes amarillas, con un portero viejo, con una reja oxidada y de pintura descascarada, él solamente suspiro, con una presencia al aire, con la nostalgia consumiéndolo hasta desaparecer. En el ascensor se mantuvo el silencio. Mi apartamento era pequeño y desordenado; los envases de comida se encontraban repartidos sobre la mesa, el suelo con ropa, los libros en el sofá. Había olvidado la última vez que lo había limpiado. Me maldije mentalmente mientras él se sentó en un pegajoso rincón del sillón verde.

"No es mucho" Musite avergonzado por primera vez. Él tenía un bonito hogar con Karamatsu "Pero te sirve si quieres dormir un poco" Uno que ambicionaba destrozar.

"Estaré bien" Nuestras miradas se encontraron en una extraña estática.

"¿Quieres algo?" Aunque él negó con la cabeza tomé dos latas calientes de cerveza de la mesa a mi costado "Te hará bien" Yo había vendido mi alma por interés "Ayuda a pasar las penas" El de cabellos desordenados sostuvo el envase para darle un largo y profundo trago.

"Tienes razón" Contuve una risa mientras él trataba de disimular su mareo. No sabía beber. Era lindo "Con un par de estas debería pasarlas" Los brillantes ojos de Ichimatsu repasaron mi habitación hasta detenerse en un cuadro sobre un librero casi vacío. Maldición.

"Eso es" Antes de lo que pudiese detener sus piernas ya se habían levantado, acercándolo hacia el estante "Un poema" Una tímida sonrisa se pintó.

"Lo es" Murmulle siguiéndolo, colocándome detrás de su espalda, con las manos sobre sus hombros y la estática en tensión.

No lo leas.

"Y"

Por favor.

"Te señale a ti, porque tenías los ojos más bonitos del mundo, y porque tenías el mundo más bonito en los ojos" El tiempo a mi alrededor se me paralizo bajo aquella mueca "Es cursi" Murmullo sin una mayor reacción afectiva. Me pude relajar "Es bastante cursi" Si tan solo lo supieras.

"Supongo que sí" Con melancolía repase el marco; de madera, lustroso, viejo, con la hoja del poema mal recortada y manchada, pero era tan especial.

"¿Tú lo hiciste?" Fue lo que la curiosidad lo obligo a soltar, era peligroso revelar de más, sin embargo…

"No" No lo pude evitar "Me lo hizo alguien realmente especial" Cada centímetro de mi alma se llenó de una extraña y ajena calidez "Alguien a quien" Lo había perdido "No importa" Ya no se podía arreglar. Se fue entre mis manos.

"Joder" Sus curiosos ojos se repletaron de humanidad "Estabas enamorado" Mi trance se quebrajo entre mis palmas bajo las palabras de Ichimatsu, no fui capaz de disimular.

"No" De igual manera él sonrió, como si aquello fuese una buena noticia en lugar del martirio que simbolizo "Nunca lo he estado"

"Sí" Insisto "Lo estabas" Él podía ser astuto y desvergonzado "Eso es dulce" Exceptuando cuando el capítulo se tratase de él "Es lindo" Torpe.

"No lo es si acaba mal" Confirme alejándolo del librero; con un demoledor malestar ahogando mi cabeza, con unas memorias enterradas amenazando con despertar, con un espacio en blanco dentro del alma. Se lo habían llevado.

"No siempre debe terminar de esa forma" Pareció una sátira su consuelo "Supongo que deben haber buenos casos, obviamente no los de nosotros dos" Y ese ennegrecido sentido del humor.

"No" Con puntos finales imposibles "El amor nunca termina como se supone que debería acabar" Balbuceé llevándolo nuevamente hacia el sofá "Ni siquiera en los cuentos" Con una corriente eléctrica entre nuestras pieles.

Cuando nos volvimos a acomodar lo admiré; su rostro había pintado azul entre sus facciones, acariciándolo desde sus parpados hinchados, con ojeras que revelaban un mal dormir hasta esos labios resecos que trataban de esbozar una bella, aunque, falsa sonrisa. Desde la punta de sus pies, los que no dejaban de temblar, hasta las uñas de sus dedos a medio morder. Él era la encarnada imagen de la desesperación, a un paso de un colapso nervioso por haberlo dejado todo por alguien que resulto valer nada. El corazón se me oprimió, sentí lastima, fui consumido por la culpa.

La situación era densa; era difícil de tolerar, el ambiente era pesado en esos misteriosos ojos. Podía. Solamente debía tratar de olvidar; nada bueno trae la pasión. Enamorarse nunca es una opción, muerte por voluntad. Ya lo sufrí, ya lo pagué, y no estaba dispuesto a caer dos veces en el mismo error, mucho menos con él.

"Ichimatsu" El nombrado asintió, como si hubiese estado esperando que mencionara su nombre en voz alta "¿Lo amas aún?" Su rostro de indignación fue dulce y lindo; de cejas arqueadas, de poros erizados, de pura impresión.

"¿Con que derecho me vienes a preguntar eso?" Él entendía e interpretaba las cosas que deseaba hacer. Tramposo.

"Lo hago como la persona que te ha tenido que soportar todas estas semanas" Sus ojos se rodaron "Como un buen" Mi mano se acomodó sobre su pierna "Amigo" Deslizándose sobre su rodilla.

"¿Amigo?" Una ceja se alzó.

"Si" Su espalda choco en contra el brazo del sofá "El mejor" Me estaba acercando.

"Yo" La estática entre nosotros dos pereció, su aroma era jodidamente embriagador "No lo sé" Murmullo retrocediendo. Mi mano tomó su mentón. Me debía controlar, me debía proteger si deseaba que este retorcido plan saliese bien.

"¿No saberlo no te da ninguna pista?" Me reí sobre sus labios; aquellos que me rogaban por ser profanados.

"Me dice que soy una mala pareja" Su cuerpo se estiro sobre el sillón, sus piernas se relajaron entre los cojines; él era seductor "Simplemente no lo sé" Me acomode arriba de él "A veces apenas puedo soportar lo mucho que lo amo, que sea tan perseverante como persona, que sea dulce, compasivo, que tenga integridad" Un sabor repugnante y metálico "Eso me recuerda lo mucho que lo admiraba en un principio, lo loco que estaba por él" Aquello fue un insulto escupido en medio del rostro. Me acerque más; con una coqueta y traviesa maldad.

"Sigues escuchándote dudoso acerca de tus sentimientos por él" Me mofe, sus orbes me esquivaron, centrándose ansiosas en la lámpara de mi techo. No me podía mirar.

"Otras veces" Él estaba nervioso "Lo odio" Su cuerpo desprendió un exquisito magnetismo animal "Odio en lo que él me ha convertido" Se corrigió como si tuviese algún valor. Sus muslos se separaron; pidiendo por una silenciosa cercanía "En un sumiso de mierda que no hace más que lloriquear porque su pareja no le presta atención" Sus manos se dejaron entrelazar por las mías "No me gusta" Me encantaba "Es patético"

"¿Cuál de los dos sentimientos es más fuerte?" Una respiración fue compartida "Eso te debería dar una buena pista" Adictiva y tóxica.

"Yo" Mi nariz rozo la suya; mi lengua repaso mi boca con hambre "Creo que tú ya conoces esa respuesta" Con sed. Joder lo necesitaba.

"¿La conozco?" Seguí jugando, embelesado por como Ichimatsu miraba mis labios hipnotizado; suplicándome en secreto.

"Si"

"¿La interpreto bien?" El tiempo se estiro en ese destello platónico de lujuria. El más bajo se apoyó sobre su codo; aceptando mi irrupción en su espacio.

"Espero que lo hagas" Fue lo que murmullo antes de que mi corazón se eclipsara por completo y nuestros labios se juntaran.

Fue un beso rápido y cargado con desesperación, los cojines del sofá se cayeron hacia algún lugar del suelo, todo el peso de mi cuerpo se acomodó sobre la delgada silueta de Ichimatsu, mis manos se metieron por debajo de su polera profanando lo perfecta y blanca que se contemplaba su piel. Fue delicioso.

Sus labios eran pura adicción fundida con vicio, sus manos se enredaron entre mis cabellos, rogándome por más. Sin vergüenza ingrese mi lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando cada rincón, deleitándome con aquella embriagante y arrebatadora esencia. Nuestros labios parecían encajar a la perfección, devorándose, lo mordí, por el adorable sonido que escapó de su garganta supe que le encanto. Por la manera en que mi corazón se descompaso supe que me habían hechizado de manera descarada.

Cuando el aire fue lo que escaseó entre pulmones y nos empezamos a ahogar en la boca ajena fue que me separe, solamente para iniciar una abrumadora serie de calientes besos. Se sentía jodidamente bien, la sangre me había comenzado a hervir dentro de todas las venas, la mente a burbujear; había un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago. Fue el instante en que mis dientes descendieron hacia su cuello que él salto y pareció reaccionar. Mierda.

De regreso a la realidad. Una cruda. Una azul.

"Basta" Sus tiritonas palmas mantuvieron distancia al apoyarse sobre mis hombros; sus mejillas estaban dominadas por un potente escarlata, sus pupilas dilatadas "Solo" Le encantaba, le fascinaba igual que a mí "Detente"

"¿Por qué?" No cedería "No te trates de victimizar ahora cuando me lo has estado pidiendo desde que nos conocimos" Él no servía como un estudiante de actuación.

"¿Yo?" Su risa sarcástica me quemó "¿Se supone que yo te he estado seduciendo?" Asentí con la cabeza provocando una carcajada molesta "No interpretes mis acciones para tu maldita conveniencia" Ichimatsu se sentó en el sofá con las cejas completamente arqueadas "Fue un momento de debilidad"

"Mientes" Él me gruño "Te gusto" Su mano se posó debajo de su mentón "Eres tan fácil de leer en esta clase de cosas" Me mofe.

"O, quizás tú eres muy petulante y entiendes lo que quieres entender" Las barreras habían subido "De seguro ese narcisismo tuyo asfixio a las dos neuronas que te quedaban con vida" Él era bruto e hiriente.

"¿Eso piensas?" Me fascinaba así "¿Qué fue mi imaginación?" Con una mano debajo de su barbilla lo acerque.

"Si" Ichimatsu respiro con lentitud; acercándose.

"Entonces" Acercándome "¿Por qué pareciera que estas esperando otro beso?" Él era una hermosa contradicción. Ichimatsu se mordió el labio, procesando sus acciones contra sus palabras, meditando acerca de la mísera posibilidad de sincerarse en el ámbito emocional. Yo lo había quebrado.

"Bien" Finalmente suspiro con los hombros rendidos "Tal vez me atraes un poco" Reí ante ese tajante orgullo.

"¿Un poco?" Con la yema de mi dedo recorrí sus labios, consiguiendo una perfecta expresión "¿Estás seguro?" Yo era el único embelesado.

"Mucho" Se corrigió en susodicho trance "Me gustas mucho Osomatsu" Y el dolor finalmente lo rebaso "Tú me escuchas, eres atento, me animas, me apoyas y además"

"Tengo un rostro casi perfecto, lo sé" El ambiente se destrozó.

"No" Él era pura irritación "Iba a decir que no eres tan feo, tu rostro es tolerable" El mundo lucía como un lugar más agradable cuando las cosas simplemente se podían decir.

"Es aceptable para mí" Es algo que Karamatsu jamás conseguiría. Con una risa compartida me tenté a danzar; me volví a acercar juntando nuestras narices, exigiendo más de la estática, el magnetismo, y sobre todo "Nosotros" Su extraña calidez.

"¿Sí?" Era nostálgica.

"Entonces, si yo te gusto" Era poco usual "¿Qué es lo que te detiene?"

"Una pareja" Ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar "Llevo muchos años de sacrificio y trabajo con Karamatsu" Una puñalada se clavó entre mi espalda y mi pecho cuando él me mostro aquel maldito anillo que llevaba cual condena en el dedo.

"¿Para ti significa algo?" Le insistí, deseando poder arrancar aquella imagen de mi mente.

"Por supuesto que lo hace" Pero no lo hacía.

"Dijiste que lo odiabas" Sus grandes y confundidos ojos se enfocaron en uno de los cojines que había caído hacia el suelo a causa del movimiento, buscando la respuesta entre los bordados escarlatas que traían un desagradable azul.

"Es verdad" Sus palabras fueron lentas y cautelosas "También dije que a pesar de todo lo amaba" Un masoquista de verdad.

"Ichimatsu" Cuando le trate de dar las manos él las aparto; distante, decepcionado "Piénsalo bien" Se lo suplique.

"No puedo lastimarlo de esa manera" Él se encerró "Por mucha rabia e impotencia que me provoque nuestra relación" Fue la culpa la que lo pronuncio "No puedo hacerle eso" Por supuesto que podía. Yo me encargaría.

Con lentitud, a pasos descalzos y cautelosos, me acerque otra vez a sus mejillas, prediciendo su huida en una estática transmutada a mirada, queriendo comprobar los rincones carentes de esperanza en su interior; sueños con polvo y telas de arañas, memorias que no hacían más que sollozar y lastimar.

"Lo triste de perder a alguien no es perderlo en sí" Proclame "Es extrañar las memorias y los tiempos en donde tú y esa persona eran felices" Liberando mi pensamiento más profundo y personal. Era para él.

"Que extraño" Su cuerpo no se relajó "Has dicho algo inteligente" De igual manera se rio "Supongo que eso es lo único que hace realmente llevadera mi relación" Era deprimente estar condenado y ser testigo de la horca alrededor "Pero tengo la fe suficiente para saber que en un par de meses las cosas volverán a estar mejor" Ingenuo y tonto.

"No te sigas lastimando apropósito" Así era yo. Me lo advertí "Karamatsu no va a cambiar" Ichimatsu esbozo una mueca ofendida; de esa manera se negaba a aceptar lo que era real.

"Regresaremos a la normalidad" Se lo dijo a sí mismo "Me volverá a amar cuando consigo su aumento" En busca de convencer un público vacío "Lo hará cuando pueda descansar" Se lo repitió, no obstante, ambos sabíamos que él jamás se definiría cual prioridad para ese desagradable hombre. La competencia hace mucho se perdió.

Era tiempo de parar.

Yo podía.

"¿Por qué te sigues engañando?" No hubieron ni toques de malicia ni rencor en aquella pregunta "No lo entiendo"

"Porque" Sus ojos amenazaron con ahogarlo; con volverlo a hundir "Quiero ser otra vez feliz con él" Una belleza de juego profano "Me lo merezco" Sin duda lo hacía "Me esfuerzo y trato, pero ahora solamente duele" Lo hacía el mismo vivir.

"Por favor" Mi palma recorrió con lentitud su mejilla hacia sus labios; unos ansiosos, resecos, rosados, cansados de callar "Deja de lastimarte" Hastiados de llorar sin poder olvidar "Deja de permitir que él lo haga, porque no merece ese poder" Tiernos y espolvoreados "Puedes arreglarlo" Algo en mis palabras término de profanar la línea de la cordura que sostenía a Ichimatsu.

Algo en mis palabras lo termino de matar.

"Yo" Sus ojos me evitaron "Quiero hacerlo" Con cientos de preguntas trazadas en medio de sus pupilas "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Él estaba tan perdido "¿Me lo puedes decir?" Había depositado su alma entre un par de destructivas garras. Error.

"Dijiste que lo querías hacer pagar por todo el dolor que te ocasiono" Mis dedos nuevamente se acomodaron sobre su muslo; subiendo despacio hacia el peligro, hacia la tentación "También dijiste que yo te gustaba" Su expresión me nublo. Él era seductor.

"Lo dije porque es la verdad" Lindo e inocente.

"Pues" Con un rápido movimiento lo volví a colocar en la cabecera del sofá "Se me ocurre una manera de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo" Él lucia frágil e indefenso; tan quebrado como gastado. No era justo.

"Osomatsu" Yo me encargaría de repararlo "Creo que hemos ido muy lejos en este juego" De arruinarlo aún más.

"No es un juego para mí" Me mantuve serio "Tú eres más que una lista de coqueteos" Él no flagelo.

"¿Por qué te importo tanto?" Tan solo me reí "¿Qué es lo que estas esperando de mí?" Me mordí el labio sabiendo que nunca le podría contestar aquella pregunta con sinceridad "¿Qué soy para ti?"

"Esa no es la pregunta que me deberías formular" Murmulle acercándome hacia su rostro otra vez al no leer resistencia. Atracción.

"¿Cuál es la correcta?" Aunque su tono fue irritado, por la trémula manera en que apretó la tela que cubría el sillón "Deja de alardear tanto y dímelo" Era tan fácil de leer cuando él así lo quería.

"¿Lo quieres averiguar?" Estaba a centímetros de su perdición. De la mía.

"No te confundas" Sus manos se pasearon desde mi nuca hacia los cabellos más cortos sobre mi cuello "Esto no irá muy lejos""

"Claro que no lo hará" Fue lo que susurre antes de volver a probar sus labios.

Sí; sabía muchas cosas acerca de Ichimatsu, y estaba a punto de saber cientos de cosas más. Había sellado un destino trágico, un mal final.

Error, Osomatsu, pero era tan fácil dejarse embriagar por el chico bonito de triste expresión.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga** : Hola sensei!

Owww cosita linda, no te preocupes, a mi en lo personal me pasa muy seguido y acabo entre siendo un lector medio mediocre o un fantasma muy activo. Pero arecio que lo leas. Sip, estoy completamente de acuerdo, quizas más que una leccion un par de golpes para que el hombre reacciones, así no se puede. Creo que se nota pero desde aqui suben de tono; es que Ichi se siente mal, poco valorado, poco querido, y Oso le esta ofreciendo cariño, es complicado esto.

Mil gracias, sabes que tambien soy medio quisquillosa con las otps, así que es raro escribir esto XD, pero es imposible de poner en palabras lo mucho que significa para mí. Gracias.

Un abrazote!

* * *

Bueno, si hay cosas que Oso piensa de Ichi que les hicieron ruido y no entendieron bien, quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo, calma, se iran solucionando con el tiempo, pero quedo claro que le gusta mucho.

Varios me han preguntado; Kara si tendrá un capítulo narrado mucho más adelante.

Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en una semana!


	6. Chapter 6

Porque tengo cien razones para amarte, y estoy esperando encontrar cien más; para mi otra fuente de inspiración, este capítulo les llega gracias a ella.

Hola mis lectores bonitos!

Mitad de la semana y tenemos otro capítulo, un tantito más largo de lo usual, perdón.

Este regresa a ser de la perspectiva de Ichi, al comienzo hay muchas miradas hacia el pasado solo para aclarar.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

El cuerpo sudoroso, el corazón acelerado, un letargo frío recorriendo con sus largos dedos mi espalda, la respiración cansada; de sabor espeso y cargado, las sabanas desordenadas y una pequeña luz colándose por la abertura que quedaba entre un par de viejas cortinas de sedas; las primeras que compré para un apartamento construido a base de inocencia y juventud. El aire olía a sexo.

Trate de regularizar mi respiración consintiendo que mis músculos se clavaran hasta hundirse en el colchón; una fornida e imponente silueta reposaba a mi lado; con los ojos cerrados, con el cabello revuelto, con un aroma exquisitamente familiar. No pude evitar sonreír. Me profesaba tan afortunado, tenía a un hombre cuidadoso y atractivo a mi lado, tenía a alguien de manos firmes sosteniendo un corazón que se esforzaba por minimizar. Imitando a un gato mimoso me deslice entre las sabanas de satín para reposar sobre el pecho de mi amante como ya me era una satírica costumbre; una muy mala, sin embargo, mis planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando un puente se trazó entre sus cejas y un muro invisible se levantó. El primero de muchos.

"Ichimatsu, my boy" Sus orbes se alzaron para enfocarse en las mías "Esta noche me siento realmente agotado" Sus manos no me volvieron a acariciar la espalda; la rechazaron "¿Te importa sino te abrazo para dormir?"

"¿Qué?" Era una pregunta pequeña y tonta.

"I´m sorry, but" De un tema cotidiano "Yo" De un tema sin importancia.

"¿Por qué me tendría que importar algo así?" Por eso jamás se lo confesaría "Has lo que quieras" Temía tanto apartarlo con los caóticos enredos con los que mi mente se martirizaba, que le prestase atención a acciones carentes de autor, y me afectasen en una agridulce fragilidad. Me asuste. Lo aparté.

Yo lo deje afuera.

"Hey" Me di vueltas entre las sabanas, aferrándome a ellas para darle la espalda "No te lo tomes a mal" Eran problemas sin importancia con los que yo como una persona con un mínimo de capacidad emocional me debería haber sido capaz de arreglar "Es solo que mañana puede que me asciendan con un cargo y necesito descansar"

"Bien por ti" Lo debí respaldar en lugar de ser sarcástico "No me importa" Y esperar que él insistiese como lo solía hacer.

"Me van a pagar más dinero, tendré más gente bajo mi cuidado, está es realmente una gran oportunidad" Por qué aquella noche.

"Te dije que no me importa" Él dejo de tratar "No soy un niño que necesita ser abrazado en las noches, si quieres darte vueltas se un adulto decente y hazlo" Fue la última vez que para mí significo más que sexo.

Y fue por una cosa tonta y ridícula que está esquizofrénica pesadilla comenzó; porque no fui capaz de decirle lo mucho que me gustaba su aroma antes de confrontarme a la Tierra de las pesadillas, o lo mucho que amaba que él fuese lo primero que pudiese atrapar, que me agradaba el tacto de sus piernas enredándose al son de las mías, o que me profesaba seguro bajo el descompasado sonido de un eterno corazón. Nunca le dije que aquella noche me había enojado por algo que no tuvo significado, tampoco se lo podría confesar, sin embargo, desde la siguiente mañana algo cambio entre nosotros dos. Karamatsu jamás me volvió a abrazar luego de tocarme.

Y cada vez que el sexo se acababa yo no me podía evitar sentir usado y aliviado; dolido, decepcionado. Fueron varias veces las que observe su espalda tratando de irme a dormir, anhelándola; apreciando en primera fila como el tamaño de aquel seductor cuerpo disminuía junto con su peso, como esa masculina e imponente silueta se convertía en un saco de polvo y huesos; recubierto de piel manchada.

Quería que me abrazará, quería que me amará, que sufriera, quería provocar alguna puta reacción. La que fuera. Una ilusión amarga nada más, tapizada con veneno, disfrazada de lo que solemos blasfemar en el nombre del amor. Era monstruoso enamorarse, mataba hasta la última gota de bondad.

"Te amo" Fue lo que le dije la última vez que sus manos se dignaron a posarse sobre mis caderas "Karamatsu" Que sus ojos me contemplaron con más que un par de ojeras "Es solo que" Y que decidí dejar un orgullo de mierda junto con las camisetas en el suelo de la habitación.

"No es necesario que me lo digas" Fue la respuesta que él me entrego "Buenas noches Ichimatsu"

Y me lamenté hasta que amaneció recordando aquella cínica y amarga sonrisa con la que me había contestado; la manera en que su mano se había apartado sobre los resortes del colchón, cuando me comencé a sentir realmente solo; abandonado en la miseria hasta por mí. Perdí mi equilibrio en mi cuerda floja. Me arrepentí y escogí tratar cuando yo mismo había enterrado los pedazos de Karamatsu.

Nunca era muy tarde para tratar cambiar.

"Sé que no es necesario decírtelo" El recuerdo furtivo otra vez se proyectó. Él no se movió "Pero quería dejarlo en claro" Él ya no lo intento.

"Lo sé" Aquello ardió; como si hubiese incrustado esas palabras en mi pecho hasta vaciar su interior "Gracias por hacerlo"

Y desperté otra vez.

En una habitación que no era mía, con la frente sudada, con las pupilas empañadas y las mejillas mojadas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa maldita imagen regresaba, tatuada en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, reviviendo mi fatal error, atormentándome; gritándome que yo lo pude haber cambiado, que si hubiese sido más abierto, más comprensivo, más sincero él aún estaría tratando y yo no habría tenido que venderme hacia la desesperación. Me sentía usado.

Mis piernas se encogieron para que me abrazara debajo de unas frazadas con aroma pesado. Esa mirada amarga; con miles de emociones acabándose de romper en una fina y delicada sonrisa, con el mundo más bonito que pude conocer siendo destrozado, y con unos bellos recuerdos utópicos forzados a tallarse en las letras de un memorial. Estaba solo. Lo odiaba.

" _Sé que lo haces"_ Basura de mierda _"Gracias"_ Tú fuiste quien lo destrozo.

Ichimatsu.

Merecía de esa invasiva soledad. Ojalá nadie escuchará mis gritos de desesperación para que me pudiese atragantar con mis miserables errores y ser envuelto por las consecuencias de un reloj quemado. Lo merecía; el constante pesar colgando en mi garganta, los temblores en las manos, los sollozos y el temor, era mi condena para pagar, las consecuencias por no haber tenido el suficiente valor para confrontarlo. Era una mala persona. Lo merecía por asfixiarlo a él, por no saber cuidar las cosas buenas que me pasaban en una especie de auto-sabotaje cobarde. Le entregue algo mediocre.

Estaba bien, merecía aquella tajante y opresiva soledad. Solo me debería sentar a esperar para que me consumiese. Estaba cansado.

"Hey" La voz de Osomatsu "¿Acaso esa no fue una de tus mejores noches?" Se sintió surreal a mi lado; deslizándose por mis hombros hasta las camisas que estaban al borde de la cama.

"Lo fue" Un brazo se acomodó sobre mi cintura; de manera empalagosa, el colchón rechino, los ojos me seguían llorando.

"Debo admitir que tú" El cuerpo del más alto se tensó "Oye" Sus manos acunaron mi rostro "¿Estas bien?" Mis emociones me seguían rebasando "Entiendo que hoy te sientas culpable por lo que hicimos, pero está no es manera de despertar" Ni siquiera lo pude mirar. Basura nada más. No era ni capaz de hacer combustión.

"Para serte sincero tomé tantas cervezas que no recuerdo lo que pasó" Ni me ansiaba molestar en hacerlo. No lo quería recordar.

"Fue fabuloso" Traición.

"Yo" Lo había roto, lo había dejado escapar "Supongo que no fue tan buena noche" El rostro de Osomatsu se deformo, a uno de molestia, a uno de frustración.

"No fue lo que demostraste en el momento" Sí, yo tendía a hacer aquello con las personas que me importaban "Comprendo que estés pasándola mal ahora que ya recuperaste la consciencia, pero no es como si a Karamatsu le importase"

"Lárgate"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vete!" Ni siquiera lo mire antes de empujarlo de la cama "No te quiero volver a ver" Ni cuando él me hizo caso y me abandono en la habitación. Lo merecía.

La cabeza me retumbó en una dolorosa y nauseabunda sensación, fragmentos de risas y caricias fueron los que se gravaron en la estática del cuarto. No lo quería recordar. Tenía el cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sabanas y las caderas adoloridas, los labios hinchados y el cuello morado por culpa de un par de fastidiosos chupones. Era obvio lo que había ocurrido. Me abrace otra vez; las sabanas estaban manchadas con una esencia blanca. Lo había dañado. Fui el cómplice con el que la traición danzo, Un pétalo muerto. Quise vomitar. Era sexo nada más.

" _Ichimatsu"_ Con una tortura a medias me atreví a mirar hacia atrás en los capítulos de una tragedia sanscrita _"Gracias"_ A un chico con unos lentes azules y unos audífonos demasiado grandes quien reía de manera torpe y tímida en su habitación _"Yo"_ Con posters de juegos y bandas de moda en sus cuatro paredes _"Wow, gracias"_ Con el rostro completamente encendido.

" _¿Por qué?"_ Aquel chico tan solo me dio la mano, apretándola con fuerza sobre su corazón, con una sonrisa que no se parecía querer borrar, con el tiempo paralizado.

" _Porque esto significa que estamos unidos para siempre"_ Carajo _"Esto significa que tú me perteneces"_ Dolió _"Y yo te pertenezco a ti"_

Había traicionado al recuerdo más lindo que alguna vez trate de olvidar.

Porque para mí nunca era solamente sexo, me había entregado al mismo hombre por incontables años jurando que aquella efervescente sensación era amor, y ahora, por mucho que detestase en quien Karamatsu se había convertido. Me cubrí los hombros con la frazada, calmando el desastre en el que me había quebrajado. Hacer esto significaba que me había rendido con nosotros dos, bajando las manos.

No estaba listo.

"Voy a pasar otra vez" Su irritante voz junto con el sonido de la puerta no me dieron tiempo para pensar "No vengo a pelear" Osomatsu se había vestido con un par de flojos y viejos pantalones deportivos "Así que no me golpees gatito huraño"

"Yo" Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo correcto a responder. Cuando yo lo ataqué, cuando yo lo consentí "Esto ha sido mucho que aceptar en una sola noche" Tan solo me doblé entre las sabanas deseando retroceder "Fue mucho más fácil decirlo a hacerlo" Aprender de mis heridas en lugar de profundizarlas aún más con las mismas caídas. Nos había marchitado. Era una vergüenza, era un desecho de humanidad. No lo merecía.

"No" No merecía ser rescatado "Yo" Una fugaz y perturbada mueca fue la que se dibujó "Lo siento" Musito antes de sentarse al frente mío, consiguiendo que el colchón rechinara y las frazadas se hundieran. Era patético, hasta él trataba de disminuir aquella insoportable carga.

"¿Por qué?" Cuando él se trató de acercar yo me aparte "Esto fue idea de los dos" Con muros de espinas, con las manos en la garganta "Sexo nada más" El aire no me pasaba. No recordaba cómo era el respirar, el corazón no me latía.

"Pues" Hubo una extraña expresión en el rostro del más alto "Te mentí" Una confundida y divergente "Pensé que sería más divertido, pero reaccionaste de esa forma histérica" Descompuesta, acomodada a la fuerza con una sonrisa, una dolorosa "Perdón" Una expresión azul.

"No entiendo" Profunda y falsa "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" Tan de él "No estoy para juegos, se directo Osomatsu"

"Anoche no pasó nada entre nosotros dos" Fue lo que finalmente liberó, provocando que mi sangre se congelara, la mandíbula se me cayó. Su aliento supo a lastima.

"Pero entonces, esto" Mis manos señalaron frenéticas la escena donde un hombre se vendió "¿Cómo?" De relucientes y descaradas marcas.

"Sí" Sus hombros se encogieron "Nosotros dos luego de besarnos en el sillón, tan solo nos manoseamos por un par de horas antes de que la cerveza te noqueara" Sus palmas se deslizaron detrás de su nuca de forma despreocupada "Hombre, estaba tan molesto por haberme quedado con las ganas" Desconfié.

"No te vez muy convencido" Sus orbes; escarlatas, apasionadas, se pasearon por el desastre en el que se habían convertido las paredes de su habitación "Además" La mía se centró en una desagradable mancha blanca "¿Cómo explicas eso?" Sus facciones se entonaron de regreso hacia la normalidad.

"¿Eso?" A una mueca descarada carente de moral "No quería que te enteraras de esta manera, pero" Ligera, juguetona "Como me dejaste con las ganas me masturbe con lo lindo que te veías mientras dormías" Un desagradable y rastrero ser humano. Osomatsu era imposible de predecir, era difícil convivir con él.

"¿Planeas arreglar mis libros con ese filtro que llamas boca?" El más alto se rio, revolviendo mis cabellos, relajando el ambiente a mi alrededor "Creo que necesito buscar otro editor con urgencia" El pecho me dejo de clavar la consciencia al descansar en esa ridícula mueca.

"Yo creo que empezamos esto mal" Declaro antes de tomar del suelo su poleron rojo para arrojármelo en el rostro "Vístete para que podamos aclarar nuestro pequeño asunto pendiente" Fue lo que murmullo antes de volver a salir de la habitación y dejarme con un espacio mental. Con un extraño sabor a efervescencia, y una constante alarma mental que elegí apagar. No estaba listo.

Me enfermaba aceptarlo; por mucho que el odio me gotease cual brea y el rencor fuese el que cubriera mi velo yo era incapaz de traicionar a Karamatsu; a pesar de los llantos amargos y los marcos de fotografías destruidos yo aún esperaba que él fuese por mí. Una parte pequeña y estúpida esperaba que le importase, que me llamase, que se disculpase y las cosas así pudiesen regresar a lo que nosotros solíamos llamar normalidad. Era tan cobarde, cuando me prometí intentar. Las caderas me dolían, las piernas me trepitaban entre las sabanas, una asquerosa sensación fue todo lo que pude percibir escurriendo en mi interior, pero Osomatsu dijo que no pasó nada.

¿No era tonto perderse en una mentira? Lo aceptaba.

Negándome a continuarme con el martirio me coloque el mugriento poleron del más alto tirándome hacia arriba el elástico del bóxer. Recogiendo del suelo los trozos que me quedaban de dignidad para confrontar aquellas intensas orbes escarlatas. Él se encontraba apoyado en un mueble de la cocina, con la espalda desnuda deslizándose por las baldosas frías; habían dos tazas con café humeante entre sus grandes manos, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, un cuadro simplemente embriagador.

Había algo especial en Osomatsu.

"Pude notar que no te gusta cargado así que le puse pocas cucharadas" Fue lo que musito extendiéndome la taza, invitándome con un gesto de cabeza a que me acomodará en su sillón. De un opaco verde. Era feo.

"Yo" Mis piernas danzaron cual compas arrojándome sobre el sofá "Esta bien de esta manera" Murmulle tomando el primer sorbo de la bebida. Estaba amarga. Mis ojos se volvieron a posar en el poema, como si fuese el único lugar seguro de la habitación.

"Entonces" Era difícil de contemplar; ardía "¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó allí a dentro?" El rostro se me calentó revelando la cólera; la frustración "Porque esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando que tuvieses sobre nosotros dos" Tonto.

"Es solo que" Mi espalda se relajó por completo en el sillón "No lo sé" El pecho se me comprimió; era una triste sensación habitual "Lamento haber sobreactuado" Realmente lo hacía.

"Ichimatsu" El más alto se inclinó hacia mi costado, con el pecho aún desnudo y un cuello demasiado largo. No lo pude mirar "Tú quieres que él sufra las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿No es así?" Una mano fue depositada sobre mi descubierto muslo.

"Yo" Me costó tragar; retrocedí "Sí" Subió un poco más.

"Él se merece todo lo que estas a punto de hacer" La taza, ahora vacía, cayó hacia la alfombra del suelo "No te dejes otra vez como el villano de tu historia" Sus dedos ascendieron hasta una distancia peligrosa, era eléctrico. El aire a mi alrededor pereció para que su perfume fuese lo único que mis sentidos pudiesen captar, mis pulmones me lo rogaban.

"Es solo que aún tengo" Cuando sus cejas se arquearon respondiendo a mi frustrado intento por arrojarme del sofá, fue que las piezas de mi mente se decidieron unir "Yo" Ahí estaba otra vez, huyendo de mis propios y mezquinos errores; lamentándome por los mosaicos que construí con las baldosas quebrantadas de una inexistente relación.

Era conveniente mi matrimonio simbólico con Karamatsu. Yo me escupía miseria bajo la profundidad de sus parpados, arrojaba bazofias acerca de él, lo denigraba, lo envenenaba, lo aborrecía en una oda neurótica, sin embargo, no me atrevía a hacer más para cambiar, porque aquello implicaría un riesgo y yo era demasiado cobarde como para depositar más peso sobre la intangible cuerda que sostenía nuestros cuellos, con un viejo banquillo de madera rota entre nuestros pies.

"¿Es solo qué?" Mis emociones me habían rebasado "¿Tú aun qué?"

"Tengo miedo" Aún no estaba listo para perderlo "Estoy realmente asustado" Clamaba por más dolor; ya no era capaz de existir de otra manera. Lo había olvidado.

"Sería extraño que no lo tuvieses" Murmullo sin alejarse, suavizando esas masculinas y atractivas facciones hacia una comprensiva expresión "Yo lo entiendo" Sus dedos se deslizaron desde la parte superior de mis piernas hacia mi mano; apretándola "Realmente lo hago" Un extraño trepitar estallo sobre mis costillas, bajo mi clavícula. Estaba enfermo.

"Lo lamento" Sus labios acariciaron mi palma antes de que una brillante sonrisa me fuese entregada. Era tan extraño, no estaba acostumbrado, era incomodo aquel gentil y galardonado tacto.

"¿Te gusto?" Los nervios me electrocutaron.

"¿Por qué sales con esa mierda otra vez?" Su sonrisa socarrona no se borró; su mirada fue puro magnetismo.

"¿Te gusto?" Repitió rozando con sus dientes mi dedo; sin dejarme de observar "¿Te atraigo?" Era tan seductor, un maldito casanovas "¿Te encanto?" Petulante, arrogante.

"¡Si!" Y no pude más "Ya lo sabes" Con indignación le arrebaté mi mano bajo una expresión sostenida por la satisfacción "Si me obligas a decirlo otra vez te asesinare" Mis amenazas nunca parecieron tener aquel efecto letárgico en él. Me molestaba.

"Entonces atrévete" Me fascinaba "Podemos ir lento al principio hasta que te acostumbres" Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi cintura; rodeé los ojos "Se valiente Ichimatsu" Metiéndose debajo de ese ridículo poleron.

"Soy valiente" Era mentira.

"No es verdad" Mi multitud de pesadillas lo sabían "Karamatsu" Nueve letras goteando azul "¿Él te ha dejado algo en estos años?" Frustración, decepción, amor revestido con rencor y una personalidad vacía; carente de voluntad.

"Sí" Un muñeco que no hace más que esperar y danzar, manteniendo viva la llama de la ilusión cuando está no se quiere dejar de apagar. Había perdido mi equilibrio. La vida era un público de mierda en el mundo del espectáculo.

"¿Te ha dejado algo más que dolor?" Mis ojos se enfocaron en mi reflejo a través del marco que acunaba el poema.

Solo dolor; solo lamentos, solo un hombre que se había consentido convertir en basura y amargura. Me había perdido, nunca fui capaz de levantarme luego de las risas en mi acto final, jamás tuve la fortaleza para empujarme y él no me extendió su palma, no me abrazo, lo dejo de intentar. Sí, estaba realmente cansado de tratar. De ser estúpido e inocente, de permitir que el miedo fuese el que me dominase. Estaba asustado; lo tendría que superar.

Quería volver a ser Ichimatsu, una persona que hiciera más que sollozar. Llorar por él.

"Tenme paciencia" Le pedí con un endeble hilo de voz "Soy alguien bastante difícil de tratar" Osomatsu relajo sus hombros mientras acomodaba mi cabeza entre los cojines del sofá "Debes saber que te voy a tratar pésimo en lo que sea que tengamos" Su dedo se acomodó sobre mi boca; callándome.

"No es necesario que le pongamos una etiqueta" Él era condenadamente sensual "No lo pienses" Sus palmas cubrieron mis ojos; acariciando mis pestañas "Solo" Su aliento sobre mi oreja gatillo un espasmo "Siéntelo" Y lo sentí. Joder como lo hice.

Sus labios se fundieron con los míos en un energético y demandante beso, la sudadera roja volvió a caer hacia el piso, en medio de la alfombra. Su pecho era fuerte, era frío, encajaba perfecto con el mío, las piernas no me dejaban de temblar, mi boca de demandar más. Su sabor era vicioso, adictivo, ardiente; las venas se me inundaron de efervescencia. Las neuronas se me quemaron en una sofocante reacción.

Cada toque entre nosotros dos erizaba mis poros y me inundaba la cabeza de una placentera sensación, el estómago me burbujeo, él agarro mis cabellos para tirarlos hacia atrás, mordiendo mi labio inferior; gruñí, aquella sensación me encanto. Jamás se lo diría. Mis manos recorrieron su potente espalda, mis piernas se enredaron sobre su cintura. No importaba nada más. Su sabor era dependencia a mentas y a alcohol, era tóxico e invasivo, olvide el respirar, su lengua al compás de mis labios era un éxtasis exagerado. Aquello sí fue un buen beso, uno que había olvidado como dar. Ambicionaba más, clave mis uñas sobre sus hombros; mucho más. Ya nada importaba.

Estaba bien.

"Joder" Fue lo que él proclamo antes de aspirar mi cuello y rozarlo con el borde de sus dientes "Enserio me estas provocando" Sus ojos estaban repletos de una espesa oscuridad; era roja, era negra "Me estas tentando" La desee.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo?" Me mordí la boca, aspirando su respiración "¿De verdad?" La sangre me cosquilleo.

"Sí" Murmullo embelesado "Lo estás haciendo" Sus dedos se depositaron debajo de mi mentón; colocándome a la altura de sus labios.

Mis piernas se separaron un poco más; los ojos del más alto se nublaron con una densa capa de pestañas deseoso de repetir el contacto, mis palmas se detuvieron sobre su cuello, enredándose en él. Osomatsu olía realmente bien. Me acerque esperando que el espacio entre nosotros dos fuese condenado, sin embargo, él rio sobre mis labios; consiguiendo que hasta el último rincón de mi rostro quemase.

"Qué lindo" Fue lo que susurro sobre mi oreja; fue imposible el no temblar ante tan dulce sensación "Estas esperando otro beso" Él era éxtasis "Pues si tanto lo quieres" Él era pasión "Quizás me lo deberías dar tú" Una droga peligrosa en el arte de la manipulación.

Tan solo me limite a fruncir el ceño paralizado ante su descaro. Estaba jugando con fuego; yo fui quien nos quemó. Sintiéndome desafiado tire de la nuca de Osomatsu para volverlo a acercar, antes de que nuestras bocas se volviesen a reclamar, como si estas se perteneciesen, la insoportable música de aquel celular fue la que clamo por la atención. Dejándonos en un ambiente extraño; con un par de sonidos latentes que pretenderíamos no escuchar.

No existían.

"Otra vez" Mascullo el de orbes escarlatas levantándose del sillón "Tu marido no ha dejado de llamar, ha sido realmente molesto" La garganta se me atoró.

"¿Qué?" Con mentiras, ahogándome en el mismo desliz.

"Sí" Era una mísera gota de preocupación, de remordimiento "Ha estado sonando sin parar desde que te quedaste dormido" No Ichimatsu, no deberías caer en el mismo error.

"Tú" Pero lo hice "¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste eso antes?" Lo regañe antes de levantarme para vestirme en su habitación. Porque Karamatsu me necesitaba, y yo no sabía hacer más que obedecer, no fue necesario voltearme para contemplar la cara de decepción que se había pintado sobre los rasgos del más alto. No lo podía culpar.

"Oye" Fue lo que murmullo antes de que mi silueta se desvaneciese por la puerta de su apartamento "Esto entre nosotros dos no se ha terminado" Su mano agarro las mías para depositar un pequeño objeto de metal "Estaré aquí para cuando haya que recoger tus pedazos de decepción" Una diminuta llave fue lo que acune.

"No sé para qué me molesto contigo" Balbuceé empujándolo; metiendo el objeto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

"No sé porque yo aún me molesto contigo" Fue lo último que musito antes de que yo me esfumase del complejo de apartamentos para poder tomar al azar un taxi.

Y fue tonto e irresponsable. Prometerme cosas para salir corriendo cuando él me viese alejarme. Karamatsu me sabía manipular; mi cordura era aquella que pendía entre sus grandes y masculinas manos. Habían pasado meses desde que no me llamaba cuando antes era costumbre escribirse a diario. Y lo extrañaba, vivir con alguien que fuese más que un rostro desconocido. Era un maldito inocente. No cambiaba.

La monotonía en el vehículo fue la que me aplasto. Mi corazón se encontraba latiendo ridículamente veloz; como si esperase que al ingresar en mi apartamento él se disculpase y de alguna manera el desastre con el que nos solíamos amar pudiese regresar a la normalidad. Era solo hasta que él tuviese el aumento, era solo hasta que él ascendiese en la escala laboral. Patrañas Ichimatsu, tonteras nada más.

Al arrojarle el dinero al conducto corrí hasta mi hogar; encontrando la silueta del más alto apoyada en la misma silla al frente del ventanal, con un folio nuevo de papeles celestes, con las mismas ojeras, con una boca tiritora, el monstruo lo estaba consumiendo, ya no quedaba mucho que salvar.

"Hey" Fue la misma frase tonta que liberé buscando de manera desesperada sus luces "Yo" Sus ojos atontados me observaron "Supe que me estuviste llamando toda la noche" Sin verme en realidad "¿Pasó algo?" Él tan solo suspiro, acariciándose los bordes de la frente. Le estaban saliendo arrugas.

"Sí" Los pulmones se me paralizaron en la expectación "Te quería preguntar algo" Sabiendo que se acercaba el premio del que era merecedor.

"¿Qué cosa?" No quería que se rindiese, ambicionaba que él intentase un poco más. Por favor.

Mírame.

"Ayer en la noche" No era tarde para dar marcha atrás "Quise sacar dinero de nuestra cuenta, pero el cajero no me dejo" Aquel instante "¿Tú sacaste sin avisarme?" Cualquier persona se podría haber dado cuenta de cómo se me termino de romper el peñasco al que solía llamar corazón.

"¿Qué?" ¿No era increíble? "¿Solo me llamaste por eso?" ¿Que él siguiera encontrando formas para decepcionarme y herirme? "Solo" El hombre tenía talento.

"Si" Ya no le importaba "Es que no pude sacar todo el efectivo que necesitaba para la cena con mis jefes" Me contuve "Y se volvió bastante incomoda la reunión, tuve que dejar un cheque" No lloraría en frente de él.

Nunca lo haría.

"Sí" Afirme apretando mis puños con fuerza; clavando mis garras en lo más profundo de mi piel "Yo saque dinero para pagar mi propia cena anoche con la editorial" Quise ver un destello de humanidad entre esas densas y ennegrecidas bolsas "Lo lamento, si hubiese sabido que lo necesitabas hubiera pagado con tarjeta" Quise ver nada más. Con deseos no se vive.

"Ah" Me mantuve fuerte, con un asqueroso sabor a podrido en la garganta, en el estómago, en mi pecho "¿Pasa algo?" Me di vueltas.

"No" El chirrido de la silla me indico que él se había levantado.

"My boy?" Continúe negando con la cabeza, consintiendo que un par de huesudas manos me abrazaran por la espalda.

"Estoy bien" Era evidente mi patraña "¿Cómo salió el negocio de ayer?" Me la comenzaría a creer.

"Bien" Una triste y monótona conversación "Cerramos el trato" Su nuca se acomodó sobre mi cuello; ahora yo parecía ser el más alto. Se había descuidado "Si seguimos de esta manera en un mes más ya tendré ese puesto entre mis manos" Rodeé los ojos aturdido.

"Me alegro mucho por ti" Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Esperaba que lo despidiesen, que sufriera, porque lo odiaba.

"La otra semana deberíamos ir a almorzar" Continuo con aquella infernal divagación "Siento que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos" Mi cuerpo le rechazo "Perdón" Me di vueltas con una perfecta y hermosa actuación.

"Yo lo entiendo" Acariciando un rostro áspero y delgado "Es tu trabajo, no podemos hacer nada para arreglarlo"

"My kitty" Sus labios se acercaron a los míos para besarlos de manera polvorienta. No hubieron ni espasmos, ni electricidad; solamente hubo despecho potenciado con un repugnante sabor. A muerte. A frustración.

"Debería ir a terminar el capítulo antes de que Choromatsu me despida de la editorial" Fue lo que musite aún entre sus brazos, los largos dedos de Karamatsu recorrieron mis mejillas, con una expresión nostálgica y melancólica; con una amarga certeza de que yo me mantendría colgando en aquel lugar, con las manos rotas y los pies sangrando de tanto tratar.

No más.

"Nunca lo olvides" Lo amaba, pero no lo perdonaría "I love you my boy" Una pieza en mi interior me desgarro al escuchar aquellas palabras entonadas. Tanto que las esperé.

"Yo" Sonreí acercándome otra vez hacia sus labios, depositando nada entre nuestras bocas y mirándolo carente de emoción "Te amo también" Nunca se habían escuchado tan falsas "Ahora me voy a trabajar" Pero estaba bien.

La vida era un público de mierda para leer. Habíamos perdido el equilibrio, sin embargo, ahora era muy tarde para regresar.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **homosexuallawx** : Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

Oww, no te preocupes, creo que lo entiendo bien y significa mucho para mí. De verdad gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad, y espero seguirlo llevando bien, me esforzaré por ello.

Muchisimas gracias!

* * *

Explicación siempre redundante

Cambiar no es tan sencillo; si uno viviese de deseos las cosas serían mucho más faciles, aunque tratar, y admitirlo es el primer paso, tener a una persona que te apoye en eso es un bonus, eso ocurre con Ichi.

Si les quedaron algunas dudas sobre lo que paso en el capítulo quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo.

Espero que les haya gustado, siguiente semana tendremos a Oso otra vez.

Muchas gracias por haber leído!


	7. Chapter 7

Lo lamento, soy débil, mis clases pagaron el precio de esto.

Hola ternuras! Al final esta semana hubo capítulo doble, lo lamento por eso, y para rematar este quedo mucho más largo, así que tomenlo como una disculpas por los meses de demora que tuve.

El capítulo de hoy lo narra Osomatsu.

Mil gracias por leer!

* * *

Unos hipnóticos ojos matizados de morado; con destellos negros en su interior, con un reflejo plateado que no hacía más que proyectar un sofocante error. Unos labios gruesos; de líneas delgadas y textura exquisita, esbozándose en muecas que tendían a ser difíciles de sostener; dolían. Un chico bonito con una miserable expresión, de finas curvas, de aroma a tentación, de mejillas enrojecidas y de respiración catada en la adicción. Eche mi cabeza para atrás mientras esperaba afuera de la oficina de mi compañero con un insoportable complejo de super yo. Joder, Ichimatsu me fascinaba. Me había perdido entre mis fantasías al intentar alcanzar su seductor retrato; reviviéndolo una y otra vez. La sensación de su cuerpo de satén deslizándose entre mis palmas. Joder.

"Maldición" Gruñí enfermo de mis propios pensamientos. Tan obsceno.

¿Qué diablos era lo que ese malhumorado me estaba haciendo?

"Hey, Inutilmatsu" Ni siquiera la molesta voz de Choromatsu me pudo regresar a mi realidad "No te ves muy seguro acerca de lo que vas a decir" Él era un insufrible exagerado. Con un ego imposible de contener tras un par de gafas falsas "Esto es importante" De marcos verdes, de bordes cuadrados, sin cristal.

"Relájate" Fue lo que susurre acomodando mi antebrazo sobre mi cara "Tenemos este negocio casi cerrado" Una sonrisa se encumbró cuando un gruñido se atascó en medio de su garganta. Fácil.

"Ojalá seas capaz de mantener esa seguridad el resto de la reunión" Aspire de las mangas de mi poleron "Porque si perdemos este trato en persona me asegurare que termines vendiendo poemas en la salida del metro" Su delicioso aroma se encontraba impregnado. Magnetismo animal.

"Ya sabes que soy el más capacitado" Mis parpados se cerraron "Siéntate y observa como hago mi magia con los clientes" Consintiendo que mis pulmones se embriagaran con su dulce fragancia. Él olía tan bien. Me tentaba.

"¡Mira!" Un golpe bruto fue estampado sobre mi espalda "Él ya está aquí, atento" Su desesperación era lastimera y evidente "Atsushi" Rodeé los ojos desencajando mi mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de la petulancia "Por favor pasé, nosotros quedamos bastante intrigados por su llamada" Con unas mal actuadas ganas me levanté del desván para incorporarme con ellos dentro de la fría y fea oficina de Choromatsu.

Teníamos un doctorado en engaños y traición.

El hombre de elegante traje negro y corbata rosada se acomodó en el modesto sillón de cuerina café; forzándose para que sus facciones esbozaran una mueca de puro interés; era tan falso. Sus piernas se movieron con aires de presunción arriba de la otra, sus uñas rasgaron de manera delicada el brazo del asiento, sus ojos en ningún instante se buscaron con los míos mientras el de verde se esforzaba para venderle un plan de cinco años, con una especie de alianza internacional. Torpe y descuidado. Demasiado risueño para danzar con el diablo.

" _¿Crees que no sé qué es tonto lanzarse a esto?"_ Su rostro empapado con la histeria, rasgando en la obsesión _"¿Qué no estoy consciente de que me debería rendir?"_ Sus manos chorreando colores e impotencia _"Lo sé muy bien, pero"_ Él trataba de recordar cómo se unían los fragmentos que antes llamaba vida.

" _No puedes"_ Fue el lamento amargo se había grabado en medio de mi boca _"Lo entiendo"_ Nos habíamos equivocado _"Y aunque pudieses tampoco lo harías"_

" _No"_ Él se profesaba apasionado e inequívoco acerca de las piezas que constituían su identidad _"Lo lamento"_ Yo también lo hacía.

Choromatsu era un maldito soñador cuyo insaciable ego necesitaba de una constante aprobación. Sus pestañas se quemaron a causa de la fricción entre definiciones de libros, sus ilusiones se enterraron en los choques contra una tajante existencia, su corazón desapareció al percatarse de que aquella página final jamás le entregaría la promesa de satisfacción por la que él se vendió. Era triste contemplarlo de esta manera. Tan exasperado por avanzar. Tan estancado. Él no sabía jugar.

"Entonces" Por suerte yo podía "Creo que mi compañero hablo mucho en esta reunión" La nuca de Atsushi se volteó, con un mínimo esfuerzo "Me disculpo por él" Las cejas que adornaban esas esmeraldas se arquearon escritas con indignación. Choromatsu era lindo.

"No se preocupe" Lindo nada más "Su plan de negocios me parece bastante interesante" Una socarrona línea se trazó en medio de su mandíbula "Y también conciso" Había más.

"¿Es así?" Mi cuerpo se inclinó, consiguiendo que la cuerina rechinará "Porque yo pienso que usted está buscando algo más" Él se estiro relajado "¿Me estoy equivocando?" Enseñando unos zapatos de marca extranjera.

"No" Él sonrió "Usted tiene buen instinto para los negocios" Fue lo que murmullo inclinándose hacia mi lado de la habitación "No es que yo no esté interesado en hacer una larga alianza con su compañía, sin embargo" Su mano se acomodó debajo de su mentón; pensativo "Yo" Sus ojos; felinos, sagaces "Quiero tener alguna garantía con Ichimatsu" Eran los de un hambriento depredador.

"¿Una garantía?" La voz de Choromatsu escapó gangosa y polvorienta.

"Sí" Las uñas de Atsushi rozaron los bordes del sillón "Digamos, poder tener en mi poder una de sus obras originales para publicar" El color se le escapó del rostro a mi amigo "Él es su escritor estrella" Transparente.

"¿Por qué quiere arriesgarse de esa manera?" Poder y control "Acaso" No cedería "¿No le gustan las obras que hasta ahora él ha escrito? Después de todo estas ya tienen un público fiel" Él más alto mantuvo la calma, repasando mis facciones con un aliento de arrogancia y dominio.

"Siento que lo puede hacer mejor" El de traje italiano tenía un carácter exigente "Le están entregando muchas facilidades" Era una persona sumamente desagradable.

"¿Y tú crees poder explotarlo mejor?" Una de mis cejas se alzó "¿Todo su potencial?" Atsushi solamente rio, escribiendo una oda hacia la serenidad.

"Estoy seguro de ello" Me levante del sillón.

"Bien" Sacudiendo mis pantalones con las palmas de mis manos "Entonces hoy en la tarde le mandare a su correo los primeros capítulos de sus obras nuevas" Por primera vez en la reunión aquel inquebrantable semblante se alteró "Debe bastar con los primeros dos capítulos de uno de sus manuscritos como seña de prueba" El de elegante porte me imito; alzándose.

"Si" Extendiéndome la mano con satisfacción "Si usted puede cumplir con ese trabajo" Apretándomela con un rostro amistoso "Creo que será el inicio de una muy buena y duradera alianza entre nosotros dos" Con fuerza reprimida.

"Considérelo hecho" Fue lo que murmulle indicándole con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la salida "Estaremos en contacto"

"Lo estaré esperando" Sus palabras escaparon aterciopeladas y lentas "Yo" Una extraña mueca de satisfacción fue la que se entonó; mal sabor "Quien sabe, quizás también me lleguen a interesar sus trabajos originales Osomatsu" Mi farsa se derrumbó.

"¿Qué?"

"No soy tan confiado como lo aparento, me informo bien acerca de las personas con las que busco hacer tratos" Atsushi se acomodó el flequillo entregándome una última mirada cargada de estática "Sé quién eres" Larga y tensa. Me costó respirar; un nudo se acomodó en medio de mi estómago.

"No me avergüenza haber tratado" Me defendí contemplando como sus pies daban la palabra final "Lo importante es que soy un buen editor"

"¿Sí?" Su potente y refinado perfume me ahogo. Era asqueroso "Pues también sé lo que hiciste para intentarlo, eso se llama caer bajo" Fue el diálogo con el que cerró, dejándome una repulsiva y vacía sensación en medio del pecho. No me permitiría caer con tanta facilidad. Yo era fuerte, era ingenioso. No cedería al pánico.

Un par de aplausos fueron los que llenaron la habitación cuando la imponente silueta de Atsushi desapareció, Choromatsu azotó la puerta de su oficina con un molesto chirrido, botando algunos libros antes de apoyar sus caderas en contra del escritorio; golpeándose con el, repasándose el ceño frenético sin atreverse a unir una expresión. Le estaban saliendo arrugas en la frente. El estrés era mal concubino.

"Muy bien Osomatsu" Fue lo que liberó sin dejar de forzar aquel irritante gesto "Te felicito, nos conseguiste el trato con Atsushi" Su ceño se hundió aún más entre los arcos nacientes en su frente "Bravo, te debería dar una calcomanía brillante por haber hecho tu tarea" Torpe.

"Pues, para estarme alabando" Me acerque "No te escuchas muy feliz" Me mofe.

"¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al prometerle algo así?" Fue lo que finalmente me escupió "Osomatsu, por la mierda" Con el rostro teñido de ira y las manos temblorosas a causa de la impotencia. Lo desesperaba "No podemos pasarle los trabajos originales de Ichimatsu, yo llevo años insistiéndole para que me los muestre en vano" Una risa fue la que quebrajo su perfecta imagen "¿Qué?"

"Pues" Con un altanero caminar me acerque al escritorio "A mí él ya me los ha ofrecido" Una mentira pequeña e indefensa; descalza, con los cabellos despeinados.

"¿Qué?" Los grandes y expresivos ojos del más bajo se centraron en los míos "¿Te los ha ofrecido?" Moviendo de forma ingenua las pestañas "Si esta es una broma de mal gusto córtala ahora"

"No es una broma" Mis manos lo rodearon al aferrarse al borde de su escritorio "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte" Mi rostro se acercó al de él "Ya lo tengo cubierto" Una tímida sonrisa floreció entre sus mejillas.

"Gracias" Suspiro sin percatarse de la cercanía "Gracias" Esta vez con sus brazos él me rodeo. El cuerpo se me paralizo mientras la respiración de Choromatsu reposaba a mi costado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la intimidad entre nosotros existió.

Acomodé mi nuca sobre su hombro cerrando los ojos; aferrándome a él. Ya había olvidado lo electrizante que era aquella sensación, mi mundo de pensamientos desapareció, la respiración se me calmo hacia un agradable ritmo. Era nostalgia, era hogar; era una presuntuosa familiaridad. Lo quería, era imposible de evitar. Mis dedos recorrieron su espalda, un lindo sonido escapo de su garganta. Lo extrañaba. Choromatsu se había dejado transformar en alguien más con una miserable oficina y un traje en prisión.

" _No me dejes solo"_ El mundo podría desgarrar la inocencia transmutada _"Porque no puedo soportar mis pensamientos mucho más"_ Lo quemaba, lo devastaba.

Era un recuerdo aterrador.

"Puedes apoyarte en mí" Suspire negándome a alejarlo; desprendiéndome de la calidez de su piel con una mueca infantil "Esta vez" Retire los lentes de sus ojos; depositándolos sobre su cabeza "No te fallare"

"Un minuto" Aquel agradable ambiente "¿Cómo es que te volviste tan cercano a Ichimatsu?" Se me escapo entre los dedos "Es sospechoso" Estrellándose en la alfombra de la habitación, haciendo eco.

"Esa es una historia muy graciosa, ahora que la mencionas" Con una risilla nerviosa me acaricie la parte posterior de la nuca "Solo pasó, no es nada raro con mi encanto" Una de las cejas del más bajo se elevó; sus brazos se acomodaron sobre su pecho en un muro de espinas.

"Hablo enserio" El rostro me hormigueo "No estoy para tus juegos" Él podía llegar a ser intimidante "Habla" Mis maniobras de seducción tan solo le resbalaron. Se sabía de memoria la lista.

"Pues yo, como que" Balbuceé volteando con una sarcástica sutileza la cabeza "Tuve sexo con Ichimatsu" Había aceptado aquella noche surreal.

"¡¿Qué?!" Aquello fue un grito histérico y desafinado, un golpe me llego a la cabeza "¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?!" Él me empujo para caminar en círculos dentro de la habitación "¡Maldición!" Él era un desastre forrado de frustración "¡Carajo!" Era incontrolable.

Y a pesar de haber sido el causante de aquella desagradable expresión y el gatillante de nuevos líos, no me arrepentí. Porque aquella noche pude saborear los rincones de su cuerpo, y conocer las expresiones más magnificas que alguna vez fui capaz de llegar a imaginar, fui esclavo de esos ojos con los rayos de la noche, y profanador de su piel. Dejando mis marcas sobre su cuello para impregnarme en él, no obstante, lo nuestro no era amor. Era lujuria; una desbordante pasión, estática acumulada.

Los sentimientos eran censurados.

"No te preocupes" Él me dio otro golpe cuando le intenté acariciar la espalda "Le dije que no había pasado nada y se lo creyó" Otro grito esquizofrénico fue pronunciado en la habitación. Me apoyé en el escritorio "¿Es útil hacer eso para ti? ¿Funciona bien?" Fue la burla que le arroje.

"Es que no entiendo Osomatsu" Aquel neurótico lanzo los anteojos hacia la pared "¿Qué mierda hay en tu cabeza si sabes que tiene pareja?" Otro aullido resonó "Si ya sabes cómo es Ichimatsu" Él se comenzó a tirar los cabellos; arrancándolos "Él es la estrella de la editorial, si tú arruinas eso porque lo desequilibraste emocionalmente o lo empujas a que haga alguna estupidez yo jamás te lo perdonare" Me impuse para tomarlo de los hombros y agitarlo "¡Jamás!"

"Él me creyó" Lo zarandeé "Me creyó" Afirmé "Si dije que nada paso entre nosotros dos" Con una seriedad de la que evitaba ser protagónico "Entonces nada paso" Gruñí otra vez.

"Ya" Su silueta se hizo más pequeña entre mis brazos "Esta bien" Se dejó sostener "Solo" Era ridículo tratar de volver a respirar "Se más cuidadoso con lo que vayas hacer, estas jugando en terreno peligroso"

"Lo haré" Tan solo, no lo pude evitar "Además, si él se entregó de esa manera es porque le debo gustar mucho" Ichimatsu era droga y adicción, era vicio, era pasión.

"Supongo que sí" Choromatsu consintió que mis manos revolvieran sus cabellos cual niñato mimado. Era lindo "¿Significo algo para ti?" Mi consciencia preparo la horca para mi cuello. De material grueso y arrepentido.

"Por supuesto que no" Mi mirada se enfocó en la pequeña ventana que había en la oficina; en los transeúntes de ligeras y patéticas vidas "No significo nada más que placer" Uno rebosante. Arrebatador.

Aquella noche nuestras bocas se devoraron con hambre, las prendas se perdieron en la habitación, su piel se llenó de sudor, con aroma a sexo, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas mientras mis dientes borraban los rastros de azul que lo enmarcaban. Él fue sensual, fue cautivador, podría haber perecido con el éxtasis ardiendo en el infierno que se trazaba entre sus curvas, sin embargo….

" _Karamatsu"_ Él lo llamo.

Y yo era un muy mal perdedor. Un enfermo.

No lo iba a aceptar.

"Sera mejor que me vaya" Fue lo que conseguí volver a pronunciar; recordando olvidar esas nueve letras juntas "Debo ir a casa del gatito huraño para conseguir ese manuscrito original" Un mugriento e inmundo nombre "Nos vemos" Yo era quien odiaba a aquel hombre.

Karamatsu no lo merecía. No soportaba la idea de cruzar con sarcasmo mis piernas mientras el mundo que yacía en esas preciosas orbes moradas era consumido por la desesperación. Nuestra relación se había vuelto personal; él me había robado los ojos más bonitos del lugar. Era rencoroso y tóxico. Lo debió esperar.

Conduje hacia el apartamento de Ichimatsu con un modesto ramo de flores en el asiento de atrás; unas que le compré antes de que el de azul lo buscase con su celular para mofarse de sus emociones con una tarjeta de crédito. Habían veces en que me cuestionaba su humanidad, habían instante en donde lo veía a él dentro de aquel reflejo; enmarcado en un infantil poema. Ante nuestros ojos siempre somos la víctima. Yo no.

Al bajarme del auto agarre el maltrecho ramo para clavarme con una de las espinas y subirme al elevador. El corazón me tirito nervioso dentro del pecho, la boca se me seco. En el octavo piso saque las llaves de su apartamento, irrumpiendo en él; esperando ser quien causase la desesperanza en unas oscuras orbes azules. Sabiendo y alabando mi propia maldad.

Cada quien era víctima, cada quien el villano.

"¿Ichimatsu?"

"Estoy en la sala" Camine aturdido hacia su voz; pisando a propósito camisas blancas desordenadas y papeles con transacciones. Su apartamento era un desastre.

"Hey" Aquel hombre también "Vine a ver como ibas con el capítulo" La cabeza del más bajo se encontraba apoyaba sobre el teclado del ordenador; su cuerpo rendido, sus cabellos despeinados "A juzgar por como luces, yo diría que vas excelente" Balbuceé divertido; acomodándome a su lado en el suelo, frente a la mesa de café.

"Esto es un infierno" Se quejó dándose vueltas perezosamente sobre el teclado, uno maltratado y repleto de migajas "Pero lo termine" El tiempo se escurrió a mi alrededor delante de esa satisfecha sonrisa.

"Tú" Miré el Word repleto de diálogos y corrientes de pensamientos "Lo terminaste" Repetí percibiendo como una calidez sofocaba mi rostro "Enserio eres increíble" Balbuceé ligeramente avergonzado. Él lo era.

"Así que, si me viniste a presionar, ya te puedes largar" Él se trató de sentar recto en vano, analizándome con un par de curiosas orbes "¿Y esas flores?" Poniéndose a la defensiva, con un brazo entre nosotros dos.

"Son para ti" Musite extendiéndoselas; consiguiendo que el color más perfecto que se ha contemplado se pintase sobre sus mejillas.

"Rosas rojas" Con una risa sarcástica él me desprecio "Pero que cliché más grande" De igual manera él me sonrió. Lindo.

"Sí" Arranque una de ellas; observándola "Es lo más trillado que se me ocurrió, lo saque de una novela de romance barata" Dejándola detrás de su oreja "Las avergüenzas con lo lindo que eres" Las manos se le congelaron, los labios se le separaron de manera sensual. Tentador.

"Yo no soy" Él chocó con la mesa al tratar de retroceder "Supongo que" Me incline sobre él "Gracias" Olía jodidamente bien.

"Felicidades por terminar tu capitulo" Mis manos subieron por sus muslos; siendo mártires de la estática. Lo deseaba "Nunca dude de ti" La sangre me calcino hasta los huesos en un doloroso espasmo de lujuria "De seguro el pajero saltará de alegría"

"Osomatsu" Me encontraba rozando nuestros hombros; era nublado "¿A qué has venido?" Él se mordió la boca con lentitud. Era sensual.

"Quiero hablarte, digo quiero" Era embriagador "Saber si me puedes mostrar un manuscrito original" Las defensas y las alarmas sonaron; regresando a nuestro característico estado de hostilidad.

"De ninguna manera, eso es mío" Su ceño de arqueo, mi mano se paseó de manera traviesa debajo de su mentón; acercándolo.

"¿Por qué no?" Mi aliento beso a la distancia su boca "Tienes talento, no tienes justificación para sentirte inseguro con la escritura"

"Porque" Sus palmas temblaron, lo dejaron de sostener "Es mío" Lo ponía nervioso "Ese soy realmente yo" Mis piernas se enredaron entre las suyas, él empezó a bajar.

"¿Tus protagonistas sufren en una mala relación como en tus otros libros?" Ichimatsu se rio de manera ligera y bonita, su cabeza tocó la alfombra de la habitación, sus cabellos se aplastaron.

"No serian míos sino hubiese sufrimiento" Con ansias sus manos se entrelazaron entre las mías "Es solo que" Su boca me rogo en silencio que me acercase "Aquel libro tiene mis emociones por Karamatsu" Una furia incontenible me exploto dentro del pecho "No sé si estoy listo para expresarlo"

"Lo estas" Mis palabras escaparon celosas y agresivas "¿No le molestará al idiota de tu marido que escribas mierda acerca de él?" Por como sus ojos detuvieron su brillar supe que lo había herido "Yo no"

"No lo sé" Su cabeza se dio vueltas hacia la mesa "No me importa" Sus manos se depositaron sobre su pecho, buscando una caja cuya música había dejado de sonar "Son mis emociones, no tiene por qué ser de su incumbencia"

"Karamatsu puede pensar que es una especie de indirecta" Él se mantuvo en silencio con un jadeo bajo por la habitación "Puede sentirse herido porque no le dices directamente lo que piensas de él"

"Mis emociones son solamente de mi incumbencia" Se defendió.

"Pero" Me silencio.

"Él me pudo haber arrebatado todas las otras historias al habérselas regalado, al haberme hecho crear expectativas por él" Su rostro se acercó al mío de manera traviesa "Pero esta" De manera altanera "No es de nadie más" Una de sus manos se acomodó detrás de mi nuca "Me pertenece" Antes de embelesarme "Me pertenezco" Con un vehemente beso.

Sus labios fueron estática liquida entre los míos; tan suaves, tan adictivos. Mis ojos se cerraron, aspire su aroma con fuerza; era dulce, era vicioso. Me coloque encima de él, agarrándole los cabellos sobre la alfombra, un encantador sonido fue sofocado entre nuestras bocas, sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, su corazón latió rápido, el mío igual. Mi lengua lo repaso de forma descarada antes de morderlo, sus ojos se encontraban nublados por una chispa negra deseosa de ser encendida.

"Acá no" Suplicando por cercanía "Karamatsu puede llegar" Y lo volví a silenciar con un húmedo beso. No permitiría que aquel nombre rompiese la estática entre nosotros dos. La pisase.

"Enreda tus piernas" Fue lo que le ordene mientras mis manos apretaban su trasero para levantarlo. Él más bajo obedeció aferrándose a mis caderas antes de volver a intoxicarnos con otro beso. Con miles de ellos.

Llevé a Ichimatsu hacia su habitación, arrojándolo sobre la cama; el colchón crujió, boté de esta todas las camisas azules perfectamente planchadas que me estorbaban. Con un tirón abrí la prenda de Ichimatsu, sonriendo con arrogancia al frente de las marcas moradas que lo adornaban, consiguiendo que un lindo rubor se pintase en él.

"No mires así" Se quejó tratando de cerrarla; desvió su cara, estaba apenado.

"Si" Insistí quitándosela, deslizándola por los hombros. Él tembló "Eres" Se mordió el labio; con unas pupilas que no hacían más que reflejar temor "Eres realmente hermoso" Fue lo que balbuceé. Él me miro confundido, se rio.

"No tienes que hablar mierda" Sus uñas se deslizaron debajo de mi poleron "Solo bésame" Me costó creer que aquel hombre no comprendiese lo que para mí era una evidente realidad.

Él no lo sabía.

"Ichimatsu" Lo llamé tomando su rostro entre mis dos manos.

"Basta" Lo necesitaba saber.

"Eres precioso" Repetí esperando que estas palabras lo pudiesen alcanzar "Recuérdalo" Le pedí alabando un cuadro de confusión "Eres hermoso" Mis dedos se deslizaron con lentitud entre sus pómulos, hacia sus labios.

El más bajo se encogió apenado; centrándose en mi boca, mordiéndose la propia. Él era malo con las palabras, era un libro imposible de leer, no obstante, yo trataba. Jamás lo dejaría de hacer. Me encantaba. Estaba hechizado con un par de lindos ojos morados y un cuerpo que clamaba por un nombre endemoniado. Él me tenía. Lo quería tocar mucho más.

Un suspiro fue atrapado cuando nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, cargue mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mi mano se introdujo de forma traviesa entre sus pantalones, presionando arriba del bóxer, consiguiendo que él saltase entre las sabanas. No me separé, lo mordí con más fuerza, enloqueciéndolo con la perfecta mezcla que conseguían nuestras esencias. Mis dedos ignoraron el límite que impartía aquella molesta prenda.

Ichimatsu estaba caliente, su cuello se estiro hacia atrás con un coqueto jadeo cuando tome su miembro y lo comencé a masturbar. Mis dientes se posaron sobre su clavícula comenzando a succionar tan majestuosa piel, a tirar de él, a lamerlo, el aire se volvió un infierno de respirar, la sangre me burbujeaba, podía percibir mi propia excitación subiendo con la temperatura de la habitación. Sus pies se retorcieron con el vaivén de mis movimientos, él era sensible. Estaba ardiendo. Esa erección era satisfactoria.

"Basta" Su boca se quejó, sin embargo, su cuerpo exigió por mí. Más de mí.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Era aterciopelado; delicioso "Ichimatsu" Sus uñas se aferraron a mi espalda, dejando una gran marca, gruñí satisfecho "Eso pensé" Me mofe apresurando el vaivén. Sus piernas temblaron a medida que la intensidad sobre su miembro aumentaba "En la misma cama con la que duermes con tu marido"

"Yo" Él suspiro cuando aumente la velocidad. Me acerque a su oreja.

"¿No te sientes sucio?" Mordí su lóbulo provocando un suspiro, su espalda se hundió, el colchón resonó "Te estas portando como una cualquiera" Me encantaba jugar con él.

"Cállate, maldición" Pero sus piernas me atrajeron, pidiéndome que fuese con más intensidad.

"Di mi nombre" Le exigí soplando sobre su oreja, sus parpados estaban completamente cerrados. Fue un cuadro de pura seducción. De curvas insinuantes y suspiros indecorosos. Quería más "Dilo" Qué él me desease. Solo un juego nada más; era obsceno.

"Osomatsu" Finalmente murmullo cuando con mi lengua empecé a devorar su cuello otra vez "Osomatsu" Repitió antes de derramar su esencia en mi mano, con la respiración y el rostro completamente agitados; encendidos, con una mezcla de sentimientos explotando en una caótica mente. Lamí sus restos de mis dedos de forma lenta y provocativa. Era una adicción más potente que la heroína. Embriagadora, erótica. No existía la inhibición.

"Tú" Él me dio un tímido beso antes de que pudiese continuar con una falsa actuación "Tú" Repetí atontado cuando él sonrió "Eres lindo" Balbuceé.

"Osomatsu" Un momento perfecto "Me siento enfermo" Destrozado. Antes de que me fuese frustrado al obtener la misma reacción él me apretó la muñeca "De verdad" Murmullo aún sonrojado "Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre" Y me sentí idiota al recordar la débil expresión que tenía sobre sus facciones cuando yo llegue. Descuidado.

"Creo" El más bajo se cubrió con una de las sabanas, acurrucándose en ella "Creo que sí"

"¿Ves?" Su ceño se arqueo "Cosas malas ocurren cuando me esfuerzo por ser alguien productivo" La culpa me hirvió en el estómago "Al menos termine el capítulo" Porque lo había hecho por mí. Apoye una de mis manos sobre su frente; estaba caliente.

"Deberías descansar" Murmulle cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, acariciando sus sedosos y lacios cabellos. Eran un desastre "Lamento haberte insistido tanto por el libro" Por la estática aún impregnada en el momento, él me sonrió.

"Fue por Choromatsu" Terco e hiriente "En la noche" Sus parpados se comenzaron a bajar; tenía ojeras "Te mandare una copia del manuscrito original" Finalmente murmullo bostezando, dejándose abrazar por la comodidad de esos oxidados resortes.

"Gracias" Murmulle contemplando como sus orbes se desvanecían hacia el mundo de las pesadillas y la oscuridad. Tenía el cuerpo sudado, ocasionalmente daba espasmos. Estaba cansado.

"Y por cierto" Balbuceo dándome la espalda atontado "No soy hermoso" No pude evitar reír ante tan perfecta imagen.

Lo debería saber.

"Si lo eres" Murmulle depositando un pequeño beso sobre su frente. Escuchando mis cientos de advertencias mentales "¿Qué me estás haciendo?" Sexo nada más "Es malo" Sin sentimientos. De igual manera lo observe hasta que él cayó dormido en la habitación, con las piernas abrazadas a sí mismo; con la boca entreabierta y una dulce y satisfactoria tranquilidad.

Lo único que ambicionaba era la venganza, no buscaba nada más. No lo podía olvidar.

Salí de la habitación con un sabor a oxido entre los dientes, con su aroma entre mis manos y un vacío en el corazón; uno que con la efervescencia que provocaba Ichimatsu se terminaba por rebosar. Sería estúpido caer en mi propia trampa, cuando este en un inicio fue mi plan. No lo haría, lo debía separar.

Me acerque a la computadora de Ichimatsu observando con complacencia su trabajo terminado; era bueno, era interesante y diferente, sin perder el estilo de él. Lo admiraba. Me encantaba; ese chico realmente me sabía atrapar. Era peligroso. La puerta crujió indicando la llegada de alguien más; un saco de huesos se incorporó dentro de la sala, con unos huecos en lugar de ojos, y líneas en vez de boca. Karamatsu parpadeo confundido al ser testigo de mi irrupción.

"Where is my boy?" Fue lo que pregunto dejando su maletín al lado de la mesa de café; sus cejas se encontraban ligeramente arqueadas.

"En la cama" El aire pesó entre nosotros dos "Ichimatsu se esforzó mucho en terminar su nuevo capítulo, por eso le dio fiebre" De forma amarga "Le dije que descansará"

"Ah" El tiempo se estiro "Gracias por cuidar de mi pareja" Aquella palabra me apuñalo.

"Es mi placer" Cantoneé negándome a levantarme del lugar "Si estas cansado yo podría cuidar de él el resto de la noche" No lo dejaría con el diablo.

"No es necesario que te quedes, yo me puedo hacer cargo de ahora en adelante" Me quise reír; aquello era una burda sátira "Don`t worry" Petulante insoportable.

"Si tú lo dices" Hipócrita "Entonces debe ser verdad" Una sonrisa sostenida por la envidia y la maldad "De igual manera ahora no tengo nada que hacer, debo esperar a que Ichimatsu despierte para que me mande un manuscrito original en el que está trabajando" Se sostuvo. El rostro que él esbozo "Es uno que nunca nadie ha visto" No tuvo precio.

"¿Uno nuevo?" Repitió atontado; dejando que sus huesos chocasen con el sofá.

"Si" Mis manos se pusieron detrás de mi nuca, me levante, contorneándome de manera traviesa "Se escucha bastante prometedor la verdad"

"A mí nunca me ha pedido que los lea" Me obligue a morderme la lengua para callar. Porque Ichimatsu le había ofrecido incontables veces que revisase aquel trabajo, que le regalase una sincera opción, no obstante, el tiempo "No creo que sea tan importante" Nunca le parecía alcanzar.

"Pues lo son" Mi voz se escuchó grave "Ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginarte lo mucho que significa para él dar este gran paso" Imponente "Ahora sí, me voy" Antes de que mis pies se encontrasen afuera del apartamento.

"Osomatsu" Él me freno "Yo" El rostro de Karamatsu era una divergencia encarnada; con su boca negándose a gritar, con sus ojos esperando por sollozar. Eran una pareja patética.

"Me tengo que ir" Con asco me libere.

"No quiero que sigas viniendo sin avisar a mi hogar" Abrí la boca atónito; dejando la mandíbula caer "Esto" La sangre me comenzó a burbujear; de rabia, de cólera "No me parece apropiado, no tienes por qué cuidarlo" Me debía aguantar.

"Entonces es mejor que deje solo a Ichimatsu" Fui incapaz "Prefieres que tu marido se ahogue en su propia fiebre antes de que alguien más lo venga a ayudar" Fue lo que le escupí antes de reírme "Pero que egoísta eres"

"Él es mi responsabilidad" Sus manos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, la camisa le quedaba colgando; era muy grande "No me gustaría que te tomases molestias innecesarias" Hipócrita. Un maldito cínico.

"No son molestias" Con un paso firme me acerque "Al contrario, para mí es todo un placer cuidar de él" Poniéndole énfasis en los tonos de las palabras "Él me encanta" Sus ojos se terminaron de hundir entre esas bastas cejas "Es mi escritor favorito"

"Escúchame, yo no sé qué intenciones tengas con mi pareja, no las entiendo" Sus manos agarraron el cuello de mi poleron "Pero te lo estoy advirtiendo" Acercándome "Mantén tu distancia profesional" Un desesperado disparo por amedrentar.

"Ja" Con un tirón de corbata la historia cambió "Si me estas tratando de retar tendrás que hacer mucho más que esto para que me sienta amenazado" Me mofe empujándolo contra la ridícula mesa de café, contra su propio maletín en el suelo, se tropezó "Porque esto no te va a funcionar" Dominio y control.

"Si yo fuese tú tendría cuidado de con quien me estoy metiendo" Me di vueltas tomando una de las rosas, ahora repartidas por el suelo, con los pétalos pisados, decoloradas.

"¿Sí?" Me acerque a la puerta "Pues si yo fuese tú, yo sería quien tendría cuidado" Volteándome hacia él.

"¿Porque?" Karamatsu era un cuadro de cinismo y descuido; de odio y falsedad.

"Porque" Le sonreí con satisfacción "Quizás Ichimatsu ya no te pertenezca más" Desate una batalla por llenar un espacio en blanco en mi interior.

Sexo y caricias nada más.

¿Qué me estaba haciendo?

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei!

Sip, y ahora con Oso puedes tener la certeza segura de que lo hicieron, pero es mucho más sencillo pretender que nada pasó, hace que la vida sea un tanto más llevadera. Oww, esa es la cosa, uno no se hace la victima en esas situaciones, uno de verdad piensa que es la victima, Ichi piensa como lo hace porque así percibe al mundo y asi percibe a Kara. Sip, la culpa es de los dos pero ninguno piensa eso.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

* * *

De ahora en adelante las cosas se ponen tensas, esa fue una pequeña advertencia.

Bueno, ahora sí nos vemos la otra semana.

Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias a todo el que se tomo la molestia de leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis preciosos lectores!

Lo subi con un día de retraso, lo compenso haciendolo un poquito más largo (Como si no fuese lo suficientemente latero, perdón)

El capítulo de hoy es para mi lectora regalona, ya lleva un año apoyando todas mis estupideces, así que Izumi, mil gracias, eres un amor, te tengo muchooo cariño.

Este lo narra Ichi, espero que les guste!

* * *

Lunes, las cosas del apartamento habían sido ordenadas, los cuadros limpiados y las imágenes lustradas, como si devolverles su brillo original significase que lo mismo se pudiese hacer entre nosotros dos.

Martes, en la noche, entre las sabanas de lino un par de brazos me trataron de alcanzar, temblorosos y pequeños, asustados.

Miércoles, las sonrisas se convirtieron en algo real.

Jueves, sus besos me rozaron con frecuencia y afecto, con una pisca de temor en una muerta electricidad.

Viernes, la cena yacio preparada con velas alrededor cuando regrese de mi viaje hacia la irrealidad, con una camisa de su talla siendo vestida y una galante sonrisa entonada en una farsa, con una conversación carente del timbrar de su infernal aparato celular, y nuestras manos; torpes y nerviosas, tratando de alcanzarse del otro lado del mantel.

Sábado, una invitación atrevida.

Había algo mal con Karamatsu. Sus descuidados y gélidos gestos hacia mi despreciable existencia se habían reducido hasta una fecha de caducidad. Ahora sus ojos se enfocaban en mis mohines y su boca respondía a mis palabras; sus pies habían comenzado a correr detrás de una relación que me convencí para dejar caer en un mentiroso valor, sus brazos de a poco me habían vuelto a recibir. No entendía el porqué, era extraño, era personal. Él me invadía con una sensación cuyo nombre ya había sido olvidado. Me enfermaba ser incapaz de descifrar con que cartas él me estaba atando, con un anillo sucio en el dedo; no era suficiente con barnizarlo.

Me encontraba afuera de mi apartamento en la tarde del sexto día de aquella semana surreal; con el cuerpo apoyado en el balcón recibiendo la gélida brisa que anuncia un final, con el teléfono en mi oreja y un zapato golpeando con impaciencia las baldosas, al lado de las orquídeas blancas, marchitas. La voz de aquel hombre era lo único que lograba conciliar mis punzantes sospechas; sincera, fuerte y protectora. Odiaba arrojarle mi carga a los demás.

"No lo sé" Sin embargo, hace mucho mis piernas se habían quebrado para dejarme caer "¿No te parece extraño?" Permitirme caer entre esos esqueléticos y polvorientos brazos. Karamatsu.

"Creo que estas siendo paranoico Ichimatsu" Él tampoco me pudo sostener "Tu pareja quiere hacer algo lindo invitándote a su reunión de trabajo, no hay nada más que analizar" Reí en contra del auricular del teléfono, enfocándome en lo pequeño que se profesaba el mundo en un piso superior, con jardines bonitos y extravagante flora.

"Choromatsu tú siempre has sido la voz de la razón" Mis uñas golpearon los bordes del aparato "Se practico" Por como su respiración cambio pude adivinar que él se había mordido el labio "Él nunca me ha llevado muy orgulloso a su trabajo, sé que le complica el tema de que sus compañeros se enteren" Ambos teníamos aquel desagradable habitó "De que es homosexual" Mis palabras trepitaron "Y yo" Dejando que el hilo de mis pensamientos me sofocara.

" _No me pases a buscar a la oficina más, trata de disimular lo nuestro"_ Quemará.

"Hey" Me ahogará.

"Y yo" Era una profunda herida "Lo entiendo" Era verdad; por supuesto que lo hacía "Es difícil triunfar hacia un cargo superior si los subordinados desconfían de la supuesta moral de su jefe" Pero aquello no evitaba que el corazón me pesará "Si no tiene una bonita familia, con una mujer elegante que lo respalde" La boca se me lleno de un amargo sabor "Una normal" Mi propia razón me quemó "Una que no tenga que esconder" Mierda, como dolió.

"Ya deja de martirizarte con eso" Choromatsu me lo pidió con ternura "Lo suyo" Con suavidad "Es normal" Y lo más triste era que aquello era verdad.

Nosotros no estábamos mal por amar.

"Yo lo sé" No obstante, Karamatsu me hacía sentir todo el tiempo como si estuviésemos blasfemándole a la vida; ocultándome, cubriéndonos con una manta de mentiras y bufandas de traición, soltándome de la mano en público, presentándome con una etiqueta de amistad, pidiéndome que nos sacáramos los anillos. Habían sido años "Lo es" Saludándolo con una gélida distancia y un apretón de manos "Ya sé que no está mal" Viéndolo coquetear con alguien más.

"¿Entonces?" Mirándome al espejo para despreciarme por los miles de rasgos que me faltaban "¿Qué te pone tan inseguro?" Solo.

"No quiero tocar más el tema" Musite abrazándome con la palma que tenía libre, con fuerza "Sabes que me enferma llegar acá" Mirando los pequeños detalles de metal del barandal.

Estaba tan enamorado cuando iniciamos nuestra relación; por eso jamás me importo ganarme el desprecio de mi familia ni confesárselo a mi mundo en la escuela, en la universidad, en el trabajo, a quien fuese, yo lo hacía con orgullo, con cariño, con tanto amor; las consecuencias eran trazos rojos cicatrizando en un brazo. Y lo entendía, él sufrió al ser más ingenuo, al recibir rechazo cuando esperaba abrazos, yo también sufrí. La diferencia descansaba en que yo nunca deje de tratar, yo no me resigne esperando a que los demás me clasificaran con el concepto de lo que era ser normal. Karamatsu sí cambio, se empezó a alimentar de las apariencias, de los aplausos de un público sin rostro en una obra sin reflector, caminando por su propia cuerda floja. Por eso sospechaba de aquella invitación. Había algo mal.

Debía correr.

"¿Qué es lo que harás?" Su pregunta fue bruta y áspera "¿Iras?" Lo había hecho enfadar "No te queda mucho tiempo para decidir"

"No lo sé" Fue lo que solté, ambos suspiramos. Me di la vuelta para apoyarme en los fierros del soporte "Debería ir" Me reproche "Él está mostrando iniciativa para ser mejor, me está pidiendo que le preste atención a algo importante para él" Mis ojos se enfocaron en su delgada silueta trabajando eternamente con una pila de papeles sobre la mesa "Está tratando"

"Quizás" Con una computadora con las teclas ya sin marca "Pero" Y unos ojos que cada mañana amenazaban con desaparecer bajo la putrefacción de las ojeras "¿Qué hay de las cosas que tú has considerado importantes y él jamás miro?" No era tiempo para pensar.

"Que novedad" Balbuceé acercándome hacia el interior de mi hogar "La vida es injusta, ¿Cuándo no lo es?" Choromatsu suspiro resignado, sabiendo que no cambiaría de parecer.

"Si quieres tratar, hazlo" Fue la aprobación forzada que me entrego "Ve como su pareja a la fiesta de la empresa y has contacto con la sociedad" Las piernas se me paralizaron "Sinceramente, espero que las cosas salgan bien" Las manos también.

"Gracias" No pude entrar a mi hogar.

"Si quieres estar listo a tiempo" Porque en el fondo sabía que aquella noche me decepcionaría y sufriría "Ya te deberías ir a arreglar"

"Debería" Lo esperaba "Creo que lo iré a hacer" Con una amarga costumbre; una triste y azul.

"Ichimatsu, antes de colgar" Unas orbes; de bolsas opacas y densas, profundas "¿Puedo saber porque no llamaste a Osomatsu?" Con unas pestañas que se caían a base de la presión.

"¿Por qué lo tendría que llamar a él?" Se enfocaron entre las mías "Solo es mi editor" Con unos nervios lindos y descalzos.

"Lo sé, pero últimamente los he visto como muy buenos amigos, por eso fue raro recibir tu llamada" La computadora y los papeles se dejaron de lado sobre la mesa "Es pura curiosidad" Su delgada y casi inexistente silueta se acercó hacia mi lugar "¿Por qué no él?" Un puesto detrás de la obra, entre bambalinas, privado de aplausos y flores a recibir.

"Él ha estado actuando extraño" Fue lo que le respondí "Cortante y distante" Contemplando como el vidrio que me separaba hacia mi hogar se abría "Me tengo que ir" Con mi pareja detrás del cristal.

"Suerte arreglando ese otro desastre" Fue lo que murmullo antes de colgarme y que mis piernas volvieran a reaccionar al tener a aquel hombre al frente mío; sosteniendo entre sus manos los restos de mi corazón. No, no debía.

"¿Y?" Era estúpido el guardar esperanza. No quería "¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?" Dolería aquella sangrienta desilusión "My boy" Me devastaría.

"Sí" Me desgarraría "Lo haré" De todas maneras elegí mal "Quiero ir contigo a esa aburrida fiesta de empresa" Siempre lo hacía. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, él los llevo hacia su rostro, los huesos de su mandíbula se habían comenzado a marcar; estaba tan delgado, tan ocupado. Él beso mis nudillos con una bonita sonrisa. Una que pareció ser real.

"Vamos entonces"

En un ambiente extraño nos vestimos; con los trajes elegantes y los zapatos que en cajas solíamos resguardar para alguna ocasión especial, con una agradable conversación casual, con los vestigios de una barrera siendo pisoteados mientras él denigraba a una cultura con su repugnante acento de inglés y un par de frases que no hacían más que emanar dolor. Fue lindo, volverlo a tener en aquel ambiente tan íntimo, lo había extrañado. En casa una vez más.

El más alto acomodo los botones de mi camisa al yo haberlos abrochado mal, el rostro me hirvió por aquella dichosa cercanía, sus manos revolvieron mis cabellos tratando de acomodarlos, sus palmas estaban sudadas, sus ojos tiritones; él estaba nervioso.

"My boy" Yo también "Te he comprado un regalo" Fue lo que proclamo antes de sacar una caja morada debajo de la almohada sobre la cama "Es para que hagan juego" Incrédulo sostuve un paquete con una corbata negra, con una calavera blanca bordada en la punta, planchada, acomodada.

"Esto" El alma me tirito. Se me escapó.

"¿Recuerdas la que tú me diste cuando nos graduamos?" Él saco de la cajonera una corbata ya vieja, también negra, con las patas y el rostro de un gato mal dibujados con acrílico en los bordes.

"La guardaste" Karamatsu me sonrió relajado envolviendo mi cuello con aquella exquisita tela, haciéndole un nudo de forma torpe y errónea "De verdad" Mis manos repasaron la textura de la suya, tan áspera y barata "La guardaste" Estaba estúpidamente feliz.

"Por supuesto que lo hice" Nuestros ojos se encontraron en una magnética estática.

"¿Por qué?" Nuestros cuerpos cedieron ante una deliciosa tentación.

"Porque" Me estaba vendiendo a su farsa barata "My kitty" No me importo "Yo te amo" Sus brazos me sostuvieron ante el tiritón de mis piernas. Había perdido el control. ¿Era real?

"Karamatsu" Fue cursi y tonto "No me andes rompiendo las costillas antes de ir" Me reí, suspirando. Las ansias se alimentaron del resto de mis emociones.

"Es la verdad" Con uno de sus largos dedos él elevó mi mentón, juntando nuestros labios en un beso superficial, mi piel se electrizo "Nunca lo dudes" De pronto sus ojeras ya no lucieron tan grandes y profundas, ni su cuerpo tan frágil.

"Yo" De pronto él pareció volver a convertirse en "También" En el hombre de quien me enamoré "En verdad" De audífonos demasiado grandes para sus sueños y camisas a cuadros "Te amo" Entonces. Una respiración. Una pausa.

"Si tú lo dices" Fue lo que respondió ante mis auto-sabotajes emocionales. Yo era tan inestable.

Bajo una noche que parecía prometer nos dirigimos hacia un gigantesco y costoso hotel en su auto; con una de nuestras viejas canciones alternativas en la radio, con los faroles de la noche indicándonos el camino por una autopista con un futuro que ya no se proclamaba cual aterrador. No entendía, su comportamiento no encajaba, aun así, me deje llevar. Deseaba más que nada aquella fantasía, pretender que nada había cambiado en nuestra torcida realidad, en un juego de poder y control con un marcador arreglado. Yo era un idiota con una venda, no me la movería del lugar. Un capítulo escrito a base de corbatas que combinaban y camisas a juego; era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estaba feliz con él, en su asiento de pasajero.

La recepción me pareció igual a la que había presentado la fiesta de mi editorial; una reunión con abrigos de pieles y trajes de marca, con pilares de mármol y ventanales imponentes, lamparas con cristales colgando, alfombras de diseñador y perfumes hostigosos. Era falso y pesado el ambiente, la música aburrida y lenta, la iluminación molesta, sin embargo, Karamatsu me estaba dando la mano. Él me presentó a sus compañeros de trabajo, también me explico los movimientos que tenía que hacer para alcanzar su merecido cargo. Les entrego sonrisas. Les impuso respeto y admiración.

Karamatsu era increíble.

Era surreal. Fui capaz de imaginar un futuro en donde las penas se desprendían y el compromiso rellenaba un espacio marchito en nuestro jardín. Con la palabra _Promesa_ tachada tres veces en un árbol. Pude verlo. Pude saborear la felicidad.

"¡Karamatsu!" Hasta que una aguda voz en un salón repleto "Te he estado buscando por todas partes" Se interpuso entre nosotros dos "Cielos" Un par de mejillas infantiles y rosadas "¿Dónde te habías metido?" Con ojos del mismo tono. Él era lindo y delicado.

"Totty" Su mano me soltó "No pensé que vendrías" Él se alejó.

"Eres un jefe bastante cruel" Y esa mirada que compartieron "Ignorándome cuando yo lo único que he hecho es esperarte" Simplemente quemó.

"No era necesario" El más alto se vio ligeramente avergonzado, los grandes y curiosos ojos del molesto y afeminado chico se posaron en mi desastrosa silueta. Asco.

"Tú debes ser Ichimatsu" Musito con una extraña y torcida sonrisa "Es un gusto finalmente conocerte" Mezquina "Soy Todomatsu, el secretario de tu acompañante" Con un agarre competitivo y de intenciones camufladas.

"Sí, lo soy" Busque una señal de seguridad entre sus masculinas facciones "Supongo que el gusto es mío" Amargándome al no encontrar nada; solo huesos. La música cambió.

"Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de tener a alguien como Karamatsu contigo" El más bajo se acomodó de forma coqueta el cabello, bajando sus curvas y densas pestañas "Él es tan inteligente y caballeroso" Con un movimiento de hombros ligero "Es el galán de la oficina" Mis dientes se apretaron hasta que mi mandíbula se desencajó cuando sus dedos repasaron la clavícula de mi pareja "Todas las chicas y yo andamos detrás de él"

"No me digas" Mis uñas se incrustaron dentro de mis palmas en señal de rabia "Supongo que la oficina tiene muy mal gusto" Una vieja y punzante sensación me acogió en medio de su pecho; para fundirse con el mío. Me arrastro.

"Supongo que sí" Un puchero se esbozó entre esos pequeños y venenosos labios "¿Sabías que él se queda a ayudarme todas las noches y luego me va a dejar al metro?" Mi respiración empezó a hervir "Él me ha defendido tantas veces" Era una asquerosa víbora "Es mi héroe" Patético.

"Of course i had" ¿Era real? "No puedo permitir que nada te pase" Mis cejas hundieron mis ojos hasta sofocarlos "Eres muy pequeño, algo malo te puede pasar a esas horas" Por el reflejo de un pilar pude contemplar mi expresión de desprecio y odio absoluto "Eres mi responsabilidad"

"Eres tan valiente" Sus asquerosas manos se posaron sobre sus brazos antes de relamerse la boca "¡Oh! Me encanta esta canción" Karamatsu no me miró "Es una de mis favoritas" Lo miraba a él.

"¿Quieres ir a la pista?" Él no pensó en que me sentiría incómodo y ajeno en aquel ambiente de trabajo y cinismo.

"Me encantaría" Simplemente me dejo de lado. Otra vez "¿No te importa cierto?" Negue con la cabeza, en un trance.

"No" Si, mi vieja amiga me consumió "Solo" Eran celos, era frustración "Diviértanse" Cuando mis labios se trataron de encontrar con los de él.

"My kitty no, es mi lugar de trabajo" Y se apartó, con otro hombre en el brazo y la misma mirada que en la mañana pensé que significaba un universo para nosotros dos. Eran celos, eran unos enfermizos y nauseabundos celos. Me deslice por el pilar sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Yo sabía que no merecía a aquel hombre, por eso yo existía entre inseguridad y temor. Me lo arrebatarían. En una contienda estaba seguro de que perdería.

Mi pareja y su secretario se posicionaron en el centro de la pista de baile, con sus manos en la delgada cintura del de traje rosado, con el rostro del contrario sobre su hombro, con unas atrayentes sonrisas convirtiéndose en un hilo predestinado bajo las miradas de los demás, recibiendo aplausos y gloria. Dejándome atrás. Y lo comprendí, el problema en ningún instante fue que Karamatsu se profesará avergonzado de su orientación sexual; sus amigos y subordinados aun así lo parecían comprender, lo parecían respetar. Ellos lo sabían.

El problema era una fea y penosa bolsa de sentimientos explosivos en un rincón del salón, imperfecto, con la piel herida, con una estatura penosa, con una silueta demasiado ancha, con facciones toscas, con personalidad aburrida, con emociones que lo solían asfixiar y un pasado del que se era incapaz de desprender, el problema era yo. Yo lo avergonzaba. Me enfoque en el anillo que vestía mi dedo anular. Si yo lo amara lo suficiente debería cambiar.

Karamatsu se rio de forma bonita por algo estúpido que dijo el chico afeminado, cuando la canción acabo ellos se fueron al otro lado del salón para hablar con un grupo grande de personas, para dejarse rozar y tocar por Todomatsu sin inhibición. Lo odiaba. Karamatsu era una puta divergencia imposible de soportar. Autodestructiva.

"¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo como tú en un lugar como este?" Un escalofrío azoto cada una de mis vertebras al reconocer aquella irritante voz "¿Vienes muy seguido por acá gatito?" No era verdad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Osomatsu me sonrió, apoyándose al costado mío en la pared "¿Cómo mierda te dejaron entrar?" Él vestía su ridículo poleron rojo con el cabello para atrás como una burla hacia la elegancia. Sarcástico.

"¿Qué te puedo decir?" Su brazo se acomodó sobre mis hombros "Para la portera fue difícil resistirse a mis encantos" Rodeé los ojos; con un diminuto mohín. Tonto.

"Eres insufrible" Balbuceé, dejando que los brazos del rencor me soltaran.

"Entonces" Sus orbes repasaron el salón de manera altanera "¿Te estas divirtiendo?" Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. El ambiente se tornó ligero. Hipnótico y satinado.

"Preferiría estar en casa escuchando los histéricos reclamos de Choromatsu a estar aquí" El más alto apoyo su peso arriba mío, acercándome "Me ponen nervioso esta clase de reuniones" Acercándose "Ya sabes, donde hay gente" Una risilla fue lo que me regalo. Él olía a menta y madera. A tabaco y alcohol.

"Si tan mal lo estas pasando" Hubo estática "¿No quieres hacer alguna maldad y fugarte conmigo?" La boca se me separo, dejando que el aire de mis pulmones fuese arrebatado. Irresponsable. No era justo.

"Yo" Mis cejas se arquearon "Por supuesto que no" Osomatsu era feroz "Kusomatsu jamás me había invitado a estas molestas reuniones, si me voy ahora va a creer que no lo apoyo y voy a terminar de matar lo que queda de nuestra relación" Su rostro se mantuvo sereno y confiado. Yo era un desastre histérico tratando de pegar los restos de un romance extinto.

"¿Y?" Pese a esa tranquilidad "No se tiene porque enterar" Hubo algo en su mirada "Yo no veo a tu novio por acá" Que cambio.

"No es como sí él me hubiese olvidado por los de su oficina" Me convencí "Me vendrá a buscar" Lo repetí "Él regresará" Desesperado.

"¿Luego de qué? ¿De bailar con el resto de sus compañeros? ¿De tomar más champagne coqueteando con las del bar? ¿Luego de perfeccionar su identidad?" Ira "Acéptalo" Las venas se me calentaron "Tú no eres su prioridad" La vida me dolió "Ichimatsu entiéndelo" Me sangró "Por favor" Se pudrió.

"Debo encontrarme con él" Lo empuje hacia la pista "Uno de los dos debe ser capaz de ceder para que esta mierda siga siendo una relación funcional" Abriéndome paso entre la multitud solo para ser detenido por un agarre de muñeca.

"Te enojas porque sabes que es la verdad" Volvimos a acabar en un rincón "Sabes que no le importas lo suficiente" Cubiertos por las luces y por la música del vals "Ichimatsu"

"No me toques más" Corrí lejos de Osomatsu, y, entre máscaras sin sentido y rostros carentes de humanidad, lo encontré. Me acerqué hacia él.

Un bonito cuadro de Karamatsu; riendo, brillando, siendo el foco de atención de jóvenes con trajes y cabellos engomados, con una copa de vino siendo sostenida entre sus dedos de forma magistral. Nadie miraba esas intensas ojeras o esa demacrada silueta, las horas de trabajo, las lágrimas en medio de una relación a punto de quebrar. Tan solo lo admiraban, como si lo que él dijese tuviese gracia, tuviese valor. Me detuve. Mire el anillo otra vez; el mío lucia gastado y sucio, el barniz no fue capaz de arreglarlo ni logro cubrir un par de feas manchas, observe el de él.

Retrocedí.

No estaba. Entre sus dedos el anillo que poseía mientras me arreglaba la corbata, mientras nos perdíamos en el auto en una ilusión había desaparecido, al lado de Todomatsu, lo había guardado durante la fiesta. Era yo el problema.

Karamatsu no era quien me hacía daño. Era yo quien se lastimaba al saber que lo estaba obligando a permanecer con una basura.

"Tú no puedes evitar tus problemas huyendo de ellos" Un agarre brusco sobre el hombro se paralizo por mi miserable expresión "Oye" Me asfixie "¿Qué?"

"Voy a tomar aire" Murmulle dejando la recepción del hotel, arrastrando esos zapatos de cajas refinadas hacia la calle de afuera, observando un parque cerca.

Era de noche, las estrellas y los faroles encendían una molesta y falsa luz. La plaza tenía el pasto largo y húmedo, con un par de juegos infantiles con colores desgastados. Me pesó el caminar, como si mis ganas de intentar se estuviesen dejando impregnadas con cada movimiento en la senda. Me senté en un columpio, uno que crujió, con el asiento de madera quebrajada, con la cadena oxidada, para contemplar el suelo; los caminos marcados por alguien más.

¿De quién era la verdadera culpa? ¿De él por no ser capaz de darme la seguridad? ¿Mia por no tratar más?

Aquella semana de diálogos preparados y utilería mediocre había sido un fracaso. Me martirizo recordar la sensación de su mano abandonando la mía, de sus labios esquivando mi rostro. Lo volví a sentir, lo que por años me tragué; tener que pretender en público ser amigos, convertirme en testigo de cómo las chicas le entregaban sus números de teléfono celular, verme forzado a lidiar con esa personalidad demasiado caballerosa y amable, sabiendo que cualquiera me lo podría arrebatar. Que él se iría. Que sería mi culpa. Que no me podría reponer.

Yo lo dejé todo por él, perdí hasta la última gota que me tenía de afecto al convertirme en blanco de insultos y burlas; unas que yo mismo me arrojé. Porque era yo el problema, era normal enamorarse de alguien más sin importar el sexo que tuviese; pero no era normal enamorarse de una basura como yo. Suspire. Mis pies comenzaron a darse vuelo con el columpio en espera de que el movimiento me pudiese tranquilizar. Era curioso, pero siempre lo hacía.

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?" El movimiento ceso cuando Osomatsu agarro la cadena del juego. Lo había visto seguirme desde el hotel.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" No lo mire "Me hundo en mi miseria" Más, reconocería aquellas zapatillas viejas en cualquier lugar "Es divertido, deberías tratar" El más alto se froto el ceño, le iban a salir las mismas arrugas que a él.

"Realmente no lo entiendo" Balbuceó acomodándose en el columpio a mi lado "¿Qué es lo que haces con él? Sino te valora ni te cuida" La luna no estaba llena "Sino te quiere" Aun así esa fue la sensación que me transmitió "¿Qué haces con él?" Era una luz hermosa.

"No lo sé" La miré "Sinceramente" Buscando la respuesta en las estrellas "Hay veces en que simplemente no lo sé" Llevándome una característica y amarga decepción.

"Ichimatsu" Él se apoyó en la cadena del columpio, está crujió.

"¿Cómo llegaste acá?" Fue lo que le pregunte, tratando de recoger unas barreras que tampoco servían, yo era la fecha de caducidad "Deberías estar trabajando en ese manuscrito original que te mande" Una sonrisa de cortesía se me regalo.

"Debería" Murmullo "Pero Choromatsu me llamó" Una de sus piernas se cruzó sobre la otra "Me dijo que te escuchabas asustado por ir a una molesta reunión con Karamatsu" Me sentí estúpido y pequeño "Me pidió que por favor te fuese a hacer compañía" Tan delicado.

"No soy un mocoso para que me andes cuidando" Le gruñí, comenzándome a bambolear en el juego. Se creo viento.

"Sé que no lo eres" Se genero una estática imposible de disimular "Pero me gustas" Violenta e irresponsable "Es inevitable que me preocupe por ti" Las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.

"Tú" Mi vieja dama me extendió una de sus palmas "¿La persona que antes amabas?" Celos revestidos con rencor, goteando de inseguridad "¿Es Choromatsu?" No lo podía evitar.

"¿Qué?" Tan vergonzoso que rogaba por morir.

"Sí" Baje la nuca percibiendo el calor dominando cada una de mis facciones "Ese poema que cuidas con tanto afecto en tu casa, ¿Lo escribió él?" Osomatsu rio mirándome, encogiendo sus hombros con las pupilas cargadas de cariño. Eran rojas. Eran cafés.

"No" Sus palabras me acariciaron el cuello "No es él" Aterciopelado "¿Por qué piensas eso?" Me desagrado.

"Porque" Me encanto "No lo sé, supongo que hablas de él con tanto cariño que no pude evitar soltarlo" Con un atracón de sentimientos regresé a columpiarme, más brusco, con las cadenas chirriando en advertencia, con el polvo a mis pies siendo levantado; como si con aquel movimiento pudiese alejar los problemas que ya tenía tatuados en el alma.

Era molesto tener que lidiar con aquella sensación; era una de las miles de razones por las que Karamatsu seguramente se avergonzaba de mí, por las que no me llamaba como su pareja en público, ni jamás era quien me sacaba a bailar. Era un mundo de imágenes y tazas de tés bonitas, la mentira era lo relevante nada más. No encajaba. Él si parecía pertenecer.

"A Choromatsu lo conocí en la universidad" Fue lo que musito tratado de esconderse en la oscuridad "Supongo que tú sabes del colapso mental que sufrió en sus últimos años de estudiante" Los músculos me cosquillearon por un escalofrío.

"Algo de eso sé" Me limite a responder. Engaños.

"Sí" Su atención se enfocó hacia el suelo, moviendo las piernas ansioso "Él se obsesiono de tal forma con ser el mejor, se sobre-exigió tanto, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo no lo soportó más y colapso" La nostalgia goteaba del rostro de Osomatsu "Él tuvo que dejar la universidad un tiempo para buscar ayuda mental" Sus pies patearon la tierra, ensuciando aún más las zapatillas "Todos sus supuestos amigos de carrera lo dejaron atrás" Sus orbes se centraron entre las mías "Yo fui lo único que le quedo"

"Oh" Fue la respuesta más ridícula e insensible que se me pudo ocurrir "Yo no" Estúpido "No sabía" Él me sonrió.

"Choromatsu te quiere" Estirándose a través de la separación del juego para tocar mi hombro "Se preocupa por ti porque te ve como un hermano menor" Hubo chispa "No te enfades, él sabía que la pasarías mal en esta clase de eventos" Hubo calor.

"No me enfado" Las cadenas se dieron vueltas para que quedáramos de frente en el juego "A veces puedo llegar a ser orgulloso" Una molesta e irritante risa incito a que mi ceño se tensará.

"A veces" Él me rozó de forma traviesa el hombro "Mi lindo gatito" Era seductor "Todo el tiempo eres orgulloso" Sus manos acogieron mi rostro, la broma se cayó "Siempre" Musito acercándose.

"Eso es algo que les desagrada a las personas" Confesé relajándome entre sus brazos "Las aleja para dejarme solo" Él negó, desordenando su flequillo para apartarlo de su frente, enseñándome unas largas pestañas.

"No" Sus manos se depositaron sobre mis muslos "Solo aleja a las personas que no valen la pena" Sus ojos eran intensos y magnéticos "No te merecen" De un color ambicioso y apasionante. Destructivo.

"¿Alguna vez me vas a contar de cuando te enamoraste?" Su respiración acaricio mis labios en una pequeña e infantil risa, nuestras piernas encajaron para que nos pudiéramos sentar mucho más cerca. No hubo centímetro de separación.

"No" Osomatsu me agradaba "No te lo contaré" Era comodidad, era seguridad, era relajado.

"¿Por qué?" Con él no recordaba esa distante y amarga sonrisa, esos intentos en vano por normalizar "¿No soy de confianza?" Sus palmas se deslizaron para enredarse entre las mías. Fue electrizante, fue denso. Mi estómago comenzó a burbujear.

"No es eso" Mi mundo se detuvo en esos ojos "Tan solo no me gustaría compararte con esa mala experiencia" Él retiro un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja; tirite "No somos lo mismo que ayer" Sus dedos estaban fríos.

"Aun así" Me acerque "Me gustaría saber" Nuestras narices se rozaron, me costó respirar en una dulce y tortuosa sensación.

"Tú" Su boca se juntó "Enserio eres increíble" Nuestros alientos se mezclaron "Te encanta tentarme" Sonreí "¿No es verdad?" Por supuesto que lo era.

"Es divertido molestarte" Admití inclinando mi cuerpo hacia él, como si estos se llamasen "Osomatsu" Mis manos se acomodaron detrás de su nuca, jugueteando con sus cabellos de la parte de atrás "¿Por qué estas aquí?" Él se mordió el labio, conteniendo un gruñido entre sus dientes, descendiendo hacia mi cintura.

"¿No es obvio?" Musito, la Luna fue lo único que lo ilumino "Porque tú me encantas" Ninguno quería ceder en tácticas de poder y control "Joder" En una danza de seducción "Te quiero tanto besar" Su pulgar repaso mis labios; húmedos y suaves "Es un problema que te estés volviendo tan adictivo" Cerré los ojos, me incliné hacia él.

"No es un problema si yo también lo quiero hacer"

"¡Ichimatsu!" Y con esa tercera voz nos apartamos, al borde de la caída en el columpio por lo brusco y toscos que resultaron ser mis movimientos.

"Maldición" Resoplo el de rojo al apreciar como la silueta de mi pareja se acercaba. Preocupado. El corazón se me congelo. Tenía una cara de angustiado.

"Te he estado buscando por todas partes, Totty me dijo que te había visto venir para acá" Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas, sosteniendo un universo entre ellas "¿Por qué te has ido así?" Por mero instinto mis dedos se quisieron entrelazar a los de Osomatsu, el de orbes azules lo noto "¿Qué hace él acá?" Altanero y egocéntrico sonrió.

"¿Yo?" Mofándose en el rostro de la inocencia "Tan solo pasaba por este sector" Se comenzó a impulsar con las manos detrás de la nuca "Había escuchado que este era un lindo parque" Esas feas y corrosivas ojeras se hicieron más profundas.

"Pero que coincidencia más agradable" Había un ambiente extraño y pesado entre ellos dos. Pasé a segundo plano.

"¿No es verdad?" El de poleron rojo se levantó del juego "Escuche que es de mala educación dejar solo a la pareja cuando lo invitas a salir a algún evento social" Las gruesas cejas de Karamatsu con esas bolsas consiguieron que sus ojos se desvanecieran.

"So funny" Musito "Yo escuche que es de mala educación irrumpir en un evento en donde no se te ha invitado" El de rojo tan solo rodo los ojos apartándose de nosotros dos "Nosotros ya nos vamos" Con un apretón de manos mi pareja me indico que me levantará.

"Karamatsu" Lo llamé "Tú" No fui capaz de terminar la oración al apreciar aquella dulce expresión. ¿Era cariño?

"¿Sí?" ¿Era amor?

"Volvamos" Pero no llevaba el anillo.

"Oh, my boy" Nuestras palmas se buscaron mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la recepción del hotel, con la cabeza baja, con el corazón dolido, con las emociones acumulándose en espera de desbordar. Al pasar por el lado de Osomatsu.

"Seguiré aquí para cuando te des cuenta de la verdad" Eso fue lo que me susurro "No me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar por ti" De ojos tristes y mueca amarga "Porque sé que tú y yo nos perteneceremos al final" De palabras bonitas que nunca significaron algo más.

Me estaba equivocando, no obstante, de todas maneras, lo haría, me vendería. Mentiras a base de bufandas azules y moradas con bonitas corbatas que combinaban. Lo haría mil veces más.

Domingo, fue la primera vez que él me confeso que le preocupaba. Fue la última vez que le creí.

* * *

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!

 **noire00123** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww, es un honor tenerte por acá también y lo sabes, me siento honrada. Si, Oso esta demente, al hombre no le importa nada, no conoce las consecuencias, pero esa estrategia de voy a negar lo que siento por Ichi y pretenderé que no me importa; no va a ser mucho tiempo efectiva. Jajajaja linda! Me encanta tu idea de puños y sangre, por favor, hago un hincapié en lo torcida que es mi personalidad, pero sí, hay tanta tensión entre esos dos hombres que es cuestion de tiempo no más. Ichi por el otro lado como que esta dejando a Kara un poco atras, le cuesta, no lo quiere aceptar, pero con Oso el mundo luce como diferente. Te haré un pequeño spoiler, pero sobre Choro, el tema no es que paso entre él y Oso, el tema va con alguien más. Esa es una pequeña bomba XD

Nooo, mi vida, yo encantada de que me entregues sugerencias, siempre se puede mejorar y es muy bueno recordar los puntos débiles que se tienen, así que adelante, con toda la confianza del mundo. Más de ti jamás me lo tomaré a mal.

Mil gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y apoyar esta cosa. Espero que te guste.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

No lo se, creo que por costumbre, sensei XD. Tonteras que me pasan.

Sep, Oso no es la persona más sutil del mundo que digamos aunque no es como si lo intente. Es que Ichi lleva tanto tiempo con kara, esta tan desesperado para que las cosas entre ellos dos solamente se den, no lo puede olvidar así de la nada, no sirve usar como despecho a alguien más. Es complicado, solo esta seguro de que le gusta la compañia de Oso, pero hasta ahi. Y efectivamente juega en los dos bandos; esta al medio.

Oooo, ahora sé un poco más de ti y eso me emociona bastante, perdón, debía decirlo, con eso de Ichi guardandoselo tanto tiempo, tranquila, no da para más, y Kara tampoco puede mostrar tanto desinterés, esta advertido.

Me encanta que hagas ideas tan creativas, pienso que esa capacidad tuya es simplemente genial.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo sensei!

La quiero.

 **homosexuallawx** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Owwww que amor; me halaga que te este gustando, y no te preocupes por aquellas cosas que no entiendes, las aclarare más adelante, y si aún así quedan en duda siempre me las puedes preguntar para que les haga más enfoque.

Mil gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

Bueno quería pruebas, a Kara si le importa la relación con Ichi, la pregunta es si le importa lo suficiente.

Y la paciencia de Ichi no es eterna, el siguiente se viene intenso.

Nos vemos algún día de esta semana para cumplir con la actualización que corresponde.

Mil gracias a todo el que lee.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis preciosos lectores!

Se dice se cumple, les traje su capítulo semanal.

Varias mostraron interés en saber acerca de Karamatsu, esté muestra mucho más de él. El capítulo de hoy lo narra Choromatsu, sino se entiende por cosas que ya sabran, abajo hay un intento de aclaración.

Mil gracias por leer!

* * *

La obsesión era una terrible dama de compañía; de vestido pequeño, ajustado y azul, con la espalda y el cuello cubiertos, con zapatos de tacones negros para contornearse sobre un camino de sueños arrancados y objetivos imposibles de rozar. Con un rostro agraciado y delicado; de nariz respingada expectante por embriagarse con la desesperación ajena, de boca pequeña y escarlata, filosa, de dientes falsamente blanqueados; alimentándose del ingenuo de corazón. De cabello verdoso imitando el color de su única emoción, de brazos delgados y pecho acogedor. Ella era una pareja tóxica y enfermiza. Por años a mí me consumió. Me llamó.

Trate de borrar aquella punzante y sensual imagen del polvoriento baúl en mi mente. No era real. Observándome en el reflejo de dos tazas de porcelana con una tetera liberando vapor al frente mío; en una cafetería en el primer piso de la editorial, con un acompañante fantasma. A quien esperaría hasta el resto de la eternidad. Era tonto.

"Choromatsu" Su voz fue un espasmo puro escurriendo entre mis músculos "I´m sorry, llegue tarde" El más alto lucía un par de profundas ojeras negras y un traje sudoroso "Otra vez" Demasiado grande, con el cabello alborotado.

"Está bien" Sonreí, él había corrido para llegar hasta aquí "Pedí hace poco" Karamatsu era dulce "No te tienes que preocupar" Con un gesto torpe él se acomodó al frente de mi puesto; en una mesa de madera con bordes de metal, con un mantel blanco de lino y bordados floreados.

"Permíteme" Fue lo que musito antes de tomar la tetera entre sus manos para repartir el cálido contenido entre nuestras tazas. Olía bien "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por forzarte a esperar" El rostro me cosquilleo. Él era galante.

"Ya te dije que no te debes preocupar" Un tartamudeo escapó "Nuestras juntas no son nada especiales" Sus parpados se cerraron catando a la distancia el sabor.

"¿De qué es?" Sus palmas acogieron la porcelana para que él se perdiera en el aroma del vapor "Huele realmente bien" Mis piernas jugaron ansiosas debajo de la mesa, restregándose entre sí.

"Té rojo" Murmulle ganándome un extraño brillo en aquel rebosante mar "Una vez me dijiste que era una de las pocas clases que te faltaban por probar, así que" Mis frases perdieron fuerza y coherencia "La busque por un tiempo" Él tenía esa clase de poder.

"No era necesario" Me trague el líquido, evitando conversación "Eres muy atento Choromatsu" Era fuerte, terroso.

"No lo soy" Egoísta nada más. Un presuntuoso.

El más alto paseó sus orbes de forma despreocupada contemplando el resto del local; de cortinas aniñadas y ambiente relajado, en una mesa del rincón, con un traidor y su dama de compañía _la obsesión_ con los dedos enlazados debajo del mantel. Él estaba más delgado. Era tan predecible su final. A lo largo de estos meses sus manos ya habían comenzado a tiritar, sus ojos a trepitar, el apetito era el que lo consumía entre llamadas telefónicas mientras la línea de la muerte acariciaba su cuello con un delgado y largo dedo, deleitándose. Lo comprendía bien. Escapé. No de ella.

"Entonces" Fue lo que utilice para quebrantar el silencio "¿Cómo vas con lo del ascenso?" Él soltó la taza en un espasmo antes de agarrarse los cabellos de la nuca y suspirar.

"Bad" Balbuceó tirando los mechones de su frente "Really bad" El aire me escaseó. Me pesó.

"No tengas esa clase de actitud" Mis frases se convirtieron en polvo "¿Por qué tan pesimista? Tú no eres así" En su rostro mi aliento se desvaneció.

"Lo sé" El mesero paso a nuestro costado, ignorándonos "Tan solo, siento que estoy destruyendo mi vida y ya no sé cómo parar" Sus parpados se cerraron "No sé qué es lo que debo hacer" Mis manos se enlazaron con las suyas; con fuerza.

"Hey" Mis labios besaron sus nudillos; estaban rojos, con las venas moradas. Lo conocía.

"¿No era ingenuo?" Fue lo que pregunto al aire, encogiéndose en el asiento, revelando una huesuda clavícula. Estaba desapareciendo "Cuando comencé a trabajar en esta empresa me convencí de que haría un gran cambio, que mis planes serían exitosos y ganaría el respeto de los demás" Sus ojos se encontraban rojos "Solo" Sus labios yacían resecos y ásperos a la distancia "Solo quería hacerlo bien" Los tacones negros de la hermosa dama resonaron por el local "Enorgullecerlo" Con un par de largas y finas piernas.

"Ichimatsu no te está pidiendo que te mates por ese aumento" Sus caderas se contornearon de manera altanera dentro de un seductor vestido azul "No tienes que hacerlo por él" Sus pestañas largas en un aleteo lo encontraron.

"Esa es la cuestión" Las uñas de la hermosa mujer se posaron sobre el cuello de Karamatsu "Creo que ya no lo estoy haciendo por my boy" La historia estaba condena a repetirse una y otra vez "Quiero hacerlo por mí" Nadie lograba escapar de las garras de la obsesión "¿No soy egoísta?" Negue con la nuca. Mirándola a ella.

"No lo eres" Apretándolo con fuerza "Pienso que es admirable que no te rindas con los objetivos que te planteas" Una de las razones por las que me había engatusado.

"Es que" Esos transparentes e ingenuos ojos se encontraron con los míos dentro de un segundo eterno. En ellos no me importaron ni las bolsas ni las ojeras, su alma nada más "Ya me siento bastante mal" Era frágil "Mis padres no me han hablado desde que les confesé mi orientación sexual, en el trabajo siento que me subestiman por ser más joven" Era ingenuo "Es como si de repente me hubiese dejado de conocer" Era pequeño "He olvidado porque estoy en esto" Estaba gritando por auxilio "No lo quiero olvidar" Me levante de mi asiento para poder tocar su mejilla "No me quiero desconocer" Momento de parar.

"Tú" Me aseguré de ser el único foco de su atención "Eres Karamatsu Matsuno" Le recordé "El hombre más perseverante, inteligente, doloroso, altruista y trabajador que he conocido alguna vez" Una tiritona sonrisa nació entre sus mejillas. Lo que quedaba de ellas "Sé que es difícil" Su palma fue la que reforzó el abrazo "Pero puedes hacerlo" No hubo máscara ni mentira "Creo en ti" Con eso la dama sobre su hombro se esfumo.

"Wow" Su rostro se pintó de vergüenza "Gracias Choromatsu" Me volví a sentar, ignorando las curiosas miradas que se me dirigieron en el local "Eres un grandioso amigo" Era amargo y doloroso.

"Supongo que" Recuerdos mentirosos "Lo soy" Cuando entre nosotros pasó mucho más. Mejor era no saberlo.

Yo era verde.

"Si te sirve de algo" El hielo se quebró "Yo aún pienso que deberías insistir con la medicina" Una risa se atoro en mi garganta, una pierna se cruzó sobre la otra "Eres asombroso, solo necesitas un impulso" El azul me goteo de las demás páginas.

"No gracias" Melancólico "No es algo que quiera revivir"

Un cuarto de paredes sucias y blancas, hombres de máscaras forzándome a tener algún avance emocional, mi cuerpo desconectado; libre de cables nerviosos, negándose a responder mis ordenes, me había dejado de pertenecer. Un chico inseguro siendo sometido a un atracón de fármacos en la locura y la histeria, en el cuarto en donde la conocí y ella fue quien me abrazo. Había llegado al borde de mi tragedia por culpa de la obsesión. Desee tanto cumplir con un sueño para el que no estaba destinado que me descuide, yo no fui capaz de soportar cuando el mundo me dejo atrás y los colores en él se esfumaron. Me sumergí entre la depresión y la esquizofrenia.

Era un pasado de ataques de pánico y ansiedad, en donde la vista y la audición fueron perdidas a causa del estrés, con bebidas energizantes goteando entre mis labios, y una sensación exhaustiva de sueño. Con las paredes hechas calendarios y un alter ego sangriento en espera de un error, listo para castigarme por no haberlo podido lograr. De llantos y lazos cortado. Aquella era una época que me enfermaba mirar, era demasiado doloroso y repugnante el recordar. El aroma del laboratorio y el bisturí. Fui un inútil. Fue tonto tratar. Ahora me mantengo a su lado para evitar que llegue hacia mi extremo. Trato. Fracaso.

"No fue agradable ¿Sabes?" Quemaba "Estar en esa clínica de recuperación" Mis dedos se dedicaron a repasar la muñeca del más alto debajo de su camisa "Estas más delgado" Lo regañe.

"Con los trabajos extras que me han pedido me he quedado sin tiempo para almorzar" Mis cejas se fruncieron "Es un cargo demandante y estoy a prueba, no puedo darme el lujo de fracasar" Las venas se le veían a través de la piel.

"Pues si sigues de esa manera no habrá Karamatsu para cuando te aprueben el cargo" Él no me respondió "¿Estas tomando algo para dormir? ¿Para mantenerte despierto?" Él suspiro; sabiendo que estaba bajo los tratos de un niño.

"No" Sus palmas se deslizaron sobre la mesa "Solo café"

"Bien" Me asegure "Que se mantenga de esa manera, cuando tomas algo más tu sistema genera dependencia" La voz de la experiencia lo proclamo. El bendito clonazepam "Yo" El ambiente cambio; bajo los primeros rayos de una bonita tarde "Pienso que lo deberías hablar con Ichimatsu" Su rostro se ladeo junto a una risilla sarcástica "Es tu pareja" Insistí.

"My boy es un problema" Otra taza de té fue servida "No sé qué es lo que ocurre entre nosotros dos, él sigue diciéndome que estamos bien en nuestra relación, que entiende que lo haya descuidado, pero" Su ánimo se desprendió para pegarse hacia el suelo del local y ser barrido "Por cómo me mira" Su mente lo abandonó "Él no es feliz" Le dolió.

"Ustedes han pasado por etapas peores" Sus cejas se fruncieron a la defensiva.

"Prometimos no volver a hablar del tema" Me gruño "Confié en ti lo suficiente como para continuar en contacto dejando el pasado atrás" Me enveneno con una mirada estática.

"Lo sé" Mis hombros se encogieron "Es solo que nunca cerramos bien el tema" Sabía que era un error insistirle más; al borde de la locura "Solo" Pendiendo de un hilo nervioso "Hay veces en que no me puedo evitar preguntar que signifique para ti"

"Un amigo" De camisas en el suelo de un cuarto, de miradas cargadas con pasión, de besos dulces "Y esa noche fue mi peor error" Con el cuerpo rechazado y un primer y deprimente amor. Ichimatsu era mi mejor amigo.

"No se lo has contado ¿No es verdad?" Karamatsu el hombre por el que saltaba mi corazón. No era justo.

No lo podía evitar.

"No" Su celular vibró sobre la mesa "No es algo que deba saber, no paso nada" El número y la fotografía de un chico con facciones afeminadas apareció.

"Eso" Con un nombre en cursiva y con un corazón.

"Mierda, la reunión" Balbuceó levantándose de la mesa con exasperación "Choromatsu gracias por acceder a tener estos encuentros para vigilar mi salud" Una sonrisa muerta "Es muy dulce que cuides de mí con todo lo que te paso" Una mirada marchita.

"Eres muy importante para mí" Para él no significaron nada "Llega bien al trabajo" Mis uñas se aferraron a su traje al leer su huida "¡Karamatsu!"

"¿Sí?" Sus facciones se suavizaron "Lamento tener que irme así, podemos continuar más tarde" Mi cabello se despeino.

"No es eso, solo" El corazón me sangro "Por favor habla con Ichimatsu, lo tienes preocupado, debes contarle por lo que estas atravesando en lugar de dejarlo afuera" Sus ojos pesaron "Dile todo lo que has sacrificado y él lo comprenderá" Una mueca de angustia fue pintada sobre su rostro.

"Lo pensaré" Musito antes de revolverme el cabello "Gracias" Antes de darse vueltas "Y si te puedo pedir otro favor abusando de tu generosa personalidad" Con las pupilas ennegrecidas "Pídele a tu nuevo editor que respete los límites" Y una celosa personalidad. Habían pasado años.

"¿A Osomatsu?" De aquel animal y salvaje despertar.

"Sí" Su gentileza fue drenada por sus ojeras "No lo quiero tan cerca de Ichimatsu" Sus zapatos se alejaron del local con un imponente rechinar y un seguro caminar, habiendo dejado un gran billete sobre la mesa para reabrir una polvorienta noche de ilusiones y desesperación. Traición revestida de culpa.

A Karamatsu lo conocí en un bar, ahogando hasta su última neurona con cerveza, gimoteando por una pelea tonta y pequeña por la que lo habían echado de su hogar. Nos hicimos amigos entre una conversación intoxicada tejida a base de experiencias similares y egos en competencia, en busca de ser el mejor. Yo estaba vulnerable y en recuperación. Fue una conexión instantánea en donde nos permitimos el arrastrar; yo me entregue entre caricias y besos con él. No pudimos llegar a más. Los rayos del amanecer se encargaron de hundirme con un amorío que no se consumió.

" _¿Qué ocurrió entre nosotros dos?"_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando su rostro se deformo, cuando la cerveza se le escapó del sistema. No fue necesario que me lo dijera. Tan solo lo supe.

" _Es imposible que nosotros dos"_ Karamatsu se arrepintió de nuestra especial conexión _"Lo siento, no puedo empezar algo contigo, yo estoy enamorado"_

Allí las piezas que había inhibido encajaron para que me diera cuenta de que él regresaría con un par de nostálgicas y lindas amatistas; inseguras y arrepentidas. Había cometido el peor tipo de traición, poco profesional, fue el peso de la realidad el que me atrapo. Fue un espantoso traspié, no existía el perdón. Me había enamorado de la manera más irresponsable de quien no debía. La historia era mucho mejor cuando yo me limitaba a calcular.

" _Al menos él está persiguiendo lo que ama hacer, tú tan solo te resignaste"_ Los labios carmesíes de la mujer rozaron mi oreja _"Pero que perdedor"_ Yo era un enfermo mental _"No eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste antes Choromatsu"_ Materializando mis temores hacia alguien irreal. Ella no existía.

"Debería prepararme para la junta de más tarde" Me indique entregándole el dinero al mesero, subiendo hacia mi oficina por unas escaleras de metal. Era un edificio agradable y elegante.

Mi oficina era una oda hacia la manía, con los libros perfectamente acomodados, las cuentas actualizadas, los diplomas orgullosamente señalados. Era toda una farsa. Mis manos buscaron entre los estantes un libro pesado y viejo. De tapa blanca con letras en escarlata, con aroma a limpiador. La chica bonita me sonrió.

" _¿Por qué te permitiste terminar así?"_ Mis dedos repasaron el relieve de la portada _"¿No lo extrañas?"_ Sabiendo que yo ambicionaba un mundo de batas y que en mi actual camino era sumamente infeliz _"¿No me extrañas?"_ Oh, mi hermosa Choromi, por supuesto que lo hacía.

¿No era triste?

Sostuve con fuerzas el libro de medicina. El lamentarse ya no lo valía, no cambiaría nada en mi final. Me había esforzado mucho por avanzar, era lo que debía. Dejarla atrás.

"Choromatsu" No pude evitar soltar el manuscrito ante una molesta tercera voz "Te he estado buscando por un buen tiempo" Al volverlo a acomodar sobre el librero me di vueltas, encontrándome con un hombre de traje galante y ojos misteriosos.

"Atsushi" El nombrado ingreso sin invitación "¿En qué te puedo servir?" Petulante.

"Tan solo quería aceptar de manera oficial una alianza entre nosotros dos" Él se acomodó al frente de mi escritorio; sin sentarse, con las caderas sobre la base de cristal "El manuscrito que tu editor me mando fue impresionante, y si me puedes prometer la exclusividad, no hay nada más de lo que debamos hablar" Una sonrisa fue lo que pinte. Sospechoso.

"Excelente" Acomode mis manos sobre mi cintura, alisándome la camisa "Entonces le diré a mi abogado que comience a redactar el documento para sellar esto" Sin embargo, había algo en Atsushi que me envolvía en intranquilidad.

"No representa un mayor problema para mí" Su voz fue áspera. Él se separó del mueble "El joven con el que estabas hablando en la recepción" Fue hipócrita "¿Esa es la verdadera pareja de Ichimatsu?" Me atragante con mi propia histeria "No su editor" Sus pasos hicieron eco a pesar de la alfombra "¿No es verdad?"

"Los asuntos personales de mis trabajadores no son de tu incumbencia" Mis manos se posaron sobre mis caderas; imponente e indignado "Así que no te metas" Ya no había ni cortesía ni amabilidad. Esos ojos azules se la habían llevado.

"La triste historia de un escritor novato al que su pareja no le presta atención y lo termina engañando con alguien más" La piel se me erizó, Atsushi se acercó, colocando su brazo detrás de mi librero, encerrándome en un juego de poder y control "Esa es la trama de su historia original" Me costó respirar; su perfume era masculino e imponente.

"Ichimatsu suele ser muy dramático" Fue en vano apoyar las manos sobre su pecho; tratando de alejarlo.

"Y también autorreferente" Se mofo "Había algo que no me calzaba en lo que me mando" Sus dedos descendieron por mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo. Petulante y orgulloso "¿Por qué hay tanto desinterés de parte de Karamatsu en salvar su propia relación?" Desagradable "Si se supone que lo ama" Una sonrisa aterciopelada se trazó "Lo he estado pensando mucho" Insolente "Y yo creo que Ichimatsu ya no le importa porque tiene a alguien más" La sangre me calcino.

"¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?" Me mordí la lengua para no gritar. Me debía mantener profesional "Dímelo a la cara" Era un trato importante. No lo debía arruinar.

"Que quizás hay algo más que amistad entre tú y Karamatsu" Con esas altaneras palabras "Que quizás tiene un amante por allí" La cortesía se fue a la mierda "Un hombre que lo pretende entender y sirve como una escapada emocional y un desahogo en la cama" Fue por impulso, fue por despecho y dolor. Lo abofeteé con la boca repleta de oxido y el corazón destrozado.

¡Porque yo habría dado lo que fuese para que él tomará mi cuerpo como suyo!, sin embargo, en medio de balbuceos él se arrepintió. Me resigne a cuidarlo. Me resigne a admirarlo. Me resigne a coser los pedazos de mi corazón; con los dedos heridos. Con ella a mi lado.

"Si vuelves a insinuar eso te despediré" Gruñí con la muñeca detenida por su mano "Yo no soy ningún plato de segunda" Si lo era "Yo no siento nada por Karamatsu" Yo lo amaba "Así que si lo vuelves a insinuar" Era incorrecto e inmoral

"No te conviene" No me importaba más.

"Hasta aquí llegamos" No volvería a ponerle precio a mi dignidad "No tengo porque andar soportando tus complejos de grandeza"

"Ay Choromatsu" Con la nuca él negó; cansado, agobiado "Dime" Con un aire de narcisismo que me enfermo "¿Te crees tus propias mentiras?" Su mano dejo mi brazo con lentitud "Para que sea una infidelidad no necesariamente debe ser algo físico" Su aliento rozo mi nariz "Puede ser algo emocional" Asfixiándome "De todas formas está mal"

"Te lo estoy advirtiendo Atsushi" Sus ojos brillaron con expectación.

"Perdón" No había pisca de sinceridad "Pero es evidente la forma en que miras a Karamatsu" Insistió clavando sus garras en la amargura "Y si nada ha pasado entre ustedes dos es obvio que tú aún lo esperas" Con el ceño ahogando mis ojos me alejé. Con arrugas naciente, con un orgullo destrozado, pegado a mis suelas.

Como deseaba que algo ocurriera entre nosotros dos. Estaba completamente embobado desde que me perdí entre sus labios, desde que lo tomé como si fuese mi responsabilidad.

" _Tengo la sospecha de que hay algo mal en mi relación"_ No obstante, aquel chico era mi prioridad _"Creo que lo estoy perdiendo"_ Nunca lo sabría.

Nadie lo haría.

"En un par de horas tengo una reunión con Ichimatsu y su editor" Cambie de tema sin gracia "Si quieres decirles algo del manuscrito este es el momento de hacerlo" Nunca me había profesado tan humillado y expuesto como con aquella risa petulante que él me entregó.

"Todo lo que él escribe es puro arte" Musito encogiendo sus hombros, arreglándose el flequillo con un aura galante "Dile que ansió saber en qué clase de final esto terminará"

"Nunca es uno bueno" Fue el pensamiento que se me escapó "No estés esperando un final feliz en donde todos se perdonan y avanzan con sus vidas" Su expresión.

"No lo hago" Me paralizo "Porque la vida no funciona de esa manera" Fue pura nostalgia "De hecho me decepcionaría que él lo hiciera" Fue dolor.

"Hey" Lo detuve antes de que saliera de mi oficina "¿Por qué tienes esa fijación por los trabajos de Ichimatsu?" Un destello de humanidad fue lo que se asomó.

"Supongo que te lo debo explicar por el interrogatorio que te di" Fue azul.

"Si" Fue irreal "Me lo debes" Él suspiro.

"Es porque" Aterrado y tiritón "Él significa mucho más de lo que se puede llegar a imaginar para mí" Descalzo y despeinado "Nunca sabes a quien le cambias la vida solo con palabras" Fue lo que proclamo antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome con una sensación ácida entre la garganta y el pecho, desagradable. Familiar.

El primer paso que me enseñaron para confrontar mi nueva situación; a base de imposibilidad y rencor, era dejar ir el pasado, aunque esté me consumiese en un abrazó, aunque lo tuviese que ver a él casi a diario transformándose en el fantasma del cementerio del que salí. Había algo mal. Negue con la cabeza antes de terminar el presupuesto para una segunda impresión, mirando como las cifras de Ichimatsu iban en baja y su futuro dejaba de lucir prometedor. Era triste, de juventud medida en segundos, construida en fragmentos imposibles de volverse a pegar.

Mi teléfono me indicó que la hora del encuentro había llegado. Agarrando el portafolios con varios folios adentro baje hacia la recepción en donde me esperaba el taxi que previamente había contratado. Me hundí en el asiento del pasajero; las luces del día se empezaban a perder, había sido uno hermoso hace tan solo un momento, ya iba a anochecer; así la vida se me escapaba realizando un oficio que no me amaba, apartado de quien inevitablemente se había ganado mi corazón, conviviendo con la traición. Con el espejo del retrovisor mire una traviesa sonrisa carmesí acomodada a mi lado. Conviviendo con ella.

Choromi la solía llamar; no era una mujer real, tan solo era una proyección de mi estrés y del arrepentimiento, era como había aprendido a lidiar con mis malas decisiones, a odiarme en época de locura y a recordar lo mucho que yo mismo me lastime, ella era pura obsesión. Jamás se iría de mi lado. Lo tenía asumido; solo me quedaba ignorarla, sin embargo, no quería que Karamatsu se viese sometido a aquella clase de psicótica situación. Ni se enterará. Me baje del taxi encontrándome con un restaurante elegante; de cortinas moradas, con el piso de baldosas blancas, con mesas de cristales y meseros en trajes de tres piezas grises, el ambiente era suave. La compañía excesiva.

"Señor Choromatsu" La garzona de blusa rosada me reconoció "Ya lo están esperando"

"Gracias" En una mesa a la lejanía los vislumbre.

"Son una pareja encantadora" Fue lo que musito; el corazón me trepito al reconocer aquella maldita expresión en Osomatsu, completamente embobado "Los platos se les traerán enseguida, la compañía ya los ordeno" Con una mano apoyada en el mentón, con los ojos devorando las expresiones del más bajo. No otra vez.

"No los creía capaces de llegar a tiempo" Me mofe rompiendo la atmósfera, agarrando la silla de manera bruta para que esta rechinase en contra de las baldosas "Buen avance" El ceño de Osomatsu se arrugo, su mandíbula crujió. Estaba molesto por la interrupción.

"Solo vine porque te debo muchos favores" Fue lo que esos ojos morados me dijeron "No creo que a ese extranjero en verdad le hayan gustado mis deformidades originales" Siempre tan despectivo, y pesimista. Era protección.

"No seas así gatito terco" Un par grandes y cálidas manos revolvieron su desordenado cabello "De seguro le encanto" En un ambiente íntimo y personal "Sería un idiota si así no fuera"

"De hecho Inutilmatsu tiene la razón" Un exótico brillo fue depositado en los ojos del más bajo; fue estática. Fue ardor.

"¿Le gusto?" Su rostro se ruborizo de forma violenta, cada musculo le trepito sobre la silla "¿No me estas jodiendo?" Ichimatsu no era el escritor indiferente y maduro por el que le gustaba hacerse pasar.

"No te estoy molestando" Él era frágil y receptivo "A Atsushi simplemente" Se desanimaba y dejaba de creer en el mismo con facilidad "Le fascino" Había que atraparlo constantemente e insistir con los halagos.

"¿Ves?" El brazo del editor se apoyó sobre el más bajo "Te lo dije" Estrujándolo. Rieron. No es que Ichimatsu pretendiera porque le gustase hacerse de rogar. No. Él simplemente no sabía que tenía talento; evitaba el tema por inseguridad. Era desesperante.

"Bueno, hoy la empresa paga así que siéntanse libres de pedir" Su rostro estaba ardiendo, sus manos nerviosas "Adelante" Aun así, él me sonrió; de forma bella y natural "Lo merecen" Lo único que pude hacer fue resignarme a aceptar aquella fastidiosa relación. Era cómoda y natural.

"Sí es así me aprovecharé" Rodeé los ojos observando como los platos empezaban a llegar.

Copas de champagne fueron golpeadas, entradas de precios costosos y nombres difíciles consumidas, los platos centrales de atributos generosos; con una gama de arroz, pescado y otros maricos cuya existencia hasta esa noche desconocía. De risas, de viejos recuerdos, de golpes entre esos dos, con la música de la orquesta de fondo, con el vigor de esas orbes moradas recuperando su jovialidad. Ichimatsu lucía feliz, más saludable, su farsa de pesimismo se había comenzado a agrietar. Osomatsu era un vivo reflejo de la época en que lo conocí. Tan atontado. Ellos eran obvios; las chispas saltaban por la mesa, la luz de esos dos era más potente que la de las velas.

"¿Crees que le puedas entregar otro avance de capítulos a Atsushi?" Le pregunte cortando los pedazos de carne que aún me quedaban sobre el plato "Esta impaciente" Untándolos con una picante salsa.

"Creo que quedan algunos en mi carpeta" Me respondió, con una de sus manos debajo de la mesa "Deberías advertirle que las cosas no van a acabar bien" Mi risa fue lo que resonó por el salón.

"¿Cuándo tus historias acaban bien?" Me mofe tragándome el resto del arroz "No es tuya sino tiene un protagonista sufriendo" Su rostro fue una oda hacia la indignación "Ha sido así desde el primer manuscrito que me entregaste" Nostalgia azul.

"No tiene gracia sino hay angustia" Me respondió bebiendo los restos de su copa "Es fácil escribir cosas bonitas y ligeras, pero esas no marcan" Dejándola vacía "El verdadero desafío está en entregarle una parte importante de ti a una multitud de desconocidos" Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, sus ojos repletos de esperanza "Una que puedan odiar" Real "Una que puedan amar" Él volvió a gotear una chispeante pasión "Lo importante es transmitir un mensaje de peso" La que me hizo elegirlo entre esa eterna multitud.

"Eso" No pude evitar apoyar mi cara sobre mi palma, suspirando. Embobado.

"¿Qué?" Sus espinas se desplegaron.

"Hace mucho tiempo no te escuchaba hablar así" Él salto sobre el asiento, hundiéndose entre sus hombros, como si con aquel insignificante gesto pudiese desaparecer "Me siento orgulloso" Proclamo la hipocresía, escuchando el rechinar de un bonito par de tacones a su lado.

"¿Por qué eres tan lindo con Ichimatsu y tan cruel conmigo?" Fue la queja que el de camisa roja me entrego. El tenedor se me resbalo de entre las manos, resonando contra las baldosas "Muestras un cruel favoritismo" Me agache para recogerlo "Eres malo"

"Si, bueno" Debajo del mantel Osomatsu tenía su mano sobre el muslo de Ichimatsu "Supongo que sobrevivirás con mi indiferencia" Balbuceé apreciando la juguetona manera en que el más bajo respondía al agarre. Las sonrisas y los rubores no eran solo causados por los halagos hacia su pasión.

"Osomatsu" El nombrado asintió "Hay un par de cosas que debo discutir contigo" No lo iba a permitir "Acerca de un recorte que tengo que hacerle a tu sueldo" Era enternecedor el molestarlo "¿Crees que lo podamos hablar en privado?" Cuando mi atención se enfocó en Ichimatsu esté con un gesto de manos se levantó.

"Hablen todo lo que necesiten" Sus palmas se metieron en el bolsillo de su traje "De todas maneras yo tengo que llamar a Karamatsu para avisarle que ya voy de regreso" Me limite a asentir, omitiendo la celosa mueca del más alto, quien no se pudo concentrar hasta que aquella delgada silueta desapareció del salón.

La estática era una sátira entre esos dos. Yo estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la eterna lista de conquistas con las que el de rojo se tendía a distraer; él era un maestro en el arte de seducir y coquetear, de aprovechar y explotar la debilidad con un par de lindas frases construidas a base de mentiras. Osomatsu era relajado e irresponsable, sin embargo, esa clase de gestos y burlas, esa mirada extravagante y la decepción que ahora se pintaba entre sus facciones; tan azul. Solo las había visto por el chico del poema. No termino bien. Había algo mal, era mi deber frenarlo.

" _Todo lo que has construido Choromatsu"_ Las largas uñas de esa mujer rozaron mis hombros, su aliento acaricio mi oreja, consiguiendo que me encogiera. No era real.

"Yo" Era el sonido de mi propia voz "No" Era yo auto-saboteándome en un nivel esquizofrénico.

" _Depende de la clase de relación que lleven esos dos"_ Su perfume era embriagador _"No te conviene complicar aún más a Ichimatsu"_ Sus labios besaron mi mejilla _"Córtalos mientras puedes, o te volverás a arrepentir"_ Sus palabras eran pura verdad.

"Osomatsu" Lo volví a llamar sacándonos a los dos del trance "¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo entre ustedes dos?" Él nombrado pestañeo como un intento por hacer plausible su ignorancia. Patético.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Penoso e infantil "Si ya sabes que le estoy coqueteando, es divertido, nos ayuda a relajarnos" Mis manos acariciaron mi entrecejo; el mantel se arrugo cuando me apoye encima de la mesa "Ya me conoces" Con un dedo sobre su rostro lo silencie.

"No es verdad" Su mueca infantil fue molesta "Eso ya no es jugar con alguien más" Irritante.

"Solo la estamos pasando bien, no tiene nada malo" Su risa nerviosa una traición.

"No sigas" Su cabeza se ladeo "Tú estás embobado" Por la manera en que su boca se abrió y sus ojos fueron inundados por la incertidumbre "Un momento" Por como los colores se le esfumaron y sus facciones trazaron una oda hacia el pánico "No te has dado cuenta" Una risa goteando de angustia se entremezclo con las cuerdas del violín "No lo ves"

"¿Yo?" Su mirada me esquivo "No es cierto" Era transparente y estúpido.

"Osomatsu esto va a terminar mal para ti sino lo cortas" El egoísmo con el manto de la preocupación "Ichimatsu no va a dejar a su pareja, lucen mucho mejor estás últimas semanas" Con un par de puños la mesa trepito. Los demás comensales nos miraron mientras el humo escapaba en la rabia.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Él se controló, incrustando sus uñas dentro de sus puños, rechinando la mandíbula "¿Por qué no me puedes tener un poco más fe?" Mi mano lo acuno "Yo puedo"

"No" Le corte las alas "Yo conozco a esos dos" Los ojos de Karamatsu tintinearon en mi memoria "Se pertenecen, no van a romper" Él me rechazo con asco "No insistas" Con una respiración irregular.

"No puedo dejar a Ichimatsu con ese idiota que no lo valora sin pelear" Era impulsivo y neurótico.

"¿Recuerdas como acabaste la última vez que te sentiste de esa manera?" Él se levantó de la mesa de forma bruta sin importarle convertirse en el centro de atención "No quiero recoger tus pedazos otra vez" Sus cejas bloquearon la luz de sus ojos.

"No te molestaré para que lo hagas" Le agarre la muñeca.

"Solo déjalos en paz" Se lo suplique "No te conviene estar enamorado" Él me apartó, consiguiendo que la música del piano cesara y los murmullos comenzaran.

"Tampoco me conviene quedarme callado" El aire se me escapó de los pulmones. Él era desafiante y apasionado. Era una tormenta. Sangre y fuego.

"¿Eso que se supone que significa?" Era ardor y dolor "Osomatsu no hagas nada estúpido" Por favor.

"Significa que le voy decir cómo me siento" Maldición "Le voy a pedir que rompa con Karamatsu"

Choromi desde su rincón contemplo mientras se retocaba el labial, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con los pies dolidos por los zapatos, con el cabello acomodado detrás de la oreja, como una tormenta era desatada entre esas orbes escarlatas.

Y lo único que pudo sentir la obsesión fue expectación y ansias por la llegada de sus compañeros; la locura y la depresión.

El buen final no era algo real.

* * *

Mil gracias!

 **dannadagnel:** Hola y muchisimas gracias por tus palabras!

Jajajaja nooo, lo siento, a mi tambien me quema, lo que habla realmente mal de mis habilidades de supervivencia. Es que mi querido lector, ni siquiera Ichimatsu se entiende a sí mismo, y no lo podra hacer hasta que elija aceptar a Kara y odiarlo por completo. Nadie merece que le pasé. Osomatsu es super despreocupado, sabe lo que le gusta, lo que quiere y lo consigue, se va a frustrar al ver que con Ichi no es tan simple, porque es verdad, a pesar de todo esta en una relación, y es cuestión de tiempo no más para que esos tres estallen. Usted lo desea yo me encargo de hacerlo realidad, además tu idea esta mucho más cerca y acertada de lo que te podrías imaginar, lo veras en un par de capítulos más.

En teoría si esta terminada, o sea puedes vivir con ese final, pero le faltan los dos pequeñitos extras que los planeo subir como en un mes más, cuando no tenga clases porque igual son largos y requieren trabajo. Eres un amor! Muchas gracias por estarlo esperando, no tienes idea de lo que significa.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero que esta cosa que cada vez se vuelve más rara sea de tu agrado.

Un abrazo!

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Jajaja, tú siempre me haces el día con tus comentarios, eres demasiado amor. Me uno a tu indignación, lo fue a botar en la fiesta que él lo invito para bailar con su secretario, o sea yo que Ichi le pego. Tus ganas de Parkamatsu alimentan mi alma, quiero que lo sepas. Pero estas en lo correcto, Kara ni siquiera se puede imaginar todo el daño que le ha hecho a su pareja en esa relación, entonces para él con un par de detalles bonitos debería ser suficiente para regresar a su normalidad...y no es así.

Si! Por supuesto que la sigo! Asfafsfas tiene mucho más parka y me encanta XD, no sé, siento que muestran más tierna la relación, aww, los amo. Son mi otp. El anillo es un constante recordatorio, muchas veces inconsciente de lo que se perdió, es como una clase de sistema masoquista, oww, sweetie, yo también lo entiendo a la perfección. Es que Ichito como que ya no sabe que pensar, sería más saludable que lo hablaran de una vez por todas!

Te amo a ti y a tus fabulosas ideas, me encantan! Gracias, y por favor, yo no uso pero por ti definitivamente me creo tumbler, así que lo estaré esperando.Y si Kara quiere que le vuelva a creer, no con más mentiras, eso es todo lo que te dire.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo! Eres una persona demasiado amor. Espero que te haya gustado.

* * *

¿Porque esta mujer anda jodiendo así a los pobres personajes? Porque le encanta pegarse en rollos medios psicológicos y psicoticos.

Cuando una persona se sobrecarga tanto de trabajo, presión y estrés, de hecho puede llegar al punto en donde el cuerpo le deja de responder. Es mucho más fácil materializar esas emociones negativas para confrontarlas, ponerles un nombre y una cara, como separlas de la persona para mantener la identidad. Eso es lo que Choromatsu hace para vivir con su estrés, lo saca, deja que tome forma propia lo que vendría a ser Choromi, ella no es una persona de verdad. Solo quería aclarar que estas cuestiones que suenan tan retorcidas pasan seguido. Esa fue mi explicación inutil XD

La situación no tiene porque ser permanente ni tan exagerada como lo que yo hago por la vida, pero, como Choro ya pasó por una situación agobiante y de estres, y aún no lo puede superar, por eso quiere prevenir a Kara. Por cierto, estos dos no tuvieron sexo, pero igual Choro quedo enganchado.

Ese fue el rollo más latero que me pegaré, y seguramente lo más aburrido que escucharan el resto de la semana.

Mil gracias por la paciencia, perdón por lo largo que quedo, en el siguiente ya tienen a Oso otra vez y esta cosa va a llegar a su climax luego.

Nos vemos la otra semana!

Gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a los lectores más bonitos de todo el mundo! Les traje capítulo luego de una inesperada demora.

Este lo narra Oso, es más largo de lo usual, de verdad perdón, cortare ese mal habito, solo pasa XD

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Un par de despampanantes ojos morados; con reflejos de melancolía, con pestañas húmedas y caídas de tanto sollozar. Un par de seductores y carnosos labios; finos, esbozados en una mueca invertida, tiritones en un patético esfuerzo por sonreír, las manos pequeñas y heridas, sosteniendo una relación con un villano quien se había rendido en escalar la torre y cabalgar en corceles blancos. De corazón desteñido y latidos escasos. Ichimatsu no debería estar con él. No lo merecía.

" _Hoy en la noche me prometió llegar temprano para cenar"_ Que no lo alimentase con más que falsas e insignificantes promesas _"Supongo que"_ En busca de saciar a un ego cuyo dolor era imposible de cubrir _"Las cosas están mejor"_ De guiones falsos y personajes vacíos.

" _No creo que debas confiar tanto en él"_ De envidia camuflada con escarlata y transmutada en amatista _"Saldrás herido"_ Y buenas intenciones enmarcadas en un lindo y viejo poema. Nostálgico.

" _Osomatsu"_ Ay, mi pequeño gatito arisco _"Otra vez no llego"_ ¿Aún crees que él va a cambiar? _"Lo debí suponer"_ Él no lo hará.

" _Tranquilo, yo te llevaré a cenar"_ Ichimatsu.

" _Gracias"_

¿No ves que yo estoy acá?

Negue con la nuca, tratando de sacarme su delicado rostro de mi mente, borrar su voz de mis pensamientos y dejar de extrañar el toque de su sedosa piel; yo era un maldito adicto. Me removí en la silla de madera al frente del escritorio de Choromatsu mientras él continuaba con una aburrida presentación de gráficos acerca de las ganancias que estábamos obteniendo con la alianza que se había enlazado en el extranjero. Tenía un mal sabor. Uno asqueroso. Atsushi era el causante. Mis orbes se pasearon desde el estante de pretenciosos libros en el fondo; detrás de sus archivos, al frente de su ventanal, para volverse a posar en su silueta, en un feo y gastado traje verde. Suspire. Quería estar con él.

"Oye Inutilmatsu" Su ceño se frunció, sus lentes se deslizaron hacia el puente de su nariz, era diminuta "¿Si quiera me estas prestando atención?" Me limite a balancearme en las patas delanteras de la silla para acomodar mi nuca detrás de mis brazos.

"Para serte sincero, no" Sus manos empezaron a apretar su frente "Es de mala educación hacer eso" Una risa contenida ascendió por su garganta.

"Eres la persona menos indicada para hablarme de educación" Él se acerco para golpearme con el folio de papeles en la cabeza "Necesito que prestes atención" Sus ojos se encontraban exaltados, sus dientes apretados "Es importante que lo hagas porque eres su editor" Si, él era el rostro vivo de la psicosis.

"No eres divertido" Mi puchero no le causo gracia "¿Por qué somos amigos?" Acomodando su mano sobre su cintura él suspiro.

"A veces me pregunto lo mismo" Consiguiendo que una mueca de molestia se deformara en medio de mi cara "No eras así de irresponsable en la universidad" Su cadera chocó en contra de su escritorio "Al menos tratabas" Sus palabras me pesaron en el pecho "Eras bueno en tratar" Lo tiraron. Dolor.

"En ese entonces habían razones para esforzarse" Me encogí de hombros, mirando la alfombra de su oficina "En ese entonces habían razones para creer" Una agridulce sonrisa "Hoy" Ni siquiera me esforzaría en pretender "No las hay" Un triste muchacho de camisa de cuadros y lentes, tratando de combinar un caos en una vida.

"Osomatsu" Su palma apretó mi hombro "Sé que no es lo que querías, pero" Un miserable consuelo.

"No" Me levante de mi asiento para colocarme a su altura "Ahórratelo" Más que ella "Ambos sabemos que fue para mejor" Aquel amargado hombre no había sido el único en dejar caer su inocencia hacia una cruda realidad. Demasiado fría. Tan azul "Mejor explícame con palabras humanas lo de tu presentación" Azul era el problema.

"Yo" Su cara de indignación cedió "Esta bien" En un suspiro. Estábamos cerca "Lo que te estuve graficando toda la noche en estas pancartas es que a Atsushi le fascinaron los demás capítulos del avance que les mando _tu escritor_ " Mis piernas se estremecieron ante la idea de que él fuese de mi propiedad "Él se ha ofrecido a invertir un gran adelanto monetario para conseguir más material" Él era mi escritor "Solo hay que convencer al arisco de que le haga un resumen acerca de cómo la novela va a acabar" Él era mi Ichimatsu.

"Yo" No era amor "De seguro puedo hacer algo con eso" Era pasional "Tengo un almuerzo con él, lo voy a convencer" No podía "Déjamelo a mí" No lo haría.

"Hay algo" Choromatsu esbozo un puchero de duda sobre su boca, sutil "Atsushi no me convence del todo" Con una atención perdida y difuminada "Siento que no está siendo sincero con nosotros acerca de toda esta idea de la inversión" Mis manos se acomodaron a los costados de sus caderas sobre el escritorio.

"Yo lo puedo cuidar" Mi aliento acaricio su nariz; era respingada "Has con confianza tus movimientos, porque no permitiré que le hagan daño a tu escritor estrella" Sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes se llenaron de una estática emoción debajo de sus lentes falsos.

"Tú" Eran brillantes "Lo estás haciendo otra vez" Era enternecedor "Solo" Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mentón, ascendiendo hacia mis mejillas "Ten cuidado con él" Su palma estaba temblorosa y sudorosa "No te involucres más de lo necesario, no sería ético para el trabajo"

"No lo haré" No me aparte "Pajamatsu" La saliva le paso con dificultad por medio de la garganta, una gota fría recorrió su cuello "¿Qué me estas ocultando?" Su nuca se desvió. Tan fácil de leer.

"Nada" La voz se le quebró. Era malo mintiendo, sus hombros se encogieron en medio de mi agarre. Vulnerable.

"Choromatsu" Con la mano estrujé sus pómulos; estaba ardiendo "Soy tu mejor amigo" Con mayor esfuerzo él me evito "¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?" Por inercia y traición sus ojos se depositaron sobre su celular encima del escritorio. Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar yo ya había tomado al aparato entre mis manos. No tenía ni clave ni patrón, él era un idiota confiado de buen corazón. El precio del ego y los aplausos de cristal. Sin público.

Haciendo abuso de mi altura le impedí recuperar el aparato a pesar de sus quejas y sus miradas esquizofrénicas; él se alteraba con suma facilidad, con insultos que se escuchaban por el resto del edificio y golpes que dejarían marcas moradas con el paso del reloj. El aire se me escapó de los pulmones; se deslizo por ellos al contemplar sus registros telefónicos y sus mensajes de texto. Otra cosa que el maldito insensible me había usurpado. Apreté con fuerza el teléfono de modelo viejo y pantalla trizada. Él me había arruinado tantas veces, forzándome a alimentarme de sombras y pétalos sueltos, acaparando una historia que desde un inicio me correspondió. Estaba vez no lo permitiría. No lo haría. Había una fotografía de ellos dos en su fondo de pantalla, sus ojos se encontraban conectados de manera coqueta, tan personal.

La paciencia se me quebró. El azul me ahogo. Repugnante.

"¿Por qué hablas tanto con Karamatsu?" Las llamadas eran todos los días, los mensajes antes de irse a dormir, afectivos, atentos, dulces. Pero no tenía tiempo para él, lo plantaba en una casa de muñecas con un marido de cuadro, sin llegar a tiempo a sus putas cenas, ilusionándolo.

" _No llego otra vez, tiene que trabajar"_ Mentiras, hipocresía. Era nauseabundo _"Lo trato de entender"_ La sangre me burbujeo hasta erupcionar _"Porque lo amo"_ Las venas me destrozaron consumiéndome en un letargo de dolor.

"¿Por qué carajos está ahí?" Los músculos se me derritieron de cólera "¿Por qué?" Me quemo el corazón "¡Choromatsu!" Con un golpe en la mesa solté el aparato, esperando que hubiese dejado de funcionar.

¡Ese maldito era la razón por la que yo no tenía a Ichimatsu! ¡Karamatsu sí tenía tiempo para alguien más!

No lo amaba.

"Es mi amigo" Fue la excusa barata que me entrego "Me preocupo por él" Era fácil y predecible "Está pasando por un momento difícil"

"No" Mi escritor se estaba esforzando por los dos "Ese bastardo nunca tiene tiempo para nada, no puedes ser solo un amigo" Ese imbécil era la única razón por la que yo "No eres así" No "¿Qué estás haciendo?" No era amor.

"Osomatsu, enserio, creo que estas entendiendo mal la situación" Resople apartándome de él "Entre él y yo no hay nada" Su imagen fue una deprimente canción al mencionar aquello "Tampoco haría algo que dañe a mi escritor estrella" Él se abrazo a sí mismo "No soy tan mal compañero" Y se vio pequeño e impotente. La rabia no se me esfumo.

"Eres inteligente" Mantuve mi distancia, retrocediendo hacia la puerta de la oficina "No hagas nada de lo que te puedas llegar a arrepentir" Él era mi confidente; mi apoyo, mi verdad "No sé si te lo podría llegar a perdonar si te fueses a equivocar" Choromatsu eran las únicas memorias bonitas de las piezas de un pasado que ya no parecía encajar.

"¿Por qué tanta importancia?" Su mentón se levantó. Mi historia, mi familia "¿Por Ichimatsu?" Sin embargo, aquellas orbes amatistas.

"Si" Eran algo que anhelaba poder descubrir "No permitiré que salga herido porque fuiste incapaz de valorarte lo suficiente para amar a alguien más" Algo que ambicionaba conocer.

"Osomatsu por favor no compliques más esto" Conocerlo otra vez "Ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que sientes por él" Salvarlo "No seas irresponsable, puedes causar muchos problemas en la editorial" Salvarme.

"Es verdad" Mi palma se extendió hasta acariciar la perilla; con bordes de bronce, con textura pegajosa "Pero la única manera de averiguarlo es hablándolo con él" Fue lo que musite antes de entregarle una bonita sonrisa falsa y abrir con un crujir la puerta hacia el salón "Eres mejor que esto" Fue lo último que le musite.

"Tú también" Y con eso el telón entre nosotros dos descendió para que mi acto continuase. No hubieron flores, no existió una ovación. Me estaba arrastrando hacia mi propia ruina. Satisfacción.

Choromatsu fue la persona que me sostuvo y tolero cuando yo ni siquiera era capaz de levantarme y despegarme de la botella o de la almohada. Cuando sentencie que sería mi punto final el amargo, y que el resto de mis capítulos estarían escritos sin él. Esos ojos verdes fueron los que resguardaron mis sueños y me ayudaron a buscar algo provisional para motivar al chico tiritón y descalzo que yacía dentro. Lo quería, me importaba, sin embargo, no le perdonaría nada que involucrase al de azul. Lo odiaba. Karamatsu era un desastre que devastada cada cosa que entre mis manos acunaba. Él no merecía su papel. No lo valoraba.

Caminé un par de cuadras hacia el local. Con las manos entre los bolsillos de mis jeans, con la camisa mal abotonada, la chaqueta rasgada y la corbata suelta; con las miradas efusivas de los peatones y el aroma al concreto engatusando. Era una gran ciudad. Podía sentir la cálida manera en que el smog abrazaba mi piel. Familiar. Era un barrio del centro; concurrido, cerca de las líneas del metro. No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza a él, sumamente vicioso. Mire el cielo sin dejar de caminar; estaba nublado. Un día feo. Deprimente.

Ingresé hacia el local de pizza pidiendo la especialidad; tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia el público, con las baldosas de cuadros y degrade, con las paredes rojas y las mesas de plástico y sillas de juguete. Me senté con una gran caja al frente mío. La llegada de mi escritor no se hizo de esperar; con un aspecto agitado y el cabello desastroso, había corrido hacia mí, aunque no lo admitiría jamás.

"Lamento la demora" Musito dejándose caer en la butaca de al frente, sin más que una simple polera lila. Era una mañana fría.

"No" Declare inclinándome hacia él "Yo llegue muy temprano" Su nuca se ladeó antes de que su atención se depositase sobre el reloj que yacía a mis espaldas junto a un gran televisor.

"Es cierto" Balbuceo confundido "Estoy acostumbrado a ser yo quien espere a los demás" Cólera "Es extraño" Era molesto.

"Ordene la que dijiste que querías probar" Abrí la caja para que un delicioso aroma inundase el local, sus labios se mordieron de forma lenta y tortuosa "Espero que te guste" Estaba atrapado.

"Gracias" Fue lo que se limito a decir antes de sacar el primer trozo.

Habían tantas cosas que me encantaban de Ichimatsu. La manera en que una pequeña y trémula sonrisa nacía entre sus pómulos ante el sabor de la masa, como le gustaba hacerla crujir, el enfado que se dibujaba cuando esas torpes expresiones me capturaban. Muchas más. La forma en que mis manos recorrían las curvas de su cintura, su aroma bajo el perfume de su pareja, su visión repleta de dolor y tragedia, su risa fuerte y desafinada, sus muecas de vergüenza, sus ataques despectivos hacia mis comentarios. Como rodaba los ojos cuando lo empezaba a molestar, el sabor de sus besos, sus miradas. La perfecta armonía que su personalidad y sus facciones significaban. Él era increíble.

Era pasional. Nada más.

"Entonces" Un sorbo hacia el vaso de bebida que venía con la promoción "¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?" El alma me palpito en la garganta "Cuando me llamaste dijiste que era algo acerca de la nueva novela" Era momento de regresar a la realidad "¿Ocurrió algo?" Solo me gustaba.

"Sí" Arrastre los restos de pizza hacia mi boca; estaba caliente y picante "Atsushi quiere que le hagas un resumen de toda la historia incluyendo el final" El más bajo salto del asiento antes de que sus muros subieran y las armas se desplegasen.

"No" Proclamo de manera desafiante "No puedo" Era una nueva faceta.

"¿Por qué no?" Le reste importancia con la gaseosa "Si igual lo va a leer cuando se publique" Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso color "¿Qué?" Él se encogió "¿Te da vergüenza?" Mi risa tan solo lo enfureció "¡Que lindo!" Una patada me llego por debajo de la mesa. Salté. Me lo busque.

"Por supuesto que no me da pena" Ahora era yo quien rodaba los ojos. Terco y arisco "Pero no le confió mis finales" La seriedad fue la que envolvió el ambiente bajo los gritos de adolescentes "A nadie" Sus manos cayeron en el mantel de papel.

"Pues" Las mías parecieron encajar "Puedo ser la primera persona a la que se lo cuentes" Era eléctrico y suave.

"No gracias" Las trato de apartar "Prefiero que se mantenga el misterio un poco más" Ichimatsu era un dilema alucinante; con negaciones en medio de verdaderas intenciones, con una linda reversión. Era inútil el tratarse de resistir. Reacciones magnéticas e instinto animal, nada emocional.

"Anda" Mis labios besaron sus nudillos provocando un espasmo en su cuerpo "Sé que en el fondo me quieres contar" Su perfume era dulce "Soy tu mejor editor" Yo era un devoto drogadicto; no necesitaba de esa rehabilitación.

"Supongo" Sus ojos se perdieron en el techo; como si rebuscase un cajón mental "Yo" Estaba nervioso "Te puedo contar" Sus palmas no me soltaron. No había vuelta atrás, deje la caja a un lado para que no existiera distancia o irrupción, me incline hacia él sobre el asiento de juguete.

"Lo espero" Su pecho se infló para bajar con dificultad. Ansias y psicosis. Tenía un patrón.

"Muy bien" Mi mano acaricio su mejilla en una silenciosa petición de afecto "El escritor al final, luego de insufribles semanas, se termina enamorando de su amante" Respirar me pesó "Así que se lo va a confesar" Un molesto sonido fue lo que resonó; un palpitar "Pero para cuando él llega" El estomago me burbujeo con cientos de aleteos. Quizás. Solo tal vez "El amante ya tiene a alguien más" Mi rostro se deformo de mera indignación "Y el escritor muere triste y solo" Era tan autorreferente y molesto "Fin" Me jodío.

"Es una broma ¿Cierto?" El más bajo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera infantil "Porque esa mierda no es comercial" Bufando sobre su flequillo.

"La gente que me lee sabe que escribo tragedias" Algo en mi interior me fastidio "Serán capaces de sobrellevarlo" No tenía ninguna relación con las ventas del manuscrito "Quizás haga un epílogo en donde el escritor regrese con su pareja original y siga justo donde empezó" Él era un mártir "Capta a la perfección lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida" Realmente molesto e insoportable.

"¿Por qué saboteas de esa manera tu carrera?" No pude disimular mi frustración con mi tono de voz "¿Por qué saboteas de esa manera tu vida?" A él no le pareció importar, tan solo apoyo su rostro sobre su mano con indiferencia.

Mis uñas se clavaron dentro de mis puños mientras el humo de mi propia ira me asfixiaba. Los músculos me cosquillearon, los gritos de las otras mesas pronto se tornaron intolerables, fuertes y tediosos. Ni siquiera se esforzaba. Se sentaba a lloriquear todo el jodido día acerca de las cosas que eran imperfectas en su historia y no las trataba de cambiar. No hacía nada. Era una puta víctima de una profecía que él mismo se proclamó, era decepcionante, era azul. Él había pasado tanto tiempo mirando una gama de color que ahora era incapaz de escapar hacia otras. Cuanta aversión. Definitivamente era carne nada más.

Él era imposible de amar.

"Yo y Karamatsu nunca estuvimos seguros de cuando comenzamos a salir" Sus palabras escaparon en un eco surreal dentro de las paredes del local "Como yo carezco de toda habilidad social no estaba seguro de si él y yo estábamos en algo" Una sonrisa "Así que" Los fragmentos de ella le destrozaron la voluntad "Él me invito a salir formalmente a una primera cita" Sus ojos quisieron llorar "Me dijo que iríamos al teleférico cuando recién lo inauguraron hace varios años" Pero no lo hicieron "Me dijo que me preparará" Nunca en frente de él.

"Ichimatsu" Sus palabras comenzaron a flagelar, dejando de sostener la línea de sus pensamientos.

"Y lo hice" Una burla fue lo que acaricio sus labios; los seco "Esa fue la primera vez que de verdad me trate de arreglar para alguien más" Mi ira se desvaneció debajo de lo frágil que lucía él "Nos juntamos un día antes de la cita para pasar el tiempo en su casa" Debajo de lo fuerte que era para anteponerse "Y mientras hablábamos me di cuenta de que lo había olvidado" Era tonto y torpe "No era la gran cosa, fue solo una promesa a la que yo por imbécil le di más importancia" Tímido e ingenuo "Pero al día siguiente, cuando nuestra cita llego y él fue a tomar con sus amigas de su club de teatro no pude evitar pensar que yo nunca sería tan importante para él" Sus brazos lo rodearon "Porque nunca sería lo suficiente para alguien como él" Y el final lo rebaso.

"Yo" Sus manos se alejaron sobre la mesa antes de que él sacara un billete de su pantalón.

"Me saboteo a mí mismo porque de esa manera me dolerá menos cuando él se aburra y me deje solo" Un chico bonito con una triste expresión "Cuando se dé cuenta de que es y puede conseguir algo mucho mejor" Una sofocante presión me impidió respirar al verlo apartarse "Si es que ya no lo ha hecho" Sus ojos estaban vacíos.

"¿No estas exagerando?" No fue lo que realmente quise decir "Fue solo un descuido"

"Sí" Musito "Siempre exagero las cosas" Sus hombros se encogieron antes de que se diera la vuelta "Pero las piezas te comienzan a encajar cuando muestras desinterés todo el tiempo y evitas a la persona que se supone que amas, cuando ya no quieres ni hablarle ni mirarla" Lo traté de alcanzar "Las cosas comienzan a tomar sentido" No lo hice.

"Yo" No lo alcancé.

"Te aburrirás también" A la puerta del local.

No lo podía culpar, que él se sintiese menospreciado y se repúdiese por culpa de alguien más. Porque Karamatsu había dejado de tratar, no lo tocaba, no le importaba, y estas últimas gotas de interés eran una llovizna escasa que explotaba para que mis avances se neutralizaran. Era trampa. Nunca me aburriría de él.

"¡Vamos al teleférico!" Fue lo que le grite antes de que él saliera por la puerta. Sus facciones se descompusieron antes de que la incertidumbre y la burla se fundieran en un eterno instante.

"¿Qué?" No le preste atención a las miradas que se enfocaron curiosas sobre nosotros a causa de nuestra escena. Corrí hacia él, chocando con las mesas y los bordes de las cajas.

"Sí" Tome sus manos entre las mías, su cuerpo trepito, como si batallase para mantenerse de pie "Ichimatsu" Me incline sabiendo que los nervios, la cólera y la vergüenza lo consumirían "Ve a una cita conmigo ahora por favor" Lo apreté con fuerza impidiéndole una inminente huida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Fue lo que me susurro entre dientes, las personas en la pizzería nos prestaron atención con ovaciones y chiflidos "Levántate" Me gruño.

"Moriré si no vas a una cita conmigo" Me aferre a él de manera infantil, esbozando un puchero. Su rostro tenía escrito el terror "Hazme el honor" No estaba acostumbrado "Déjame deleitarme con el gusto de tu presencia"

"Si te levantas y te callas podemos ir" Porque Karamatsu lo ocultaba y se apenaba de tenerlo como pareja cuando para mí sería el más grande tesoro por el que pudiese batallar "Solo detente" Porque yo iba a robar cada experiencia que él devasto. Salvarlo.

Salvarme.

"Como usted ordene" Musite levantándome del suelo, apretando su mano para tomar un taxi en la salida del local. Ni siquiera pude disimular mi felicidad. No fui capaz.

Ichimatsu se fue todo el camino mirando la ventana; centrando su atención en grandes edificios al azar y en anuncios de compañías sobre las bancas. Yo no pude apartarla de él. Era lindo, era tosco, era encantador. Supuse que no tenía derecho a juzgar lo mucho que le había afectado esa amarga decepción cuando mi tragedia había comenzado con algo sumamente ridículo y ligero, y, aun así, me había marcó. Me quemo la piel. Con los ojos más bonitos del mundo y el mundo más bonito en ellos. Tan insignificante que ni siquiera era correcto el recordar. Los dichosos teleféricos se encontraban en el cerro, con una gigantesca fila de por medio, y un clima aún más gélido que el que nos atormento en la mañana. Iba a llover. El más bajo refunfuño en frente del cartel que indicaba que aún faltaba una hora para comprar los boletos.

"Si esa es tu actitud de adulto no quiero imaginar la que tenías cuando si planeabas venir" Musite apoyándome a su lado "No seas impaciente"

"Era diferente en ese entonces" Se escudo recorriendo el lugar de manera mental "Tenía a Karamatsu para que me hiciera compañía" Su nombre era una blasfemia bendita.

"¿Y?" Los celos me abrazaron hasta fundirse entre mis poros "¿Acaso él tiene algo para que el tiempo avance más rápido?" Dejando sus marcas, de sacrilegios en letras.

"No" Esa sonrisa "Pero cuando estas enamorado el tiempo pasa rápido" Me jodío.

"Esos son mitos" Susurre dándole la espalda, tocándome los brazos como si me buscase consolar.

Y el tiempo a su lado se me deslizo entre los dedos; fue fugaz, fue un instante en un parpadeo, cuando no debería.

Mis manos posesivas se mantuvieran enrolladas en la cintura de Ichimatsu mientras mi mentón yacía sobre su hombro en un descanso perezoso y nos entreteníamos al fastidiarnos con temas al azar. Con cosas acerca de su familia, de mi educación, de Choromatsu, y los cientos de libros que teníamos en común, de las habilidades que no sabía que él escondía, pero las anhelaba poder contemplar. Por puro interés de instinto y pasional, no habían sentimientos. No había verdad. Una linda y gruesa venda. Su cuerpo tembló, un par de gotas cayeron sobre aquel rincón de la ciudad.

"¿Tienes frío?" Una de sus cejas se elevó, ofendido por mi interrogante.

"No" Me dio la espalda "Solo estoy acostumbrado a no salir" Era tan infantil "Me gusta más mi casa" Era lindo.

"Ten" Antes de que pudiese reaccionar me había quitado la chaqueta para depositarla sobre sus delgados hombros, se le deslizo, era muy grande "No me digas nada porque no la pienso recibir de regreso" Fue la amenaza que le entregue, contemplando un cuadro de pura perfección. Ichimatsu era hermoso. Sus manos se aferraron a los bordes de mi prenda. Tenía frío. A mí no me llego. Finalmente, nuestro turno se presentó.

El teleférico que nos tocó era azul, con dos asientos; uno al frente del otro, con una cuerda endeble de metal trenzado, cuando ingresamos se nos solicito que no nos acomodáramos del mismo lado para mantener el peso de la capsula en un pretencioso y dudoso equilibrio. Las puertas se cerraron; trasparentes por ambos lados, y empezamos a subir. La energizante llovizna comenzó a golpear el techo del transporte creando una atmósfera densa, las paredes se empañaron. Electrizante. El más bajo se acomodó a una orilla colocando una de sus manos sobre el vidrio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El panorama era despampanante.

Un brillo especial fue lo que encendió ese par de ojos morados, sus pestañas se bajaron mientras una sonrisa de calma era esbozada con un tierno rubor, su cuerpo se relajo debajo de mi chaqueta, sus labios se separaron al ser victimas de la impresión. El corazón me resonó. Un latido. Debería estar contemplando la magnificencia de la ciudad, lo bellas que se veían las agrupaciones que aún restaban de árboles en los diferentes parques o lo poderoso que me debería profesar sobre lo conocido, disfrutar del movimiento de la cabina, debería, sin embargo, no era capaz.

Cada uno de mis sentidos se encontraba enfocado en Ichimatsu; como el color de su piel destacaba bajo los nacientes rayos escarlatas del atardecer, como la emoción le destilaba por los poros, la forma en que sus talones golpeaban el suelo, como tocaba con anhelo, lo absorbía, lo impregnaba y yo me dejaba envolver por él. Arrastrar. Lo supe, en aquel instante en el teleférico; cuando no controle la necesidad que tuvieron mis piernas para acomodarse al lado de él a pesar del endeble movimiento de la capsula, cuando mis manos sostuvieron su rostro con necesidad antes de besarlo.

"Es peligroso que hagas eso" Lo entendí.

"Es realmente hermoso" Nunca se trató del tiempo, del desafío o del lugar "¿No lo crees?" Tan solo "¿No lo ves?"

Estaba enamorado.

"Supongo" De un hombre incapaz de expresar sus emociones y carente de habilidad social "Bastante" Suspiro antes de dejar que mi brazo lo acunase sobre su hombro el resto del recorrido.

Deje de reprimir el latido de mi corazón en la bajada; deje de disimular mis nervios o lo difícil que me era el respirar a su lado, mi palma se acomodo sobre su muslo, con confianza y familiaridad. Me encantaba. Su mente, su cuerpo, sus defectos. Yo lo podría cuidar. No era solamente pasional. El recorrido finalizo.

"Oye" Y antes de que él propusiera la salida del lugar "Hay una cosa de la que aún te necesito hablar" Con unos impropios y tontos nervios lo confronte "¿Podemos buscar un lugar?"

"Esta oscureciendo" Fue la defensa que me entrego, sin embargo, al perderse en mis ojos "¿Es sobre la novela?"

"No" Su labio se mordió "Pero necesito decírtelo"

"Esta bien" De igual manera acepto. Éramos un par de masoquistas.

Cerca de la atracción para evitar las tragedias de media noche, lejos de las personas para privarnos de los tóxicos susurros de la multitud y encerrarlo en mi propia casa de cristal. Lo lleve a una banca en las cercanías, de madera, recién pintada, con plantas y arboles mal cuidados; alguna vez aquel lugar debió ser su propia atracción turística. Ichimatsu se acomodo a mi lado; depositando esos enternecedores y magnéticos ojos sobre un maniático cuyo manual de histeria había sido arrojado en alguna de sus muchas lagunas mentales. Estaba mal. No importaba más.

"¿Y bien?" Sus palabras fueron impacientes "Osomatsu" Incapaces de abarcar las cientos de emociones que pendían entre nosotros dos. En el aire.

"Yo" Su mano apretó con fuerza la mía, sus facciones se suavizaron en una linda mueca de comprensión. No, no era algo pasional.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea" Era diferente a todo lo demás "Esta bien, me has apoyado mucho con mi relación, así que puedes confiar en que yo haré lo mismo contigo" Era dolorosa su compasión "Me importas" No era suficiente.

"Ichimatsu" No más. Nuestros ojos no se pudieron soltar "Te amo" Él dejo de respirar; su boca no fue capaz de recordar el movimiento. Se había desmoronado.

"¿Qué?" Su ceño se deformo "¿Estas jugando?" Sus cejas se fruncieron, sus piernas trepitaron, mi corazón se pauso, estaba desenfrenado. No había aire.

"No" Sostuve su rostro impidiendo que me alejará "Estoy enamorado de ti" Él me empujo, levantándose de la banca histérico.

"¡No puedes!" Sus manos tiraron de sus cabellos "¡Ese no era el acuerdo!" Sus hombros se deslizaron por mi saco, consiguiendo que éste cayera hacia el suelo y se ensuciase de polvo.

"¿De qué acuerdo se supone que estás hablando?" Lo detuve con un apretón en su muñeca, él me aparto con asco, con una expresión ida y frenética, frustrada. Humillada.

"No te me acerques más" De todas maneras lo hice, por la espalda "¡Ese no era el trato!" Repitió con cada defensa activa "¡No!" Su rabia me devasto "¡No puedes!" El estomago se me llenó de un sabor muerto. Alienado.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Él se alejo sin mirar para atrás "¡Cálmate!" Mis manos apretaron con fuerza su vientre, abrazándolo por detrás "Cálmate" Le susurre a la oreja en vano. El tembló de impotencia. Era desastroso.

"¿Como?" Sus manos cubrieron sus ojos mientras se dejaba desmoronar y la vida se le escurría de entre los dedos "¿Cómo me puedo calmar?" Las cadenas me subieron hacia el cuello cuando la voz se le quebró en cientos de sílabas carentes de sentido "¡No es justo!" Se dio vueltas con el rostro empapado, y la ira aun siendo su dama de compañía "¿No lo entiendes?" Mi corazón abandono mi pecho para refugiarse en él "Eres todo lo que tengo ahora".

"Eso" Solo era él.

"No te puedo perder" Quien era capaz de fulminar mi razón con un par de lindas e irresponsables palabras. Pequeño, tiritón y empapado. Aquella fue una nueva emoción.

"Oye" Eleve su mentón. Estaba estresado y abatido, el mundo decayó, dejándonos en un redundante vacío. En un espacio en blanco "No me vas a perder por esto" Su cuerpo tirito en respuesta; corrigiéndome.

"Karamatsu" Un solo nombre "Lo tengo a él" Era tan fácil de manipular al tener las manos teñidas en la pasión.

Tan solo lo bese; una y otra vez. De forma lenta y cariñosa, deleitándome con lo exquisita y adictiva que se había convertido su esencia, explotando sus rincones mientras mis brazos se negaban a dejar ir su cintura, a apartarlo. Siendo testigos de la sincronía y el desenfreno de dos latidos debajo de las estrellas en un oscuro y húmedo anochecer. Estaba lloviendo, no nos movimos. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los cabellos de la parte baja de mi nuca, tirando de ellos, comprobando que esto fuese real. Mis dedos se dedicaron a memorizar aquella embriagadora escena. Era seductor.

Su nuca se escondió entre mi cuello y mi hombro cuando acabamos, su respiración no se volvió a regularizar, su mirada estaba enfocada en el vació. Era difícil el pensar. Lo abrace con más fuerza, besando su cabeza. Sosteniéndolo. No era justo; yo no le iba a fallar, yo lo podía cuidar, amar, yo lo protegería, yo nunca más sería la razón por la que esa clase de mueca goteando amargura, y esa clase de mirada melancólica serían entregadas. Yo lo podía tratar mejor. Lo amaba más. Lo merecía.

"Ichimatsu" Lo tomé del antebrazo para separarnos; de manera lenta y suave.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Él se había transmutado hacia la ansiedad, vendiéndose a ella "Yo no" En ese instante, con su cuerpo desecho en impotencia y sus emociones pendiendo de la realidad "No puedo" Comprendí el significado de hacer propio el dolor de alguien más. Ardió.

"Mírame a los ojos" Musite en una oda hacia un mal cliché "Dime que no sientes lo mismo por mí" Él se mordió el labio, esfumándose entre mis palmas "Dime que no es a mí a quien quieres" Me aferre a él con aún más intensidad.

"Yo" Nuestros ojos no eran capaces de soltarse, estaban perdidos, ahogados. Enamorados "Siento algo muy fuerte por ti" Mis dedos se deslizaron por su mentón; intoxicándonos en una corriente de éxtasis.

"¿Qué te mantiene atado a él?" De emociones aterciopeladas y prohibidas.

"No lo sé" Su nuca se desvió, más, esos ojos "Quizás tengo miedo" Nunca me mintieron.

"Yo te trataré mejor" Fue el susurro que le entregué "Yo te amaré bien" Tomé sus nudillos para volverlos a besar, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón dentro de mi pecho. El aire se convirtió en electricidad "Solo" En magnetismo, en una mirada nos devoramos "Atrévete" En un suspiro se marchito.

"No es tan fácil decirlo" Su risa no fue suficiente para aligerar la tensión. El rojo chispeaba entre nosotros dos, consumiendo al azul a nuestro alrededor. La noche era hermosa. Las gotas de lluvia frías.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Una dulce y linda sonrisa. Sus manos me correspondieron el abrazo mientras su rostro se dejaba reposar sobre el pecho de un hombre cuya alma ya tenía dueño "Lo que sea yo lo respetaré" Se lo dije. Se lo prometí.

"En el fondo siempre supe lo que he tenido que hacer" Ichimatsu se restregó en contra de mi camisa, sosteniéndome con fuerza, buscando valor "Mañana lo acabaré" Y era injusto y egoísta que yo me antepusiese de esa manera, que lo angustiase con sentimientos densos en lugar de la pasión que en una memoria floreció, no obstante, lo podía amar mejor.

Mucho mejor que él.

No iba a permitir que siguiera gastando el tiempo cuando yo sí lo podía valorar. No lo decepcionaría.

Promesas nada más.

El tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo y el mundo más bonito en sus ojos.

* * *

Hola y muchas gracias!

 **noire00123** : Hola y muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras!

Te amo de la manera más heterosexual posible. Perdón, tenía que decirlo XD, es que eres tan adorable, gracias! Estaba muy paranoica y preocupada por el medio cambio de ritmo, y tú siempre haciendo esta clase de cosas, espero algún día podertelo pagar. Es que en Ichi todo el terrible y Oso, nooo, no esta enamorado, es solo pasión, ni él se la cree pero haber si se convence. Kara deja plantado a todos siempre, no es personal, pero tiene un amante exigente (El trabajo). Ichi se esta encariñando demasiado con Oso, es peligroso; lo dices de una manera perfecta, ir con él, implica aceptar que ya no hay cama de la cual levantarse en primer lugar. Es cuestion de tiempo.

Es que corazón, Atsushi tiene doble intención, no es taaaan desconocido. Pero si se merecia la cachetada. Muy tarde! Ya me la cree, no tengo idea de como se usa porque soy lenta para aprender a usar aplicaciones, me paso mucho con insta XD, pero la he stalkeado un par de veces, me ha mantenido con vida tu parka estas semanas. Amo a pierrot por hacer realidad mis sueños del orden de dormir, nos dan vida, lo más lindo del parka es que puede ser adorable o muy tóxico por cosos de fandom. Me encantan.

Amor, tus deseos los puedo hacer realidad, todos y cada uno de ellos acerca del parka, solo dejamelo a mí. Pero si, Oso esta escondiendo cosas por algo, es más inteligente de lo que demuestra. Y los nuevos capitulos de la serie estan muy buenos!

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Espero que te haya gustado y un abrazote!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei! Y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí~

Si Ichi y Kara fueran más sinceros el mundo sería un lugar más bonito para comenzar, el problema esta relación es que son incapaces de aclarar las cosas. Ichi piensa que a Kara no le importa porque no se lo dice, Kara piensa que las cosas estan bien porque se queda solo con el feedback que el gato le da textualmente cuando esta el gestual. Son excelentes. Y sep, el trabajo de Oso es estar en todo.

Todos son la victima en su propia historia, son pocos los capaces de verse como el villano y salir de los esquemas para cambiar. Pero ya sabes, primero debes tocar fondo para subir.

Mil gracias por todas sus palabras sensei! La quiero muchisimo!

 **ExplosiveCoffee:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awwwww no sabía que seguias tres de mis cosos, muchas gracias! Te concedo toda la razón, esta es la que más tensión tambien planea tener, se supone que el que se enamora primero pierde, mucho más si es con alguien cuyos sentimientos ya estan comprometidos por un tercero. Es complicado para Oso, sobretodo porque aún es incapaz de aceptar sus emociones, no quiere hacerlo.

Noooo, muchas gracias por dejarme este, eres un amor de persona.

Jajajaja, debo recordarte que tambien tienes un angst? Del cual espero continuación por cierto, sep, lo divertido del amor masoquista es sufrir mucho por la tontera de los personajes, pero ¿Quien no es tonto cuando se trata de temas del corazón? A veces solo se necesita una ligera ayuda e Ichi la esta recibiendo con todo lo que Oso le entrega.

Muchisisimas gracias por todas tus palabras! Espero que te haya gustado!

Un abrazote!

 **Mofeta:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Oh mi pequeño y dulce anonimo, quiero decirte que me sentí mal cuando recibi el review por haber fallado en tres semanas, lo siento! Y tu me escribiste cosas tan bonitas, soy de lo peor. Pero traje capítulo más largo y es importante.

Mil gracias, la forma de escribir de las personas dice algo acerca de ellas, por eso me importa tanto el tema, y es un honor para mí que te parezca bella. me esforzare por mejorarla para que la historia sea digna.

Tu comentario me dio vida en mi mes de trabajos, así que espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo, te lo hice con mucho cariño. Enserio muchas gracias, no se bien expresarlo pero significo mucho.

Un abrazo!

* * *

Personitas! Dos anuncios!

La primera es la importante. Mis clases acaban el Martes así que las actualizaciones semanales se retoman sin excusa porque ya no tengo esa responsabilidad. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me tuvieron paciencia. Y de ahora en adelante estamos en la trama central como por la mitad del fic, yo creo que más.

El segundo anuncio no es importante XD, para la gente de Chile que sabe del evento presidencial de fandoms este fin de semana, yo ire como la Choromi más chanta de la vida, asi que si me ve pidame un spoiler, es mi ultimo evento Matsu, llevo un año en el fandom activamente, fue bonito pero me salgo oficialmente y regreso a mis sombras. Así que si no conozco a la gente bonita ahora ya no lo haré jamás.

Nos vemos la otra semana el Miercoles! Que ya tengo el capítulo avanzado porque se viene intenso.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Y mil gracias a quien leyo!

Un abrazo!


	11. Chapter 11

Holi, ni siquiera es miercoles, soy de lo peor XD

Bueno, la gente hermosa que me lee ya sabe que mis historias rayan al borde del desorden emocional, pues la autora es parecida a eso asi que por inconvenientes no habia estado escribiendo pero aqui me tienen molestando otra vez.

Capítulo largo, denso pero importante. Lo narra Ichimatsu y eso es todo.

Espero que sea de su agrado y mil gracias a quien lee!

* * *

" _Ichimatsu_ " Una amarga mueca se deslizo entre un par de ásperos labios _"My boy"_ No había otra expresión que sobre sus facciones se perpetuase a la hora de pronunciar mi nombre _"Lo lamento"_ Ni otras palabras que él supiese pronunciar _"De verdad"_ Solo disculpas _"Perdón"_ Vanas, baratas, inútiles.

Las odiaba.

" _¿Por qué se supone que te estas disculpando?"_ La indiferencia me estrecho hasta carcomer los pétalos de tez _"¿Qué es esta vez?"_ No era lo que mi corazón clamaba por protestar; tan árido _"Las disculpas entre nosotros ya no son novedad"_ Estaba herido, siempre con él. Quemaba.

" _Sé que nunca tengo tiempo, sé que nos ha comenzado a afectar"_ Un repugnante tono de sinceridad _"Yo, lo siento"_ Sin embargo _"El trabajo me tiene consumido"_ Aquellas no eran más que una vil patraña consensuada _"Apenas tengo energía para tomarme un café en la mañana_ " Porque esa asquerosa sonrisa, esos suspiros, esas horas extras entre papeletas y oficinas _"Este ascenso me está acabando"_ No eran laborales.

" _Lo sé"_ El corazón y el estómago se me estrujaro _n "Lo puedo observar cada mañana"_ Algo se pudrió en su interior. Eran mariposas. Era el amor.

" _Es solo que"_ Sus mechones de cabello se deslizaron sobre su sudada frente, estaban grasientos y escasos _"Entiéndeme love"_ Deberían obsequiarle un premio al maldito por ser tan pulcro actor _"Se ha vuelto difícil"_ La sangre y la cólera me hicieron erupción _"Hay tanta gente a la que me gustaría darle un poco más"_ Tuve que reprimir el crujido de mi mandíbula _"Pero no puedo"_

" _Lo sé_ " Mentira _"Lo entiendo"_ Blasfemias.

Porque Karamatsu tenía tiempo para cientos de personas anónimas en una lista oculta bajo un cajón de polvo; porque aceptaba y se sacrificaba con una sonrisa con tal de mantener las apariencias y las ventas del show. Priorizaba para que la misma mierda me antecediese y las máscaras más simplonas me humillasen. Él era un experto en hacerme sentir repugnante e insignificante, como una escoria atrapada en suela de sus expectativas, como el chivo expiatorio a la hora de tener sexo con el tabú. No era que le faltase tiempo, tan solo no lo pretendía compartir con este hostil servidor.

Lo odiaba…

Hasta morir.

Hasta matar.

Hasta vivir.

Hasta el punto de verme forzado a respirar solamente para él, en espera de que me cayera un reflector destrozado de luz, con los fragmentos de vidrio en el piso de un gastado escenario, en espera de promesas que en un libro se quemaron, las olvido. Mi mundo se había transmutado hacia un campo de batalla de un solo hombre. Lo aborrecía. Y con esos constantes pensamientos escribiendo heridas en mi piel intentaba que el malestar en mi pecho desapareciera para llenarme del amor de alguien más. Me vendía.

Ichimatsu estaba en oferta.

Me removí incomodo entre un par de sabanas rojas mientras la luz se empezaba a colar con timidez por la habitación, una prenda corta y áspera era la que me cubría hasta las piernas; seguramente era una camisa de él. Un potente agarre tenía de rehén a mi cintura mientras un húmedo camino se deslizaba de manera traviesa por mi cuello en dirección hacia mi pecho. Tiempo de incorporarse hacia la realidad.

"Vaya parece que has empezado a reaccionar" Osomatsu. Sí, él se había convertido en mi nueva realidad.

El amor tenía fecha de caducidad y ticket de cambio, y yo era un cliente frecuente en ese maldito bazar.

"¿Por qué ese rostro?" Fue el sonido que hizo eco entre las paredes de la habitación "¿Dónde está mi sonrisa y mi beso de buenos días?" Su nuca yacía apoyada entre la almohada y mis hombros, sus palmas recorrían mis caderas de manera celosa. Una marca sobre mi corazón.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te ganaste uno?" Fue la brutalidad que le respondí, acomodando mi codo en un intento por alzarme. Despertar "No has hecho nada increíble para merecerlo" Las barreras crecieron a mi alrededor, era un jardín de espinas.

"Pues" No obstante "Me lo gane por ser yo" Con esa maldita sonrisa "Por mi encanto natural" Socarrona y torpe "Sé que me deseas, no tienes que esforzarte en disimular" Las sabían podar "Aunque no te puedo culpar con lo guapo que estoy" No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Su colchón era incómodo y las sabanas estaban sucias, la habitación era un desastre y las ventanas estaban empañadas por el frío del exterior.

"¿Alguna vez te han resultado esas frases de mierda con alguien?" Su boca esbozo un puchero pensativo, su mano apretó mi trasero con descaro.

"Creo que no" Balbuceó atravesando mi alma con esas incandescentes escarlatas "Eres afortunado, eres el primero en caer tanto por mí" Lo quise golpear.

"Eres realmente un idiota" No lo hice "Ya" Me senté sobre la cama, el colchón crujió "Me tengo que levantar, salé de encima" Osomatsu restregó su rostro en mi pecho cual niñato mimado "Debo ir a la editorial a recoger un par de papeles o Choromatsu me despedirá por irresponsable" Sin previo aviso, sin advertencia.

"No" Ni etiqueta "No te vayas" El ambiente cambio "Quédate conmigo" Nuestras manos se entrelazaron.

"¿Qué estás?" Trampa.

"Quédate ahora" Me costó respirar entre esas ardientes y apasionadas orbes "Por mucho tiempo más" Sus labios rozaron mi palma "No me dejes porque no sabría que hacer sin ti" Era extraño e irreal "No lo hagas" Un latido; un millón más.

"Osomatsu" Pero trataba de no pensar. No lo veía no existía "Yo" Un malestar ascendió hacia mi garganta "Tengo que hablar con Karamatsu" Al pronunciar su nombre quise vomitar, desee llorar. Era amargo "Esto" Siempre lo supe jamás lo hable "Esta mal" Me convencí y trate.

"Yo" No obstante "Esto" Por más que me esforzase y excusase mis reacciones no eran emociones normales por él "Sé que no está bien" Osomatsu me gustaba "Sé que él es tu novio aún" Me enloquecía.

" _Lo siento Ichimatsu"_ A él lo odiaba _"Te falle"_ Lo amaba "O _tra vez"_ Una de miles más.

¿Importaba?

Ya había escogido, no estaba dispuesto a arrastrarme más, estaba muy cansado para batallar. Era hora de que Karamatsu fuese por su armadura.

Ninguno supo que era lo correcto a hablar. Me abrace a mí mismo con impotencia sin poder detener una nueva caída libre. Nunca fue mi intención iniciar una guerra fría con esos ojos azules, apartarlo, desesperarme al tratar de abrir las puertas de sus preocupaciones, refugiarme en espera de una indignación que jamás llego. Quería que le importase; que me odiase, que me amase, que sintiese algo nada más, pero no era de esa manera. Yo no le interesaba.

" _Lo siento" Era_ sufrimiento con él _"Lo olvide"_ No quería su amor, ni ambicionaba ni necesitaba su amistad _"I´m sorry"_ Aun así.

" _I love you my boy"_ No lo podía dejar. Era un jodido desastre.

"Gracias" Fue lo que finalmente él musito, con lentitud di vueltas la cabeza hacia su lado de la cama, él se encontraba imitando mi postura "Yo" No me miro "Sé que es difícil para ti" Se enfoco en sus pies jugueteando con los bordes de las sabanas "Tener que dejar todo lo que has conocido por mí" Enrollándose a ellas y dejándolas ir como si fluyesen en el agua "También sé que no me parezco en nada a él" Su fe en mí me martirizo "Pero te amo más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar" Lo ignoré.

"No te preocupes" Las palabras se acumularon en mi garganta en un torpe intento por hablar "Es algo que tenía que pasar, a pesar de lo tormentosa que se ha vuelto nuestra relación" Mi cuerpo fue preso por un espasmo "Él merece saber lo que siento por otro" Tirito "Tú solo me ayudaste a apresurar las cosas" Las trompetas del apocalipsis.

Lo iba a dejar. Era real.

"No hagas eso" La palma de Osomatsu acuno mi rostro con gentileza "No tienes que pretender esa fortaleza" Me quise romper "Esta bien" Regale mi humanidad para no hacerlo "Lo entiendo" Sus ojos fueron mi único centro de atención "Él fue tu primer amor, es complicado" Su tacto fue dulce y gentil "Llevas mucho tiempo con él" Sin embargo, se profeso tan amargo a su vez.

"Demasiado tiempo con él" Irónico considerando que ya no éramos más que compañeros de cuarto y de peleas.

"No soy hombre de hacer promesas" Mi espalda chocó en contra del respaldo de la cama en un mísero intento por huir "Nunca me han resultado muy bien" El aire era historia del pasado en esos cándidos labios "Pero"

"Entonces no lo hagas" Lo silencie "No digas cosas que no vas a ser capaz de cumplir" La atmósfera quemó "Karamatsu me hizo miles que jamás recordó" Esas escarlatas eran estática cargada de secreta expresión "Yo sí las recuerdo y soy bastante rencoroso" Ese maldito anillo me tironeo, estaba oxidado "Prefiero que no las hagas" Murmulle con sabor a decepción. Estaba costumbrado.

"No espero otra cosa de ti" Una risilla amarga floto "Por eso contigo me arriesgaré a hacer tan solo una" Sus piernas encerraron mis caderas, su respiración sobre mi rostro "Si algo quiero hacer" La cercanía de su piel "Es esforzarme para que seas más feliz de lo que puedas soportar" El roce de sus labios "Y compensar lo mal que lo has pasado con ese otro hombre" Fue demasiado para un magullado y adolorido corazón.

"Osomatsu, yo no puedo corresponder" Su dedo sobre mis pómulos "Aún tengo una vida que arreglar" Descendiendo hacia mi boca me silencio.

"Lo sé" Una sonrisa triste "No es necesario que lo hagas ni lo espero" Resplandeciente de melancolía "Pero me esforzaré por ganarme ese lugar y esas palabras" Era una imagen perfecta. Más bella de lo que alguna vez espere ser capaz de vislumbrar.

"Te va a costar" Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello, jugueteando con los mechones más cortos y desordenados, su torso se encontraba desnudo "Vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo porque tiendo a huir cuando siento que estorbo" Tan frágil y expuesto "Y soy una basura que siempre se siente de esa manera" Era un grave y terrible error.

"No me complica, también soy basura, una escoria" Su lengua repaso sus labios "Así que se puede decir que somos perfectos el uno para el otro" Pese a mis resistencias físicas él se acerco para robarme el oxígeno, los problemas y la cordura.

Él era una sensación embriagante y dulce, adictiva, familiar, segura, no había descripción, no había sensación. Besarlo era romper toda mi farsa para caer entre sus brazos, con un atardecer marcando un comienzo de fondo, con pétalos de emociones rojas acunando, con las heridas sangrando; con manchas azules y oscuras descomponiéndose en mi piel. Porque un _lo siento_ no era suficiente, y esperar más por él era poner esperanzas en una apuesta ya perdida. Porque de todas las personas que lo rodeaban yo era su predilecto para hacer daño. Cruel.

¿Karamatsu? A partir de hoy no sería más que un ¿Quién? Me convencería, me vendería. Estaba en oferta.

Deje el apartamento de Osomatsu en contra de sus berrinches y su voluntad para tomar un taxi hacia la editorial, Choromatsu deseaba que me pusiese a trabajar en sus nuevas ideas apenas existiese una ventana en mi agenda mental. Subí un par de pisos en el ascensor de un edificio en decadencia para entregarle mis indicaciones a una muchacha de ojos bonitos y cabellos castaño amarrado en una coleta, con un escritorio de madera astillada como muralla y una vieja silla con ruedas acolchadas. Mis brazos se acomodaron en el mesón mientras ella buscaba el dichoso folio, repasando los cuadros de trasfondo de la oficina. Era un lugar feo y lúgubre; con alfombras que trataban de cubrir manchas y sillones de por mayor. Le faltaba luz.

"Va a tener que esperar un poco más sensei, hubo un retraso con los mensajes del piso superior" Un suspiro muerto escapo, me limite a asentir para arrojarme en uno de los asientos de plástico. Habían pocas personas en la habitación. El segundero del reloj fue sinónimo de _tortura_.

" _Lo siento por no poderlos hacer a todos felices"_ No, ahora no era momento para pensar en él _"My boy"_ Iría y rompería. No más _"Lo siento por no poder cumplirte"_ No más _"Lo siento"_ Basta _"Perdón"_ ¡Disculpas de mierda!

Una ardiente furia nació desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta en forma de trastorno emocional. Me tenía enfermo con esas putas palabras, ya estaban gastadas, eran veneno, torcidas, vetadas, eran inútiles. Él pretendía ser la víctima en lugar del villano, yo aceptaba mi culpa, sin embargo, prefería desquitarme con él. Era diferente.

" _I´m sorry my boy"_ Nunca hizo nada para cambiar. Yo trate, mierda, me desespere, lo eche a perder, pero hice algo.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Un escalofrío azoto mi columna al escuchar mi nombre, un hombre de elegante silueta y traje costoso se acomodo en la silla de mi lado "Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí" Retrocedí por inercia.

"Solo estoy esperando un par de correcciones" Me limite a decir, sus ojos brillaron de forma traviesa.

"Soy Atsushi" Me indico "Nos conocimos oficialmente en la fiesta de la editorial" El calor se alzó hacia mi rostro. Carajo. No lo eches a perder.

"Soy malo con caras y nombres" Me excuse sin interés "Usted es el de la empresa extranjera, ¿No es así?" Él asintió complacido "El hombre que me pidió una novela inédita con el final" Hubo molestia y estática.

"Ese mismo" Su mano se acomodo con una confianza no adquirida sobre mi espalda "Las formalidades no son necesarias conmigo" Su sonrisa fue socarrona y puntiaguda "Se puede decir que somos algo así como aliados" No era torpe, no iba a confiar.

"Por supuesto que sí" Con la punta de mis dedos tomé los bordes de su manga para apartarlo "¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?" El de ojos almendrados suspiro contemplando a la misma recepcionista de falda ajustada y piernas delgadas.

"No eres al único que bombardean de mensajes y sugerencias" Musito deslizándose por la silla; más relajado "Choromatsu me hace casi imposible trabajar con todos sus reclamos de por medio, es evidente que no está acostumbrado a perder el control" Con una de mis manos cubrí mi risa; transparente "Entonces no estoy equivocado" Inquirió, la atmósfera se aligero.

"El jamás cede el control" Mi postura se enderezó permitiendo que se acercará "Aunque yo no te estaba preguntando por algo tan puntual" Su nuca se ladeo, su lengua se deslizo sobre sus labios con hambre.

"Sigue" No era ingenuo "Me tienes intrigado" Conocía a los de su tipo. Demasiado bien.

"Si tienes un negocio tan grande y de buena reputación en el exterior" Estratégico, calculador y frío "¿Qué haces depositando tu interés en una editorial tan pequeña como la nuestra?" Con cientos de _lo siento_ reservados para la cama. Un kamikaze de vocación.

"Pues" Su dedo se acomodo sobre sus labios, pensando, procesando "Vine por ti" Libero como si esas palabras fuesen algo natural "Habría ido a cualquier lugar que tuviese un contrato más o menos permanente contigo" El rostro se me calcino. Imprudente y bruto, tenía un patrón.

"¿Qué?" Parpadeé atónito "¿Es enserio?" Fue surreal.

"Sí" Su nuca se acomodo sobre sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla, una de sus piernas se deslizo arriba de su regazo "Definitivamente te habría seguido a cualquier lugar" No era normal.

"No entiendo" Mi ceño se frunció "¿Qué eres? ¿Un acosador?" Podría tener mi despido en bandeja de plata por faltarle el respeto de esa manera "Debes ser una especie de acosador o un sociópata muy mal encubierto" Con un moño verde al lado de una prohibición para volver a escribir.

"Nada de eso" Un latido en la garganta "Tan solo soy tu más grande fan" Mis ojos hablaron en lugar de la indignación.

"Si sabes que Misery acaba mal para ti, ¿Verdad?" Atsushi rio consintiendo que mi humor negro le resbalase "Creo que todas las historias de acoso terminan mal"

"No es de esa manera" Se explico "Yo te sigo desde el primer libro que publicaste, me ayudaste a salir de una época muy difícil de soportar" Sus facciones fueron amables y dulces "Desde que logre superar eso siento que tengo una gran deuda contigo" Consentí que se acercará "Me hiciste más fuerte de lo que pensé que podría llegar a ser" Un par de ojos en esa sala de espera se posaron sobre nosotros "Gracias" Era un personaje peculiar.

"Yo no, no creo" Tartamudeé "Son estupideces, no me debes nada" Insistí "Y si es por esa razón que quisiste firmar con Choromatsu lo mejor será que abandones este edificio y no regreses más" Definitivamente sería un despido en bandeja esmeralda. De lentes gruesos y cejas delgadas, de traje viejo.

"Lo hago porque tienes una forma de escribir especial" Su dedo elevo mi mentón prediciendo mi huida "Porque me gusta como piensas y ves el mundo" Su palma golpeo mi cabeza con una pretendida gentileza "Porque eres capaz de involucrarte en profundidad sin si quiera conocer al lector" Mentiras "Además de que tus tramas son tan dramáticas y angustiantes que se convierten en algo comercial"

"Wow gracias" Gruñí con sarcasmo "La angustia es lo mío" Siendo incapaz de acunar un simple cumplido "Ahora" Musite "¿Me quieres decir la razón de verdad?" El más alto tan solo rio, acomodando su pulcra cabellera castaña en dirección opuesta a su frente. Era magnético.

"Me siento ligeramente ofendido de que no me tomes enserio" Su perfume era fuerte y superficial "Tus obras de arte son hermosas" Sus palabras pestilentes y descaradas "Te admiro"

"La belleza es dolor" Mi atención se enfocó en la alfombra sobre la cual mis pies colgaban; carentes de toda voluntad "No hay nada que admirar, tan solo soy un hombre de más de veinte años quejándose y dejando un desastre en todos lados" Mis manos se aferraron a mis hombros en un consuelo desapercibido.

No iba a permitirme adquirir ego en la única cosa que me hacía feliz, no iba a creer jamás que era bueno en aquello ni iba a aceptar que la gente no me compraba por compasión. Porque cuando se aceptaba y se dejaba caer bajo las luces del reflector; las criticas y encarnar una controversia, ser incapaz de satisfacer las expectativas de unos aplausos a la lejanía, y el reflejo de ojeras en un espejo, el mundo se convertía en un insuficiente. Se comenzaba a odiar lo que se amaba.

Amor y odio.

Odiar hasta que no exista un corazón, amar hasta que se estruje el último trozo, no era algo que buscase hacer además de esa catastrófica relación. No escribía para Karamatsu. No más.

"Eres más interesante de lo que había imaginado" Su aliento azoto mi cuello antes de que él se levantará del asiento "Ichimatsu" Su palma acuno la mía para que un beso fuese depositado en ella "Sera todo un placer trabajar contigo"

"Ya estamos en una cooperación mutua" Fue turbio "Yo no" Fue confusión "No lo entiendo"

"No estamos en tanta cooperación ni tan cerca cómo me gustaría" Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los grandes bolsillos de su traje para que un pequeño papel fuese revelado "Mi tarjeta con mi número" Con letras doradas y curvas "Querrás saber de mí"

"Choromatsu me dijo que cualquier negocio que se hiciera en nuestra alianza sería mediado por él" Su risilla fue aterciopelada, la voz de la secretaria llamando mi nombre paso a segundo plano "Eso fue lo que me explico" El mundo paso a segundo plano con esos felinos ojos de bastas pestañas. Había algo en Atsushi.

"Digamos que estos negocios no son para la empresa" Murmullo girando sus zapatos de cuero sobre la alfombra, ganando un suspiro de las chicas de alrededor "Estoy interesado a un nivel más personal" Uno atorado en la garganta "Ah" Él me obsequio un último atisbo "No quisiera sonar atrevido o entrometido, pero"

"Muy tarde" Gruñí.

"Yo no le entregaría tanta confianza a Osomatsu" Su nombre fue un ancla hacia el mar que era dentro de mi pecho.

"¿Por qué?" Entre pétalos de piel y corales de melancolía. Estaba varado.

"Digamos que él tampoco lo busco a usted con puro interés profesional" Fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar y retirar dos folios del mesón "Él ha estado mucho tiempo interesado y obsesionado"

"En mí" Inferí "También soy su autor favorito, lo sé"

"No" Uno de los sobres fue arrojado en mi dirección, lo atrapé con torpeza, dejándolo reposar sobre mi regazo "En Karamatsu" Y como si su nombre fuese un hechizo otra vez caí en él.

Karamatsu. No era libre.

Karamatsu. No era voluntad.

Karamatsu. Dolor era belleza.

Un amargo sabor fue lo que quedo impregnado en mi boca, mis manos tiritonas apretaron el sobre mientras le entregaba una endeble mueca a la recepcionista y abandonaba el lugar. Tan solo camine a casa, esperando que el tiempo se comprimiese para acabar con aquella tortura, que fluyeran sus manecillas en el espacio, no obstante, en contra de mis anhelos, este tan solo se expandió. Estaba escuchando los relojes de mi pasado entre peatones de empujones bruscos y un sol que se negaba a ocultarse, mis pies me dolían, mis piernas estaban cansadas, mis manos habían mojado el sobre con sudor y la cabeza me martillaba. No deje de caminar, como si mis problemas se pudiesen librar de esa manera. No lo hicieron. Quería pensar, no sabía qué.

Karamatsu.

Tan solo lo recordaba de manera obsesiva; nuestro primer beso, el instante en que supe que estaba enamorado, las risas, los toques, el sonido del colchón, nuestro apartamento, los cimientos de una historia con la que me prometí perecer. Recordé a Karamatsu hasta embriagarme en él, y mis ojos amenazaron con romper. Yo fui quien nos asesinó, estaba jugando con los dos, no los merecía. Llegue a mi apartamento y me arroje al sofá en espera de un saco de huesos. Anocheció y no llego.

El reloj marco la media noche y aún no apareció, no me había movido del lugar. Oculto entre la oscuridad que se deslizaba por las cortinas del apartamento. Mire mi teléfono celular.

" _Ichimatsu, avísame cuando ya hayas hablado con él, tenemos que ir a celebrar._

 _Estoy ansioso"_

Y la realidad me peso; se me cayó de las manos junto al sonido de mis acciones y no lo soporte, era enfermizamente frágil. Grité, con esquizofrenia, con angustia, con ira, arrojando el celular en contra de la primera pared que me encontré, viendo como los fragmentos saltaban hacia algún lugar de la habitación para luego dejarme caer jalándome los cabellos con fuerza. Castigo divino.

No pude respirar; me quemó. Me enfermo el simple hecho de existir. Que Osomatsu hablase de esa manera, como si no fuese a lastimar aún más a una persona que a pesar del veneno me dio adicción, como si fuese sencillo para mi expresarme, era un maldito suicidio, podía sentir la cuerda rozando mi garganta, la silla resbalándose a mis pies, era un carnaval de locura. Lo amaba, lo odiaba, a los dos, a ninguno. No sabía, era un caos, un desastre, una guerra.

Era la una de la mañana.

 _Te amo, te extraño, te prometo, lo haremos._ Cada una de esas palabras fue una cicatriz latente en una cirugía de corazón abierto.

 _Lo siento._ Fue el llanto por el electrocardiograma en blanco. No lloré.

Marcaron las dos de la mañana. La puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver a un hombre agotado, con unas ojeras repugnantes y huesos en lugar de mandíbula, con un cabello sucio y escaso, se caía por el estrés, con las costillas cubiertas por el traje, y una sonrisa tan cansada que liberaba polvo al dejarse ver.

"My boy" Sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa al descubrirme a oscuras y de rodillas en el comedor, era un cuadro digno de una película de horror "¿Qué haces tan tarde?" Tenía mal manejo del tiempo y la percepción.

"Yo" Las memorias y la identidad se me resbalaban de entre los dedos, tenía las manos atadas por nada.

"¿Ichimatsu?" El prendió las luces, me sostuvo preocupado.

"Tenemos que hablar" Finalmente libere "Tenemos que hablar" Él asintió con pintas pálidas y toques que se profesaron ajenos.

Y al tenerlo del otro lado del sofá, con sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a las mías, con una mueca goteando preocupación lo supe. Supe que nadie jamás entendería lo difícil y doloroso que era este momento de vida, estuve seguro de que nadie jamás sería capaz de empatizar con lo mucho que me pesaban esos ojos azules, eran tan hermosos, y a pesar de todas las peleas, los silencios, las lágrimas y el poco valor, yo lo amaba. Él era mi primer amor, y hacerle daño fue quebrar la única regla de principio que tenía. No éramos una pareja sana ni normal.

¿Cuándo eso me empezó a preocupar?

Nunca nadie sería capaz de comprender lo mucho que lo amaba y lo odiaba.

"My love" Teníamos una historia de mucha dificultad "Me puedes decir lo que sea" Yo fui quien se cerró y huyó cuando me debí quedar a pelear. Trepamos muy alto para dejarnos otra vez caer, no fue lo que quise.

Las apuestas se encontraban muy altas, el sacrificio, los años. Yo no era nada sin él. Lo amaba.

"My boy" Lo amaba hasta destruirme "Ichimatsu" Hasta perder identidad "My kitty" Sin embargo, nada de eso a él le importaba. Mi rostro se volteo al suyo con lentitud, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos "Me estas asustando" Nadie nunca sabrá lo difícil que se había tornado dejar de vivir por él.

"Yo" Debía decirlo "Debo" Había que hacerlo, mi mano se aferro con fuerza a la suya, quería salir corriendo, que me cayese el mundo para volverme raíz de él "Debo confesarte algo"

Lo bello de él era sinónimo del más sangriento dolor.

 **Lo siento.**

"Adelante" Fue tan suave su voz que se me escapo, tan solo leí sus labios. Era incapaz de comenzar. Sería la primera y última vez que me sinceraría y me lamentaría "Te escucho" Porque esos ojos tan hermosos no merecían más mis mentiras.

"Hace un par de meses me cambiaron de editor" Me libere "Lo sabes ¿Cierto?" Mi pareja se limito a asentir mientras el nudo de mis palabras apretaba la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello "A Osomatsu y a mí nos ha sido sencillo trabajar juntos porque tenemos mucha afinidad" Ardía. Quemaba, era ácido recorriendo los poros en la piel "Tenemos una especie de buen ritmo" Las mariposas se pudrieron.

"Sigue" Yo las mate.

"Al principio pensé que su actitud socarrona y coqueta era de bromas porque me es difícil creer que" Los sentimientos me cortaron las muñecas "Que le pueda gustar a alguien de manera romántica, creía que estaba jugando para hacer más agradable las horas de trabajo" Derrame sentimientos y arrepentimiento "Pero luego lo nuestro fue volviéndose más cercano, él me ofreció apoyo mientras tú no estabas, y" Sus facciones fueron pura confusión.

"¿Y?" Y de pronto "No entiendo" La confusión se esfumo en ese sofá.

"Y terminamos en una especie de relación" No iba a llorar "Te he estado engañando" Lo estaba hiriendo, el dolor era exagerado "Él me beso, yo no lo detuve, y nos volvimos mucho más cercanos, se hizo frecuente esa clase de roces" Mis errores también "Sabia que estábamos mal pero nunca lo detuve"

"¿Se acostaron?" Se mantuvo neutro, trato de soltar mi mano. No sería una víctima más.

"No lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien" Ya había empezado "Pero estoy casi seguro de que sí pasó" La tensión nos aplasto.

"¿Te gusta él?" Lo mire a los ojos mientras asentía "¿Lo amas?" Y sus ojos se enrojecían. No conteste, no lo sabía "¿Me amas aún?"

"Si" La última vez "Pero siento que lo nuestro ya te canso" La caja de pandora se abrió "Lo siento mucho Karamatsu, debí ser más claro contigo, debí decirte cuando comenzó o detenerlo" Nuestros dedos se soltaron "Pero no pude" La voz se me quebró "No quise" Su respiración se agito "Quería hacerte daño, que te sintieras como me has hecho sentir a mí"

"¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?" Fue el lamento que se plasmó "Soy tu novio" Ira "¡Debiste hablarme!"

"Porque nunca estabas" Las excusas desaparecieron "Porque en algún punto de tu carrera le comenzaste a dar importancia a todo el mundo menos a mí, y yo ya no sabía si te importaba lo suficiente para tratar" Me encogí "Sentí que te mantenías conmigo por obligación y nos facilite las cosas, los dos estábamos cansados de esto" Me encogí más "No soy tonto, escucho tus llamadas nocturnas, huelo los perfumes en tu camisa, eres más feliz con cualquier otra persona que conmigo" Era pequeño y estaba asustado.

"My boy" Su mano se aferró a mis mejillas para que lo mirará "No"

"Pensé que ya no querías tratar y me sentía como un idiota insistiendo yo solo así que también lo deje de hacer" Una sonrisa melancólica fue lo que esbozo "Debí decirte, debí hacer algo, lo siento por no hacerlo"

"Siempre estas infiriendo de más" Pude apreciar que en sus ojos quiso llorar "No debí darles más importancia a otras personas" Pude sentir que los míos lo quisieron acompañar "No debí descuidarte conociendo como eres" Ninguno lo hizo "Tú tampoco"

"Yo solo quería saber si lo nuestro te interesaba" En mi pecho se dejó de latir "Y como soy un inútil en cosas románticas en vez de preguntarte acabe cometiendo estupideces" Nuestras manos se aceptaron "Que te lastimaron" Nuestros alientos se fundieron en nostalgia "Perdón" Disculpas inútiles "Perdón" No había otra cosa que hacer.

"¿No lo quieres intentar de verdad?" No lo medito.

"¿Qué?" No vio la catástrofe que desato "Pero"

"No te mentiré, me duele que me hayas engañado así con Osomatsu cuando pensé que solo necesitabas de tu espacio" _Engaño;_ finalmente el nombre que le correspondió, uno sucio y vil "Tampoco va a ser sencillo volver a confiar en ti luego de esto" Manchado "Pero te amo lo suficiente para tratar, no te quiero perder por haberte descuidado"

"Esto" Finalmente me quebré. No.

"No puedo, no quiero" Habían pasado tantos años sin escuchar sus _te amo_ "Aún te necesito"

 _Te amo_ en lugar de _perdón._ Era injusto aquel trato.

"Por favor, hagámoslo juntos esta vez, mi Ichimatsu"

"Karamatsu" Mi pantalón vibro indicándome que otro hombre estaba esperando su respuesta "Yo siento cosas por Osomatsu, no puedo olvidar todo lo que hice" Sus dientes crujieron mientras trato de respirar "No quiero olvidar lo que siento por él" Era irónico, cuando nadie estaba conservando la calma.

"No te pido que lo hagas" Migajas de amor "Pero mientras solamente estés enamorado de mí no me importa lo demás" Crudas "Puedo aceptar que hayas estado vulnerable y confundido" Añejas "Piénsalo esta noche" Duras "Por lo demás te puedo perdonar" Vacías.

"Pero"

"Podemos empezar otra vez si así lo quieres y salvar todos estos años" Una leve sonrisa "Te puedo perdonar y olvidar lo demás"

Quizás Karamatsu podía, no obstante, yo no era capaz.

Era tiempo de conseguir mi armadura; era hora de lastimar. La decisión estaba tomada. Nunca fue mi intención empezar aquella guerra, sin embargo, se había convertido en mi tarea acabarla.

Migajas de amor. Promesas sin letras y marcas de _lo siento._

" _Perdón por no poderlos hacer a todos felices"_ ¿Alguien podía?

Yo no.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **ExplosiveCoffee** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Jajaja cuando ha funcionado lo pasivo-agresivo? Nunca! Enserio es poco efectivo en caso de relación. Owwww, te amo por esa imagen mental, aunque lo hayas hecho de broma en todo caso, sería un consejo sumamente util para él XD, por favor, nada bueno sale de la indecisión.

Mil gracias por leer!

 **dannadagnel:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Nope, no creo que te caiga bien al final. Te entiendo perfectamente, pero todo es cuestión de perspectiva y también de intensidad de momento, porque es diferente analizar las cosas con la cabeza fría a estar en medio del drama y sentir que se esta en la peor relación del mundo. Como Oso ve las cosas entiende a Kara super despreocupado y frivolo cuando no es así, solo le dio más prioridad al trabajo porque ahora tiene necesidad de desarrollo personal. E Ichi se siente abandonado y maltratado, cuando lo unico que hace es entablar más distancia y se siente más abandonado porque no lo buscan, y así se alimenta el circulo. Esto será mucho más sencillo y menos exagerado cuando se haya más sinceridad, de tantas inferencias tampoco es sano.

Owww te gusta el KaraChoro, bueno no te puedo decir si acaban juntos, pero tocaste un punto muy importante, completamente de acuerdo, el apoyo que a veces los amigos se da es diferente, es más desinteresado, mas real, y Choro se ha convertido en una fibra sensible en la vida de Kara. Habra que ver si en este intento de relación que lleva con Ichi él lo apoya en sus sueños igual que Choromatsu lo hace, esas cosas son las que importan. En las buenas y en las malas.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Fuiste una sorpresa que no esperaba, lo siento mucho si este capítulo quedo aún más cargante que el anterior, prometo que luego sera más ligero y los personajes adquieren un poco de inteligencia emocional.

Muchisisimas gracias otra vez! Cuidate.

 **La Miros:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Y llego en Viernes, soy un asco lo sé! Lo siento!

 **Fofofosa:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ño, deja que se extienda la tensión.

 **Gufixdxdxd:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Jajajajaja ves? Encontraste la trampa, jamás dije que miercoles! Yaaa, ahora si, a la semana, promesa de garrita.

* * *

Ahora si retomo las actualizaciones semanales, lo siento por la demora eterna! Y más porque quedo largo, pero bueno, será.

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy sumamente consciente de que quedo exagerado, pero todos sienten las cosas terribles y catastróficas mientras se vive, esa es la belleza de sentir, a veces debe doler, después de todo son los pequeños momentos los que nos constituyen; buenos o malos, ojala sean más buenos que malos.

Nos vemos a inicio de la otra semana!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Mil gracias a quien se tomo tiempo de leer!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! I'm alive, en mis ya acabadas vacaciones.

Me tomo bastante tiempo pero acá esta, con mucho amor antes de entrar a clases y que este otra vez sea mi único fic con vida porque le tengo un favoritismo evidente.

Bueno, esté capitulo lo narra Osomatsu.

¡Muchas gracias si alguien lo esta leyendo!

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 _Te señale a ti, porque tenías los ojos más bonitos del mundo, y porque tenías el mundo más bonito en los ojos._

Ichimatsu no tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo, ni el corazón más puro que un haz de luz ha de poder acariciar. Ese hombre no poseía el molde físico de pasarela, ni tenía pintada la sonrisa más blanca entre un par de carnosos labios de carmesí. Él ni era perfecto ni cercano a la bondad, no era más que un mar de caos, mentiras a sí mismo y un maltrato recubierto, excusado con una obsesión hacia un amor unilateral.

Me estaba ahogando en él.

Ichimatsu era un puto desastre; uno del que me encontraba perdidamente enamorado. Nunca fui capaz de comprenderlo, cuando tanto tiempo me esforcé por escapar de él, en que maldito instante de descuido lo permití. Caí, jodí, fracasé y lo amé. A sus pies.

Era frágil e ingenuo, aun esperando por él con una maleta de poemas a medio hacer y un corazón que ya no tenía lugar.

Yo esperaría a esos ojos por una vida hasta que la muerte me abrase y aun así lo seguiría recordando en mi eternidad. Yo era una rosa cuyos pétalos latían para que sus espinas se incrustasen en su alma. Lo hicieran gotear.

"Mierda" Fue lo que deje escapar acomodando mi cabeza sobre el horrible sofá de Choromatsu, siendo vilmente ignorado por él. Otro suspiro escapo mientras observaba al de traje escribir de manera mecánica sobre un viejo ordenador, con los lentes reflejando miles de letras, con la espalda tan recta que no alcanzaba a acariciar el respaldo, con la boca entre abierta, con una mueca carente de expresión. Sin una pizca de humanidad.

Debería estar en oferta.

Me había prometido llamar, que me buscaría, que nuestras manos se pertenecían, que era yo a quien él quería. Me prometió avisar cuando ese condenado remedo de romance se acabará, sin embargo, no he sabido nada de él desde hace ya una semana, y mi paciencia era algo que caducaba en conjunto a mi cordura.

El amor estaba con rebaja.

Estaba bien, lo entendía, necesitaba pensar sin distracción; había sido su primer amor, una larga relación de maltrato, dolor, una guerra fría entre personas que se deberían gustar. Lo comprendía de manera racional, cuando eran las palabras pronunciadas por un intelectual, no obstante, mi corazón era terco y amaba sufrir.

Yo lo trataría mejor. Mucho mejor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte de vago en mi casa?" Fue lo que finalmente el tosco pronuncio sin apartarse de su escritorio "No es que tu presencia no me resulte" Una mueca se deformo encima de su rostro "Encantadora" Ni siquiera me miro "Pero debes regresar a tus propios deberes" Necesitaba comprar nuevos amigos. Los que tenía no traían un manual.

"Pajeroski te sentirías solo sin mí" Sus cejas se arquearon mientras mis manos se transformaban en una almohada para mi nuca "Tranquilo, sé que eres muy tsundere como para pedirme que me quede así que te estoy haciendo un favor" Las cortinas de su apartamento se deslizaron de forma escandalosa revelando los primeros rayos del amanecer en una utopía barata.

"Aja" Sus brazos se cruzaron delante de su pecho "Entonces se supone que me estás haciendo un favor" Él se levanto consiguiendo que la silla rechinará "¿Cierto?" Me limite a asentir "¡Eres un parasito!, ¡No un hombre!" Con brusquedad él me arrebato el cojín sobre el que mi espalda estaba apoyada para botarme del sofá. Idiota. Yo.

"Oye" Un puchero infantil "Heriste mis sentimientos" Una pose aniñada "Con ese carácter pobre la novia que te soporte" Era la receta perfecta para hacerlo irritar. Era divertido y gracioso, era una química entre nosotros dos.

"Pobre la chica que te tenga que soportar a ti" Refunfuño sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón; extendiéndome su mano para que me acomodará a su lado "El chico que te tenga que tolerar" Él padecía de una no diagnosticada bipolaridad, con unos coloridos toques de psicosis.

"A Ichimatsu le gusto tal como soy" Fue lastima la que se aprecio en el cristal "Sé que me lo he ganado luego de todo este tiempo" Pero fue remordimiento lo que estaba escrito entre las líneas de sus ojos.

"¿No has sabido nada de él?" Negue dejando que el pesar se colocará en mi garganta; uno que ardió, uno que tiro "¿No es un mensaje bastante claro ese?" No. No quería.

"No" No lo haría "Su teléfono no funciona" No, me resistiría "Karamatsu puede estarlo tratando de engatusar" Mis puños se cerraron, las uñas se me incrustaron en la carne mientras saboreaba la incertidumbre con una pizca de rabia y sangre. Con alcohol.

"Él no es tan inocente como lo crees" Fue el murmullo repleto de veneno que me arrojo.

El pecho se me desgarro por adentro. Dolió. No saber nada de él, estar preocupado hasta morir, tener esperanzas y dejarlas caer, estar en un vacío sin salvación. Lo necesitaba. No quería hacerlo, me negué a aceptarlo, pero mi felicidad tan solo se encontraba a su lado.

Y ahora, tener la certeza de que yo podría ser la fuente de esas bonitas e imperfectas sonrisas, ser quien despertará y besara su nuca en las mañanas, darle la mano en la calle sin tener miedo o quedarme impregnado con la sensación de que nos estamos equivocando, poderlo poseer y apoyar, era más de lo que lograba soportar.

Me negaba a creer que lo nuestro fuese una mentira cuando él era lo único real.

"Karamatsu es un monstruo" Con audífonos demasiado grandes para su cabeza y camisas de cuadros, con promesas a medias y mediocridad "Lo que pasa es que tú no lo conoces bien" Su risa fue un fastidio. Bienvenido al carnaval.

"¿Y se supone que tú lo conoces mejor?" Me limite a mover la nuca en una débil afirmación, sus ojos se abrieron revelando sorpresa, sus ojeras se limitaron a quedarse en el cansancio. Las mentiras solo funcionan si se mantenía coherencia en ellas.

"Hace años" Si se le priva a todo el público la verdad "Lo conocí en la escuela" Pero que tonto fui al confesársela a mi mejor amigo "A Ichimatsu también" Que torpe "Por eso él es tan importante para mí" Me saboteé.

"Tú" Su mano se acomodo con comprensión y afecto sobre mis hombros "Nunca me lo contaste" Fue un cuadro hipócrita "Y me gustaría escucharlo" No lo quise creer. No quise despertar.

"Lo sigo desde mucho antes de lo que te puedes imaginar" Mi nuca se dejó caer ente los cojines del sofá para sumergirse en los pasillos de un anuario empolvado "Yo siempre fui un chico guapo y popular, ¿Cómo no serlo siendo tan encantador?" No fue necesario mirarlo para predecir su mueca "Lo sé, soy muy guapo" De desagrado.

"Osomatsu" Hubo reproche, lo correcto era lealtad.

"Él era tan enigmático" Un chico de cabellos revueltos; frenillos chuecos, pantalones grandes, y huesos en lugar de columna "Se paseaba como un fantasma entre los pasillos, tuvimos un par de clases juntos, aunque él por supuesto jamás me noto" Una risa nostálgica "Yo no era su clase de persona favorita" Un respiro que me calentó el rostro "Pensé que nadie lo era hasta que apareció Karamatsu" Un nombre que lo demás congelo.

"Eso no me explica nada realmente" Me reclamo analizando los datos en su procesador. Esperaba lealtad y empatía "¿Al menos hablaste alguna vez con él?" Estaba bien.

"Una nada más" Sus ojos fueron lo primero que clamaron por mi atención; estaban repletos de emociones, él lucía quebrado, cansado, gastado "Acabamos en el mismo salón" Sus labios fueron lo que me embeleso de él. Fue inexplicable la sensación, no obstante, apenas lo vislumbre lo desee profanar, tan lindo y tímido "Él me ayudo en una decisión muy delicada que tenía que tomar" Eran tentadores y traviesos "Antes de salir él dejo un poema arrugado en la mesa" Su silueta deslizándose por la puerta, con una trémula sonrisa y una personalidad que me cautivo. No tuve opción "Eso me ha levantado incontables veces" Lo quería decir "Adelante" No lo iba a detener "Ya sabes cuál es" Quería que la herida ardiera. Que gotease hasta perder el color.

"Yo" Sus manos juguetearon sobre su regazo.

"Dilo, sabes cuál es" Él simplemente suspiro.

"Te señale a ti, porque tenías los ojos más bonitos del mundo, y porque tenías el mundo más bonito en los ojos" Era astuto y sabía hacer trampas "Es el que tienes colgado en tu casa y el que has repetido desde que te conozco como tu mantra"

"Sí" Era tan nostálgico como azul "Desde ese día leo cada cosa que él ha escrito" Me encogí sobre mis rodillas como si de esa manera me pudiese proteger "Dicen que una persona al escribir deja un pedazo de sí mismo en sus obras" No funciono "Un trozo de su alma" Nunca lo haría "Yo quedé fascinado con la suya"

"Osomatsu" Me enderece para quedar a su altura.

"Él es alguien que ha sufrido mucho, es frágil pero fuerte, es arisco, aunque en el fondo le gusta dar cariño a los demás, tiene miedo, sin embargo, continua tratando" Mi expresión fue pura cólera acumulado, hervida y entretejida con mis venas "No es justo que Karamatsu lo trate como si fuese una basura y lo haga creer que lo es" Me levante del asiento "Puedo hablar y opinar acerca de esa relación porque la conocí y seguí de cerca desde que comenzó, jamás me gusto, él nunca lo pudo entender o responder bien a sus necesidades, era obvio que no se pertenecían"

"¿Y tú crees que ustedes dos si van a encajar?" La conversación y las palabras me hastiaron "¿Crees que tú si lo entenderás?"

"No" Mis hombros se plegaron cual sinceridad "No creo que alguien pueda ser capaz de comprender a un chico tan catastrófico y problemático como Ichimatsu" Mi respuesta lo desconcertó "Pero sé que no lo he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde que apareció" El pecho me trepito "Sé que me interesa lo suficiente como para tratar y apoyarlo en lugar de abandonarlo por algo como el trabajo"

"Es fácil opinar desde afuera" Fue el regaño que me entrego, la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor peso. Era densa, era filosa.

"Para mí él siempre será una prioridad"

"Karamatsu en algún momento también le dijo lo mismo" Una risa sarcástica no se pudo frenar.

"Y seguramente te dijo lo mismo que a él" Fue un golpe bajo; lo supe por la manera en que sus ojos verdes y vivos se cristalizaron. Había acertado "Sin embargo, acá estas conmigo y aún no sabes nada de él" Su boca se dejo caer, carente de palabras, sus pies se resbalaron de la cuerda floja "Dice que no tiene nada de tiempo, que solamente lo hace por la pasión" El público lo abucheo "Eso no le impidió salir con sus secretarios y colegas a beber" Eran aplausos difíciles de ganar.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Su mandíbula se tensó mientras el humo escurría por el interior de su cabeza "Dijiste que no te habías podido contactar con Ichimatsu" ¿A cuántas personas más tendría que lastimar el azul para profesarse satisfecho?

"Eso no me ha impedido averiguar de Karamatsu" Le confesé.

El señor de las disculpas baratas y mentiras en venta. Basura.

"Eres un maldito psicópata" Me quiso gritar, no obstante, se logro reprimir al apretar la mesa de café que había en su sala de estar "¡Eres un egoísta!" El borde se resbalo al igual que la cordialidad "¡Como no eres feliz en tu romance tratas de destruir el mío!, ¡Tratas de que todo el mundo a tu alrededor sea miserable para poder ser feliz!" Las máscaras se empezaban a caer y la actuación a quedar obsoleta.

"¿Romance?" Esa risa fue la chispa que incendio la tensión. Un espectáculo devastador "Por favor ese hombre no puede amar a alguien más que no sea a sí mismo, no te hagas ilusiones" Mi mano se aferro al pomo de la puerta "Además, de seguro no te ve como más que un amigo" Girándolo "Ni aunque te le arrojases encima te vería" Antes de que un grito frenético me alcanzará.

Choromatsu no quería ver la clase de persona de la que su corazón se había enganchado. Un ruin; un ladrón, me lo arrebato, ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo feliz, lo torturo, y ese bonito brillo que en vela y en dolor me mantuvo, tan solo desapareció. No se trato de disculpar ni de hacer las cosas bien, era aliento perdido.

" _En el fondo siempre supe lo que he tenido que hacer, mañana lo acabaré"_

Yo tampoco quería ver. La realidad sería algo que me dolería confrontar.

En el fondo lo presentía; su pasión, nuestra historia, nuestros trazos en el cuerpo ajeno, nuestras memorias, sonrisa, mis marcas, sus besos; no eran más que una mentira, no me elegiría, quería, no me ilusionaría, de todas maneras, lo hacía. Yo era el desastre que otra persona tendría que tolerar.

¿No se supone que era maravilloso el amar?

¿Debería doler de esta manera?

¿No estaba mal? Yo estaba mal.

Cansado de torturarme con mis pensamientos me decidí a irlo a buscar. Ya no lo soportaba, la incertidumbre me estaba convirtiendo en un hombre del que me prometí apartar. En un psicótico que lo único que hacía era repetir su nombre como una oración, extrañar su aroma, dejarse alimentar por la melancolía mientras el resto de la cinta se pasea en un formato diferente de la vida. No quería, no le dejaría escapar sin las respuestas que yo merecía. Había estado esperando tanto por él.

Conduje sin pensarlo hasta su casa, ignorando semáforos en rojos, y peatones con deseos de cruzar, con una canción al azar en la radio y las peores ideas rondando por mi cabeza, rebotando en mis emociones para crear una bomba masiva de destrucción. Era contagiosa esa habilidad de catástrofe que tenía el de ojos morados. Era encantador.

" _Realmente no esperaba que fueras de esa manera"_ Quizás si hubiese hecho otra cosa diferente _"Me sorprendiste de forma grata"_ Tal vez si hubiese insistido más con él.

" _Quizás"_ Nada de esto habría sido necesario _"En otra vida nos pertenezcamos"_ Pero lo deje escapar, él se me deslizo entre los dedos y luego me fue imposible atraparlo. Fue un error y se esfumo. En guardia baja otro hombre lo atrapo.

Karamatsu.

Apreté el manubrio con violencia y consentí que la rabia me consumiera. Trate de dejarlo atrás, de continuar con mi historia en una mera admiración, no obstante, contemplar la posibilidad de que él me lo quitase por segunda vez. ¡No! No era justo, no era moral, no era nada. Ya lo perdió, era cortante con el error, no más respiración gastada. Era muy tarde para él.

Abandoné el auto al frente de su edificio, corrí por las escaleras con el pasamanos raspándome la palma, saque de mi bolsillo el juego de llaves que me habían facilitado por mi trabajo e ingrese con violencia hacia el comedor. Sabía que esta clase de comportamiento era estúpido y probablemente me costaría su confianza, que era tonto e imprudente, nada bueno era producto de la rabia. Ya estaba rebasado. Con la cuerda en el cuello, y el cuello al límite del vacío.

Las cosas de los dos aún se encontraban en el lugar, al escuchar la puerta primero un par de bonitos y coquetos ojos me buscaron, estaba vistiendo un suéter demasiado grande para ser de él y pantalones deportivos, el aire se le escapo de la garganta cuando nos encontramos en el salón. Mi alma abandono la mía cuando detrás de él llegaron un par de orbes azules, con un agarre de cintura, con un tierno beso de frente, con una mirada de incomodidad hacia los adornos del salón; yo era el único que sobraba. No quería. No lo haría.

Karamatsu.

"¿Qué te da el derecho a interrumpir así?" Fue lo que el saco de huesos me pregunto, colocando su mandíbula en el hombro de quien pensé que me pertenecía "Estábamos en medio de algo" De quien pensé que conocía.

"No me buscaste como dijiste que lo harías, no supe nada de ti" Su rostro se bajo con vergüenza, se trato de refugiar en él. No podía.

"Lo siento" Fue la patética y repetida respuesta que me entrego, cuando era un cliché que a él le fastidiaba. No quería.

"Nosotros estábamos viendo una película antes de que mi pareja fuese a la editorial, si quieres te nos unes un rato" Hubo maldad y desprecio en esa invitación.

"Karamatsu" El más bajo se apartó, con una mueca de compasión, con tristeza en esos melancólicos y despampanantes ojos "Necesitamos un tiempo a solas para hablar" No eran los más bonitos del mundo, ni los más sinceros. Un roce entre sus bocas estuve forzado a ver; y toda esa psicosis de la que antes me mofe era ahora justificada.

Mi paranoia, mi actitud de mierda, mis noches en velas, los mensajes mentales, los recuerdos. Me lo habían quitado, lo había perdido una vez más, no ante un contendiente digno, sino solamente ante él. Y quise llorar, no lo haría, tenía una imagen que mantener, sin embargo, al ardor, la sensación de que el azul había clavado sus garras dentro de mi pecho para arrebatarme y destrozarme el corazón, abriéndose paso entre venas tejidas con memorias, y piel marcada con besos. Quede sin nada. Quede vacío. No quise.

Lo acepte.

Ichimatsu me invito a sentarme a su lado, sus labios se separaron listos para arrojar un sinfín de mentiras, de explicaciones, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo merecía, la decepción. Joder. Desearía que nunca me hubiese importando tanto, así esto no quemaría. Olía a podrido, sabia a muerte, las mariposas se descompusieron en mi estómago para burbujear.

"¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?" Quedamos solos en la habitación, sus piernas trepitaban sobre la alfombra, sus manos sostenían sus muslos como si con eso lo pudiese frenar. No basto. No era suficiente.

¡Nada nunca volvería a ser suficiente por él!

"Lo siento" Me reí asqueado en su rostro, luego de las quejas por él, de mofarse de la inutilidad de esas palabras, ni siquiera me miro "Perdón" Volvió a balbucear.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por dejarme esperando como un tonto tu respuesta? ¿Por hacerme creer que de hecho tenía una oportunidad contigo?" Su boca se frunció, su nariz se arrugo, esto me estaba matando, podía sentir el veneno lentamente consumiendo mi interior, las pastillas de su amor haciendo efecto "¿Por darme esperanzas?" Era vicioso.

"No lo planeé de esta manera" Toda adicción era una puerta hacia una lenta y tortuosa descomposición. Los sentimientos de Ichimatsu estaban en venta.

"Perfecto, eso lo justifica todo, supongo que lo debí inferir" Él se encogió; con la nuca gacha, con los ojos gritando y corriendo en dirección opuesta a esos tentadores e insolentes labios. Mi actitud se había convertido en una mierda junto con mi personalidad, a un par de centímetros de los fragmentos que antes armaron un corazón.

Ya no latía, ya no sentía.

" _No te puedo perder"_ Eso no le impidió romperse y doler.

Lo amaba tanto.

"Karamatsu me dijo que quería hacer las cosas bien" ¿Acaso no lo veía? "Le conté todo lo que paso entre nosotros dos" Lo mucho que esto me estaba destrozando; me estaba carcomiendo "Pensé que él ya no me querría volver a ver, pensé que me odiaría y honestamente esperaba que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera" ¿Acaso no lo quería ver? "Pero no"

¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser tan cruel?

"jugaste conmigo" Fue lo que grito el despecho, cuando fui yo quien lo impulso a aceptar las reglas de mi propio romance "Jugaste con nosotros dos" Su palma se aferró a mi hombro.

"¡No!" La histeria lo poseyó "Lo siento Osomatsu, me gustas mucho, me haces muy feliz, me diste cosas que no creo poderte devolver" Le debía aplaudir "Me importas" Cuanta convicción en engaños y patrañas "No obstante"

"Nada de eso fue suficiente para ti" Brame deleitándome con el agridulce sabor de su dolor "Sin importar lo mucho que te anteponga, lo mucho que me esfuerce por ti, siempre lo terminas eligiendo a él" La ironía se rio en mi cara. Estaba bien.

"Karamatsu" Había perdido el equilibrio en la cuerda del teatro "No puedo dejarlo, lo siento, me convencí de qué era buena idea, pero llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, si bajo las manos ahora sería mediocre, no poder quedarme cuando las cosas están difíciles" La vida era un público de mierda "Cuando hace tanto él ha estado para mí, sería injusto" ¡Ja! Hijo de puta.

"No puedo perder mi tiempo contigo para siempre" Suspiré "Si eso es lo que has decidido luego no me busques" Eso fue lo que le dije, no obstante, mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse de su lado, necesitaba su calor, su aroma. Lo extrañe "Porque no estaré" Me levanté dispuesto a irme.

Quería que me detuviera, quería que me despertaran, deseaba que me salvara, otra oportunidad, una señal, era despecho, era dolor, era cólera y rabia. Quería que me eligiera a mí, necesitaba una razón, pensar, meditar. Algo para no rendirme, sin embargo, no pasó, Ichimatsu se quedó inmóvil en ese sillón, con la nuca gacha, como un gato regañado, con la cola entre las patas. Patéticos los dos.

¡Detenme! No regresaré.

"Me voy" Y justo cuando me había rendido.

"Por favor" Él me dio esa razón "No" Sus brazos me rodearon, su nuca se apoyo en mi espalda, pude escuchar el pulso desenfrenado de su corazón junto con la hipocresía ahondando en él "Se supone que eres mi editor" Sus uñas se aferraron a mi polera "Se supone que eres importante para mí" Una sonrisa. Tan lenta y amarga.

"Eres cruel" Balbuceé acomodando mis palmas sobre las suyas, con un infierno por atravesar.

"Lo sé" Mi polera se humedeció "Sé que es sumamente egoísta pedirte que te mantengas a mi lado cuando estoy en una relación con él, sé que fue inmaduro e insensible no contactarte, pero fue porque tenía miedo de que te alejaras" Su ritmo cambio "Así que me aleje primero" Su voz se quebró "Y dolió como no te imaginas no tenerte cerca" Y toda esa rabia con la que me había escudado "Porque te quiero" Esa psicosis, paranoia, tristeza. Se esfumo.

No más.

No quería pensar y ahogarme en otra cosa que no fuese mi presente, que no fuese él. Así era yo.

"Sí" Un bastardo enamorado "Es bastante egoísta" Le trate de sonreír "Porque yo te amo y tú lo sabes" Me di vueltas para sostener sus mejillas "Ni siquiera me esforzaré por disimularlo" Para limpiar esos rastros de tristeza "No obstante, si crees que con él serás feliz" Espere su respuesta.

"Yo" La inseguridad lo invadió "Sé que será de esa manera" Ni siquiera él se lo trago.

"Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer más que mantenerme a tu lado como un buen amigo" El hipócrita era yo "Me ha costado mucho conocerte y ganarme tu confianza, no me gustaría que eso empezará a cambiar entre nosotros dos" La atmósfera fue tosca e incómoda.

"Tú" Ambos pretendimos estar bien "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Sí" No. No les tenía fe. No me podía dejar ahogar y vencer como la primera vez "Estaré bien siendo solamente tu amigo" Aún no lo había dado todo.

"Gracias" Fue la torpe respuesta que me entrego "Yo debo ir a la editorial aún a buscar algo, pero si me esperas acá podemos ir a comer a la vuelta, o"

"Me encantaría" Fue lo que le respondía, su rostro se ilumino antes de que tomará la primera chaqueta del perchero y saliera haciéndome una señal para que lo esperara.

Y si mi vida fuese una novela barata, de esas que venden en las gasolineras en medio de la nada, lo que seguramente pensaría mi publico es que yo estaba mal. Me abuchearían, a él lo criticarían, y probablemente me llamarían tonto y masoquista. Un puto soñador. Ese lector imaginario estaría en lo correcto, era mero sadismo personal el quedarme, y era cobardía suya el mantenerme sin aceptarme. Aunque lo intentaba comprender, él estaba asustado y necesitaba una mayor razón. Lo habían hipnotizado.

Una vez ya había bajado los brazos sin dar la pelea. Ahora no me podía rendir con la persona que más me importa, lo podía ayudar a levantarse, se lo prometí, y huir era una decisión de la que por siempre me arrepentiría. Lo sabía. Solo debía demostrarle la clase de escoria con la que estaba.

Karamatsu no lo podía amar.

Era muy tarde.

"Where´s my boy?" Encabezando una enorme lista de las cosas que detestaba de él se encontraba aquel mal parido inglés "Aún no acabamos la película" Jugando a usar un rol de inocencia e ingenuidad.

"Fue a la editorial, lo más probable es que ya le tengan listas las criticas finales" Me volví a acomodar en el sofá, su ceño se frunció más "No los puedo culpar, somos un muy buen equipo" Nuevamente, fue imposible el respirar. Poder. Control. Míos los dos.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes con él?" Fue la pregunta directa que me arrojo desde su lado del salón. Con las mejillas succionadas, con unos labios escasos, con huesos en lugar de carne. Asco.

"Nada más que una bonita amistad" Él se rio "¿Qué?" Un puchero infantil fue lo que le entregue "¿No me crees?"

"Nada de lo que salga de tu boca" Bramó a la defensiva "Ichimatsu y yo llevamos muchos años juntos, hemos pasado por momentos aún más difíciles que tú, y él nunca había hecho esta clase de cosas ni había tenido esos tóxicos pensamientos" Rodeé los ojos mientras la luz del estrado se posaba sobre mí como presunto culpable. El acusado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" Fui directo.

"Que esto es tu culpa" Él aún más "Ichimatsu pone sus emociones negativas en un papel y ya, es indefenso, piensa mucho pero no hace nada" Y me dio cólera esa manera tan despectiva de hablar de él "Esta vez hizo más"

"¿No has pensado que esto ocurrió porque ya no es feliz contigo?" Su mano se paseo por su escaso cabello. Era tan poco atractivo, una imagen de novela de terror.

"De todas maneras él me escogió a mí" El estomago me burbujeo, las mariposas de su interior clamaban por venganza "Lo haría miles de veces más"

"Quizás lo hizo porque le da miedo dejarte por tu cuenta" Con mi mano hice un gesto despectivo "Mírate nada más, ya ni siquiera pareces persona" Sus ojeras se hicieron aún más densas "Tal vez él siente pena y por eso te quiere cuidar" Las palabras herían. Las emociones sangraban.

"Di lo que quieras, eso no cambiará su decisión" Él se aliso de manera petulante el traje.

"No lo hará" Me rendí "Pero yo sí" No lo suficiente.

"¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?" Me incliné para agarrar la copa de vino que estaba en la mesa de la televisión para bebérmela. Estaba irritado y frustrado.

"No" Aquel poder me encanto "No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar esa dolorosa ruptura, porque al final del día, cuando Ichimatsu se dé cuenta de que sonríe más conmigo que contigo, que se siente en confianza para contarme sus secretos, sus planes de futuro mientras tú solo llegas a quejarte y a dormir, a exigirle" El azul estaba escurriendo en la habitación "Allí será cuando te abandoné y se entregue a quien en realidad le pertenece"

"¿No te da vergüenza conformarte con ser el segundo plato?" Me levante del sofá, con el ambiente amenazado con aplastarme los pulmones, con la sangre y el cuerpo infectado de confusiones, era un huracán.

"Tú hiciste trampa en primer lugar" Fue lo que gruñí "Y te aseguraste de que se sintiera miserable para que no se pudiera ir de tu lado"

"Yo lo amo"

"No lo suficiente" Le rebatí "No más que a tu trabajo" No más que a tu interminable lista de méritos en lo personal.

"Más de lo que alguien como tú alguna vez podrá entender" Me acerque hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a buscarlo "Una relación así de larga y comprometida, nosotros tenemos planes, tenemos una vida juntos construida, y no permitiré que tú la amenaces con echarla abajo porque te encaprichaste con él" Estaba herido, estaba cansado, pero no podía, no arrojaría la toalla. Yo lo sé. No fueron mentiras. No podían. Quizás.

"Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros dos" Fue lo último en lo que me molestaría en desperdiciar energías "Lo que demuestra explícitamente quien está solamente encaprichado con él" Una de sus cejas se alzó en señal para que continuará "Yo sí sé anteponerlo sobre cualquier otra de mis necesidades" Un golpe sordo llego hacia la pared. La bestia había sido provocada, con un caminar de huesos y arrepentimientos fundidos con rencor. Sueños sin camino. Cuentos de finales usurpados.

"¡Basta con eso!, ¡Yo lo sé anteponer bien!" Una filosa y malintencionada sonrisa.

"¿Sí?" Ese sería mi gran final.

"¡Por supuesto!" Mis dedos se deslizaron por el marco de la puerta, enseñándome el pasillo cerca de la salida.

"Entonces quizás deberías hablar con Choromatsu" La luz del estrado cambio "Seria un problema que Ichimatsu se enterase de la verdadera profundidad que tiene su relación"

Ay Karamatsu. Dulce y tonto Karamatsu.

"Nosotros" Tartamudeo "Solo somos amigos" Patético.

"Cuéntame cuando te termines de convencer de aquello" Salí de su hogar "No tendré que hacer mucho porque tus mentiras serán las que lo acabaran dañando" No con amenazas ni patrañas "Y cuando él salga de tu hechizo no lo dejaré regresar" Sino con la verdad.

Sí, la vida era un publico de mierda, por eso cuando algo le desagradaba había que asegurarse de que recibiera más.

No sería yo quien se rindiese ni quien los destruyera. Tan solo me aseguraría de mirar y ser un público de mierda.

" _Quizás en otra vida porque en esta ya tengo a quien amar"_

No tendría dos veces el mismo final.

 _Te señale a ti, porque tenías los ojos más bonitos del mundo, y porque tenías el mundo más bonito en los ojos._

Ichimatsu no tenía ni los ojos más bonitos del mundo, ni el mundo más bonito en sus ojos, pero tenía el alma más despampanante y profunda con la que alguna vez me pude enlazar. Yo lo haría bien. Mejor que un saco de huesos y _lo siento_ prefabricados.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei!

Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le entrega a mis tonteras, la aprecio y admiro mucho, creo que es una persona muy dulce y talentosa.

Espero que la continuación sea de su agrado, y gracias por soportar el capítulo tan denso!

* * *

Chiaki tonteras que siempre son redudantes; como yo soy una persona bastante jodida de la cabeza mis personajes suelen ser iguales, con emociones super explosivas, entonces Oso obviamente iba a sentir primero traición, y ya con la mente más fría considera que no vale la pena rendirse. Por si no se entendío, él estuvo en la escuela tanto con Kara como con Ichi; Ichi no reconoció esa frase porque no se va a acordar de todo lo que ha escrito.

Mas adelante se sabrá más de ellos dos. Y pues vamos como a la mitad del fic.

Mil gracias a quien lee, tiene un espacio en mi corazoncito.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muy buen fin de semana.

¡Gracias!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!

Vean como su servidora ha logrado sacar capítulo esta semana, el cual para su desgracia ha quedado más largo; lo siento.

Debo decir que esto no fue nada de lo que tenía en mente y arruino todo el hilo de mi historia, pero se sintió tan correcto como quedo que no lo pude cambiar. Así que esta un tanto más fuerte de lo que debería, están advertidos, esta denso, feo, corta venas, todo lo que quiera, pero yo se lo advertí.

Este lo narra nuestro Ichi.

¡Muchas gracias a quien esta leyendo!

* * *

Estaba en una amortajada por él; con los ojos goteando escarlata sobre las mejillas hasta una boca carcomida y podrida a base de la traición; con la lengua amputada al igual que la voluntad, con un tajo en la garganta y las piernas arañadas con el veneno que era su amor. Un muerto que respiraba a base de rencor; percibiendo como su piel era cubierta por densos granos de tierra mientras el aroma a caoba inundaba sus pulmones en una lenta y deliciosa asfixia. Traición y odio. Era un círculo al que me veía sometido a diario; desenterrar nuevas maneras para sufrir por él; era mi Dios, era mi Santo, era mi condena, era mi pasión. Karamatsu ¡Joder!, ¡sí!

 _Karamatsu._

Tantas promesas, besos robados, futuros planeados. Sabía que era mala idea el creer, los finales de novelas románticas no me sentaban tan bien como las pastillas y el alcohol, sin embargo, yo era un terco de mierda y me esforzaba por sostener un alma que ya se había desgarrado, un suspiro frío, una mirada desinteresada, un hombre que se follaba al teléfono celular. Era tan estúpido, casi humano mi error. Casi lo era.

" _Ichimatsu"_ Esa noche; con el manto del despecho tomando de prisionero a los trozos de un inexistente corazón _"Tú"_ Apuñalándolo _"¿No lo quieres intentar de verdad?"_ Yo esperaba que él me rechazara, que me detestará, que me gritara en el nombre de la violencia mientras una torcida sonrisa con gotas de venganza reposaba sobre mis labios; hinchados por la traición.

" _¿Que?"_ Estaba listo para entregarle un adiós, para transformarme y abrazar mi nueva e infernal identidad, para cicatrizar.

" _No te mentiré, me duele que me hayas engañado así con Osomatsu cuando pensé que solo necesitabas tu espacio"_ Estaba listo para consentir que el azul se deslizara entre mis dedos, que se escapará de mi sangre con sus mariposas muertas _"Tampoco va a ser sencillo confiar en ti después de eso"_ Yo pude contemplar el final en esos rebosantes e infinitos ojos. Mentiras y engaños vistiendo un caftán _"Pero te amo lo suficiente como para tratar"_ Sin embargo, esas palabras _"No quiero perderte_ " Esas malditas y mentirosas palabras.

Era obvio. Yo me apuñale.

"My love" Su silueta fue lo que se deslizo en nuestra habitación; sus ojeras se habían teñido de verde y morado, sus costillas las había comenzado a contar, sus piernas tenían un hueco al sentarse entre ellas. Era repugnante "Ya estoy listo por si te quieres ir" Detuve mis movimientos en frente del espejo. Me sonrío.

"Si" Fue lo que le conteste, tratando de acomodar un suéter para que cubriese mi cuello "Estoy listo" _Él_ había dejado un chupón.

"¿Tienes frío?" Fue lo que me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza tratando de incorporarme a mi realidad. Sus ojos, sus labios, su aroma, sus risas, sus toques. Adicción "Te la quería entregar después" _Osomatsu_ "But it's okey" De la cómoda Karamatsu saco una gruesa bufanda de lana; entretejida con morado y azul "Ten" Era suave y poseía su aroma impregnado entre los delicados hilos de una mullida tela, me cubría hasta la nariz. La odie.

"Gracias" No me basto. El más alto me sonrió, acomodándose de manera galante un costoso traje; una camisa con la que me solía seducir. Con músculos y juventud, con el mundo a nuestros pies.

"¿Pasa algo?" Suspire mientras me hundía en el aroma de la nostalgia trasmutado hacia una fea bufanda "Te noto algo distante" Reí. La confianza rota jamás volvía a ser un igual.

"No es nada" Me mentí "Es solo que" Me vendí "Yo" Él fue el mayor postor, con unos grilletes en forma de anillo "Me siento culpable de que te hayas tomado el día libre solo para salir" Ahora me daba nauseas "No te lo debí pedir" Su cuerpo, su tacto "Lo lamento" Estaba mal, después de lo que habíamos luchado para mantener en pie aquella bonita farsa, aquella casa de muñecas y sombras hambrientas.

"No te preocupes por eso" Por esa razón debía luchar un poco más, ya lo había escogido "Tenía ganas de llevarte a ver esa película y a comer a un buen lugar" Me limite a sonreír "Hace tiempo no tenemos una cita nosotros dos" Sin vida. No me podía rendir con él.

"¿Las cosas han estado muy densas en el trabajo?" Él se retiró los cabellos dejando al descubierto un par de arrugas sobre su frente, con unas cejas demasiado gruesas y unas pestañas ahora escasas.

"Si" Jugué a pretender interés en él "Mi jefe ha comenzado a despedir personal" Murmullo, sus cejas se arquearon en la línea de la preocupación y la avaricia "Tengo miedo de que sea yo el siguiente" Con mis palmas acune los restos de sus mejillas "Quiero darte algo mejor" En una atmósfera densa y apagada. El óxido se desprendía en lo glacial de nuestra pasión.

"Oye" Nuestras orbes se conectaron con calma "Estarás bien" Las palabras se resbalaron con las fotografías y memorias que colgaban de la habitación "Eres habilidoso y perseverante" En el polvo de una relación "Creo en ti" No lo hacía "Realmente lo hago" Me necesitaba convencer "Y no quiero nada más que no seas tú" ¿Lo hacía?

"Gracias" Musito revolviéndome el cabello "Eres realmente increíble" Él tampoco se lo creyó.

¿Qué era esto?

Un silencio incomodo falleció entre nosotros dos, mis dedos se deslizaron sobre las hombreras en que se habían transformado sus huesos para suspirar. Las piezas entre nosotros dos no parecían encajar, se me comprimió el alma, los clavos en el ataúd hicieron presión, sus labios se abrieron para soltar polvos y excusas, para contener esos _lo siento_ baratos y de ofertas. Me alce en la punta de mis pies tratando de encontrarlo, de salir de _él_ , sus manos se enrollaron en mi cintura, nuestras narices juguetearon acortando el espacio de la salvación, nuestros alientos se fusionaron para que nuestras bocas…

" _Eres realmente hermoso"_ Nunca se tocarán.

"Creo que ya nos deberíamos ir" Ojos rojos y frases coquetas "Estoy ansioso" Porque se profesaba como una traición hacia _él._ Osomatsu otra vez.

"Pero" El más alto lucia confundido y lastimado "Ya las tengo compradas" Fue como se defendió tratando de darme la mano, por inercia me aparté; lo evité. El roce quemaba "No hay prisa" Si la había, no tenía el suficiente valor. Martirio.

"Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo" Lo engañe de forma descarada; mirándolo a unos ojos carentes de emociones y amor, con una mueca completamente falsa y un romance sobreactuado "Vamos al centro comercial" Mierda Ichimatsu "Me está dando un poco de hambre"

¿Qué estabas haciendo de tu vida?

El viaje en el auto fue incómodo y silencioso, lo único que hicieron esos delgados y filosos labios fue quejarse de su empleo en un tiempo forzado y compartido, entre pilas de papeles y documentos a engañar, con noches separados por el sofá y una secretaria bonita. No lo lograba comprender, trataba, no obstante, no podía. Mis ojos se centraron aburridos en el trayecto, mi respiración fue contenida por esa pesada bufanda, esperando que mi celular vibrase para recibir un mensaje de él. Una señal. Un saludo o respuesta de mis escritos. Nada. No lo culpaba.

" _Estaré bien siendo solamente tu amigo"_ Los verdaderos colores estaban sangrando para que yo me convirtiese en una gama de gris. Mi verdadero color. Rojo. Apasionado.

No podía con él; había extraviado tanto y sacrificado a tantas personas por mi relación con Karamatsu; el rechazo de mi familia, la perdida de amistad por los celos, mis sueños, mi personalidad. Yo fallecí para convertirme en alguien más por él, alguien que fuese de su agrado y le rezara a una patética sumisión; yo no podía desistir cuando él era lo único que conocía. Mi Dios, mi lucifer. No cuando lo único que hice fue perder en aquel amorío. Tantas lágrimas, quejidos, noches de esquizofrenia, puñaladas en el corazón, camisas con labiales, dedos escurriendo dolor, tragedias regaladas, cicatrices, marcas. No. ¡No era justo!, demandaba igualdad, exigía amor, vendía pasión, sediento por locura; lo quería de regreso a él.

" _Te amo"_ Al chico de audífonos demasiado grandes para una cabeza repleta de sueños y lentes que hacían juego con sus frenillos chuecos _"My boy"_ Lo necesitaba a él.

"Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano" Fue lo que musito el cadáver del presente para salir del auto y adentrarse en el centro comercial; repleto de personas y parejas, con las primeras señas del sol ocultándose.

"Supongo que si" Su mano tomó la mía entre las tiendas; no lo pude mirar "Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo de esa manera" No quería.

"No es una pérdida de tiempo" Me corrigió; el arreglo se sintió fofo y forzado "Soy feliz estando a tu lado" El temblor en su boca fue lo que lo delato.

"Seguro" La decepción inundando mis pulmones fue lo que me contuvo.

"Oye" La escena era deprimente "Yo" Una oda hacia el desamor "Estoy pensado que quizás nos deberíamos mudar" Fue lo que murmullo mientras sus zapatos de marca resonaban contra las baldosas del primer piso y su atención era enfocada por una tienda de corbatas y camisas. Redundante. Yo lo era.

"¿Qué?" Balbucee en mi quimera personal, demandando una atención que me fue negada, una que merecía "¿Por qué tan repentino?" Me esquivo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar "Tú" Él le atribuyo la culpa al calor "Karamatsu" Mírame por favor.

"En mi empresa están ofreciendo un ascenso hacia gerente general" Él me sentó en una banca al costado del cine y los restaurantes "No es seguro que me lo gané" Sus parpados presionaron unos ojos demasiado grandes "Pero es una posibilidad" Lo desconocí a él.

"Hace dos minutos estabas asustado por el desempleo" Antes le habría importado lo suficiente como para preguntar.

"Si" Antes "Supongo que no entiendes esa clase de presión" Cuando me amaba "Después de todo lo tuyo no es una profesión real" Cuando me apoyaba "Solo eres un escritor" Dolió.

"Yo" Lo estaba perdiendo "Tú" Me debía de mantener firme y fuerte, lo ambicionaba apoyar "¿Qué tan lejos queda esa cede?" Nuestras manos se resbalaron sobre mi regazo; sus dedos acariciaron su saco para revelar su teléfono celular. No lo leas, estoy cediendo por ti.

"No tanto" Aunque se lo suplique en silencio "Un par de horas" Aunque se lo rogué con mi mano "Dos o tres" Él no me escucho "Quizás una" Nunca lo hacía "Más" Murmullo antes de desbloquear la pantalla y reír "Solo" Se quedó leyendo un mensaje, sus mejillas estallaron en un tierno rubor "Que lindo" ¿Cuándo? No debía, no tenía el derecho. No me lastimaría.

"¿Eso es lo que te haría feliz?" No podía tratar de mirar, sería doloroso, sería sangriento y vil "¿Mudarte?" No anhelaba el conocer "Porque puedo ir a donde quieras contigo" El ataúd se cerró con un moribundo adentro "Por ti" Desesperado, arrastrando sus garras entre gusanos y tierra. Lo amaba con la misma intensidad que mi corazón sangraba por él; con odio, con ira, con lastima y rencor. Con heridas. No había otra manera de sentir además de bañarse en el dolor.

Y yo habría atravesado el mar por él, caminado bajo la tormenta, peleado, y antepuesto a cualquier otro hombre a ese par de ojos azules por haber sido mi primer amor. Lo habría dejado todo por él para mantenerme de esa manera; carente de pensamiento y de identidad, convenciéndome de que él no poseía tiempo cuando reía con llamadas nocturnas, diciéndome que yo le importaba cuando no recordaba ni el color que me gustaba. Muerto en vida, en mi amortajada, suspendido en mi limbo. Porque lo amaba ¡Lo amaba más de lo que me amaba a mí mismo!

Nos aborrecía.

"Perdón" No lo suficiente "Yo" Musito respondiendo el celular, con movimientos rápidos y atención desviada "Choromatsu es bastante gracioso" Y aquel nombre "Estuve esperando su respuesta un tiempo" No "Es lindo" El corazón me peso, la traición abrazo mi garganta en la asfixia con la forma de una bonita bufanda descocida, el estómago se me retorció. No otra vez.

Prometiste intentarlo.

"Choromatsu" Aquel brillo; una sonrisa, una calidez. Cuando me soltó la mano "Se hicieron bastante amigos" Maldición no "¿No es así?" Prometiste tratar, yo me estaba esforzando.

"Si" Me enterraron con él "Se preocupa bastante por mí" Traición "Es un Karamatsu boy exagerado" ¿Por qué? "Él es" Si yo era quien se esforzaba por velar en las noches cuando estaba enfermo e insistía para que se abriese "Bastante" Cuando yo me había desprendido de mi mundo material para trazar una realidad a su alrededor "Especial" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaba afuera y no a él? Yo era su pareja. Yo era a quien le había prometido tratar.

La muerte asistió a mi funeral con rosas azules y una capucha verde.

"Ya veo" No lloraría "Espero que él se encuentre bien" Me convencería "Él trabaja demasiado" Una y otra vez "Supongo que si tienen bastante en común" Y me asesinaría las veces que demandase el no ver. Me arrancaría los ojos en mi propio desierto.

"Si lo tenemos" Nosotros dos estábamos bien.

Entramos a un restaurante exótico a comer; con mesas rojas de mármol y sillas de madera talladas a mano, con cortinas de seda en un gran arco de entrada y manteles de cuero. Karamatsu ordeno por mí mientras sus manos se las había usurpado su teléfono celular. Y con las palmas en el pecho, con la cabeza gacha, retocando una herida en los hilos de una bufanda, me pregunte si es que él no vería la importancia que esta salida tenía para mí o simplemente carecía de relevancia para él. Ni siquiera me miraba. Me abrace a mí mismo; vulnerable mientras traían los platos de apariencia repulsiva con un vino costoso y denso, el más alto dejo el celular a un costado, esté no dejo de vibrar. El mundo se estaba quemando a mi alrededor mientras mi corazón estaba anhelando por una matanza. Por la de él.

"Espero que te guste" Fue lo que musito antes de cortar lo que parecía ser una especie de pescado "Lo elegí pensando en ti" Mire el plato, repleto de condimentos exóticos y salsas. Mierda era la que salía de su boca.

"¿Fue así?" Le pregunte desanimado; irritado "Porque yo no soporto la salsa roja" Cansado "Por eso nunca compramos en casa" Apretando el cubierto de plata para que esa tristeza "Me da mucho asco"

"Really?" Fuese reemplazada por ira "Nunca me había percatado de ello" El cubierto se doblo al igual que mi paciencia.

"¡Mentira!" Bramé del otro lado de la mesa; me había tragado con aversión el trozo de carne mientras me había cubierto la boca para evitar una arcada "Fue en la escuela contigo" Sus ojos carecían de contenido; hueco y vacío "En ese concurso de poesía cuando los deportistas nos hicieron una broma y nos arrojaron salsa roja en el baño" Las risas, las luces, las fotografías y el maltrato "No me pude quitar el aroma en días" Las banditas no curaban heridas de balas y _los siento_ no reparaban una maldita traición "Tú fuiste quien me cuido" Yo no era el único que había engañado en esta farsa de relación "También se quedó días en tu cabello"

"Yo" Rodé los ojos "Lo siento" Ahí vamos otra vez "No lo recuerdo" Por supuesto que no lo hacía, cuando era importante para mí, cuando antes le era relevante conocerme y tratar. Me prometió que lo intentaría. Golpee con los codos la mesa captando cada reflector de atención. La sangre me había erupcionado de ira. Ira y rencor, rabia.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos antes de ser pareja y te fuiste por cinco días?" Él debía intentar hacer las cosas bien ¡Me lo debía! "Me diste un beso y no me dijiste más" Tratar de arreglarnos ¡Lo merecía! "Me ignoraste en ese viaje"

"Eso no" ¡Mierdamatsu necesitaba intentarlo!

"Cuando yo le dije a mi familia que era gay, y perdí a todas las personas que me importaban" ¡Debía tratar! ¡Maldición! "Cuando te necesite y tú me abandonaste" ¡Se supone que me amaba! "¿Recuerdas que fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando regresaste?" ¡Él me dijo que me amaba! "¿Si acaso me preguntaste si estaba bien?" ¡Me prometió intentar esta mierda de relación! "¿Si notaste lo hinchado que tenía los ojos luego de ser cinco días miserable?" ¡Quería que me amara bien! ¡Joder! Me lo debía.

"No" Me enfermaba el idiota.

"Me contaste lo divertido que había sido tu viaje con tus amigos" Lo odiaba como me odiaba "Me mostraste tus fotos y luego te fuiste" Era un desconocido con cara de idiota del otro lado del salón "Ni siquiera te importo lo que había ocurrido conmigo" Era un puto masoquista golpeando la mesa con los cubiertos "Me dolió" Porque él había pedido algo con salsa cuando a mi me asqueaba aquel olor "Pero lo deje pasar" Porque me lo prometió "Te he dejado pasar tantas cosas"

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora?" Su teléfono celular vibro. Sus manos lo acariciaron. No.

¡Yo también era importante!

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te querías casar conmigo?" ¡Yo merecía esa atención! Pero él no me miro "Karamatsu, necesito decirte esto" Le reclamé en la desesperación "Necesitamos hablarlo" Apreciando como ese teléfono era desbloqueado en cámara lenta, como mis esfuerzos padecían junto con mi llanto "¿Recuerdas lo que te respondí?"

"Luego hablamos de eso" Sin importar lo hiriente que aquel hombre fuese él jamás me vería llorar "My love" Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron, fue una puñalada mientras la vida se me escurría en aquella elegante silla de caoba, con los curiosos comensales mofándose del chico tonto y despeinado, quien pensó que podía creer en el amor "Esto es más importante" No.

"Pero" No lo atiendas por favor, no lo soportaré.

"Choromatsu" Y aquella decepción "No te preocupes my boy" Fue indescriptible "Siempre tengo tiempo para hablar contigo" Me termino de asesinar en mi amortajada.

Eran tan pocas las veces que reunía valor para darme a conocer, para tomar la iniciativa y reclamar, para vaciar los trozos de un corazón en un intento por hacerlo bien, eran tan escasas las ocasiones en las que yo trataba de qué algo funcionara, mi público lo sabía, era tonto su autor, era terco y arisco, no cualquiera lo podía llegar a conocer, sin embargo, a Karamatsu eso no le intereso.

Él contesto el celular cuando yo estaba falleciendo al tener la certeza de que yo jamás sería su prioridad. Y esos pedazos de cristales que los mortales solían llamar vida desgarraron mi humanidad para que las emociones se me drenasen y las alas de las mariposas fuesen mutiladas. Y esas dulces y lindas memorias se incendiasen en mi cerebro para que los sentimientos se derritiesen y goteasen hasta mi médula espinal, para que cada fibra de mi ser ardiese con aquel dolor, en un lento y cruento padecimiento. Y me costo respirar en un ataque de opresión, me costó no quebrarme con el sabor de la decepción. Los colores escurrieron mientras la escritura me era negada. Había muerto por él.

¿Ichimatsu? No existía más.

Porque él me dijo que trataría cuando no le importaba. Porque él me dijo que me amaba cuando no recordaba ni siquiera nuestro aniversario.

Me profese realmente estúpido.

A mí sí me importaban.

"Lo siento" Balbuceó cortando luego de que la cuenta fuese pedida y mi plato permaneciese intacto "¿Qué decías?" Me mantuve frío y distante, me había cerrado para él "¿Ya quieres fijarle fecha a nuestro matrimonio?" Nunca más me lo permitiría "¿Es eso?" Era el sobreviviente de una herida de bala.

"No tiene importancia" Suspire, levantándome de la mesa. Por supuesto que la tenía.

"Está bien" Era evidente que a él no le afectaría "Quiero ir a comprarle algo a Choromatsu, supongo que no te importa" Era un maldito sádico que no ambicionaba ver.

"Si es lo que quieres" Y debí esperar que sus promesas al igual que sus disculpas fuesen baratas y de cámaras "Es lo que haremos" No obstante "Vamos" Le había elegido creer, y ahora yacía en agonía. Fui estúpido e ingenuo.

Le buscamos al de traje verde un regalo bonito por horas; un esfuerzo que en mí el más alto jamás demostró, él no conocía ni mi autor favorito de libro, ni mi color, ni mis gustos en lo dulce. Karamatsu no sabía absolutamente nada de mí, sin embargo, él parecía conocer cada detalle del de verde; pasaba más tiempo con él. Me mentía, se mofaba y me engañaba para luego hacerme sentir que la culpa recaía como un bloque de concreto sobre mis huesos y yo era el insuficiente en nuestra relación. No bonito, ni delgado, ni talentoso, ni inteligente, ni lo apoyaba, ni le importaba, ni era afectuosos, ni era nada. Para Karamatsu yo era nada. Pero me prometió tratar y mientras yo me pudiese escudar en esas palabras lo haría. Había mala sangre entre mis venas.

Ingresamos a la película de la tarde con una gran bolsa la cual contenía un par de figuras de promoción de la Idol que le agradaba a Choromatsu, compramos palomitas y bebidas gigantes antes de ubicarnos al medio, la sala era pequeña y las filas se encontraban repletas de personas, el filme era una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos, de horror; Karamatsu no lo sabía. Tan solo se acomodo sobre mis hombros con un vacío beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a mirar; y entre sangre y risas, entre los gritos del público, y el afecto forzado con una mullida bufanda, solo lo repetí…

Cuando busque por meses entradas para su función favorita de teatro y él me dejo plantado por una reunión social.

Cuando me volvió a meter en el closet para mantener las apariencias de su cargo empresarial.

Cuando lo encontré en la oficina abrazando a su secretario.

Cuando se negó a presentarme a su familia por que le avergonzaba ser homosexual.

Cuando me dijo que me amaba y me propuso casarnos para luego aplazarlo.

Cuando dijo que yo carecía de talento y era hora de buscar un sueño real.

Karamatsu se desquitaba conmigo, se descuidaba en el trabajo para lucir huesos con una desecada capa de piel, hablaba y sollozaba acerca de sus problemas con cualquiera que no fuese el idiota de los feos ojos morados; me apartaba de los que yo quería para que fuese dependiente y me hacía odiarme para desquitarme en el papel. Él no me tomaba ni enserio, ni le importaba, y donde alguna vez había existido amor, hoy con la fecha de caducidad, no había más que rencor. Sí, el corte que él había hecho era demasiado hondo y ya no lo podía perdonar.

No era justo, no estaba bien. Él había prometido tratar.

"My love, si te asustas me puedes abrazar" Fue lo que susurro mientras sus manos recorrían mis muslos y sus ojos se enfocaban en el desenlace de la trama.

"No tengo miedo" Balbuceé herido; frustrado, enojado. Quería que esto se acabará ya.

"Oye" Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mentón, su respiración se coló hasta mi alma "Ichimatsu" Me desagrado "My Karamatsu boy" Olía a esa asquerosa salsa "Te amo" No lo creí.

"Yo también te amo" No me lo compré ni a mí. La espada se había acercado en busca de una matanza mientras la lluvia clamaba por ser alimentada.

Regresamos a nuestra casa en silencio, en un auto con su música en la radio, con un metro entre los asientos y el aire convertido en plomo entre nosotros dos, con el sabor de las palomitas descomponiéndose en la garganta y las mariposas revoloteando moribundas en el estómago, cuanta destrucción. Por su mirada analizando mis movimientos en el espejo supe que él quería respuestas, por como me sangraba el corazón estuve seguro de que no las merecía. Que se las preguntase a Choromatsu o a su celular. Era tan triste pensar en los buenos momentos que tuvimos.

" _No necesito nada más que no seas tú"_ Para llegar esto. A un apartamento con las luces apagadas y polvo entre el apego, con fotografías de revistas, con camas separadas y palabras a la fuerza. No era amor. No era nada. Yo era nada por su culpa.

"Ichimatsu" Lo prometiste "Nosotros" Me dijiste que tratarías de hacer las cosas bien "¿Estamos bien?" Mira lo que has hecho conmigo ahora.

"No" Le respondí en un rincón del comedor, entre las sombras de la amargura y el rencor "No lo estamos" Con el alma negra y el azul escurriéndome de la vida.

"Fue por la cena" Infirió con un brillo tonto e ingenuo "Lo siento" Inútiles y vagas disculpas "Perdón yo" Con mi mano lo detuve.

"Ahórratelas" Retrocedí cuando él se me acercó "No las quiero más" Sus ojos se abrieron dejando que sus ojeras tomasen el control de aquella imagen. Huesuda e inmunda.

"Lo siento" Repitió en su única respuesta programada "Yo solo" Tan solo reí "No puedo complacerlos a todos" Cuan irónico era el destino. Excusas en liquidacion con _lo siento_ en promoción.

"No quería que me complacieras" Me defendí, sus brazos me atraparon contra la pared, él lucía débil y pequeño; vulnerable "Quería que te importará" Yo lo era más "Me prometiste tratar" Me rompí entre sus brazos, de mis ojos no escaparon los colores ni los lamentos. Se habían secado por él. La cuota.

"Estoy tratando" De sangre "De verdad" Clamaba por ser pagada.

"Karamatsu" Su nombre fue ajeno en mi boca "¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Le pregunté, nuestros ojos se buscaron entre las sombras, mis manos se acomodaron sobre sus hombros, estaba temblando por él "Esto" Cuando me alcé para tomar sus mejillas solo pude sentir huesos "No es lo que quieres"

"¡Lo es!" Se defendió con despecho "Te amo" Me escupió con desesperación "Y tú me amas a mí" La psicosis fue la que tomó posesión de ese hombre "¿No es verdad?" Lo desconocí.

"No es así" Violencia.

"Osomatsu fue quien te metió esa mierda en la cabeza" Celos y desilusión "¿Por qué me dejaste de escuchar para escucharlo a él?" Un tajo en el pecho, la sangre me escurrió hasta las rodillas, hasta la siguiente vida.

"Nunca lo escucho a él" Musite con una amarga sonrisa, con melancolía "Solo estoy diciendo lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer realidad" El apartamento me comenzó a aplastar con sus cuadros de fotografías y esa mirada azul "Cuando te disculpas no lo haces enserio" Él golpeó frustrado la pared de mi costado. Era un comportamiento ajeno y extraño.

"Si lo hago" Me gruño "De seguro eso también te lo dijo él" La mandíbula se le desencajo "Al menos yo estoy tratando de arreglar esto, tú solo pones cara de desgracia e infelicidad del otro lado de la mesa" El veneno fue escupido mientras los músculos se me derretían entre sus brazos "Estoy tratando de salvarnos" No lo suficiente "Más de lo que hace el señor pesimista" Era tóxico. Era sádico.

"No hay nada que salvar" Su mano apretó con fuerza mi muñeca mientras su ceño se hundía entre un par de arrugas. Y temí. No por él "Karamatsu" Por mí.

"No lo dices enserio" El chico que jamás era tomado enserio "Tan solo estas enfadado porque conteste el celular" El chico que no tenía derecho a pensar por su voluntad "Te gusta vengarte y hacerme sentir mal" Ni talentoso, ni amado, ni escuchado "My boy" Era mudo.

"Eso no" Era ciego.

"Si es así, my love" Estaba roto "Te lo demostraré" Atrapado entre decisiones incorrectas. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos para que compartiésemos un beso que me asqueo, no hubo dulzor, no hubo estática o magnetismo. Estaba mal. Solamente mal.

Pero me prometí tratar.

 _Me prometí tratar_ ; fue lo que me repetí mientras las ropas caían entre nosotros dos hacia la habitación, cuando el colchón crujió con mi cuerpo encima, y un esqueleto con rostro de humano se posaba sobre mi piel para profanarla, cuando sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y el camino que su esencia dejo fue algo que me mutilo. Dolió, quemo, me desgarro. Pero era mi pareja, estaba bien. Ni voto ni voz.

 _Me prometí tratar_ fue con lo que lo besé incontables veces en contra del vomito acumulado en mi garganta, cuando mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos y nuestras narices se esforzaban por encajar, cuando mis piernas se abrieron para él mientras permanecía estático listo para ser arremetido como un juguete sexual, sin sonido ni placer, sin nada. Desconocí al hombre que tenía en la habitación con la cabeza colgando del colchón, apreciando su cuerpo desde el plano de la irrealidad en un desesperado intento por recuperar un amor que hace años caduco. Siendo embestido una y otra vez, ahogado en el dolor.

Me prometí tratar.

" _Tu cuerpo es perfecto"_ Cerré los ojos con un constante y ardiente malestar, deseando que la tortura se acabase mientras mis piernas no lograban dejar de temblar. Recordándolo a él _"My kitty"_ Reviviendo la primera vez que lo amé.

" _Solo cállate y hazlo"_ Lo nerviosos que estábamos, lo mal que lo hicimos, lo mucho que reímos _"Me incomoda que me mires"_ Lo mucho que nos amamos.

" _Solo estoy mirando la perfección"_ Cuando él sí me quería _"Eres hermoso Ichimatsu"_ Y cuando yo lo quería a él.

Las embestidas y los gruñidos animales no cesaron hasta que la noche apago el último rayo de luz entre nosotros dos; estaba manchado y adolorido, tan quebrado. Eso no detuvo a ninguno de los dos en una competencia de quien lo trataba de arreglar mejor. Estábamos intentándolo. Inútiles y desconocidos.

Y aquel sexo de cita me había desgarrado; vacío, plano, no fue más hacer el amor, se había contemplado mal e incómodo, había dolido, no hubo cuidado, nuestros cuerpos se habían dejado de pertenecer, los besos sabían a mierda y los roces a violencia; un cliente pagando en un burdel. Mire la ropa del piso mientras sus labios me reclamaban y sus manos me marcaban sobre los tactos de _él._ Y solo cuando Karamatsu acabó, solamente cuando él se había dormido en la otra orilla de la cama; rechazando la frialdad de mi colectividad me permití derramar un par de lágrimas comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

Karamatsu me había prometido tratar, sin embargo, ya no había nada que salvar.

Él no me amaba.

Tomé una de mis camisas para cubrir mi cuerpo y agarrar mi teléfono celular; la luz del mensaje se encontraba apagada, el de orbes escarlatas aún no miraba las vagas palabras de un idiota que había tomado mal una decisión y se había tenido que romper para comprender lo que era el amor. Me deslice hacia la cocina, torturándome con la bocina del aparato, sabiendo que a las dos de la mañana era difícil que él me contestase. Yo imaginaba, necesitaba y demandaba mucho. Sueños que no podían tocar la realidad. Era un ave en una jaula. Él también me iba a abandonar.

"¿Diga?" Sin embargo "¿Hola?" En contra de todas mis negativas expectativas "¿Quién coño llama a las dos de la mañana?" Él me respondió. Contuve la respiración en contra del celular; Osomatsu y yo habíamos prometido mantenernos como amigos, no obstante, habían pasado semanas y yo no había sabido nada de él "¿Hola?" Contuve el llanto "Si es una broma voy a colgar" Lo lamentaba. Joder lo sentía tanto.

"Osomatsu" Sentía que él fuese el responsable de recoger los trozos de mi corazón cada vez que yo lo descuidaba "Yo" Sentía que él fuese quien tuviese que pagar las consecuencias de mis inseguridades para ayudarme a levantarme.

"Ichimatsu" Lo lamentaba tanto. Presione mis parpados en contra del teléfono "¿Qué?" La preocupación fue la que atrapo a su voz "¿Pasó algo?" Un camino de lágrimas se deslizo hasta mi cuello por él. Lo necesitaba tanto. Me rompí otra vez. Me rompería una y otra vez.

"Si" Abrí los ojos para dejarme de mentir, lo contemple, lo escuche "Ha pasado algo" Un sonido brusco se ausculto del otro lado de la línea; de seguro él se había caído de la cama. Sonreí, amargo y muerto.

"¿Con el libro?" Mantuve el silencio "¿Algo ha ocurrido con el manuscrito?" Un latido en mi pecho chispeo "¿Con Karamatsu?" Eran esos ojos rojos los únicos que me comprendían.

"Sí" Su respiración erizo cada poro de mi cuello mientras me aferraba al celular como si pudiese desprenderlo a él de este. Lo necesitaba.

"¿Te ha hecho daño?" Ya no había nada contra que luchar. Estaba cansado y confundido, solo, abandonado por mi Dios, por mi diablo, por mi condena.

"No" Por mi Karamatsu "Pero" Quien me mintió al prometerme tratar y yo como un idiota le había escogido creer "Quiero irme de acá" Para acabarlo lastimando a él, al único trozo decente de mi historia. Lo sentía. Lo lamentaba. Perdón.

Disculpas de mierda vacías.

"¿Qué?" Osomatsu "¿Te quieres ir de tu departamento?" Lamentaba ser demasiado orgulloso como para disculparme de verdad "¿Estas seguro?" Pero lo necesitaba "Tú" Lo sentía. Había elegido tan mal en mi vida.

"Si" Era patético "Pero" Quería cambiar "No tengo a donde ir" Un camino de frágiles lágrimas se estrello en mi irrealidad "Sé que he sido una mierda contigo, sé que te he hecho mucho daño, y no tienes ninguna responsabilidad además de ser mi editor, pero" Karamatsu ya no me amaba.

"Puedes quedarte conmigo" Yo ya no lo amaba a él.

"Gracias" Porque ese corazón destrozado, que sollozaba, que se auto-flagelaba y se había esforzado en mantenerse en su mundo de comodidad "Te puedo pagar arriendo mientras encuentro otro lugar" Ese corazón idiota y ciego. Quizás.

"Yo te iré a buscar" Solo tal vez "Por mientras empaca" Latía por alguien más.

Por los ojos más bonitos del mundo y el mundo más bonito en los ojos. Finalmente lo comprendí; no eran azules, eran rojos, no era esquelético, era fuerte, no era frío, era estúpido y cálido el amor.

Era tiempo de resucitar de esa amortajada para alimentar a la lluvia con pasión.

Esperaba nunca más caer donde _suficiente_ no fuese lo mismo que antes. Nunca más caer por él y sus _lo siento_ baratos.

* * *

Mil gracias por las palabras!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei! Muchisimas gracias por todas sus bellas palabras como siempre!

Oh, lamento mucho que la haya deprimido y la persona que te hizo eso fue el mayor idiota y cometió un gigantesco error, bueno si te sirve de algo también he estado ahí, y mierda como duele, supongo que nunca termina de doler pero son cosas que te van construyendo como persona. Eres una chica fuerte, increíble y talentosa, él se lo perdio, y fue en grande.

Tu eres genial! Eres una inspiración a diario para mí, muchas gracias por eso!

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

 **Miroslava:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Jajajajaja awwww! O sea no diria que esta a la altura de televisa pero es el mayor piropo que ha resivido esta cosa, mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Hemos regresado en forma de molestia cada semana, así que espero que sea de tu agrado.

Gracias!

* * *

¡Mil gracias por todo el apoyo y a quien ha llegado hasta acá!

Bien, ya sé; Karamatsu es un bastardo, desgraciado, lo que quiera, pero también es cuestión de punto de vista, a veces uno no se da cuenta de lo imbécil que es hasta que lo analiza. Es super tonto, pero me he encontrado con varios Karamatsus en mi vida, y también he sido esa clase de persona con gente a la que yo valoraba mucho, siempre se es el villano en la vida de alguien y uno siempre es la victima en la propia. No digo que este bien lo que él haya hecho, osea era obvio el desinterés, pero él tampoco lo ve todo tan negro, más adelante se dará a conocer el punto de vista de ese hombre. No es taaan malo.

Y lo lamento mucho que haya quedado medio crudo, ¡enserio perdón! pero se sintió muy correcto para mí el dejarlo así.

Y como dato curioso, en la universidad me enseñaron que a esas parejas que por ejemplo en el super se les ve peleando por que marca de arroz llevar la verdad viven en una constante tensión y solo esperan que algo pequeño las gatille para explotar. Eso paso con la salsa.

Bien nada más que agregar.

Mil gracias a quien haya leído.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos la otra semana.

¡Muchas! ¡Muchas gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola mis ternuritas!

En pro de mi reputación de autora responsable les traje su capítulo semanal.

Este es el capítulo de punto de inflexión, así que ya sabe, esta mamón, corta venas, lo que quiera, pero de acá no hay vuelta atrás.

Lo narra Ichi.

Muchísimas gracias a quien lee.

* * *

Él era los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

Karamatsu me había abandonado en la oscuridad; en espera de que el despecho pudriese mi cuerpo y la hipocresía escupida en sus disculpas perpetuase junto a una desfigurada quemadura. Solo, descalzo, con una bata blanca manchada de los colores que eran nuestro amor, con las manos empapadas de lágrimas y un agujero en el pecho; me lo habían robado, lo había perdido ¿Dónde estaba? Con los pies incrustados en las espinas de nuestras memorias; introduciéndose un poco más en la carne al tratar de avanzar. No podía. Con una respiración envenenada al resucitar sus besos y sus mentiras, sus ojos en el maldito teléfono celular, el olor de esa asquerosa bufanda. Él me prometió tratar. En el camino de atrás se había formado una poza escarlata; densa, estancada en un pegajoso charco que se dirigía hacia él, me había cortado con los trozos que él dejo dentro de mi corazón, emociones a las que con desesperación me trataba de aferrar, sin embargo, las vomitaba; era tan grotesco el romance. Yacía moribundo con la mente empolvada y el alma vagando en el limbo. Vivir no era más una opción cuando yo había muerto por él. Y ahora…

" _My boy"_

Y el mundo más bonito en sus ojos.

" _Tenemos que hablar"_

Pensé que le importaría lo suficiente como para que él me buscase entre las maletas y las letras de una tragedia anunciada, como para que intentase de hablar, perseguirme para excusarse una vez más. Una parte trémula; una herida palpitante y mugrienta, un chico que aún gateaba en el amor y se rompía las manos al tropezarse con el vidrio de su propio corazón se arrastraba para que él nos regresase a nuestra cruel normalidad. Al maltrato, al odio, al amor, a la frialdad, una que adoraba rezar por él. Era mi Dios, sin embargo.

"Tenemos que hablar" Fue lo único que me envió en un mensaje de texto.

Tres palabras nada más.

A Karamatsu no le había importado que yo hubiese desaparecido del apartamento, que nuestras fotografías estuviesen rotas a los pies de nuestra cama o los poemas que en su tiempo él me había escrito estuviesen quemados en el basurero, que lo único que hubiese empacado hubiese sido mi computador. No. Pudieron haberme matado, me pude haber ahogado, suicidado. No. Nada de eso a él le importó. La culpa era lo único que él se pretendía remover, como si yo hubiese sido un obstáculo para que esa sonrisa se convocase en realidad. Y mierda estar consciente de aquello.

Dolió.

"Ichimatsu sensei" La aguda voz de la secretaría; de falda corta y blusa rosada, de cintura delgada y piernas largas "El señor Choromatsu lo recibirá en unos instantes" Fue lo que me sacó de la posa escarlata de mi miseria; era azul, olía a brea. Me estaba pudriendo en mis propios sentimientos.

"No se preocupe" Le respondí aferrándome a la bolsa de tela negra que había depositado sobre mi regazo, acariciando mi nuca para disimular el malestar. Tenía unas feas ojeras producto de una resaca de llanto y una dieta a base de malos cuidados.

"Pero" Con una señal la silencie.

"Esperaré lo que haya que esperar" Ella me sonrió, serena y tranquila "No tengo prisa" No la tenía "Choromatsu se suele atrasar" El tiempo se había paralizado con aquel _tenemos que hablar._ Las crónicas de mi muerte anunciada.

Con una reverencia la menuda mujer regreso hacia el mesón de atención principal para dejarme en aquel pasillo; en una corrida de sillas acolchadas cafés, con diplomas y noticias en la pared, con puertas de madera cerradas y pomos elegantes de cristal. Puse mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos; aferrándome a aquella bolsa como si mi cordura dependiese de aquel objeto.

¡Oh! Un momento.

Si lo hacía.

"Tenemos que hablar" Repetí en voz alta apreciando el contenido de mi improvisado morral; un grueso manuscrito; original, viejo, con aroma a pasión y al sueldo de dos meses de hambruna, una caja con una pulcra colección de bolígrafos; elegantes, con la pluma azul y el bordado de su nombre, personalizado y meticuloso, un pequeño libro que él me presto; _Moulin rouge_. La bufanda no estaba.

¿Por qué no la había echado?

"Ichimatsu" Un hombre de gruesos lentes y de marcos negros, de horrendo traje verde, de cabello repleto de laca fue el que me llamó "Ya puedes pasar" En una marcha fúnebre me levante, ingresando a la oficina de Choromatsu. Era pequeña y desordenada, los libros en los estantes junto a los diplomas no eran más que una farsa ingeniosamente calculada.

"Veo que has estado ocupado" Fue con lo que trate de quebrantar la tensión, acomodándome en el sillón al frente de su escritorio. Patético.

"Bastante" Fue lo que suspiro removiéndose los lentes, un par de gotas se encontraban adornando su frente "Este es el ciclo en donde las editoriales publican sus mejores colecciones" Me mordí los labios "Estamos bastante atrasados en comparación con los que dominan el rubro" Esquivándolo a él "Supongo" El egocentrismo se posó en medio de esas orbes "Que eso es lo que nos trae a ti hoy" La culpa era un exquisito sabor del que yo era su predilecto catador.

"Sí" Mis piernas juguetearon sobre la alfombra de piel "Sobre eso" Con una risilla nerviosa me acaricie el cuello; con las marcas de la cuerda sobre mi piel. Él las dejo "Aún no tengo nada en realidad" Las cejas del más alto se fruncieron, consiguiendo que esos lindos y juveniles ojos "No he avanzado" Se esfumaran.

"Me prometiste que si te daba una semana más de plazo me traerías la mitad del manuscrito" Al parecer Karamatsu no era el único que mentía y engañaba "Ya le dije a los inversionistas y lo anuncié en las librerías"

"Lo lamento" ¿No era irónico? "Perdón" Que yo acabase proclamando unas disculpas de mierda luego de tanto blasfemarlas; baratas, vanas, inútiles, falsas. No cambiaban nada "De verdad" De todas formas "Perdón" Con la nuca gacha y los puños sosteniendo mis pantalones de tela rogué para que estas sí lo hicieran.

No cambio nada.

"Oye" Choromatsu apoyo sus caderas en contra del borde de su escritorio; acercándose "Deja de hablarme como si fuese tu jefe" Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi hombro para acariciarlo, fue triste y amargo "Soy tu amigo" Saborear la compasión.

"No es nada" Le asegure "Estoy bien"

"No te creo" Me rebatió "Es" Las manos del chico delgado se deslizaron entre un cuchillo imaginario y mi espalda "Esto es por mañana" Afilando el metal y retirando el óxido.

"No" No lo digas.

"Mañana" No lo recuerdes "Esto" No lo hagas.

"Choromatsu" Porque no seré capaz de tolerar el peso de mi realidad "No" Apenas me estoy tratando de levantar. No lo hagas.

Por favor.

"Mañana es su cumpleaños" Me apuñalo "¿No es así?" Me aferre a la bolsa de tela que yacía sobre mi regazo mientras la poza escarlata se convertía en un rio de dolor gracias al chorro que se estaba deslizando desde mi espalda hacia mis piernas; por su traición. Me estaba desangrando, se me había escapado la vida del corazón.

Auxilio.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Solo cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que esa indiferencia me hería "¿Es así?" Me logre percatar de lo mucho que había amado a Karamatsu.

"Sí" Aún no era capaz de botar aquel anillo en mi dedo anular. Matrimonio donde fuese legal y sonrisas en el pasto "Mañana es su cumpleaños" Tres palabras que para él ya no significaban más. Porque teníamos que hablar.

"Oh" Me había tropezado con mis propias emociones "¿Le compraste algo?" Me había caído en él.

"Sí" Murmulle tratando de abrazarme con la bolsa al medio "Llevaba meses planificándolo" Yo no aspiraba a continuar en una relación con él "Le compre su libro favorito, el que su madre le solía leer cuando él era pequeño" Sin embargo "Y el juego de bolígrafos que él siempre observaba en la librería" Aquello no significaba que su poco interés me dolería menos. Yo al menos había tratado. Había hecho algo.

"Que curioso" Nos sostuve hasta que mi héroe desfalleció entre mis brazos "La última vez que pasamos a una librería él me dijo que quería una de esas agendas portátiles" Mis orbes parpadearon incrédulas; ahogadas en mi irrealidad "Dijo que ya no le gustaba escribir a mano"

"Pero" La aflicción se posó en mis facciones "A él le gusta desde que nos conocemos" Atónito y desecho. Choromatsu lucía altivo y frustrado, con la mandíbula tensa y las manos en la cintura de su petulante traje.

"¿Es así?" Celoso "Pues" Una sonrisa se asomó entre la maldad "La gente puede dejar de amar con suma facilidad" Venenoso y tóxico "Y puede adquirir pasión por otras cosas" Traición, la puñalada palpito, las manos se me arrugaron sobre las rodillas "Por alguien que lo entienda mejor"

"¿Tú?" Asco y sufrimiento "¿Me estas tratando de insinuar algo?" Nunca más me permitiría lucir así de herido "¿Se supone que tú eres ese gusto adquirido?" El de orbes esmeraldas se acomodó los lentes restándole importancia.

"Yo no he dicho eso" Se escudo en la farsa. Cobarde.

"Lo has insinuado" Tan solo rio "Wow" Y era increíble "Vaya amigo" Como los verdaderos colores de las personas se develaban. Como un confidente me empujaba del vagón para que me perdiese entre lamentos y pasado.

"Tú interpreta lo que quieras interpretar" Sus caderas se removieron del escritorio para acomodarse en aquella gigantesca silla de cuero "Trato de ser comprensivo contigo, sé que te ha dolido su ruptura".

"No hemos roto aún" Choromatsu me ignoro.

"Tranquilo, es lo normal, ha sido tu única relación" La sangre se me convirtió en espuma "Sería extraño que ya te estuvieses entregando a alguien más, sería medio promiscuo" Y la espuma en rabia "Pero esa no es excusa para abandonar tu trabajo de esa manera"

"Dijiste que me darías todo el tiempo que necesitará" Trate de suavizar la voz mientras los rayos del medio día se colaban en la habitación "Me lo prometiste" Aquel anillo ardió. Era una cadena.

"No te lo tomes personal" Los fragmentos del rostro de Choromatsu se empezaron a quebrajar "Son solo negocios" Lo desconocí.

"Wow" Me levante indignado y lastimado "Tú y Karamatsu sí tienen varias cosas en común" Promesas de mierda y disculpas baratas.

"Más de las que piensas" Y aquella frase. Contuve la respiración, dándole la espalda.

"¿Sabes?" Tan solo me rebaso la ira y el dolor "Te puedes meter tu contrato de mierda por el culo" La boca del más alto cayó, su rostro fue teñido por la ira y la humillación "Porque no escribiré hasta que se me dé la puta gana" Para que de un portazo yo saliera de su oficina, pasando por el rostro de la bonita secretaría hacia el ascensor.

Hasta los ángeles poseían sus planes malévolos y fue Choromatsu quien lo llevo hacia nuevos extremos, hasta perder la razón. Solo se quedó a escucharme llorar.

Me apoye en el espejo del elevador aferrándome a la bolsa, apretando el botón para regresar al primer piso, contemplando como las puertas de metal se cerraban.

"Bien hecho" Balbuceé con la respiración irregular. Arrepentido.

Yo no me encontraba ni iluminado por el carisma ni repleto de un círculo de amigos o de fervor, yo era un monstruo que batallaba en contra de la adaptabilidad, y ahora, gracias a un capricho acababa de destrozar mi único lazo real, por un despecho. Mi trabajo, mi estabilidad, acababa de joder los cimientos que quedaba del desastre que Karamatsu había abandonado. Sino fuese por Osomatsu. Fruncí mi boca, cerrando mis ojos en un rastrero intento por contener el dolor, respirando con una flecha en el corazón, estaba falleciendo en aquel ascensor.

" _Sin importar lo que pasé Ichimatsu, yo estaré aquí"_ No lo merecía a él.

Osomatsu me había escuchado llorar incontables noches por él, me había acunado entre sus brazos, mantenido, alimentado, él era el responsable por un enfermo terminal quien no hacía más que alabar a la muerte; que clamarla. Me gustaba, me embelesaba, él me fascinaba, sin embargo, mi alma aún sollozaba por el de azul.

No porque aún lo amará.

" _Tenemos que hablar"_ Sino porque me había logrado percatar de que yo jamás le había importado. Desperté de las mentiras. No me gusto lo que contemple.

Tan podrido como violento.

"Sensei" Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando que mis ojos se encontraran con un galante hombre de traje "Justo en la mañana me estaba preguntando por usted" Atsushi dejo que el elevador se cerrara a mis espaldas para guiarme hacia el otro lado de la recepción "Hace semanas que no se le había visto en la editorial, me estaba empezando a preocupar"

"Si" Me acaricié la nuca incomodo, entregándole una sonrisa exagerada al de cabellos castaños "Es que he estado muy ocupado" Una chispa negra resplandeció entre esas orbes almendradas. Mal sabor.

"¿Está trabajando en un nuevo material?" Le entregue al más alto un suspiro forzado mientras asentía con la nuca. Tan falso. Hipócrita "No esperaba otra cosa de usted" No le lloriquearía mis problemas a un extraño. Prefería agonizar en mi soledad.

"Si" Tratando de cambiar de tema "¿Te ha gustado el convenio con esta editorial?" Lo distraje.

"La verdad" Su sonrisa era galante "No" Su tono de negocios y experiencia. Carente de pasión "Creo que fue un gran error venir con mi material" Mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho, las gotas de mi atención fueron usurpadas por él "Choromatsu no me logra terminar de convencer" Reí.

"No me sorprende" Despechado y frustrado. Ingrato.

"No me malentiendas" Suspiro "Yo aprecio que él se tome tan enserio su emprendimiento y se esfuerce en mantener un grato ambiente de trabajo" Fue lo que la práctica musito; altiva y arrogante "Pero le falta algo" Atsushi era un sujeto especial.

"¿Estás pensando en algo en particular?" Fue lo que le pregunte, su brazo se acomodo en la pared a mi costado. Estaba cerca. Fue difícil el respirar.

"Si" Él era un hombre guapo "Choromatsu no es apasionado" Su perfume era fuerte; con menta y madera, con loción y dominio "Tú si" Su mano tomó mi mentón "Tú eres la razón por la que yo vine a este lugar" Y la vergüenza caló hasta mi alma. Era normal.

"Gracias" Con un manotazo lo aparté "Lamento informarte que has perdido el tiempo" Finalmente me sinceré, él lo merecía "Porque no creo que siga escribiendo por mucho más" Los labios del más alto se abrieron tantas veces como se cerraron. La atmósfera entre nosotros se tensó. Era decepción.

"Eso" Su mirada era segura y altanera "Es una verdadera lastima" Mis manos se apoyaron en su traje de marca, era suave, su camisa era gris "Con todo ese talento" Su corbata era morada "Espero que sea solo una etapa" No se podía despertar de la realidad. Me rendía. Me ahogaba.

"Yo igual" En mi posa escarlata; tan azul "Realmente lo hago" Era decepcionante y amargo; bajar los brazos luego de años de un infierno atravesar. Luego de haber sido martirizado.

"Si cambias de parecer y aspiras a algo mejor" Atsushi se acerco hacia mi oreja, su aliento calando entre mis músculos fue un escalofrío agradable "Llámame" El rostro se me calcino "Creo que tú y yo podemos hacer un muy buen equipo solos" Y esa sonrisa de galante de televisión "Piénsalo"

"Quizás lo haga" Me embeleso. Joder no. No era tan tonto.

Atsushi se despidió con un guiño de ojo coqueto antes de que un auto lo recibiese a las afueras de la empresa, su tarjeta había quedado en mi bolsillo derecho; sus promesas entre el espacio de una amistad quebrajada y el recelo de una antigua relación. Necesitaba escapar de mi realidad. Cambiar. Despertar para morir y ser alguien más. Estaba tan perdido.

Con el luto sobre el rostro y las espinas de las memorias incrustadas entre mis pies salí por la puerta giratoria de la empresa, aun sosteniendo aquella bolsa con basura, con una que ya no le gustaría al haber adquirido pasión por algo más; estaba pesada, y había sido realmente costosa, la debería revender. No lo haría.

¿Para qué?

Tan solo ambicionaba deshacerme de él, olvidarlo, quemar aquel capítulo de mi pasado, detener las lágrimas entre sabanas de noche y el remordimiento al saber que Karamatsu no me había buscado, quería dejarlo de lado, todo de él, sin embargo, aún conservaba el anillo y la bufanda, una fea y con su aroma, una tejida con morado y azul. Un sollozo mental resonó entre las paredes de la esquizofrenia y la soledad. Estaba tan confundido. Costaba tanto respirar. Dolía. Quemaba. Habría dado lo que fuese para que él dijese algo, para que yo lo hiciera. Lo sentía. Lo esperaba.

Él quería hablar.

"Oye" Una masculina y familiar voz fue lo que detuvo mis pasos antes de que me perdiese entre las sombras de la multitud "Ichimatsu" Los fragmentos de mi alma se encontraban palpitando "Sabia que estarías en este lugar" Osomatsu.

"¿Qué haces acá?" Esa sonrisa, esa mirada "Yo" Me acerque a él, con el corazón quebrado entre las manos, descalzo y pequeño, tonto.

"Te vine a buscar" Consentí que él me abrazará mientras mi cuerpo se deshacía en él "Hey" Lo necesitaba, era vulnerable y frágil "¿Ha pasado algo?" Lo lamentaba "Ichimatsu" Él era quien siempre me arreglaba cuando no era su trabajo.

"No" Le mentí restregándome en su pecho; su corazón latía rápido y su piel se había erizado "Aunque Choromatsu no se tomó muy bien que no hubiese trabajado en el libro" Trate de reír para agregarle un toque de humor. No funciono "No lo culpo" Nada de lo que hacía lo resolvería.

"Ya te resultará" Osomatsu tomó mi mano para comenzar a caminar entre la multitud, en la soledad, en mi encrucijada con una bata manchada de colores y de mentiras, con los pies heridos y el camino repleto de brea para que no me pudiese levantar "Eres el mejor escritor que conozco" El sarcasmo se escapó de mis labios, chocando con mi realidad. Mentirá.

"Qué curioso" Divague "Él solía decir lo mismo" Me lastime "Karamatsu decía que yo era el mejor escribiendo cuando el tarado no había leído ninguno de los libros que publiqué" ¿Por qué? "Nunca le importe" ¿Por qué se había esmerado tanto en herirme? Me había dicho que me amaba.

"Si" No lo escuche "Pero yo no soy él" Tan solo me ahogaría.

"Lo sé" Murmulle apreciando como el agarre de nuestras manos era potenciado; Osomatsu se estaba aferrando "Yo" Lo estaba haciendo otra vez "Lo sé" Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo. Tan solo continuamos caminando por horas hacia un parque lejano; en un inquebrantable silencio y una mirada que no se debía de traspasar.

Estaba consciente de que lo estaba hiriendo y humillando, que le estaba desprendiendo la misma indiferencia con la que él me había logrado marchitar, no obstante, estaba cansado. Tan solo deseaba arrojarme en el vacío para que fuese la marejada azul la que me arrullase con su canto en mi hora final. En mi charco de emociones densas y corta venas. Tan exagerado.

Mañana sería su cumpleaños.

Hoy teníamos que hablar.

Era tan doloroso.

El parque era grande y verde, con arboles frondosos y palmeras, con un par de bancas ocupadas, con sombra, con pocos transeúntes y el tiempo paralizado. Osomatsu era alérgico a la primavera; de todas formas, él se acomodó junto a un imponente tronco y al polen, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercase a él. Me estaba desangrando, estaba demasiado lastimado como para volverme a equivocar.

"Entonces" Fue el suspiro que esos insolentes labios arrojaron; su palma en ningún instante me soltó, él era seguridad "Hoy vas a hablar con Karamatsu" Se escucho el crujido de un corazón entre los vientos de aquel parque, el suelo estaba llorando "¿No es así?" No fue el mío. Tan cruel.

"Si" Deje la bolsa a mi costado, sus escarlatas se enfocaron en aquel molesto anillo dorado "Al menos eso fue lo que él me pidió" No me lo quitaría "Hablar" No me lo quitaría jamás "Él quería hablar" ¿No era destructiva la realidad?

"¿Qué le vas a decir?" Eran evidentes los nervios y el malestar en la voz del más alto. Inseguridad.

"No lo he pensado" Una compartida.

"¿Y sí?" Un hilo de respiración fue contenido "¿Y si te pide regresar?" La saliva se le acumulo en la garganta mientras yo le entregaba una mueca de indignación.

"No lo hará" Era masoquista. Destructivo.

"Perdón, sé que aún estas lastimado" Musito "Pero no entiendo porque esto es necesario" Se respaldo con un bufido, con un puchero aniñado. Era lindo. Sus orbes vacilaron entre las ojeras de un muchacho cansado y el panorama romántico e irreal. Era engaño.

"Porque" Me lo había estado cuestionando "En teoría Karamatsu y yo jamás terminamos" Le respondí, sosteniendo con fuerza sus nudillos; las emociones me escurrían desde la boca, los colores se me deslizaban hasta la garganta "Es necesario" Había quedado seco. Estaba sediento.

"Ustedes dos terminaron cuando a él le dejaste de importar" Era crudo y agrio; era una bofetada en la realidad "Ni siquiera se deberían de juntar" Fue lo que bramó en un carnaval de óxido, con las flores podridas por el aborrecimiento. Por un chico que ya no hacía más que sollozar y reclamar. Era triste y amargo.

"Hay cosas que le quiero preguntar" Karamatsu quería hablar "Hay cosas que le quiero decir" El ceño de Osomatsu se había tensado, sus manos habían empezado a sudar en lo sagrado de aquel paisaje. La brisa yacía fresca, la sombra era agradable, pero el suelo estaba llorando bajo nosotros dos.

"¿Cómo qué?" El recelo era rojo en realidad "¿Qué es lo que tanto te urge decirle?" No verde.

"Cosas como" No era morado "Le quiero preguntar el por qué" No era azul "¿Para que insistir tanto con una persona que no le importaba en realidad? ¿Para qué mantenerse en esa relación si ya me había dejado de amar?" Solo un triste y opaco "¿Por qué?" Rojo "No lo entiendo" El más alto suspiro, con una árida y ácida mueca "Es algo que necesito hacer" Lo podía comprender "Perdón" No quería, cuando sabía que aquello lo hería.

"Esta bien" Perdidos en la resignación sus ojos me suplicaron "Pero" Me rogaron "Por favor" Ambas manos sostuvieron mi palma; eran más grandes, era tan cálidas que me deseé romper. El corazón me palpito en una agridulce sensación "No vuelvas a caer por él" Éramos tontos e imprudentes "Que no te convenza de volver"

"No lo hará" De promesas y palabras vacías "Pero sería lindo poder mantenerlo en mi vida" Cuan ingenuo y tonto me debí de escuchar "Ya sabes, como amigo" Mantener por siempre abierta la herida.

Osomatsu vocifero consintiendo que su hombro reposará sobre el mío, sus cabellos acariciaron mi mentón, sus labios me sedujeron en el aroma de la tentación. Si, aquel hombre me gustaba, el rojo era peligroso y apasionado, cálido. El morado era un tono frívolo que no lo había sabido cuidar en el nombre de la afección al continuar martirizándose por la melancolía que teñía a las olas del mar. Era necesario sacar el odio y el dolor de mi pecho con Karamatsu; estaba seguro de que aquella sería la única manera en la que yo podría avanzar. Ver si al menos le importaba lo suficiente como para arrojar el golpe final.

Quería que me dijera que lo lamentaba, que me explicará, que me agarrara en contra de la mesa de café para gritarle que no me tocará, para odiarlo y extrañarlo, para destruirme y aniquilarnos, para clavarle una navaja mientras él me ahorcaba con la traición. Ambicionaba una erupción, que la espuma gotease por mi boca por los años de dolor. Clamaba por una catástrofe emocional.

Quemar con las paredes de nuestro hogar esos **lo siento** de mierda.

Yo era quien lo pretendía romper. Era un sádico, pero Karamatsu se lo merecía. Lo odiaba por rendirse con mera facilidad. Una mitad mía lo quería en mi vida al menos como un amigo al no conocer nada más. La otra.

" _Tenemos que hablar"_ Clamaba por un espacio en blanco en su lugar.

"Oye" Osomatsu, de manera mimosa y afectiva clamo por mi atención al restregarse en contra de mi hombro "Tampoco dejes de escribir por él" Los rayos de la tarde se habían comenzado a ocultar, las copas de los árboles parecían susurrar "Sé que piensas que lo has pretendido bien" Lo mire a él.

"Pensé que lo había hecho" Solamente a él "Es normal pasar por bloqueos de escritura a veces" Me encogí de hombros. No para Ichimatsu.

"No" Solamente él me podía juzgar con semejante facilidad "No es cierto" Desmantelando la farsa que trataba de mantener y de batallar "Te conozco" Él se inclino para que nuestras narices se rozaran; el estómago me trepito.

"Tú no" El rostro me hormigueo "No te creas la gran cosa solo porque me has leído un par de veces" La boca se me seco mientras mi atención.

"No es eso" Iba directamente a sus labios "Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas, Ichimatsu" Su aliento era completamente embriagador. Cuan masoquista.

"Supongo que es así" Me escudé "De todos modos" No pude apartar la vista de él "No es tan sencillo volver a escribir" Sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza a las mías.

"¿Porqué?" Me acerque aún más a él; arrastrándome sobre mi posa de sangre; con el corazón roto entre las manos.

"Porque" Suplicándole a él que lo volviese a recomponer "Esas historias" Las memorias, los besos, las mentiras y las heridas "Esas que Choromatsu tanto quiere que vaya a publicar" Esos ojos azules; peligrosos, erróneos, profundos, falsos "Ya se las he regalado a alguien más" Era tan triste. Un quiebre real "A Karamatsu".

"Lo sé" Sus brazos me acunaron; mi nuca sobre su pecho, la bolsa a los pies del árbol. Cerré los ojos consintiendo que la respiración de Osomatsu fuese el único pensamiento que rondará entre mi caos mental "Él nunca las valoro" Fue la verdad con la que acaricio mis cabellos, me refregué en él. El escarlata me había trasladado lejos de los desvaríos del lugar.

"No" Musite "Supongo que no lo hizo" Era sinceridad "Pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo" Sus labios agasajaron mi nariz en un tierno y comprensivo beso "Ya son de él" Me quedé contemplando la nada mientras el reloj se paralizaba y el sol se negaba a ocultarse.

Él quería hablar.

Lo odiaba aún más.

Osomatsu tan solo me abrazo en silencio mientras observábamos a las demás parejas del parque, mientras su mano era la que sostenía mi latido y el destino de la cordura era depositado en dos ojos azules y malignos, las luces se bajaron. Me acurruque en él, deseando que ese tiempo jamás llegase y a la vez que se acabase ya. Yo no deseaba hablar, tan solo me ambicionaba esconder en esa nostálgica calidez para poder corresponderle bien. Al costado del rojo no era amargo el amor, no era ni afligido ni descuidado, me dejaba sediento por más. Tan solo me había arrojado a su lado.

Las campanas del destino sonaron con una alarma de celular al indicarme que la hora ya había llegado; un malestar ahondo desde lo más profundo de mi estomagó, un incontenible asco, las mariposas muertas de un primer amor aletearon moribundas. Las piernas me temblaron, los colores me escurrieron como espuma desde la boca, el temor me abrazo, Osomatsu me sonrío. Comprensivo.

"Puedes hacerlo" Fue lo que musito. Me enfoque en él; solamente en él "Ichimatsu" Mi nombre entre sus labios era tranquilizador "Yo nunca perderé la fe en ti" Fue a lo que me alentó.

"Gracias" Ambos nos paramos del pasto sacudiéndonos las rodillas y arreglándonos el cabello. Los focos de luz eran lo único que se encontraba alumbrando las calles del centro "Gracias" Le musite consintiendo que él me envolviese entre sus brazos.

El más alto me entrego aflicción en una mirada, liberando mi mano con una triste lentitud. Con un tierno y casto beso nos apartamos. Le sonreí; de manera miserable, no lo deseaba abandonar, no me quería separar de él, quise llorar. No había sido suficiente. Era angustiante. Era mudo. Era tonto. Era sordo. Era bruto. Maldición.

Me estaba ahogando otra vez.

"Oye" Fue lo que el más alto musito antes de darme la espalda en un parque con una fuente de mármol y el suelo llorando, en una donde las copas de los arboles susurraban, donde había un chico temeroso trepitando.

"¿Sí?" Mierda; estaba tan asustado.

"Te amo" Fue lo que salió de sus labios; con las orbes cristalinas y una sonrisa mediocre "Por favor no lo olvides" Sus manos se acomodaron encima de su corazón; el murmullo de los arboles lo despeino "Yo" Sus palabras fueron una cicatriz abierta "Realmente estoy enamorado de ti" Fue lo último que me dijo al costado de una cortina de luz.

"Osomatsu" Él se volteó, sus pestañas eran largas, su mirada melancólica "Te quiero" Fue lo que le respondí. Con el alma entre las manos, esperando que él fuese quien la arreglase por mí "No lo olvidaré" Una y otra vez.

Acá íbamos Ichimatsu.

Camine cerca de una estación de metro desconocida en medio del centro; estaba solo y perdido, con una bolsa de tela entre las manos y un anillo cual cadena. Tenía las nauseas en la garganta, la cólera en la sangre, la confusión y la impotencia entre los poros de mi piel. Era normal el recordar los instantes más felices que había tenido con Karamatsu; era lo solían decir que se hacía al final de una relación, no obstante, aquel dolor. Aquel chico arrojado en un charco sin vida, con una bata repleta de colores mutilados y una lista de cicatrices de las que se había culpado. No. No me retractaría por él.

Terminaría con él.

Luego de un par de minutos, los cuales, se estiraron hacia una ínfima eternidad, llegue hacia las afueras de la gigantesca empresa de mi pareja; la noche estaba oscura y las calles solitarias. Pude distinguir una delgada silueta en una banca de concreto blanco, esperándome con la cara gacha, con los huesos de la columna debajo del traje, con otras disculpas inútiles reprimidas entre unos desabridos labios. Quería correr de él. Lo evitaría.

"Karamatsu" Me había conferido una mísera gota de valor "Ya estoy acá" El nombrado alzó su nuca, guardando su teléfono celular en los bolsillos de su traje "Tú" Las palabras me tiritaron "Querías hablar conmigo" Cuan frágil debía de ser "¿No es así?" Anhelaba sollozar. Me sentía pequeño y miserable. Tan insignificante a su lado.

"Si" No era nada para él "Quiero hablar" Me caía y me lastimaba "¿Cómo has estado?" Aún me encontraba aprendiendo a amar.

Al menos yo trataba.

"Bien" Me limite a responder sentándome a su lado, con la bolsa de tela sobre mi regazo. El corazón me estaba palpitando a una velocidad inhumana, los pulmones me habían colapsado "¿Tú?" Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Él lucía cansado.

"Bien" Me respondió, sus ojos se encontraban adornados por ojeras. Hacía frío, la luz del poste parpadeaba "Al final no me ascendieron hacía el puesto de gerente" Tenía burbujas muertas en el estómago. Expiraba enfermo en la decepción "Pero me pusieron a cargo de otra área" Gimoteaba en agonía "Cerca de recursos humanos" Él lo extendía "No era lo que esperaba" Maldición "Pero creo que puede ser mejor" Suplicaba para que lo hiciera "Tengo esperanzas de que podré hacer de esta una buena elección" Que me matara de una vez "Es cuestión de esfuerzo" Las piernas me trepitaban sobre aquella banca mientras el frío había calado hasta mis huesos.

Hazlo ya por favor.

"Supongo" Con aquella latente y moribunda sensación de malestar me lo pregunte.

"Supongo" Él rio "¿Sabes?" Una y otra vez "Choromatsu se alegró bastante con la noticia" Me lo pregunte. Si lo ambicionaba mantener en aquella trágica e histérica historia "Incluso me invito a cenar" A alguien cuya excusa era siempre la falta de tiempo, pero lo derrochaba en alguien más "No me quedo más opción que aceptar" A quien se negaba a apreciar el sufrimiento ajeno y ya le había dejado de importar el conocerme "Es bastante lindo" A él.

A Karamatsu.

"Yo" ¿Realmente lo ambicionaba mantener a mi lado?

"Yes?, my boy" Pero qué sería de mi vida sin él.

"Me alegro mucho por ti" Le mentí con la navaja en mi corazón; goteando. Él me sonrió de forma nerviosa e incómoda.

"Siento que quieres que acabe con esta conversación" Fue lo que musito acariciándose los cabellos de debajo de la nuca; él lucia débil y cansado "Lo siento" Un grave y fatal error "Yo solo" Yo no deseaba que esto se acabase "No sé muy bien que debo decir" Porque sabía que luego.

"Karamatsu" Que luego de aquella triste y amarga conversación "Yo creo" Lo perdería "Que sí sabes que decir" Y aquello dolería más de lo que podría soportar.

"Bueno" Fue el suspiro que escapo de sus labios "Te llame acá porque anoche, hablando con Choromatsu, me di cuenta de que realmente no tengo tiempo para una relación" Lo escuche; claro, bruto y fuerte. Un crujir "Lo siento" Quebrándose, estrellándose "Perdón" Esta vez "En verdad" Sí "My boy" Era el sonido de mi corazón; de mi primer amor "No es que hayas hecho algo mal" Los ojos me ardían y el alma me sangraba, los músculos me pesaban. No lo mire a él, mire al poste de luz al frente mío mientras la mandíbula me tiritaba. Era real "Es solo que esto ya no ha estado funcionando bien" Estaba sucediendo de verdad.

"Lo entiendo" Fue lo que musite, con un hilo de lágrimas del otro lado de mi cara. Él no las vería. El charco rojo sobre el que estaba.

"Ichimatsu" Karamatsu me tomó de la mano; una que estaba fría y carente de vida "Lo siento" Disculpas de mierda y baratas, la cabeza me punzo, estaba mareado, había perdido la visión "¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?"

Si. Habían miles de cosas que le anhelaba restregar y gritar.

Le podría haber preguntado en honor al masoquismo y a la curiosidad si alguna vez él me había amado. Le podría haber sonreído para regresar juntos en la misma dirección con una trémula e hipócrita relación de amistad. Lo podría haber cuidado y mantenido. Podríamos haber acabado bien. Haber sido felices.

"Ichimatsu" Pero no quería tener que soportar el verlo con alguien más, ser su confidente cuando se volviese a enamorar "Por favor" No quería, no lo soportaría una vez más "Di algo"

¿Cuántas veces más él me podría hacer daño?

"Yo" Me levante de la banca, dejando la bolsa de tela en el asiento; a su costado "Lo entiendo bien" Fue lo que musite, con las lágrimas calando por el agujero en mi pecho, escurriendo brea "Quiero que sepas que yo realmente te amé" Con un paso retrocedí hacia las sombras, lejos del poste de luz. No quería. No "Y que" Lloraría, me rompería, me desharía por él "Tu regalo de cumpleaños está en la bolsa" Fue con lo que me aleje, caminando hacia la salida de aquella gigantesca empresa con una noche oscura en una amortajada.

Sin un final feliz.

Estaba perdido en la oscuridad; con los fragmentos de un amor roto incrustados entre mis pies. Pronto aquellos pasos se convirtieron en una carrera. Corrí deseando que él no viniese por mí. Corrí ambicionando que aquellas emociones se quedasen atrás con él. Corrí, tan solo corrí, rogando por cansarme, hacia ningún lugar. Estaba perdido, me encontraba abandonado, no quería regresar con él. Deseaba que me buscase, aquella era su última oportunidad, cerré los ojos subiendo las escaleras de la estación de metro más cercana en una noche de negro y soledad, con una herida de bala en medio del pecho, con un jadeo reprimido. Corrí esperando que él me buscase mientras mi vida se aferraba a un pasamanos, pero no lo hizo jamás. Me subí al vagón de metro desecho en llanto. Muerto.

Hoy oficialmente era su cumpleaños.

Karamatsu me había destrozado más veces de las que era posible el contabilizar; me había lastimado, humillado, inculpado y robado, no obstante, al menos, yo podría decir que él nunca me había visto llorar.

Y fue en ese instante; cuando desde la ventana del metro fui capaz de contemplar la empresa de Karamatsu a la distancia, con las emociones desfiguradas en un desastre, con un corazón que ya no se podía reparar, con la rabia siendo asimilada en la línea de la decepción y la nostalgia. Fue en ese momento que comprendí que yo no le había importado jamás. Nunca entendería sus motivos.

Luego de esa noche no volví a hablar con Karamatsu; él no me busco.

No lo volví a ver; él no llego en su corcel.

No me escribió, ni me pidió que fuese por las cosas de mi apartamento. No le importo, tan solo las tiro, las vendió.

No dijo nada, solamente permitió que me rindiese con él.

Él tan solo se fue; dejando a un chico en un charco azul, con los pies lastimados; ya no podía correr, con los ojos irritados; no era capaz de ver, con un agujero en el pecho que Osomatsu tendría que sanar. Con las manos amputadas y sin talento. No podría volver a escribir. Él me lo había robado.

Lamentaba no haber sido suficiente para llegar a Karamatsu.

Sentía haberlo amado tanto.

Disculpas de mierda; inútiles y baratas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga** : Hola y muchisimas gracias por las palabras!

Sensei! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, tanto Kara como Ichi hicieron las cosas mal y acabo transformandose en ese desastre; Choro va ganando terreno, aunque en cierto sentido le comienza a molestar que Ichi siga cerca y no apoye al de azul en lo que aspira. Oso, es un hombre perfecto y adorable, él si merece todo el amor del universo, del mundo entero.

No sabes como lo entiendo, digo, de algún lugar se debe inspirar este fic, y si, creo que uno nunca deja de sentir ese dolor, pero se aprende. Enserio lamento mucho que a alguien tan bella persona como tú le ocurriera, pero me enorgullece bastante lo que eres hoy. Eres increíble, aunque tú no lo pienses de esa manera. Siempre te admiraré.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras, esta de más, pero es un honor.

 **Miroslava:** Hola y muchisimas gracias!

Bueno me dio penita porque al final se extendió un poco más a este, perdón, pero ya, pasó, chao, nunca más.

Espero que te vaya muy bien en tus examenes.

Gracias a ti!

* * *

Es complicado desligarse de un primer amor, más si llevaban tantos años juntos. Ichi no tenía ninguna intención de volver con Kara, pero en cierto punto, por todo lo que han pasado juntos y porque él tiene poca gente que le importa se pregunto si valía la pena mantenerlo cerca. Al parecer no. Solo no se confundan, esa cosa ya no era amor, Ichi sabe que siente más que afecto por Oso, pero la rabia y la impotencia de haberlo perdido todo por un hombre al que ya no le importa, nadie se la va a quitar.

Lo que fue dicho fue dicho, y lo que no, simplemente no pasó.

El siguiente lo narra Oso y toma un par de semanas después de este desastre.

Solo me queda agradecer a las personas que han leído.

¡Muchisimas gracias!

¡Bonito fin de semana!


End file.
